The Dude's Bucket of Ideas
by Adudefromthesea
Summary: Just a place to leave snippets of the ideas I have, some of my future stories might come from here. Feel free to drop in and watch in horror how my head works. Warning: The works here are not suitable to kids, teenagers, adults, or human beings.
1. Of Automatas and Robo-Waifus

Of Automatas and Robo-Waifus.

Setting: Nier Automata.

* * *

It hurts.

That's the first thing I noticed.

A sharp, constant pain that keeps stabbing my brain like a knife.

Trying to hold my forehead proved to be a mistake, but at least I saw the dry blood on my hand and concluded that I must have a head injury.

The second thing I noticed was the air.

It was _heavy_. Not in a sense that it was mixed with something that changed its composition, or that it was filled tension and uneasy. No, the air was heavy like it has a _weight_ to it, a mass that evolved every inch of my body and made it tingle unpleasantly, but thankfully, did nothing to impair my breath.

The last thing I noticed, this time after manage to stand up from where I was laying, was the City.

The broken, unknown City, with vegetation climbing to it old buildings, mighty skyscrapers looking ready to fall, a giant forest in the far distance, and what look like a factory close by. And of course, the strange inhuman sounds that were carried by the wind to the roof I was standing.

Cue the panic attack.

…All right, it was less like a panic attack, and more like a flash of panic and increase in respiration.

I was in apocalyptic future or another world, that much seems obvious given the fact I went to sleep in my bed last night like normal and certainly-

Did I sleep in my bed last night?

…I couldn't remember. And further thoughts showed me that's not the only thing missing.

I.

My identity, my family, my friends.

I had those. I'm completely sure of that

But I can't remember anything about them.

A stronger flash of panic appears, but I quickly suppress it.

I am out in the open in an unknown and possible hostile place, with no way to defend myself or contact whatever home I have. This is not the time for panic.

I have to get more information about my surroundings, find or make a shelter, find some way to get food and water in case I need it, and try to find some kind of help. The panic about my situation can come later.

For now, I had to-

A robot!

It's a fucking robot!

It was lying beside the door for the building, clearly deactivated; it had an adult size body, cylindrical barrel-like torso, thin limbs ending fingerless feet's and three-fingered hands, and a big round head with two circular "eyes".

_It was the coolest thing I ever saw. _

I immediately jump to its side.

The joint had a remarkable range of motion, it wasn't a ball-point, but the limbs were built in a way not to impede the movements, the only part that it was different was the head, mostly because the lack of neck, which pretty much discards the possibility of complex head movements. But I think it made of for this with a superiors field of vision, judging by the position of the eyes and their seemly complex design.

The motives for its deactivation wasn't apparent; I couldn't find any sight of external damage, so it was most likely something internal, maybe a lack of maintenance, or an EMP bomb.

If only I had…

There! Lying beside the robot, it was… a sword, and I use this term loosely; it was a scrap of metal shaped like a sword. Its 'blade' was a block of metal that was sharpened on the side, the 'guard' was made from metal blocks pinned together, and the grip was just an extension coming from the guard.

It wasn't a sword, at most, it was extra metal to melt and forge a sword. But it doesn't matter; right now it was everything I needed.

I picked up the sword (_Gods!_ The balance was so off that it wasn't even funny.) and jammed the tip beside where the head meets its body. It took me a few tries, but eventually, the head comes flying off.

I hesitate for just a second to decide which one I wanted to see first; the disembodied head that no doubt housed something important, or the body with houses a lot of different things.

The answer was obvious.

I am pretty sure I let out a girly screak when I saw the insides of the body. And what a sight to behold! A viscous black liquid covered everything; I could see a more solid part from what I assumed the liquid melted off, the motor systems still looked intact, the mechanical wires the serves was nerves were tangled everywhere, something that looks like a reactor was deactivated, a rusty skeletal structure supported the biotechnical musculature, some hard-to-identified part lay on the abdominal area- wait its that a pseudo digestive system!? IT CAN EAT STUFF!?

It was all I could see from the opening of its neck. I manage to see that the parts were accommodated like an organically body, but for anything beyond that, I would have to open up this guy more.

It was fucking marvelous, to think the first robot that I see would be constructed in such way, it was so awesome, so cool!

And so, _so _sloppy.

I couldn't help but feel this way, even when facing the epiphany of coolness. The wonder that I felt was quickly substituted by that indignation for the way it was built. I mean, sure, you _could_ win a high school science fair with that, and many of the features inside were _cute_. But if you wanted to make a _real_ robot, you would need to do a _much_ better work than that; you would need…

How that hell did I know how to make a robot?

I don't remember learning about robotic… granted I don't remember much of anything, but still when I think about the creation of robotics lifeform, the knowledge about the mechanics comes easily and quickly, It doesn't even feel like I remember it, it feels something obvious that I already know.

Am I a scientist?

It made sense I guess all thing knowledge about robotics must come from somewhere. It must be related to my memories! Maybe if I can mix a concoction to stimulates my brain enough-

Wait.

Chemistry?

…How much more do I know?

Logic. Mathematics. Statistics. Computer science. Robotics. Information theory. Game theory. Systems theory. Decision theory. Theoretical linguistics. Extra-Dimensional Tech. Exotic Energies. Arcanotech. Alchemy. Genetics. Biological Configuration. Higher Celestial Science. Psion Studies. Space Science. Diabolous tech. Eldritch Tongues…

That's impossible.

The human brain isn't capable of holding that much information, and some of the things know should have turned my mind into paste.

I…

Something did this to me.

…It doesn't matter.

At least not right now, not in the open where something can happen to me at any moment. My priorities didn't change. In fact, this knowledge just made things easier. I don't need to find food and water anymore, I just need some parts, and I can make some devices to _create_ food and water.

I could begin by using part of the robot, its inside is relatively well preserved, I could wipe out a sturdy armor for protection, or maybe use the reactor to make something out of the sword.

Or maybe…

I turn to look and the colossal factory at the distance.

I could get some better parts.


	2. Ignition

Setting: Worm.

* * *

Ignition.

Chapter 1

* * *

**"You…"** The booming voice intoned in a hateful tone; it didn't sound like a natural voice, it was like a choir of men and women were speaking at the same time a dying coyote was yelping behind them. **"I will… remember this… you will… you will pay!"** The big red-skinned devil then threw his head to the side in a coughing fit.

"Yeah, Yeah, eternal revenge stuff heard it before." I groaned, using my weight to pull the last rope in a tight knot. "Just wait a moment, sweetie. It will all be over soon." I finished with a few condescending pats on the devil cheek. He tried to bite my hand off.

I sent him a deadpan look and _yanked_ my hand out of his mouth, taking out quite a lot of sharp teeth along the way. The Devil roared more obscenities about my entire family and myself and began to thrash against his binds once again.

I wished him the best of luck trying to get out of a plus ten special edition divine ropes and drop down the ledger to the end of the thing I was tying the Devil on. "So! Everything ready, Timmy!?" I asked the little pig-like creature working on the end of the rocket.

"Ahm... I-It Dolath of Riviolle milord." Timmy gulped. Holding the end of the cord up to me. "A-And I believe so milord, we followed your instructions to the letter." The other creature, which had stopped working when I appeared, all chirped affirmatives.

"Excellent!" I smile brightly at them, somehow butchering all the stress of having to work so near their civilization's great enemy in the process. "Now go join your friends in the crowd, believe me, you don't want to be here for the takeoff." I idea blimp in my mind and I manifested some gold coins and passed to them. "Here, buy something to drink while at it, and don't forget to have fun.

With a series of thanks, Timmy and friend did just that. Soon after I made the last checkup and moved to address the crowd.

There were…dressed for the occasion, with many party and associated carnival garbs, but there was a palpable air of nervousness in the crowd of tiny pig people, but I guess that's to be expected, big red devil tied up to a rocket in the central square and all.

"People of Suinopia!" The announcer began when he saw my signal. I wave at the nervous crowd trying to lift up some of their spirits; thankfully I could see it working somehow. "For years we have lived under the terror of Dark lord Maganoth reign, our lands plummeted by his dark match, our wives and daughters taken by his dark forces, our blood spilled for the war against him." he paused for a moment to let the painful memories move the crowd. _"Well, no more!" _

The Devil chose this time to roar, but by then they must have noticed that he isn't getting away that easily, that and he looked way less intimidating without his front teeth.

"For the great decision of our wise king Kevlak and his beloved daughter Evalia." The king nodded satisfied from his royal stand, while the princess continued to send me lovesick eyes – It would be nice if she wasn't a cartoony pig creature – "A great ritual has been cast, and from its mighty magic came our great hero Nathaniel Gray!"

I flinched at the sound of my full name. Goddamn the time I decided to go tavern hunting until dawn, these tiny people would never have yanked it from me otherwise.

Everybody that I knew called me Nathan, or just Nate sometimes. While I was able to deal with being called that a lot better than before due to my 'new perspective' so to speak, being called that reminds me too much of my… father for my taste.

I shook myself away from my thoughts as the announcer was about to finish his speech; the crowd was quite animated by that point.

"And now, showing another side of his ingenious mind, to go along his supreme power. Our great hero will execute his terrible foe with his mighty invention!"

Annnd the Devil is trashing again, and way more violently this time. The cheering crowd began to descend into worried whispers as result. Great job announcer pig, tell the giant Devil I intended to blow him to pieces.

Fuck it.

I step forward before panic could truly start. "Good people of Suinopia, observe!" I voice somehow echoed throughout the entire plaza without the need of my any powers. It drew every eye to me. Even the Devil turned to look.

"This is brought to you by Acme Corporation." Then I lit the end of the cord. The five-meter cord burned away in a second, the fire set in an inferno at the end of the rocket… which promptly snuffed out in an instant.

The entire population; peasants, king, princess and devil alike, blinked in unison. I just smile.

Acme Corporation indeed.

I kept smiling when the explosion happened; I kept smiling as the rocked rose to the skies under the cheering sea on pig people.

…I especially kept smiling when the rocket changed trajectory mid-air and turned back towards the city.

I made sure to sent a wink to the horrified king as I teleported away, just to put the final cherry on the soon to be flaming cake.

I appeared a few kilometers, watching as the city on the horizon was engulfed in a mushroom of fire. By my calculations, the magical flames would reach the surrounding areas in a few seconds, wiping away the armies of all pork nations that the king foolishly gathered for the ceremony, ridding the world of their filth once and for all.

My companions approached with hesitant steps.

"B-by the gods." A red-haired young man said, the de facto leader of the group by the way he carried himself. "You truly did it."

"I said I would." I turned to the human I had liberated from slavery yesterday, and just now killed his old masters. "It wouldn't make sense to go through all this trouble only to have your guys recaptured again."

A few tearful sobs began to come out the crowd of ex-slaves behind us; cries of relief and triumph over burning corpses of their old masters.

"…You were wearing the hero's crown." The man said, looking at the golden crown of my head. "We thought it was a trap." And they come anyway, it was telling…

I smiled, "Oh, this thing." He gasped as I casually took it off. It was an interesting artifact really; it increased the wearer's strength and speed many times and granted access to holy magic, but it twisted the wearer view of the world to fit the one that pig king and pig pope found acceptable. "It does not affect on me for some reason; it must be broken. You can have it if you want."

"I- I must respectfully decline m'lord, I saw what it did to the older hero all those years ago."

"Oh, Was he short? With black hair and eyes?"

"Y-Yes, did you knew him?"

Hehehe, those Japanese otakus and their tendency to get isekai'ed.

Suddenly, countless universes away, I felt the eminence of the action I was waiting. It bounced through my mind like a cosmic alarm clock.

"Well then, I must go now." I nodded to the red-haired leader. He immediately protested.

"But m'lord! Who will lead our people?"

"Ah, my son." I place a hand over his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes. My next words will surely be written on the holy books of this new civilization "Figure out by yourself! I ain't your babysitter!" I uttered the very same words that YHWH said to Adam and Eve when he grew tired of their forty-years-old-teenagers-crap. Then, I huffed at his confused look and turned back.

With a push of will, I dissolved my clone's body into the starred skies all dramatic-like, pulling the fragment of my mind through the multiverse and fusing it back to my real body. My consciousness fell back into my Cowgirl filled dreams.

And not for long though, as I was soon punched awake.

"O.u.c.h." I slowly intoned each syllable, sending my older sister an annoyed look.

"Shrug it off you baby," She huffed, rising her nose in an indignant expression. "You've been sleeping the whole trip, now get your ass of the car and actually be useful for once."

A little more then a month ago that would be the part where I called her bitch, and we would have devolved into a shouting match that would attract our mother's ire and leave us pissy for the rest of the day.

However, my new perspective brought by a lifetime of memories of a man from another universe made me realized how much of a jerk I was. I mean, I'm only fifteen, so I have an excuse, but it's kinda hard to justify after noticing how much more difficult I made the lives of those I care about. So I strived to be better.

To be fair my sister is kind of a bitch too, but it wasn't a reason to piss her off each time we talked.

Instead, I smiled teasingly at her bad mood. "Well someone is peeved~." She groaned and pushed herself out of the car. I followed, "Let me guess, Booby's been blasting your phone all afternoon."

"That creep just doesn't leave me alone!" Hah! Knew it wasn't about me. "All the talk about loving me, and begging to get back together, and the gifs he sent. Arg, it's sooo last year."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have filled his poor heart with hopes and dreams. How many guys were you dating while you were dating him again?"

To my endless amusement, she almost answered, but she managed to register my question before her mouth could act. "What the- How that hell do you now that!?"

"Cuz I ain't blind, duh." I swear, I didn't even need powers to figure out that one, "That, and Rebecca told me."

"What! That bitch- Wait do you even talk to her!?"

Oh, I did more than just talk; I was a young teenager who had just got absolute powers back then, of course, I'd used to get some action, and who better to start with, than one of my sister slutty 'friends'.

We kept bickering all the way to the house after that, it was a somewhat tricky balancing act as we're still not comfortable enough to shrug off the more offensives remarks, but she had noticed my effort to reach out, and actually tried to reach back. I honestly couldn't ask for more.

Showing me the way to salvage my relationships with my family was one of the best things that came out of the memories. I'll be eternally grateful to that man for giving me this opportunity.

…What I will _never_ be grateful for; is the way my eyes can't stop wandering over my _own sister's_ bombshell body. That damn pervert's fetishes had somehow mixed with my own, and it was so _fucking_ creepy! Things I used to notice only with clinical disinterest or esthetical appreciation began to have whole different connotations and entirely different effect on my hormonal teen body.

I'd have been genuinely pissed if this hadn't come with absolute power, but it did, so I can deal with my sudden incestuous curiosity.

"Well, good to see you two finally decided to show up." Mother deadpanned as we walked into the house. She was basically an older, less busty (though that wasn't hard) version of my sister. I'd be crying out in relief for not another pair of incestuous double Ds to sin my eyes upon if I didn't have to live with how she acted in the mornings; when she walks around like a sexy, barely dressed zombie searching for coffee. "There are your boxes." She gestures to the bunch of moving boxes at the bottom of the stairs. "Pick it up, go upstairs, choose your rooms, and then come back here to help me with the living room. Gods know my back isn't what it used to be." She went back to opening boxes and moving furniture around.

My sister whined something out loud but moved to do just that, she had considerably more boxes than me, due to me being a male and have thrown all my useless teenager stuff a month ago, keeping only the essential, or genuinely useful. I, however, stay there and buried a burning glare on the back on my mother head until she couldn't ignore me anymore.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Cancer stick," I said slowly, pointing an accusatory finger to her face.

"Ah fuck." She cursed quietly taking the cigarette out of her lips. I still held my judging glare, so she got a little peeved. "Oh come on, give me a break! Do you know long was the drive from Boston! I wasn't the one getting his beauty sleep all the way through it!"

I chuckled and moved to get my boxes.

In truth, I didn't really mind her decade-long habit all that much, beyond the usual annoyance to not get the smell in the new house. Anything dangerous about it, I took care a month ago. But she found my sudden worry to be genuinely sweet, to the point of actually making an effort to stop. I, for one, saw no harm in continuing the banter.

Fainting a grunt of effort, I carried my featherweight box up to the chair. Annnd my sister chose the room next to the bathroom.

"Don't even think about it." My dear sister warned, leaned against the doorframe with her crossed arms increasing her vast cleavage to critical levels. She was all delicious curves and too revealing clothes.

"You would be condemning me to dark days of waking up early than the sun…" I trailed off, because asking for her to spend less time in the bathroom was futile, and the only person she somewhat obeyed was useless at morning. "It'd torture."

"Oh, foolish little brother." She tapped my shoulder with faux kindness. "A man needs some of that to build his character." And with that, she turned around. Her perky ass barely contained in a hotpants distracted me enough for she to close the door on my face.

No respect, just no respect what so ever… And I'm pretty sure she is purposely using her sexiness against me lately.

At least she didn't call me a creep, I guess.

I didn't even try to claim the biggest room, as I knew the God Empress of the Household would just whip me out later. But the one I got was pretty decent, and it had a new view of the suburban neighborhood.

It was actually more expensive then a single mother with two teenagers children could afford, but if there is one good thing about marriage to a millionaire asshole, was a pretty good divorce.

And it wasn't like my mother and I liked to flare money around, so we could live comfortably without even having to work, provided that we keep my sister away from the credit cards of course.

Not that money matters to me anymore.

I drop down the first box and arched my back to stretch my muscles; I don't feel strains in them anymore, even after hours of sleeping in an uncomfortable position. But the fact I actually have muscles to stretch is enough to prompt me to do so as much as possible.

Obviously, one of the first things I experimented was giving me an idealized body. It didn't work too well as it fell directly into the uncanny valley, and believe me that valley is much worse when the thing that provoked it was appearing in a mirror. It was surprisingly difficult to find the right balance without accidentally ending up looking like a completely different person.

I ended up just programming my puberty to get the absolute best out of my genes; the results already began to show. My shoulder had broadened up, my arms became ticker and more defined, my gut had evaporated into faint abbs, and my face had cleaned up nicely. I believe I could get better results now that I had more control over my powers, but I actually like how natural it looked, so I decided to not make any more changes.

...Ok, I did enhance with the length and girth of my member a little, but who wouldn't?

"Hey! Didn't you guy heard what I said!? Get your asses back here and help me!"

Ops forgot about her,

I really need to moderate my mental monologues.

With another chuckle, I move back to mediate the growing argument between the two women of my life and help them spread our history throughout our new home. Signifying our new life in the cozy, and not at all violent city of Brockton Bay.

… I knew what was coming, I knew that something's had been set in motion, I knew what waited at the end of all… And, most importantly, I knew about Worm…

The three suns that symbolized my utterly broken powers flared rays of comfort deep inside my soul; it brought a smile to my face that pissed off my sister in the real world.

Meh, I can take it.

* * *

Worm Cyoa: Ver 1

Choices:  
Reincarnation

Mode: World Breaker (+12 p)(All the Power start off twice as strong)

Power: Kaleidoscope, Eidolon, Alexandria (-6 p)

Perks: Bank, Shattered Limiter, Invictus, Inspiration, First Impressions, Manpower.(-6 p)


	3. Power Fantasy rewrite

Setting: Magic the Gathering/Multicross

*This was a rewrite of my very first story, not available on FF.

* * *

Power Fantasy.

Chapter 01

* * *

The afterlife is a complete assault on the senses. There is nothing but multicolored sounds and singing colors; there are also a mindboggling number of stars in the far distance, and everything was filled with a thick strawberry smell for some reason.

"Well fuck," I said to the incredible sight. "I'm dead."

Am I dead right? I mean; I was walking down the street after having bought some beer from a convenience store near my house, and all of a sudden there was a speeding truck heading towards me.

Well, at least I didn't feel the impact.

…

Now what?

After waiting a couple of seconds, with no angel or devil coming to pick me up. I sat down on… whatever I was standing, and grab a beer can out of the plastic bag.

"…Damn!" I said after a few snips, "Those damn internet memes were totally wrong! Truck-kun didn't throw me into a new world!"

I chortled from my own lame joke.

Then I chuckled from it, and then I laughed so hard my belly began to hurt.

Funny…

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed at the infinity, hurling the beer can with all my strength, the fucking thing disappeared as soon as it left my hand. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!? IS THAT IT!? KILLED BECAUSE OF FUCKING BEER!? FUCK YOU!"

My throat contracted painfully in a choke, killing my angry rant right there. I put my hand over my burning eyes.

"…I don't want to fucking die." I said between tear.

I don't know how long I stayed there, feeling the weird dimension washing over me, letting out all my anger and frustrations over this fucking bullshit. Trying to deal with the fact that all my dreams and aspirations were gone, and all the effort I put on my life was meanness in the end.

I felt surprisingly better after it; I guess that 'good cry' thing holds trust even after death.

That good feeling lasted until I swiped my tears, then I noticed how _uncomfortable_ I felt.

It was very, very weird; I was feeling some kind of discomfort that I couldn't really put into words, it was an odd type of oppression I never felt before; like a physical pressure mixed with mental uneasiness.

Well, fuck, now what's happening?

After a few moments of just feeling the discomfort persists, I moved to grab my bag again. If I have to deal with weird afterlife bullshit, at the very least, I want to be drunk.

The bag wasn't there, what the hell- Oh, I let go during my crying fit didn't I? Great, more bullshit.

I rose to my feet- and the feeling intensified- fuck now is getting very hard to ignore.

Okay, what can I do here?

I have my wallet… and my phone- no signal of course, but its kind of hilarious that still work; maybe I should place a game…Hehehe, Candy crush in the afterlife-

The discomfort intensified again, this time it almost brought me to my knees; it's starting to hurt a little.

The entire place felt different than before. Visually, it's still the same, but the pressure was making it… _tighter _somehow, like a giant, physics-defiant cage.

_I have to get out_… I blinked at the almost instinctive thought that crossed my mind.

Can I get out?

I don't see anything that could be an exit maybe- _WOAW! _

A single step, I only took a single step, and the whole place seems to bend around me, it was like the Star Wars' hyperspace effect, the stars and colors spread across my vision in an extreme impression of speed, and a single step took me light-years away from where I was.

… But still in the same goddamn dimension, with the same damn pain growing on my extremities. Only the stars were in a different position- there is one right beside my face!

I gazed incredulously at the speck of light, realizing now that they weren't distant stars like I'd imagined, but tiny dots of lights that spread across infinity, like an endless sea of fireflies.

And the pain increased again.

"Ouch! Owowowowow!" What was once an easily ignored pickle was now a constant stab over my entire body. I had to fight through it to focus once again.

Ok! Tiny dot it is! Is not like I have anything to lose.

I grab the dot with my finger- And they were sucked in!

My eyes widen as my hand, and arm quickly followed behind.

Oh, Fuck-

I open my eyes to see the blue sky and the soft waves of the sea. A gentle breeze hit my face bringing a salty smell with this, at a distance, I could hear the distinctive cries of seagulls dancing in the air.

It took a few seconds to process this, a few seconds of just feeling the world and hearing my heartbeats thumping on my ears. Soon a gasps came from my mouth, and the realization dawned.

"…I'm alive," I whispered to the wind, more and more the world became clearer, more and more everything felt more real._ "I'm alive!" _This time, it was a shout.

Fuck this emotional rollercoaster! Who cares if I don't live anywhere near the sea, or that it was suddenly daytime for some reason. I'm here! I'm back! I'm alive!

There was a crashing sound of something heavy hitting the ground behind me.

…Hm?

I turn to see a dock of some kind, it was built in what it seems to be a rocky cove, and there was a lot of weirdly dressed people around, all looking directly at me.

"Hum…" I pass my eyes over them; everyone looked like they came straight of a cosplayer competition if the theme were stylish wizards. I focused on the one closest to me, a heavy set guy who had apparently let the crater he was carrying fall off, revealing a collection of…Books?

"Hello?"

There was a blur-

And the entire left side of my body explodes in pain.

The world twisted and turned on itself; I could felt my feet escape the ground as my body flew in a twisting arc. Everything abruptly stopped when my back crashed on something, turning my vision into black.

A solid object brought me back to reality as it slammed violently on my chest, pressing me against the wall. With the world slowly coming to a halt, the pain finally catches up t my brain, prompting the best scream I could make with my lungs pressed like that. Another solid thing wrapped my limbs as soon as they began to trash.

Focusing was very difficult after that, but I was able to control my breaths somewhat, and the blur in my vision began to disappear- I did everything I could to not freak out when I noticed that I was held against the walls by a freaking _stone pillar._

Seriously what the fuck is that!? Where the fuck this thing came from!?

Wait. Sounds! The ringing in my ears is fading.

"…I said. How did you get there?"

"What-" I gasped dumbly at the brown-skinned man striding towards to me, not because of his weird wizard cosplay that somehow didn't look stupid, but at the freaking book_ floating_ beside him.

I watched that transgression of the natural law for a couple of moment; then, my eyes drooped to the stone monument that had appeared out of nowhere and pinned me against the wall.

And the dots connected.

Oh fuck, OH FUCK!

_That fucking truck really did send me to another world!_

"Why are you wasting time talking to him, brother?" A second man approached, he also had a book floating beside him. "He's clearly a spy from the Kingdom, just kill him and be done with it." I never had someone snarl so hatefully at me before.

"He somehow passed through all the island defenses without raising any alarm." The first man explained emotionlessly, "This indicates a breath in the force fields."

"So? We'll be out of this hellhole by nightfall anyway, what difference would knowing that make? Better to kill him than wasting effort trying to get the information out."

"…Very well."

"W-WAIT-" I tried, but my voice was cut by the sudden _pressure._

My bones rasped against one another; my body jerked in agony. I tried desperately to get out of my binds, but the cracking sounds send my mind into frantic despair.

And suddenly, the bounds loosen, making me gurgle in relief and spit a glob of blood over the pillar that was still pinning me. I could hear a faint conversation on the background, but I was busy trying to breathe without lighting my chest in agony.

I barely noticed when the stone pillar retreated, but I definitely feel my body falling the short distance to the ground.

_"GUH!"_ My face hit the ground. The impact made me remember that while my chest was killing me, the left side of my body wasn't great either. I groaned over the wooden floor, trying to turn my fat-ass to a less painful position.

A pair of delicate hands gripped my torso and turned me to my back with no apparent difficulty, soon after, I felt my head being laid on something extremely soft.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sorry about that, my men are just so jumpy sometimes."

My head was lying on the lap of the most beautiful woman I ever saw. I gawked stupidly at her vision; her features were gentle and inviting, her hair a healthy brown, tied into a thick branch, her green eyes showed nothing but love and kindness, and from the touch on my cheek and the direction my eyes inevitably went to, I noticed something more on her that was particularly blessed.

She giggled when she noticed where I was gazing; I blushed under the angelic sound.

"Ah, you're one of the naughty ones hm?" She actually pushes more of the wonderful softness against my face. "Do you feeling better now, darling?"

Oh yes, having a pair like these pressed on your face can make anyone feel better, I can't even feel the pain anymore… I _actually _can't feel the pain anymore.

"I'm- Yeah." I tried to keep my voice from squeaking. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing darling, nothing." Her smile lifted my entire world. "Now, can you do something for me?"

"Yes ma'am, anything." Anything for her.

"Close your eyes darling, and relax."

I did so; it was very easy to relax under her touch.

"Now let me in darling,"

Let her in? What does that mean?

…Whatever, I was too comfortable and too tired for everything to care about that right now. I just want to sleep.

"Yes darling, sleep now, you deserve it."

I did, by god I did, I never fell asleep so fast before, and never felt my sleep coming like that either…

_"You're doing fine darling, now show me." _

I begin to dream. Soft dreams full of warmth and peace, dreams that carried the impression of the woman I had fallen in love.

_"Yes darling they all do eventually, but that isn't what I'm looking for."  
_  
The dream burst and I fell into an underwater stream that took me for a ride. I enjoyed the sensation of speed for a few moments before a series of scenes began to project over the water, scenes of my earliest memories.

_"Already? Oh, darling, you have a remarkably open mind, I love it!"_

Within the water current, I watched my life played out, scenes from my toddler years and my childhood, where I learned more about the world around me.

_"Oh my…" _

I saw my adolescence pass by, years where I wasn't burdened by my adult responsibilities, years where I could fully enjoy what I loved most in life. My friends, my family, my books, my video games, my anime and manga…

_"Interesting, very, __**very**__ interesting!" _

I watched as I bumbled away into adulthood, making many silly mistakes that could have been avoided but thankfully could be fixed, meeting people and having experiences that shaped who I'm today. Then came the truck.

And I dreamed of that mysterious afterlife.

A land of shifting colors and dancing songs, where infinite tiny stars resided and smelled like strawberries

An image of it appeared clearly in my mind.

_"GHYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

I woke up on the cold wooden floor with a shrill wail punishing my poor ears. I snap my head in the direction of the sound.

There was a woman trashing violently on the ground, screaming her heart out, a group of cosplayers was surrounding her, trying to help her somehow-Oh God, she is trying to gouge her eyes out.

What that fuck is happening?

With a grunt of effort, I push myself with my right arm to sit against the wall. Trying to pierce my thought back together, thankfully the massive headache I was feeling was quickly fading.

Okay, what that fuck is happening right now, I remember being hit by a truck- well, not hit, more like dying and going to the afterlife…Not, I was able to get out right? By that dot of light, and then…

And then…

_"You…"_ A voiced growled out from beside me, so full of hatred it sends a chill down my spine. I turned to a blonde man dressed as a wizard- _Is that book flying beside him!?_

Oh… wait…Oh shit!

That woman! She was-

…Oh god.

"You _dare _hurt our beloved Lady," I remembered the guy and- OH FUCK there are _swords _forming over his shoulders! "I'll punish you for what you did!"

…Mommy.

-0-0-0-

It hurts.

Everything hurts; it was the first thing I noticed as I became aware again before I even opened my eyes. My entire body ached in places I didn't even know existed.

Slowly I began to test out my limbs. They cracked and popped back to place, but thankful I could still move them.

A small miracle considering what I've been through.

I bite back a choke. I had already cried and screamed enough over the last few… hours? God, it feels so long ago… I already let enough tears to last a lifetime.

Better hold on to the little pride I have left.

I managed to craw to the nearest wall, leaning my back against it. Every movement brought an explosion of pain to my nerves. Every centimeter made me bite back a scream.

And when I finally manage to focus on other things besides the pain, I had to bite back a scream for a different reason.

Corpses, slashed, burned, melted corpses. They're all around me, crowding the small cell I was thrown into, and the corridor outside, the smell of death was overpowering.

I'd have thrown up if I hadn't emptied my stomach before… and again, when they made me eat it-

Don't think about it…. Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_, fuck! _

_"FUCK!"_ I shouted, surprising myself with the strength I managed to muster, " WHAT THAT FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I JUST WENT TO BUY BEER! FUCKING _BEER!"_

I kicked a nearby corpse to the side to emphasize my point; the movement sent a stab of pain up to my keen.

_"Gah!"_ I pulled my leg back and tried to massage my pain away.

Fuck, even when angry I'm pathetic-

"Hey, Fatso."

I did not squeak by the sudden voice- it was a manly grunt of surprise!

I raised my head and my eyes focused on the other live figure on this fuck up dungeon.

It was a man; a bloodied, bruised man chained to the walls, but despite the injuries, he still exalted an aura of power and danger. He was only wearing leather pants, showing an upper body built in a way that would leave Spartans envy, he had messed black hair that spiked its way down his neck, his face was blooded and boated, but the only eyes he could open spoke of Asian heritage. He was looking directly at me with a weird intensity.

"…What?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he most likely had seen my freak out.

His good eye moved a little to the side. "Over there."

I turn to the direction he was looking and took a deep breath when I saw the dead body sitting beside me. I drop my gaze to its hand… and saw carton of cigarettes.

"Throw this to me will you."

…Seriously?

Fuck it.

I grab the carton, still surprised that my arm wasn't broken, and throw it to him; he snatched from the air with his chained hands.

"Thanks." The chains forced him to bend to grab a cigarette with his lips; the tip lighted on its own when he sat back.

Another reminder that this isn't my world.

The silence between us dragged on for a couple of minutes after that.

"So." He buffed eventually. "Shitty day huh? Want to talk about it?"

…I don't know if it was the casual way he asked or the impossibility of the situation we're in or even if this was the last straw that broke my mind. But I began to laugh.

I laughed long and hard, filling my eyes water once again and giving my voice a frenetically edge.

"You know what?" I choke out; swiping the few tears that escaped- these ones don't count "Yes I do."

And I told him everything; it was a short, depressing tale, I noticed. Even if it carried some interesting parts. And yeah, I also told him about my other world situation, because if some mindraping witch managed to rip it out from me, what the worst it could happen in letting this random ass stranger know.

"Damn," He said after I ended my tale. "That's rough buddy."

I almost said 'fuck you' for meming in a situation like this, but he couldn't have known.

"So you believe me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sure, another world; it's the kind of weird shit I have to deal with on daily bases. It's almost part of the job prescription." He shifted, rolling his shoulder as much as the chains allowed. "What is your name anyway?"

"Anthony." I lean my head back on the back. I feel better now that I let it all out. "And yours?"

"I'm Yami, magicknight of the Clover Kingdom… Though you must have no idea of this means." The _living fictional character_ let out a heavy trail of smoke from his nostrils, then he smiled. "Nice to meet ya!"


	4. Power Fantasy Rewrite 02

Setting: Magic The Gathering/Multicross

* * *

Power Fantasy Rewrite

Chapter 02

* * *

Black Clover.

Why not? A manga that I only occasionally had a look at, with an anime adaptation that I left my ears bleeding. This is just what I needed to complete this crazy day.

I'm not going to try to delusion myself claiming that this is a dream, because what I've been through pretty much throw that prospect out of the water. So, I'm just going to sit down and accept it.

And Yami has been pretty useful to take my mind off this situation; we've been exchanging stories about our respective worlds for the past few hours or so. It got to the point that I could almost ignore the horrible smells and the bodies around.

Plus, it has been useful to make sense of things.

"So its like, a magical civil war?" I asked, trying to process the events he told me about. There was nothing about that in the manga, that's for sure.

"Hah! Hardly; a laughable attempt of a coup is more like it." Yami laughed, trying to preserve the last cigarette for as long he could. "The bitch you meet upstairs tried to overthrow the Magic Emperor, it ended badly for her and her little cult. They've been fighting a retreating battle since this whole thing started three months ago."

"I think is a little more serious than that, going by what you said. Wasn't she like, mind-controlled three captains and an entire magicknight squad to her side?"

"Meh, the White Swans are all talk and no bite anyway, and the big guns she managed to get…" He sends me a knowing smile. "Let's just say she choose the wrong generation to pull that shit. Plenty of strong guys to replace the ones she has taken."

Well, that's something at the very least, but I still have no idea when this is in relation to the 'canon'. The only tip I have is Yami… and speaking about Yami, he's always been portrayed as an unstoppable powerhouse back in the manga, as far as I remember he never actually lost a fight, so to see him in this beat up state…

"What happened to you anyway? Did you lost a battle and got captu-"

"Reconnaissance mission." He cuts in quickly.

"…Seriously?"

"Yep! _Got a problem with that, you fat alien bastard?"_ His single good eye bore a hole through my skull.

"…Whatever you say, man."

A neutral silence stretched after that; nothing really happened besides Yami looking forlorn to the last remains of his cigarette, and the working sounds echoing from a distance.

The more the silence stretched, the more my mind went back to the shittiness of before, the torture I've received. It made my wounds flare back in pain, and a wave a panic threaten to take over my mind.

Okay! Talks! Happy conversations keep the bad things away.

"So!" I called a little peppier than I'd like. "The guys upstairs said that they're leaving tonight if it isn't night already. Do you know anything about that?"

Yami grumped at my words, looks like I interrupted some thoughts process he was having, but he answered anyway. "Yeah, they holed themselves in this island and made it pretty much undetectable for the outside. They also raided a Grimoire Tower on their way here; I think they plan to buy their way into Heart Kingdom with the merchandise, that place is always starved for Grimoires." He shifted his body again, making the chains clang ominously. "And us… My bet is starving to death if they don't just collapse this cave over our heads."

A chill went down my spine, making me gulp. "That's bad."

"Eh, it's life."

"What the hell kind of answer is that!?" I began looking for a way out of my cell; luckily, I wasn't chained like Yami.

Seeming what I was doing, he adds his two cents. "Try the door. They didn't lock it."

"What!"

With painful movements I raised myself to my feet, my legs shaking beneath my weight. Slowly, with my arm against the wall, I maneuvered my way to the door, setting over the bodies along the way. And like he said, the door was open.

What the fuck!?

…And now what?

Escape? How? It has been made pretty clear that we're on an island, I have no idea of how to sail a boat, even if I somehow manage to steal one, and that's not even considering the army of battle mages that stood on my way.

F-Fuck! Things aren't looking pretty good.

That's right, Yami!

"Hey, um, hold on, I'm going to get you out of there." Then, you will get me out of here.

I tried his door; it was locked.

"Eh, don't bother it will all be over soon anyway."

"What the hell kind of talk is that!" I snapped over his casual words. "They're going to kill us!" Key, I have to find a key. "You can't just give up," I shouted one last time before turning to search for the key.

No luck, there is nothing here but blood and dead bodies.

"Oi, fatso," Yami called in a, frankly, sinister tone. "Who that hell said anything about giving up?"

I turned to him again, opening my mouth to ask-

*Booom*

The entire place shook violently, making my already unbalanced legs collapse. A bit a rumble fell out from the ceiling with the muffled sounds of a battle growing from outside.

"See! I told you, it will all be over soon! Haha!" He laughed hysterically of my expression before flexing all the muscles of his body. The chain didn't last long after that.

I was trying to stand back up as he kicked his door open, the lock bursting with a loud sound. He strode close and pulled me up by what was left of my shirt.

"You had an army waiting," I concluded, recovering my balance.

"Nah, I just hoped for the best. This is usually the part where someone shows up to save my ass anyway." His logic didn't make any sense. "Now, let's talk about you. What are you going to do?"

Did he really ask me that? "What _can_ I do? I'm from another world remember!? And the closest things I had from a fight were schoolyard bullshit. I don't even know if I have magic!"

Yami opened his mouth to respond, but the door on the end of the corridor burst open before he could say anything. It may or may not have made me yelp. Yami just tensed and looked at the new arrival.

It was a heavy-set man with a thug's face, wearing an elaborate wizard costume with a heavy looking cape displaying that I now knew to be the White Swan's symbol. He paled at the sight of the bodies, but when his eyes focused on us, he let out a girly squeak and fell on his ass.

"E-Eh, you're out! B-but…" My eyes widened when I noticed what he was carrying; a black tone with blue clouds pattern, and a katana. Is that?

"Ohhhh, it's you! The guy who has been smuggling food to me all week! So you are on our side after all!" Yami grinned at the guy.

"Y-Yes, sir. Um, W-What my squad has done is unforgivable, if only I… I-I'm a Magicknight of Clover Kingdom, sir! We're supposed to protect the innocent, not do this." His eyes turned to the bodies again, and he bit his lips in disgust. "I can never-AhhHHH!"

I had to blink from the way he suddenly screamed for seemingly no reason. His eyes were almost bulging out- wait- he was looking at me!?

"H-h-how are you alive!?" He points an accusatory finger.

"Er, what? Why I wouldn't be alive."

"I was about to get to that." Yami commented, approaching the fallen guy, "Why do you think they didn't bother locking you up? And the way you are now, it looks like you receive a pretty bad beating, but it doesn't seem like the torture you told me." He grabbed his sword and grimoire, hoisting it high. "When you arrived… you were a limbless, bloody, mess of wounds; I honestly thought you were another corpse. So, imagine my surprise when you started to move, and then your limbs started to grow back from your stumps. Grossest thing I've ever seen let me tell you."

The White Swan guy had let another yelp of terror at Yami's words; meanwhile, I tried to make sense of what he said.

"…What?" My mouth finally moved, "Y-You can't be serious…"

"Beats me, maybe is your magic acting, you certainly have the mana for it." He casually dropped another bombshell, leaving me even more confused, then he turned to the other guy. "You! What's your name."

"Ahh, I-I'm Grey sir!"

"Okay here is the deal Grey, see this guy there. He's a civilian, that means it's our job to protect his ass at all cost, and we can't do that in the middle of this battlefield of an island, don't you agree, Grey? So what do we do?" Yami threw a menacing glare and the smaller man.

"Ah, um, I-I don't know sir."

"We get him out of the island." Yami leaned in, towering over Grey's fallen form. "That is your job, do you understand soldier?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!"

"Great!" He straightened himself with a cheerful smile, "Now, if you excuse me, I got traitors to beat up, and a cunt to kill. Xiao bitches."

And he moved to leave.

What the- I can't-

"Wait!" I called, and thankfully, he looked back. I had _a lot_ of questions, but this simply isn't the time for it, so I asked the one that would be the most useful for this situation. "You said I have mana; that means I can use magic right!? So how do I use it!?"

Yami sighed and scratched his neck "Ah fuck, I'm not good with these kinds of things, just… Look within yourself or some shit, try meditating a little!" He turned back, waving his hand. "Or get angry, that works too."

And just like that, he was gone.

I almost collapsed under the weight of these new revelations, having to grab a rusty metal bar just to keep my balance.

Seriously? I spent hours talking to that guy, and he only told me something this important now!? The fuck is he thinking!?

Whatever! The important thing is that I can use magic, that's good, that's great! It means I'm not so defenseless like I thought I was, I actually got something out of this otherworld bullshit… But the first thing he said.

I was… limbless?

_"Awhahahahahaha what's wrong pig! Squeal for me more! My blades aren't satisfied yet!"_

I _shivered _once again. My stomach burned trying to expel food that wasn't there. I put my hand over it to hold…

My shirt… it was cut to shreds, drenched by blood and vomit, the fabric was barely holding together. And yet, beneath all that, there were only ugly purple bruises over the light-brown skin of my protruding belly… no slash or stab wounds in sight.

Yes, I healed myself somehow, I... I g-grew my limbs back.

"Um... Mister?" I raised my head to see that Grey had reluctantly approached me, "Hum, w-we have to get out of here, they are fighting really close, and the structure could collapse, so, um…"

And he looked at the ground and started to shyly play with his fingers. Really? The guy looked like someone Batman would beat up out of principle! Seeming him acting all shy and reserved was really fucking weird.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get out of here."

-0-0-0-

The island, or at least a great part of it, was at war.

I always thought the best thing about the Black Clover manga was its art style, the characters and backgrounds were pretty good and detailed, but they paled in comparison to its depiction of magic.

Magic in Black Clover was a visual expectable, the battles of the series weren't well-thought-out or even that much tactical, but they were damn cool to look at. I mean, the artist could have just drawn formless elemental magic for the attacks, like what happens in Fairy Tail, but instead, most of the attacks were drawn in exotics and highly detailed forms, seemly to fuck an enemy up in the most stylish way possible. Why have a simple fireball hit an enemy, when it can be a flaming rhino charging toward someone at breakneck speeds, the result will still be the same, but one would be a hell lot more stimulating to the eyes.

But if you translate that kind of magic into the real world, with all its over-the-topness intact, and you have a bright, explosive, and terrifyingly chaotic battlefield.

"Get down mister Anthony!" Grey tacked me to a trench that was formed on the beach, above us, something passes that considerably lessened the temperature of the air, and threw sand all over us.

"This is crazy!" I shouted. "Are you sure we're going the right way!?"

"Yes!" Grey pooped his head from the edge to the trench but soon brought it down as something shining and explosive passed. "The docks are on a dove under a pit! We have to circle this bleach and enter a cave at the forest edge! We're almost there!"

"That's what you said before!"

"It's because you keep asking!" He pooped his head again, and when nothing came, he jumped. "Come on, mister Anthony! We can't lose this chance!"

"Oh Fuck!" I curse, but threw myself back in the fray anyway, because he seemed to know what he was doing. And by god, I'd follow anyone that knew what they were doing in this situation.

After living through the same experience that of soldiers running through a bombardment zone, we somehow made it past the beach. We didn't see any direct combat in the Forest, but the sounds and impacts were everywhere making the entire vegetation shake as if we're in the middle of a giant storm, even though there was nothing above but a clear, late evening sky. A few minutes of ominous run through the woods later, we reached the damn cave.

"Wait!" Gray pulled me to the side before I could enter it. "Look, I'm not feeling any agitation on the ambient mana, so the attack probably hasn't reached here yet." Seeing my blank look, he continued. "That means whoever we meet from here on are going to be unengaged and in high alert."

My eyes widened, it was clear even for me that we only manage to slip past that many people because they were busy dealing with the Clover Kingdom's fighting force.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Hold on." He produced a light blue grimoire out of nowhere; I admit I jumped a little for having another one of those magic books near my face. _"Transformation magic: bashful disguise!"_

A wave of light scintillated over my form; what came next was a weird experience, in one moment everything was completely normal, and in the other, my point of view changed, the ever-presence burthen on my front disappeared, and I could feel the touch of elaborated clothes I had never worn before appear over me, including the weight of the distinctive robe all White Swan's magicknights were wearing.

"Wh-" I started only to almost bite my tongue due to the new position of my teeth, but luckily, it was easy to adapt "Holy shit that's amazing!" I exclaimed. Pulling my new sleeves to check my new toned muscles and pale skin.

"Pl-Please, don't talk too much," Gray said, his expression laced in concentration. "And don't wander too far for me either. I'm not good at transforming another person, so I have to focus to keep the spell together. If…if someone stops us, let me do the talk, okay?"

After that we crossed the last part of our journey to freedom; it was nerve wrecking. We had to keep a slow pace to avoid disturbing the disguise spells, and the long, dark, cavernous corridors of the cave tunnel didn't help. The white Swan clearly wasn't worried about illumination when they made this tunnel, and it showed; there were long stretched completely engulfed in darkness, with tiny lanterns only appearing on the places where the path divided, there was literally no way of saying who would we meet in the next turn.

Grey commented something about mages making their own lights, and apologized for not manage to do that and keeping the spell at the same time. I just wanted to be out of this place.

Thankfully, very thankfully, Grey knew the shortest route to the docks. So we quickly arrived at the wooden construction basked by the last lights of the day, I almost cried when I saw the three ships still docked.

But my path was interrupted once again my Grey pulling my robe, right outside the cave's exit.

"What!" I snapped, wanting to get in the ships as fast as possible.

"Something is strange mister Anthony!" He walked past me and leaned on the wooden railing, seeing most of the docks below. "We didn't meet any patrols on the tunnels. And there is still crates left to me embarked, yet there is no one here."

"Shit, do you think this is a trap?"

"I…Maybe? I'm nothing detecting anyone-"

_"The crates!"_

We both went, very, very still.

I, in particular, fell my stomach drop to the deepest part of my being.

"Well my friends, all the important ones containing the grimoires, were alright properly loaded, the rest are just scrolls or lesser magical items we can afford to leave behind. After all, the safety of our beloved Lady is much more important than such trivialities."

…The laughter that is all I remember; the laughter and blades, peeling the skin away… nerves exposed, organs spilling out, twisting stabs, blood, cuts, cuts, cuts, cuts, cuts…

I didn't need to turn around to know that the slender blonde man was approaching from the cave we just been through.

"A-Ah, C-Captain Vess sir. We were just-"

"And so! After finishing with the loading, all available personnel has been moved to deal with the hateful invaders, having the holy mission of stalling them for as long as possible, for Lady Elenoir and her chosen few make her way here, to continue her mission."

His voice echoed through my head like war horns. Past and present sensations started to flare all over my body. My breathing devolved to little gulps of air; sweat began to drench my clothes.

At the far distance, someone murmured something to me in a hushed tone, taking my arm in a tight grip, I barely noticed; _his _voice was just so loud.

"And I stay behind to wait! _'Wait here my beloved Vess'_ she said magnanimously, even after she was left in such state by that _**wretched pig!**_ ... And her orders are wise as always, for if the kingdom's scorn reach here first, then I would be able to keep them from destroying the ships, but if my beloved Lady is the one who does, then I'd be able to join them as we continue the righteous mission to change the world!... anyone other who reach here… means that they're not fulfilling their holy duty…"

The metallic sound came, it came and it overtook all my thoughts. There was nothing left of me but future agony.

_"And there is only one answer to that."_

A weight pushed my body forward, beyond the railing, to the docks below. Behind us, there is a hush of wind, which was followed by a sharp metallic storm as a barrage of blades annihilated the platform we stood before.

The full impact of my body hit the ground brought less pain that I was expecting.

"Mister Anthony, please snap out!" A firm grip on my shoulders brought me to my feet, and I was practically dragged along to the nearest cover, as falling swords exploded the ground behind us.

"Too slow!"

Suddenly, I was in the air again, meeting the ground with a thud and rolling a to a stop.

"Aw, you guys are so boring, I thought you'd at least be of so-Eh? What the- _Piggy!?"_

I trembled by his following laughter. I didn't need to see it, to feel that my body was back in its original form.

"HA HA! So you're not dead Piggy! That's a fucking achievement! I'll have to thank however healed you." An anguished cry escaped my mouth as his boot stomp over my hand. "Oh man, maybe this won't be so boring after all."

The metallic sounds are back, louder, _closer than before- Oh Fuck!_

_"Transformation magic: Magical Conversion!"_

Instead of the sharp pain I've become acutely familiar with, a collection of soft, pushy feeling poked my arms and legs.

Soon after, someone pulled me up with surprising strength, carrying me at a fast pace.

The terrible laughter still persisted,

"Yes! RUN, Piggy! Try to hide from my blades! I'll give you and your little friend twenty seconds!"

I choke my tears away. Why does this have to happen to me!?

"Mister Anthony!" Grey shouted as he dragged me behind a container. "You _have _to pull yourself back together! We can't afford that now!"

_"One~."_

A flying sword came zipping through the air and blow the top part of the container we were using as cover. It lodged itself in front of us and glinted in an almost malignant light- Oh god does that means he'll-

_"Twwwo~."_

Two swords came this time; they destroyed more of the container, showering us with the content.

"Oh my fucking god!" My voice finally decided to show up; I turned to Grey before it could disappear again "C-C-Can you win against him!?"

Gray looked at me, mortified, "He is Vess Andreas, the old captain of the Praying Mantis Squad, I wouldn't last a second!"

_"Threeee~."_

Our cover became smaller once again.

"W-We have to get out of here!" I managed to squeak out.

"Y-Yes let's-" Grey began to move, but something near his foot caught his attention. "A blinding item!"

"A what!?" I asked but was forced to duck as four swords flew past dangerously close.

My head rose just in time to see Grey pulling a pin from the grenade-looking thing and pressing on his forehead. He threw the grenade to the sky soon after.

I saw the thing open before my vision was filled with whiteness, and a deep ringing overtook my hearing.

I felt myself being pulled, and stumbled over my steps in the direction of the grip, after an impossible to define time; I was pushed against something once again. And a cold metallic object was pressed against my forehead.

The world came back in a rush; I blinked at the sight of Grey frightened expression and the sounds of pandemonium behind us.

"He is throwing spells at random!" Grey explained, he had to shout over the sounds of obscenities and explosions. "You have to go!"

I realized that we were steps away from the ships. "Right! We got to-"

"No." He placed a hand over my chest. _"You_ have to go." With a distortion of light, his form changed; he gained a few centimeters, his skin darkened, his face and belly swelled, and his clothes changed to torn and dirty rags. "The blind will fade in a couple of seconds. I'll distract him."

I send a moment looking at my own face, seeming its bloodshot eyes and cracked lips. Fuck I look like shit.

"I-I don't know how to sail a ship." I babbled

"You don't have to." He smiled with my face. "In this world, magic is everything, these type of ship have auxiliary spells to help you sail them, you just need to activate the item beside the wheel, and the ship will move on its own, after that it's just a matter of pointing to the coast."

"What about y-"

_"Now you've done it Piggy! No more mister nice guy!" _

I choke my words back, hugging my arms toward my chest.

Grey, pushed me, "Go, now_. Go!"_

I wanted to say something, but the voice of my terror approaching made me bolt.

_I left Grey alone, _alone with_ him._ God fucking damnit, I knew I'd never forgive myself for it, but I just…can't, against people with magic- against _him _– I can't do anything.

I try to convince myself of that as I ran up the ramp and into the ship.

The deck was what I had expected, a confusing land of wood and ropes that gave me a headache trying to figure out what they were for, there were some crates hastily tied together to the rails, which told of a hushed and careless job. These crates are different than the ones on the docks, they were taller than me for one and looked a hell lot more fortified.

I have no idea of where things are in a magical pseudo-medieval ship, but I knew from playing Black Flag that the wheel stays in the bottom part of the vessel, just up the stairs. From there I just have to power the magical item…

Hold on…

Powering the magical item… HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT!

Why the hell Grey told me that if- Oh fuck! He doesn't know I'm from another world!

What do I do now!?

I can't just…

_What do I do!? _

Before the panic could properly setter, a figure flew past me at high speed, hitting one of the craters nearby. My eyes were inadvertently drawn to it, and when I saw what it was, the panic began to give away to despair.

"G-Grey?" I whispered, watching my protector blooded form slid to the floor. He had three different swords sticking out from his torso and dozens of little slashes all over his form; it looked extra horrifying given that that form looked exactly like me. "O-Oh fuck, this looks bad." I knelt down next to him, but had absolutely no idea of what to do, the only thing I knew about medicine was a half-forgotten first aid course I took back in school.

"Really? Do you think a mere blinding item would slow me down? Who the hell do you think I am!?" _OH FUCK!_ "I'm the Sword Maker Vess you lowly scum. You better remember that!" His face twisted into a perverse smile, it was much, _much _worse seeing him directly. "But you hopeful expression was marvelous, little Piggy! But I'm afraid the fairy tale is over." The horrible, _horrible_ sound came back, and swords manifested over his shoulders again. Tears began to blur my vision- Oh God, Please no, no, _not again! _

"Woh? That is interesting."

Something soft involved my trembling palm, and somehow, this was enough to draw my eyes away from the living nightmare. What I found was countless specks of light breaking away from the fallen form next to me, revealing a short, blue-haired girl with a slender body. I could only gasp at the sight.

She was holding my hand, her pale lips curling with a weak, bloody smile.

"I'm…I'm sorry mister Anthony."

Holy crap is that…

"Grey," I called, "D-Don't talk, Y-You have to preserve your strength."

The newly revealed girl continued despite my pleas.

"I was… too afraid to do anything… when they're hurting you." That made me stop. "I just… closed my eyes… and wished to be in somewhere else… That's when I knew, what we were doing was wrong." Tears started to fall from her ashen-colored eyes. "When I saw that you were alive… I was so surprised… and happy… I wanted to…I wanted to do right by you… so I could redeem myself… But I couldn't even do that… Some magicknight that I am…"

"No! Y-You're wonderful. You saved my ass more times that I can count on our way here! You're a fucking great Magicknight!"

"I'm… happy…That you…think so…" Her voice gradually became weaker; more blood began to come out of her mouth, and her breaths began to slow down. "Mister Anthony… please…live."

Her hand fell limp under my grip, her head tilted down, and her entire body seems to slump against my arms.

…She is dead.

Grey is dead.

She is dead because of me.

"Awww that was sooo touching~ and also very disappointing. Really Piggy, you should have told me she was your little girlfriend all along, I'd definitely kept her alive for much longer if I knew!"

No… Not because of me.

"Ah, man such lost opportunity! Now I can only imagine what your screams would be like if I had cut her down in from of you. Or I could have given you both the same treatment! Hehehe, I would have called it; Captain Vess' love-love special HAH!"

That's right… I'm not the one who killed her, even if I played a part in her death. The one who killed her was standing next to me.

"OI Piggy! I'm talking to you, you sad sack of fucks, don't you dare ignore me!" I felt him pull my hair to his direction. He growled by what he saw "Oi Piggy, have you forgotten who you're dealing with!? What the fuck kind of look is that!?"

What did Yami say about magic again?... Oh yeah, get angry…

_**I'm feeling pretty fucking angry right now. **_

"What the-" Vess, or whatever the fuck his name is, raise his head to see the enormous crate behind us, _quake._

Then,_ all_ the crates on the ship followed suit.

-0-0-0-

Leorio Vasputin, ex-captain of the Purple Orca squad of the Clover Kingdom' Magicknight growled under his breath. He was quick to return to his stoic demeanor however, as it was his duty to keep the image of strength in such trying times.

He led the small group of subordinated through the dark and went corridors of the tunnels that lead to the docks, the group wasn't much at first glance, but they carried among themselves an elegant palanquin that housed their weakened Lady, and that alone made them the most important group on the island.

_"This group should have been much bigger,"_ Leorio thought darkly, _"If only these filthy dogs hadn't interfered." _

The last few hours have been nothing sort of disastrous. No one would have imagined that the kingdom would be capable of gathering an assault force so big, and in such short time, and have them led by the young captain of the Crimson Lions no less.

Leorio had to begrudgingly give the young man his respect; he led the assault with ruthless efficiency, entering the battle himself in many instances, showing an awe-expiring mastery of Fire magic that could be comparable to the continent's best sorcerers. His presence alone made the assault several times more dangerous, but if that wasn't enough, that unsophisticated foreigner, who dare to call himself a magicknight, escaped from his cell, and made the whole thing a lot messier.

Leorio wanted to growl again; he was in favor of eliminating the worm when they manage to capture him. But his Lady wanted him to be part of their new world and is not his place to questioning the Lady.

There was a sharp cut in his magical connection, incanting that one of his Stone golems was fallen in battle. He had left five golems behind with Hector Melendez, the ex-captain of the Golden Dawn squad, to help hold back the attack. Hector will give his life to make sure the Lady escaped, he was sure of it, he didn't know how long he would last without backup, especially against the opponents he was facing.

It meant, he must take his Lady to safety at once.

Leorio looked back at the curtains that separated his Lady's beautiful from his eyes and trying to not notice the occasional painful moans that came from it.

Out of all of the disasters this day had brought; the invading force, the promising young captain, even the filthy foreigner, none of them has been so grave as the incident of this morning. To think the Kingdom had another person capable of countering his Lady's magic, and not only that but to lay such a crippling blow... Not even his Lady's own traitorous brother was capable of that.

But no matter, Leorio had made sure to erase that dangerous magic from the world with his own hand, after he let the spy suffer in Vess' tender care of course.

That damn spy, if it hadn't for him, his Lady would be able to fight alongside them, and the battle would surely turn out much different, after all; this was the woman that made the Magic Emperor kneel, and if it hadn't for the traitor…

He turned to the last set of corridors calling for an increase in the pace of the progression; they must not fail this task-

On that moment, Leorio Vasputin felt the weight of the world drop on his shoulders, his knees collapsed under his body, his thoughts turned to mush, and all his efforts turned inside, to somehow endure the mighty _pressure._

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone, but it's impression still evident. While he took a second to calm his breaths and expand his senses once again, he noticed that the faraway battle had stopped too, showing that the pressure has spread even to the other side of the island.

There are very few people in the world that are able to conjure this amount of mana, and there is only one that Leorio knew, only one that could be interested in this island.

"This is the nightmare scenario!" He shouted to his subordinates, the few still conscious at least. "The docks are compromised, we have to take Lady Elenoir to-"

"Leorio." The small whisper came from inside the palanquin. His body fell to his knees immediately. He took immense joy for having such obedient body. "We must not let this opportunity pass." Her voice was rough and raspy, but still the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"B-But my Lady." Every instinct berated him for questioning her decision even for a second, but his worries spoke in greater tones. "In your condition, it wouldn't be wise."

"DO NOT!..." The sharp hateful tone was like a whip to the soul. "…Are you doubting me, sweetie?" Her tone of voice would've been sweet once, but now it was a twitched and unbalanced cadence. Her hand moved the curtain to the side, and Leorio had a look at the woman he loved.

Her once rich brown hair has turned bone white as the day progressed, her face was wrapped in bloody bandages from the wounds she inflicted on herself, her bulged eyes were red and swollen, still forming a connection after being reattached.

Leorio felt his eyes filling with tears, once again her perfection has blown him away. How could a woman be so beautiful? She must be more than an ordinary woman, yes, she is an angel, no- a Goddess! Leorio could look at her forever.

"Do not doubt my abilities, captain." Her expression changed in an artistically display, the blood dripping to her teeth made him want to kiss her. "I must not let him escape from me again. He must be mine, do you understand. _MINE!_ No one else! Mine, mine, _mine,_ YES, yes, his power! His body! His love! All mine!..." She suddenly slumps back to her chair, the cruel curtains blocking her vision once again. Leorio heard her trying to control her breathing; the sound was like a graceful orchestra to his ears. Finally, he heard her voice; it opened the pathway to his destiny. "Go my sweet captain. You know what to do."

"Yes my Lady!" he answered vigorously, not a single doubt his mind this time.

Leorio matched forward on the twisting corridors, crossing the distance to the docks with determinate steps. He arrived sooner than anticipated- no, he realized; the exit of the tunnel has been _blown apart._

And in the center of the rubble, laid a carbonized figure deeply embedded within the rocks.

"Oh Vess," Leorio lamented, crouching beside his fallen brother, he could barely recognize him by the remains of his face, but who else could it be? "You died fulfilling your holy duty, my Brother." It was the death he always wanted.

Then, Leorio turned to face his fate.

"…What is the meaning of this?" The ex-captain couldn't help it but gasp at the impossibility happening before his very eyes.

He was prepared to face the Magic Emperor himself; he massive mana from earlier and the present mana filling the room now only helped in his assertion. Yet, instead of a deceivably normal-looking man dressed in royal garbs, he came face to face with something that was impossible to exist. Dozen, nay hundreds, nay _thousands_ of grimories flying around the area like a flock of birds, they were following the overpowering flow of the mana twisting across, this wouldn't be weird if he were face to face with an army of magicknight, but, somehow, against everything he knew about magic, his senses were telling him _they're all tied on a single being._

The crouched man slowly stood from where he was on the smoky remains of a ship, a visible aura of mana cloaked his form, it was so dense that it looked almost _physical._ The man finally turned toward the ex-captain, and he found himself staring at the face of dead man.

He remembered this ugly, round face. He hated this face when the owner injured his beloved Lady, he enjoyed seeing it contorting in pain and terror as it received its righteous punishment, and by the end of it all he crushed it under his grip and twisted its owner neck to make sure he would never again pollute the world with his hideous presence.

This man was not supposed to be alive.

…But it made no difference.

Leorio pushed all his questions to the back of his mind. He professionally quelled all his growing instincts to _run _rather than face something with so much mana. He started to summon his own mana forward, and his tome leaping forward, dutifully following his will.

It made no difference, for Leorio had a mission to fulfill, _and he would not fail his beloved Lady. _


	5. Fire and Brimstone

Setting: Written to be a surprise, I'll post it at the end.

This story uses Essence CYOA. details at the end.

* * *

Fire and Brimstone.

Chapter 1

* * *

I wake up to the scenery of a lightly snowed forest, with the remains of the conscience of the person I used to be screaming in agony in my mind. It gave me an enormous headache.

Annoying.

I grumbled a smoky breath and shifted my weight on the throne of wood and splinters that used to be a tree, but it didn't make any more comfortable against my naked ass.

With my head pounding away my focus, wood biting the skin of my ass, and useless thoughts like 'who I am', 'where I am,' and what it's going own' ringing in my head by a rapidly dying part of myself, I decided to just leaned back and go back to sleep.

Those deep existential questions could wait for later when my mind was less tangled.

The second time I woke up, was by the pecking of a goddamn woodpecker blasting in a nearby tree like a fucking Gatling gun.

Oh hey, things are much better now, I can actually concentrate and-

The fucking bird went on again; it was like a jackhammer was going crazy in my head.

God. Damn. **BIRD!**

I _glared_ at the general direction of the thing- _and the world was overtaken by fire._

What the!?

At the moment I flinched back in surprise, the fire stopped. An entire wall of pure flames flicked away in an instant, leaving only an impressive trail of destruction left in its wake.

I watched in confusion as the ash started to decent to the ground like snowflakes, some of the trees that have been partially burned began to lean to their burned side and break apart, falling to the ground in loud crashes.

Damn, did I do that? That's neat…

Whatever, the bird is finally gone… among with every other animal nearby, and trees finally stopped falling, so the only thing left was sweet, sweet silent. My sensitive head sent it's most heartfelt thanks.

Now, back to sleep.

The third and last time I woke up was by a girl.

She appeared on top of the hill before me, running down as fast as her fancy clothes could allow. Not even in the middle of the ravine, the inevitable happened; she tripped, and the rest of the way was traversed in a painfully sounded roll.

She was the most exciting sight I ever saw, granted I hadn't had a very long life, but the sight of her squirming in pain on the ground filled me with amusement.

She was young; not an adult but not a child anymore, she was wearing what seemed like many layers of an elaborated ceremonial kimono, which now was ruined by the dirt and mud. I could see that she had a head full of puffy blonde hair that used to be tied in an elegant style, but now it looked just messy.

The wind blew over for a moment, and I finally noticed her sweet, _sweet _aroma; the virginal innocence tainted by primal fear, along in tasteful hints of physical aches and emotional despair.

It, quite literally, made my mouth water.

The girl whined and attempted to pull her aching body up. I could see that the roll did a number on her. Not only her kimono was ruined, but she also had scratches and bruises all over. The light injuries and torn clothes revealed some of the growing curves hidden beneath, and I could see that she was greatly blessed in this aspect.

The girl's pretty face was marked with effort as she finally stood. She must have hit a rock on the fall because there was a trail of blood descending from her forehead, along with two, almost symmetrical, scratches on each side of her cheeks.

With waning breaths, she cast an anxious glance behind her, before start urgently limp away — the injuries forcing her to hop instead of walk.

Hehe, She looks like a bunny.

The girl moved about six steps before she finally directed her eyes forward, coming face to face with me.

_"HIIH!" _She squealed, falling to the ground in shock.

Make sense, I don't know exactly how I look like now, but if the crimson skin of my burly arms along with the black spots at the extremities were any indication, I don't look much human anymore.

The new wave of fear from the girl was starting to seriously affect me now; I could feel bolts of excitement traversing across my body, to one member in particular.

She looks really, really tasty.

The girl stifled a gasp, and instinctively tried to crawl back, her wide lavender eyes staring fixedly on my form the entire time.

Hum, she doesn't have pupils, interesting; I wonder how she can see…

Then, our heartfelt first meeting was interrupted by samurais.

I'm not even kidding; they came from the same direction the girl came from, their well-trained horses easily traversed the steep hill and surrounded us. There were eight of them, and most were understandably freaked out by my presence and quickly pointed their spears at me, barking something in Japanese.

Language barrier, great, you'd think literally becoming Satan would take care of pesky things like that.

The girl took advantage of their distraction and tried to run. But the leader, and I knew it was the leader because of the fancier helmet, rapidly descent from his horse and pinned her to the ground.

Angry men with spears, I didn't know what they were saying, but I could easily guess, and nothing on that scenario was really interesting to me, so I focused on the struggling girl instead.

And boy was she struggling, and early traces of fear seems to be gone from her, replaced by righteous female fury, she was squirming, cursing and screaming like a banshee on the guy's grip. He, for his part, said something back in an almost respectful tone, and then started to tie her limbs with a rope.

_"__立ち下がり、不__潔__な__悪__魔__!"_ One of the samurai-looking motherfuckers got in front of me, blocking my vision.

I _grunted, _testing my new pipes from the first time. The sound reverberated throughout the forest and silenced everybody else with the ominous feeling that accompanied it.

Then I moved.

The men almost pissed themselves as I slowly stood from my wood throne and let my shadow gradually rise over them. I must be three, or even four times their size, so I reckon it must have been quite intimidating.

But more importantly, I could see what was happening with the girl again. The samurai leader has realized that standing in the presence of a giant red demon can't be a good idea, and was fighting to put the struggling girl on top of his horse. The girl, for her part, finally focused back on me.

She shouted something, shouted something that brightened my whole world and set my nerves on fire. I could feel the reactions her words made on my core. I could somehow understand what they meant, language barrier be damn. They opened a beautiful can of infinite possibilities and left me euphoric for what was about to happen… even though I had no concrete understanding of _what_ was going to happen. It didn't matter; my instincts were on fire.

I was in an almost trance-like state of pure instinct when I made my response.

**"And what would you give me in exchange?" **

My first words were uttered, and Fate itself screamed in agony as the carefully constricted path it made for this world just got turned the world upside down.

The girl gulped, the words triggering the same supernatural understanding that happened with me. She took a moment to breath back some of her tears and then shouted back.

_"__物事__!"_

Raw, uncontrollable glee exploded deep inside my chest.

That was all I could ask for.

**"It's a**_** deal**_**…"**

The samurai closer to me let his fear get the better of him, at that moment his fight and flight instincts took over, and he chose to fight. His spear pierced the air in my direction with a well-practiced move.

My open palm met his face _and kept going._

It was quick and straightforward, like spattering a meaty water balloon. The helmet only provided slightly more resistance, but they obviously failed in their primary purpose.

The body of their companion falling to the ground seems to shake the rest out of their stupor. They made their appropriated set of battle cries and advanced.

Pathetic, they all were, they were moving in slow motion, and their spears barely left a mark on my skin as they bounced off, some of the men noticed that and dropped the weapon in favor of their katanas.

The result was the same.

Shaking my head in disappointment, I made my move and slaughtered them with barely any effort. It was more like testing the new movements my body could make than a fight. Their armor, their weapons, their bodies, all crumbled against the casual flings of my limbs.

Surprisingly, it was not boring, no; it was rather fun actually. Watching their meat and bones molting to the breaking point under my touch, seeing their expressions as all their years of training abandoned them in their last moments and they became like scared children, feeling their lives fading away and seeing their soul slip away from their meat prison and float around in anguish; it was fun, it was uproariously entertaining even.

The soul part is curious though. It seems I could grab them… and eat them apparently, very tasty.

Whatever, I still have a job to do. The samurai leader still has the girl, and they are leaving the area in quite a fast pace.

Alright then.

I crouched a little, tensing the muscles of my legs; they almost tripled in width and thickness by the display. Then I burst out dashing in their direction.

Thank god I had supernatural instincts helping me control my strength; otherwise, I could have blasted _through _them quite literally, that or launched myself to the skies.

The samurai's horse reeled when the red blur passed beside it, and suddenly a big red devil was directly on its way, but the rider was quick to take back control and directed- directed it toward me? What a well-trained animal.

I grabbed the horse by its neck, as it was about to trample me, raising it until it's hind legs left the ground. The rider quickly pulled the girl over his shoulder and leaped away. He landed at a distance with his katana already draw.

I ignored him for the moment and focused on the thrashing animal in my hand. It was a good horse, well trained, muscular, and clearly used to battle. Sure, it was freaking out right now, but who could blame it?

I already tested my body in the physical sense… let's try the spiritual one.

Reaching deep inside, and trying to remember the feeling that caused that fire from early, I instantly connected to the bubbling sea of energy inside me, I didn't even have to try that hard, it was like the thing was begging to be used.

But that still a problem, because while I, apparently, could easily access and manipulate this energy, it didn't come with an instruction manual telling how I could use it properly, so I was at lost in what to do.

Eh, let's just try it out.

With the briefest exertion of will, I let the energy travel up my arm and enter the horse through my fingers.

The effects were instantaneous. The animal let out a painful squeal as it's body boated and bulged, it's bones began to break and shift inside the layer of rapidly mutating skin, some of them popping out as jagged spikes. Red, raw flesh revealed itself as the inside came to the outside, and a series of rapidly growing bulbs began to take over the entire creature. It was like its body was suddenly dropped into an invisible blender, going from solid to pasty to solid again, all while founding in on itself.

I let the shifting mass fall on the ground, but the lack of direct contact did nothing to stop the grotesque transformation. I could still feel my own energy moving inside it, prompting, stimulating, _corrupting_ the once mundane flesh. It didn't take long before the horse became a gurgling pile of living tissue.

"Dear God…" The samurai was kind enough to remind me of his presence; he was watching everything with a horrified look on his slightly green face.

Hum, I could understand him now. How the fuck did that happened?

Whatever, I still have to deal with him. Now how should I approach this? Just bashing his face in sounded too dull. I could do the same thing I did with the horse to see how my energy reacted in a human but…

Suddenly there is a surge in power coming from my side, and I lost the senses of my detached energy as it was absorbed by something else. The pile of meat began to gurgle more violently; it's shape changing again, this time into something more concrete.

A grin slowly appeared on my face as the figure twisted itself to a taller height than me. It was still a horse-shape, but now it was on my proportions. Its rich brown fur was now pitch black scaly armor, so dark that seems to eat away the surrounding lights, it's tail and mane were much longer than before, reaching almost to the ground, the tail itself was impressive, it was long, thick and flexible, but covered my longer droopy silvery hair the same color of its mane. On its cranium, two antelope horn sprouted on top, along with a pair of long, almost life-like whiskers further down the muzzle. The Beast dug deep trenches on the ground with its metallic cloven hoofs, and mightily buffed its first breath like it was announcing its existence to the world; they hit me with almost physical impact.

My smile was hurting my face as I passed my hand over its long muzzle. It was like me now, I could feel it; a being freed from its old inferior shelf to a much superior one, I could sense the kinship and adoration in the intelligent eyes of the new demon.

I know what I wanted to do with the samurai now.

I pointed my finger at the still shocked man. "Kill."

The beast obeyed instantly.

To his credit, the man recognized the situation he was in, and valiantly branded his sword to meet the beast, but it would be useless in the end.

I passed the warriors locked in an epic, but soon to be brief, battle and walked to the girl.

She was watching the battle with what appeared to be a sense of detachment. Only my approach made her react.

"Ah! Wa-Wait!" She shouted with a tin voice and started to crawl back, seeing a big red demon with his monstrous member already at half-mast coming closer would do that to anyone. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! STOP!"

Her reaction just turned me on more.

"We had a deal girl," I said, enjoying the way she squirmed under my voice. "Time to honor it."

"D-deal?" She drew a loud, panicky breath, her back finally bumping against the tree. "Wait, no, no! No deal!"

I crouch down before her; even in the new position, I loomed over her entire form.

"There was a deal." I said through a warm breath, "I'd help you, and you would give me 'everything'. I helped you didn't I?" I watched as she lowered her eyes to my hardening member and let out a tearful whine. "Time for my 'everything'."

"Nono wait Stopstop!" She finally managed to yank her hands from the hastily made knot on her back and tried to push me. "Deal- the deal! The deal is not fulfilled!"

"I supposed you right…" I conceded and then waited for the crushing sound behind me signalizes the samurai leader death. "Now it's fulfilled."

"No no, it's not!" She shouted a bit hysterically "I…I…I didn't ask you to help with them!"

I open a mocking smile. "Too late to wiggle out of it now girl-"

"It's true!" She screamed. "I wanted you to… I wanted you to help me save my mother!"

"…Is that so?"

"Yes!" figuring a way out seems to bring some of her confidence back. She attempted to put on a brave face, and to my surprise mostly succeeded. "N-Now listen up, you ero-oni! The deal was for you to help me save my mother and liberate my country! Nothing less than that, dattebaze!"

I stayed utterly still with a deep, stoic expression, gazing the girl's trembling face as she tried to keep the facet up.

"… You are altering the deal." I mouthed slowing, going over the words in my head.

"That's right-I mean, that's what the deal was in the first place!"

Funny, very funny… technically she _could_ do that, the terms of the deal were vague enough to allow for interpretation; I could even feel the loosen hold the metaphysical bond between us changing to match her new specification.

A thick, humbling series of chuckles escape my chest; what a clever, clever girl…

"Well then, I suppose that if I do my best to help you liberate your country and save your mother, you will give me what you promised…" I said, solidifying the terms even more.

She sagged and lighted up at the same time at her apparent success.

"YES! Yes, that's right!" She added in a relieved breath, her confirmation turning the deal into stone; no escape now girly…

I can deny I was feeling kinda peeved, what kind of demon was I? Butchering a simple contract like that. I'd really ashamed of myself if I wasn't able to salvage it. What a disastrous first time.

… But perhaps it's better this way; as much as I would enjoy ravaging this innocent little thing right here and now, how much more enjoyable it would be to poke, nibble, and very carefully twist this innocence around to see what happened, surely that would feel much sweeter than immediate satisfaction. Plus it gives me something to do while I figure out this whole demon thing.

Yes, the more I think about it, the more I liked the idea.

"Very well." I slowly rose to my feet, lazily passing my arm around the horse demon's neck as it comes to lean its head over my shoulder. "I suppose that I'm at your service little bunny."

The girl looked much, much better now that she didn't have a big red demon looming over her. "Don't call me that ero-oni!" She argued as she rose to her feet and tried to fix her dirty kimono, the relief in her voice lessened the impact. "I'm a high-class lady you know!?"

"Oh, and who am I speaking to then?"

"HN!" She puffed her chest and placed her hand on her hips. "My name is Shiome, the next high priestess of the land of demons! And you'd better remember that dattabaze!"

Oh, those shining lavender eyes and wide, honest smile~ my mouth is already watering for the fun I going to have.

I could hardly wait.

* * *

Setting: Boruto Next Generation.

* * *

**Essence of the Demon Emperor:**

You gain the form of a demon emperor, ruler of Hell with a design generally up to you. This form is supernaturally powerful and outstrips almost any mortal or immortal for that matter in raw attributes and a host of other abilities up to you based on the form you take. Regardless you could beat gods to a bloody pulp as you are now.

Perfect memory with infinite storage as well as agelessness.

Gain dominion over the seven deadly sins, can use them in a variety of ways including conceptually.

You are a font of pure corruption, a walking source of impurity, disease, pain, misery, all the evils of the world are at your disposal. You are able to twist, corrupt, taint, and pervert anything you get your claws into to your hearts content. As a side effect you are immune to corrupting or purifying effects.

Able to create and summon all sorts of demons to serve you, whether they be Imps to the lords of hell themselves. These demons are oathbound to be loyal. You can corrupt others into demons and resurrect the dead into demons. Other demons and demon like creatures will see you as something of profane divinity on an instinctual level.


	6. Bird

Setting: Worm.

* * *

Bird.

Chapter 1

* * *

A dull impact brought keen awareness on its wake.

I was laying on something hard and cold, my hearing was overtaken by a distracting ringing, my vision held nothing but darkness, and my body felt strange; it was tingling all over, and it felt… more constricting I want to say, but I lack a reference.

It was a confusing experience.

I think I supposed to be scared in a situation like this, but I wasn't for some reason. Perhaps because of how _good_ I was feeling.

It was like waking up from a nice nap, feeling your energy completely replenished and your worries far away. I would be stretching my joins if I could move-

Oh wait, I _can_ move my limbs, they felt heavy and sluggish now, but that's quickly changing. As the seconds passed, I was becoming more and more comfortable with my body, and it was becoming lighter and easier to move.

I opened my eyes, feeling a little dumb for not noticing they were closed before and saw my hand… my hand?

It looks… spider-ish, like my skin was stretched to its limits on top of the bone. Was I always been this skinny? Or… pale?

The opening and closing of fingers confirmed that it was indeed my hand, and looking the arm attached to it; I concluded that I was _dangerously_ skinny, like, on the level of being a problem.

Which contracted to how good I felt, I don't think I should be feeling this strong if I was anorexic, yet my eyes showed evidence of the contrary.

Pushing that to the back of my head, I raised my eyes to see where I was.

The name 'hospital room' immediately jumps on my mind when I saw the soft colors and nondescript furniture, the fallen I.V. pole was also a very telling sign.

I was in a hospital. That made sense. Have I fallen from my bed?

Raising myself carefully and turning my head slightly, I noticed the toppled bed lying horizontally beside me.

Right, I fell from the bed.

Gripping the side of the bed, I used it as leverage to raise myself the rest of the way… and was shocked by what was happening behind the bed, a shock so great that it kick-started my hearing and made the world stop moving in slow motion.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER-ARG!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! Hold her fucking down man!"

"BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKERS, FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAGGOTS FUCKBUDDIES! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU EVER GET- GRAH!"

"I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GOOO! AHHHH!"

Tree guys were fighting to hold down a nurse, she was trashing mighty and cursing every single one of them until the one on the right literally sticks a sock deep inside her mouth, but it only made her growl and thrash some more.

A-A rape scene? Holy shit they're trying to rape her! W-Wha am I suppose to do in this situation!? I-I don't have a phone to call the police, Should I call someone?

She lets out a muffled scream as the men managed to tear always her uniform's shirt. With a burst of laughter, the one in the middle tried to catch her kicking legs to do the same with the pants while the two other roughly started to massage her breast through the bra.

Seeing that, I knew I had to do something.

"H-Hey!" I called, instantly regretting it. DUMBASS! What that fuck my skinny ass could do against three grown men, I should have sneaked out of the room and called somebody!

Too late, four pairs of eyes turned to me. The men regarded me for a second, and then they burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's fucking rich!" One of the men said between laughs. "Hey Mark, you literally knock the kid awake!"

"I know right! I can cure the sick by pushing now! It's my cape power!" The other bellowed.

They keep laughing until the nurse kicked the one in the middle in the balls and tried to escape, after that they quickly turned their attention back to her.

"R-Rape!" I shouted to the door, my eyes still mostly on the scene. Part of me knew that I should go get someone personally, but it was difficult to turn my back to the scene knowing what was about to happen to the nurse; it felt wrong. "There is a rape! Please help!"

I thought the guys would be annoyed at that, but two didn't even bother to react, while the third just laughed at my face.

What! Aren't they worried about being found out? We are in a hospital it shouldn't be too long now before… Then I heard, the sound outside of the room, I didn't notice before because I was focused on the horrible sounds inside of the room, but out there, I could hear shouts of terror, glass breaking, hushing of bodies, shots being fired…

There was something very wrong going on, I don't know what it was, but it became clear that help isn't coming.

There was another muffled scream followed by a victorious one as the man in the middle managed to break the waist belt of her pants, and pulled it down to her knees, the right side of her purple underwear was dragged to the middle of her thigh by the movement.

"H-Hey, Stop this-"

"Fuck off kid!" A guy snarled, his voice promising a world of hurt.

I almost did; I mean, a fully grow muscular man dressing and acting like a thug could make many people back off, this isn't the kind of person someone could brother without a genuine threat of danger, but what he was doing, and the way the nurse's eyes grew increasable more desperate, made impossible for me to not do something.

"I-I say; _stop!"_ I shouted, grabbing his shoulder.

And his flesh _molded_ under my grip.

It was like grabbing a pizza dough filled with extremely brittle cookies, expect it was an overly muscular male shoulder. My spidery hand closed almost completely feeling almost no resistance. Shattered bones immediately jugged from the flesh between my fingers, blood followed.

It was an incredibly shocking sight.

"Ah?" The man looked at his right arm, which fell useless to the side, held together only by skin. His other hand going to his destroyed shoulder. "Ah?! AH! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fell to the side screaming incoherently and contorting in pain. My wide eyes moved between my hand and his thrashing body.

What in the fuck just happened!?

"What… The hell…" I heard someone uttering from beside me. I turn my head to- _Baseball bat!_

The world suddenly slowed down to a crawl. I could see every inch of the opportunist man that was swinging the bat. He was clearing aiming for my head and looked like he was putting all his strength in it too, his face buffing with air, his waist bent widely to the side, his muscles tensing by effort.

I blinked… then noticed I could move just fine even if the rest of the world was in slow motion.

Pushing the many, _many_ incredulous questions about what was happening to a time where I didn't have a baseball bat being swung to my head. I entered inside his guard, put my hand on his chest and pushed him, looking to throw his balance off.

He _shot _backward like a bullet, his body exploding through the window.

"The fuck!?" The last man standing gave voice to my feelings; I looked at him and noticed that he had a knife. He noticed that too, and it fell to the floor a moment later. "H-Hey man, I ain't looking for trouble, j-just following orders knowwhatImean? _GUH!"_ There was a distinctive sound, then his rolled back, and he fell forward. The half-naked nurse was behind him, holding a fire extinguisher.

She then walked to the one trashing on the floor and hurled the extinguisher with a loud howl. The guy stopped moving.

What followed was a few minutes of silence, with the nurse leaning on the extinguisher with her head dipped down trying to calm her breaths. I didn't know how to proceed from there.

"Hum, are you ok?" I tried.

She jerked up suddenly, making me flinch.

"I'm fine." She said in a voice of someone how isn't fine. Her hand moving to push her breast back to the cups of her bra; I felt my ears warming by the sight, they were… very sizable. "More importantly how are you? You shouldn't be able to move."

"What-" I tried to speak, but she cut me again.

"No no, that level of atrophy." She mumbled, feeling my arm, from up close I could see how deeply exhausted she was, both her green eyes had noticeable dark circles under them, her light brown hair was folded back in a matter that could only be described as messy, and her skin was sickly pale. "Are you feeling any pain? Dizziness? You should lie down while I grab my equipment… Ah fuck, the bed."

"M-Ma'am." I pushed her back lightly, thankfully no herculean strength this time. "I'm alright, we should worry about you!" I gulped when I saw her wide, fixated eyes roaming around; her breathing has not calmed down, I noticed. "I think you're having a panic attack or something."

"You feel too warm, let me get the thermometer." She ignored me and turned to look around the room. "Damn, where did I put it…"

Okay, she is definitely not fine. She must be having a breakdown or something because that's not normal. I… I don't know what I should do in this situation, how can I help her?

Something 'clicked' inside my head, but not in a way where you suddenly figure something out or have an idea, there was a literal 'click' inside my very being, a… _thing_ embedding itself into my very core, I would be freaking out if it didn't feel so _natural._

And I suddenly knew what I should do.

I step closer to the nurse, my hand going to her naked shoulder, and I release the energy I had gathered on my fingers.

It crashed through her like a wave, passing through every inch of her body, utterly destroying any stress accumulated, loosening any overly tensed muscles, calming any overwhelming worry. It was like she received the mother of all messages in a second.

She moaned loudly, not a sexual moan though there were some traces of it, but a relieved moan, the one a person lets out after they pop their back in the right way. Her weakening knees collapsed under her. I held most of her weight before slowly lowering her to the floor.

There was a long moment of silence where we just looked at each other, her eyes blinking dumbly as she managed to think clearly for the first time. Then she lowered her head to my shoulder.

It was my turn to blink dumbly, not understanding what had happened… but then the shaking began, followed by the quiet sobs.

I did my best to comfort her, trying to not let the feeling of a soft, half-naked woman get to my head too much. I also shot her with the relaxing energy a few more times, when I felt she truly needed it.

Eventually, she calmed down, leaning away from my embrace and sitting on her ankles.

"Thank you. " She said quietly, not meeting my eyes. Is she embarrassed? That's kinda cute.

"You're welcome."

She cleaned her eyes, her other hand reaching for something on the floor close to us; a pair of rectangular glasses.

"You're a parahuman." She said, putting it on, there was a crack on the right lens

"I'm a what?"

"You have powers." She said, bringing _a lot_ of questions to the forefront of my mind, "You don't know what that is? What can you remember?"

…What can I remember?

_What can you remember_ that questions felt like a hurricane to me, in one moment I felt relieved for understanding more about my situation, then growing terror as I failed to remember anything substantial about myself.

"I…I don't know." I mouthed, breathing more rapidly as I totted on the edge of a freak-out, but never quite lose my ability to think. "I don't remember anything," I said to her and to myself, contrary to what I was expecting, I actually felt calmer after that.

But not calm enough to show on the outside, as the nurse quickly pulled my apparently panicky form to her pillowed bosom. My blush must be showing over my entire body.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright." Now she is the one confronting me; I felt kind of guilty for only being able to think on how soft she felt. "This is common for cases like yours. I'm sure you'll remember after a few days of rest."

"Mmm," I just shut up and enjoy her warmth, the polite thing for me to do you have been to offer her something to cover herself, but I only had that hideous hospital gown, and the cold floor on my ass told me how much I was wearing underneath.

Then, there was an explosion somewhere, and the room shook.

The nurse immediately grabs my shoulders and pushed me, "Michael listen, we need to leave this place now. I need you to follow me ok, follow me and keep close."

"Michael? Is that my name? What is going on?"

"No time to exclaim, we have to go!"

-0-0-0-

The guy dressed like a gangster pointed his sub-machine gun at me and pulled the trigger with a scream. I let out my own scream, fighting the fear of being on the wrong barrel of a gun; I ran through the rail of bullets, they feel like raindrops.

I body slammed the guy on a wall, feeling his ribs cracking against my arms. When I stepped back, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Not gonna lie; having powers is kinda cool.

"Good work," Angelica said, following behind me. She's still uncertain about letting me act as a shield, having let out a scream the first time I caught a bullet for her. But there was just too many of these guys, the only way we could move was facing them directly, and I was the one bulletproof.

Running through a hospital while it's being attacked by gangsters was a dizzying experience. Three men trying to rape a woman was simple, I knew what I should do then, but people panicking, running around screaming, men and women with guns shutting anyone that got close, people fighting, getting hurt, dying, all around me, it was…difficult.

Angelica maintained her focus thankfully, she was the one pulling me along and not letting me get distracted by the violence around us. We didn't run to the exit like I had imagined, first, we made a stop of the dressing room to get some new clothes, and more importantly, a car key, then we moved to the hospital garage, gathering as many supplies we could along the way.

"Get down," She ordered as we reached the garage door at the end of the stairs, "If we're lucky, they'll still be fighting."

I kept my question inside and peeked through the door as she opened it.

"Fuck." She cursed, and I noticed that unlike the rest of the place; there was no fighting.

Instead, there were gangsters everywhere, laughing and talking among themselves as they loot the bodies… is that the police?

"We have to get to that big ambulance right there," She pointed to the vehicle at the corner, "But with them around…" She bit her lower lip, looking at me with conflicted eyes.

I picked up what she meant. "You want me to distract them. That's what I've done over these last minutes right? What the difference now?"

She kept staring me for a few seconds, and then pointed at the garage again, more precisely to one particular man, he was wearing only pants showing his heavily tattered, and on his face there was a stylized hockey mask.

"That's Musclebound; he was a famous supervillain before… before the city fell."

"Supervillain? You mean like the comics!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." She said closing the door a little. "My point is, he is very dangerous… I… I can't send you to fight him." She let go of the door, turning back. "Let's find another way."

"The building is on fire," I reminded her. "That crazy guy was throwing around Molotov's," And when I say crazy; I mean really crazy, like foaming in the month crazy, it was terrifying facing a genuinely crazy person for the first time, especially when he was dressed like a nurse. "We don't know how much the flames spread."

I could see her seriously considering the options, her tired eyes growing wearier, "Michel, he… he killed superheroes before. And you're just gaining your powers, what if there is a limit you don't know? Something that he can use against you, you could die." She glances at me up and down. "Christ, you shouldn't even be up, you just waken up for a long coma."

"We really have to talk after all of this," I shook my head, "Just get to the ambulance ok?"

"Wait!" She tried, but it was clear that there was only one option there.

Perhaps it was the fact that I spent the last few minutes tanking bullets and breaking bones, but I felt deep inside that I could take him… Or perhaps it's my teenager arrogance speaking.

"Hey! Hey you! Musclefreak!" I shouted, striding confidently through the garage.

All the eyes were on me, good. There was laughter because a skeletally thin boy wearing too big clothes that made him look a homeless person insulting a badass super villain was bound to get some laughs. There was also some guns pointed at me, and insults thrown, but that was expected. The villain in question just stopped kicking the body of a police officer and glared at me.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, his voice muffled by the mask.

Then I punched him.

He flew in a twisting arch, hitting a parked car in a denting impact; the car's alarm went off.

There was no more laughter.

The villain stood, the pieces of his fragmented mask falling from his face, he turned to the side and spat a couple of teeth, all while trying to evaporate me with his glare.

I raise my arms in a boxing stance, not the most intimidating visage, but I made my point.

"Alright kid, you have my attention." He said darkly, taking a step forward… And then falling to his knees.

I blinked. "Oh… What's wrong?" The words came from a place I didn't know, but they felt right. "Perhaps you dropped a coin or something?"

Musclebound let out a drain out, almost animalistic growl, his body beginning to bulge grotesquely, his skin stretching to the breaking point and then beyond, from the new tears on the surface I could see red muscle pulsing. **"I'm going to murder you."** He stated simply. I got a feeling it was a promise.

He dashed forward; his new grotesque form was like a moving train. It made me take a step back almost instinctively.

I managed to avoid the uppercut, but his next move was faster then I predicted, sending me flying.

I destroyed a car on my landing, and some of the gangsters were quick to get out of the way. Then I rolled to the side to avoid his dropkick.

As he was tangled in the remains of the car I took the opportunity to punch him in the ribs.

It… didn't send him flying; instead, the impact his made his bulking muscles jiggle a little.

Soon after, he bitchslapped me to the side.

I felt the air rushing around my body was I crashed through several vehicles and a support pillar, only rolling to a stop when I reach the wall on the other side of the garage.

Well fuck; I thought this fight would be easier… at least I'm not hurt.

…Oh yeah, his strikes are sending me flying, but not hurting me, that good to know.

I got up, and watch the villain growl as he began to walk to my direction-Wow he is big, like three or four times bigger than before, but he's rapidly shirking.

For some reason he's not dashing like before but walking to me instead, I took advantage of that and rush to attack him myself. My fists making his muscles jiggle again.

Alright, I get it; physical attack won't work.

A big red hand evolved most of my arm. And suddenly my perspective was shifting violently as I was being slammed in the floor like Hulk did to Loki.

Hulk and Loki where the hell did that come from?

Being slammed on the floor was getting annoying, so I twisted myself free from his grip and rolled away to create some space- He is even bigger now! His head is scrapping on the ceiling.

Man, powers are freaking weird, I wonder how his work.

Suddenly there was a 'click' inside of my very being and- 389 muscles are contracting, 279 are relaxing, his waist is twisting, his weight is being shifted, his next attack are coming from the left.

After that, he couldn't hit me anymore.

I watched his power work as I danced around his firsts; his body can absorb any direct impact and use it to empower his muscles, making him grow in size, strength, and durability, but sacrificing speed, but its only temporary, his strength gradually goes back to normal if he does not get hit again. He doesn't have control of the absorption, and his body has a limit of how much it can handle, two punches from me took him to the edge of his limits.

That is neat! Is it one of my powers!?

No… More, I can decide each power I have, I have something… Slots! I have slots inside me that can be filled with powers! Currently, only two are filled... Wait two?... My strength is a power independent to this one!

Holy fuck that's overpowered!

**"Stay. **_**Still!"**_ Musclebound growled, reminding me that he was there.

"How about _this!"_ I punched him again. Taking him past his limits.

There was a mighty hush of air and a sound like an explosion as the grotesque form of Musclebound, for a lack of a better word, _popped like a balloon.  
_  
Thankfully, there was less blood and guts involved that one would expect, though there was _some_ blood.

"…You." Musclebound mumbled horrified. He was back on his human form, but with bloody remains of giant muscle fibers connected to his normal ones. I could see that he took less damage than it looked, but the absorption aspect of his power needed a few minutes to restart.

I opened my mouth to let a witty or dry comment, but he was suddenly run over by an ambulance, the passenger door opening in front of me.

"Come on!" Angelica shouted. "Before they start shooting!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

Soon, we were racing through the garage on top speed, leaving a series of shocked gangsters behind.

"Are you alright!?" Angelica shouted, she was doing her best to look and me and on the road at the same time. "God, he slapped you around so much!" She lamented, her knuckles turning white around the steering wheel.

I glance at her - terrified of losing me, excited to see me winning against a villain, exhausted for overworking, in her mid-twenties, heavy smoker, hadn't taken a bath in more than two days, about to menstruate. I closed my eyes and 'unclicked' my second power out of me. Now, I know how Tattletale feels…

Wait, who?

"Michael, MICHAEL!"

"I'm alright!" I quickly opened my eyes and looked into her terrified ones. "It didn't even hurt. Seriously, I'm super strong now."

"Oh." She leaned back focusing. Slowly a smiled formed on her face. "You fought Musclebound." She stated.

"I did." I also leaned back on the chair.

"And you won." There was… something in her voice, I couldn't figure out what.

"Yeah."

For one moment, I thought I could sleep on that chair, to finally rest after a crazy day. But then… we left the garage.

… It was like the inside the hospital, only worse.

There was some kind of encampment in front of the hospital, rows of tents neatly lined beside each other, with a modest fortification around it. And everything was on fire.

There are people there, some crying and running for their lives, others trying to fight the armed gangsters, a few policemen trying to provide support, but they're being massacred, but the worst of them, whose numbers seen to be increasing on each second; were the crazy ones.

They were dancing naked in the fire, fucking in the middle of the hail of bullets, eating their own flesh in a mad, deliriously glee. One of the crazies had powers, from his hands came powerful streams of fire that burned everything around him, there was a decapitated head hanging on his dick.

It was a vision of hell.

"Don't look," Angelica said quietly, as she runs over one of the crazy ones.

I tried not to look at the blood on the windshield.

"What happened here?" I asked breathlessly.

She kept a hard look ahead of her, preparing to break through the feeble fortifications.

"Simurgh."

* * *

Worm Cyoa: Ver 1

Choices:  
Reincarnation

Mode: World Breaker (+12 p)(All the Power start off twice as strong)

Power: Kaleidoscope, Eidolon, Alexandria (-6 p)

Perks: Bank, Shattered Limiter, Invictus, Inspiration, First Impressions, Manpower.(-6 p)


	7. Insert long-ass light novel title here

Setting: Mushoku Tensei

* * *

*Insert long-ass light novel title here.*

Chapter 01

* * *

I woke up and immediately realized that I got laid last night.

It hasn't really hard to figure that out, given that I could feel the bed sheets rubbing against my naked skin, and I _never_ slept naked, useless something like that happens. Not only that, but I was also feeling the characteristic serenity that came after a satisfying night of passion, and going by the slight soreness of my dick, the night was not only satisfying but _intense_ too.

As my senses began to craw back from the sleepiness, I noticed that the room had a familiar smell, like I needed more proof.

So yeah, I got laid last night.

Too bad I don't remember anything about it.

Grumping a little for my confusion, I push myself to a sitting position, rubbing the last trances of drowsiness from my eyes to check out what I was going to have to deal with.

I was alone in the bed, which was good, because it gave me more time to gather my memories and try to make sense of what happened, but left me a by anxious to find out who I slept with.

It would be fine if it were with some of my female friends, not fine if it was with some of my female friends who were in a relationship, and it would be weird if it was with a stranger woman that I never seen before. But nothing I couldn't handle or hadn't handled before.

It doesn't help that I didn't have any memory of whom I was going out last night. My recollection stopped when I arrived home after a day of work and started to catch up my Game of Thornes episodes, nothing really special about it. I guess somewhere along the line a friend must have called me to get shit face drunk to commemorate the Friday. Nothing new, except the worrisome amount of missing memories, and general confusion.

The room didn't give me any clues either; it was a spartan room made primarily out of wood, with a dull wardrobe, a simple bed, a nightstand- with a weird staff thingy with a big, blues sphere on the head leaning against it. The things stood up immensely against the blandness of its surrounding and instantly draw my attention. I mean; it's a magic staff, that's obvious, and a really well made one too, it looked like something you would see in a cosplay competition, but it wasn't something I'd expect to find in the world blandest room.

Wait, cosplay? Did I sleep with a cosplayer? Was I in a convention?

Shaking my head from that line of thoughts, because the only served to confuse me even more as the next Anime convention was months away.

I noticed an open window to the side, letting in soft sunlight and a slightly chilly breeze. Seeing something that could help me direct myself I made my way-

This is not my body.

There was no mistaking it. At the moment I took out the sheet and saw a pale, well build, much younger form, everything I was feeling but hasn't registering fell on my senses like I wrecking ball. The lightness provided from the lack of the layers of fat that had accompanied me for most of my life, the sheer strength of the taut muscles that coiled over my new form, the new distance that everything seems to have by my new smaller perspective, and the…the vast _energy _flowing just beneath my skin.

I'm a grown adult, I experienced many scary situations in my life, from something simple like being late from meeting that you can't afford to lose, to something more serious like staring at the barrel of a gun while being mugged. But I can say for certainty that nothing came close to the sheer_terror_ that came with _waking up in a body that wasn't my own._

I didn't scream, something that preserved my pride a little if I cared about that. Instead, I tensed my new body, brought was arm closer to me, the other finding something that helps give me focus, my legs spread to shoulder distance, and my eyes dashed around the room, searching for anything that might- a battle stance, I just entered in battle stance and didn't even notice it; a stance that I couldn't possibly know about!

The shock unbalanced me. I had to prompt an arm on the nightstand to keep me standing. I raise my other arm- _that was holding the fucking magic staff-_ and tried to pry my tense fingers from the thing.

A few seconds later [The Arrogant Water Dragon King] fell to the floor.

The Arrogant- what!? The thing has a name!? A name that jumped to my mind just now that I was sure was referring to the staff, and what that kind of name is that!?

My ordeal was steadily making more sense to me, even if the things happening were only increasing my panic. Things were starting to seem familiar, not because I experienced this before, more like I read about this before.

_But that shouldn't make any sense!_ That was a literary concept, a freaking fanfic setting for cry out loud! People don't just- _People don't just wake up in another world!  
_  
Still unconsciously bracing myself against any possible enemies. I struggled to control my panicked breaths, trying to remember some of the half-forgotten meditation lessons I pulled from Youtube some years ago. My Mana was also agitated by my panic; it kept pulsing and twisting inside my body, ready to be used at any moment- FUCKING _MANA!_

I had mana! I have fucking magical energy flowing inside me! I can do _magic! _

Fuck, I know _how_ to do magic, I know how Magic works, I know how to shape mana and cast spells, many, many spells.

_How that fuck I know that!?_

This time I couldn't hold the fearful whimper from escaping from my throat. I stumble forward finally losing my balance. My instincts take over on the last second, pushing myself to fall on the bed instead of the hard floor.

I'm a mage, ever though I can't remember even studying magic before. I can cast a high number of spells as if I'd studied the subject all my life; I have a mana reserve to act as a fuel, a _massive_ one apparently. I know how to sing countless incantations to make the spells automatically, and I know how to mentally shape my mana in the ways which the incantations would shape them, to cast the spell silently if I chose.

Someone put this knowledge in my head. And I can't describe how scared that makes me feel.

It took a few minutes for me to gather myself. I think realizing that _your mind has been messed with_, is enough to fill anyone with disorienting dread, and make them take a few minutes to put their thoughts in orders.

Okay…I have been Robbed, as clique was that sound. I'm much younger than I was before, I'm probably in another world, and I'm a mage now. I'm also still male, thank god for that.

After finally managing to push the panic to the back of my mind, reaching some semblance of calmness. I examined the room once more, trying to find something to cover myself that wasn't the bed sheets.

Soon, I found the letters.

They were on top of the nightstand; two pieces of paper and a small black object that looked suspiciously like an inked block used to place a stamp on something.

I snatched the two papers, looking for anything that would help make sense of my situation.

The first one was small, more like a note than a letter really; it only had one sentence in it, written in barely comprehensible chickenscratch:

_'Right now, Rudeus and I don't match up together. I'm going off on a journey.'_

…I stayed a few seconds just looking at it, trying to not let the fact that I could understand this completely unknown alphabet perfectly bring forward my suppressed panic.

The wording itself don't mean anything to me, expect the name, Rudeus, Is my- no, the boy I reincarnated into's- name Rudeus? It… Sounded familiar by I never heard that name before, but it sounded like a name of a Japanese RPG protagonist. Is that what I am now, an RPG protagonist?

Its better than a light novel one- or worse in this case; if I had to reincarnate somewhere, I'd definably choose a shitty light novel world which bends over to suck the protagonist dick than a long JRPG one that forcer the protagonist to struggle to survive. It would make for a boring story for sure, but it was excellent if I had to _live_ in it. Better to live an overpowered live in comfort, than face many trials for the sake of entertaining some invisible audience.

I laugh softly of my own lame joke, trying to not let the different voice get to me. Humor, that's good, that normal for someone in high stress, that help me alleviate some of the dread.

The second letter was bigger; it was folded to be at rightly the same size as the first one. I unfolded the paper carefully.

"FUCKING ROB!" I screamed when I noticed the first few lines, which instead of the weird alphabet that I somehow could read, were written in Portuguese.

My impression of "A Letter from ROB" vanished quickly as I read the rest of the content:

_'Dear tiny me._

_I'm writing this letter to avoid a time paradox- which are a bitch to deal with, believe me on that –and to fulfill that old promise that you made to yourself on your teenager years; so yes you would definitely help your younger self if you managed to crack down time travel. Good job!_

_In all seriousness, I know you must be freaking out right now, this letter will explain something to you and hopefully make the situation more bearable._

_Now, as you already figured out, you are in another world. More precisely, you are in Mushoku Tensei - Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu, search on your memories, its that light novel you read back in 2014, which you actually thought was good. You should remember easily enough._

_You are now Rudeus Greyrat the main character of the story. I have no idea what happened to the Japanese guy who was piloting the body until now; my guess is that we killed him when we crash landed, better not to think about it too much. Now that you know that, you should be able to make sense of things._

_I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes, you just lost everyone that you ever knew, and you will not be capable of tearing the fabric of the multiverse to go back to Earth anytime soon, so my advise for you is to try and build something on this new life, make some new friends, new lovers, new family. You always had the right idea about what to do in a Self-insert situation; it's pointless to be depressed about what you lost, especially after gaining so much with this opportunity. I know it will sound cold for you now, but take it for me; it was worth it._

_Now, I'd love to give you a super Grimoire telling you exactly what you need to do to become an uber mage, but I can't. The problem is Time Paradoxes, they are not what you think they are, but they are very fucking troublesome to deal with, I can take the heat, but you can't. So we better avoid then as much as we can._

_Yes, I know that left you more curious, so I will throw you a bone; the problem is that the knowledge was to be acquired at some point, if we become an uber mage by creating a time circle of exchanging grimoire, then it will become a Schrödinger Grimoire- and fuck Schrödinger, you will learn is a few years that anything with that name means trouble._

_But I can give you some valuable pieces of advice to help you in your new life, and when I said valuable, I mean **really** valuable, just knowing that some of these things are possible will make a big difference.  
_

_First, it's not advice, more like an explanation: You do have Rudeus' memories and knowledge. They stay in mental vault inside your head, you can reach them fairly easily with a bit on meditation. However, the memories of Sword and Magic are deeply integrated to you being, you are now at the same level of Rudeus in term of magic and sword mastery, in a few days, it will feel like the knowledge is fully yours. It's up to you to grow from there._

_On to the good stuff: Ok, burn this in your mind; __**MAGIC IS OMNIPOTENT**__. If you need things clearer; you can do __**anything**__ with magic. There is simply no limits on that shit. Oh, it will certainly feel like it have, but any 'limit' can be broken with a little bit of dedication and ingenuity. Nothing is impossible when it comes to magic, from the most overpowered, to the most ridiculous things, **never** forget that, and be careful with who you teach that._

_Because Magic is Omnipotent it means that any __**ANY CURSE IS REVERSIBLE**__, it doesn't mean its easily reversible though, or that will happen soon. But** there is always** hope, remember that. Also, the effects can be softened until a better resolution is discovered, I suggest training Mental Magic... if you know what I mean._

_Touki, Fighting Spirit, Ki, Spiral Energy, whatever the fuck you wanna call it. It's the life energy inherited on every living being and some dead ones, it's used in martial arts on this world. You CAN use it, it will take some effort but you can. One more thing: __**TOUKI IS ALSO OMNIPOTENT**__… in theory anyway. It takes longer to do, and a lot more effort to accomplish something, and you have to do it in the form of a martial technique. I know that sounds dumb, but when I managed to cut an ice cream into existence, I knew I could go full Solar Exalted if I wanted._

_There is an stamp beside the letters; it's a magical stamp that will place a magical tattoo on your body. Just place against your skin and think about the design and the place you want to mark. It will make you invisible to Hitogami's eyes until you manage to do it by yourself. Yes, the existence of the stamp had caused a small paradox, but nothing too serious, and I already dealt with the worst of it, you're welcome. Just destroy the thing after you use it and it should be fine._

_And that's it I guess, I wish I could give you more details, but I will do fine with this. Just, life your life the way you want to, and don't forget to have fun along the way._

_Stay awesome dude, good luck!_

_XXXXXXX now known as Rudeus Greyrat, Magic God, 1st of Seven Major World Powers._

_P.s: I don't have to tell you to send a letter back in time when you crack down time travel do I?_

_P.s.s: Hitogami is shitpantly afraid of us, use that information wisely.'_

...Wut?

Just… It is too much to process.

Am I Rudeus Greyrat?

Did I just received a letter to myself from the future!?

With my mind more calmed I picked put [The Arrogant Water King] from the floor. Consciously Accessing the strange feeling and impression for the first time.

The mana surged with an unnerving familiarity, shaping the two unformed spell into reality.

They weren't spells per say, just a bolt of raw mana to manipulate the elements.

Slowing, a rock foundation was conjured into existence, rising to my height and making a circular plate right in from of me. The second element sprung into existence filling the plate and forming a reflective water surface.

I saw me, the new me. A young boy just entering teenagerhood, with pretty, noble features, light brown hair starting to past his shoulders, and attractive greenish eyes, one in a lighter tone than the other.

I am Rudeus Greyrat, the protagonist of one of the few decent isekai light novel out there.

Well fuck. What now?

…First, let's see about that tattoo.


	8. Adam Creed and the American Gods

Setting: Percy Jackson.

This story uses the Essence CYOA and a Bonus CYOA

* * *

Adam Creed and the American Gods (Essence Cyoa)

Chapter 01

* * *

It's a veil… maybe a mantle? It was covering the entire world, like an ever-present yet invisible smoke scream made of magic. I had gained the ability to feel it a week ago, together with all my other perks and powers. But now, outside my house, it felt thicker than usual.

It was actually very distracting.

"Hey kiddo, are you there?"

I heard my dad asking and turned my attention back to him.

"Yeah." I croaked out, trying to remember what the conversation was about, "I'm fine, everything is fine, I'm not distracted at all."

He stared blankly at me, "That might as well be a confession."

I shrugged, feeling a little guilty for not being all there for our hang up. Dad's works long hours, so it's actually quite rare for us to go out to dinner like that.

"You've been like that all week…" He commented, "Anything troubling you? Schoolwork? Friends?... Girls?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dad, come on!" I shouted embarrassed. Thankfully, ever since my changes, I don't blush as easily anymore.

"Hey, I'm only asking." He said, raising his hands. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"… Yeah dad, I know."

But not about this… never about this…

How could I begin to tell him I have the memories of a grown ass man inside my head and that they had messed with my sense of self enough that I'm still having trouble figuring out who am I, even if I'm very good at faking it? How can I tell him that I'm not human anymore, that this body is just a shell to house something so profane and unholy and would make Satan tremble? How can I tell him that his love and faith in me are now sustaining and empowering me like some kind of metaphysical super snack?

These aren't something you bring up in polite conversations. So I kept my mouth shut.

Something seems to cross dad's mind, he became a little more serious and started to lean forward.

But he got interrupted before he could say anything.

"Good evening, sorry for the delay. My name is Cindy. I'm here to take your orders." Said the waitress, cheerfully.

I noticed the reason for the 'delay', immediately. I had seen this girl when we arrived at the restaurant, but now her face was marked by a flesh layer of makeup, her apron, that before had a ketchup mark on it, now was clean, and the chest area of her uniform now was one button lower.

Looking back on my life with my new perspective, this was actually a pretty common sight. You see, my dad was actually a pretty attractive guy; standing 6,2 feet tall, with a well built body and a masculine face, he look like someone who could have the leading role in a superhero movie if he wanted to, so it was pretty common for him to get hit on by multiple women when we go out.

Another thing was also pretty common…

"Yeah, I'll have this Shrimp Napoli of number 13 with extra tomato," Dad said, pointing to the menu and completely ignoring the cleavage practically being shoved on his face. "Annnd, how about you kiddo? Pepperoni pizza?"

I'd like to say that I chuckled at dad's dense anime protagonist display, but my cracking voice made it sound more like a giggle. "Pepperoni sounds good."

The girl took our orders and left a little dejected. I silently sent her a mental cheer.

"Adam," Dad called me after a few seconds in a quiet tone; he leaned forward a bit with a serious look in his eyes, and spoke even quieter. "Is it _them?"_

… I heard that question before; he had asked me a number of times… when I didn't have the courage to talk to him like I usually did. I knew that if I answered with a 'yes' we would be in a moving truck next week, fast on our way to the next small town, and ready to rebuild our lives once again.

It's a little irresponsible for a parent to believe in their child so unconditionally, but dad never once doubted me about the things I see, and always treat them with the utmost seriousness. Him asking that question still made me want to hug him.

But things are different now… And we lived here for almost two years; dad has friends here, and a job that he likes. Hell, even _I _got people to talk to in the school this time around.

I'm done running.

"No, dad," I said with a smile… My eyes flickering to the side for just a moment, to the window behind my dad; where a dark figure was standing in the rain, looking fixedly at me. "It's not them."

His shoulders skunked in relief, and he relaxed back on the chair.

"So…" He nodded sagely. "It is girls after all."

"Dad!"

We laughed and talked until the waitress came back with our food, I giggled again as her redouble efforts failed to do anything against the brick wall of denseness that was my dad. She'd have to be fully naked and twerking on his lap for him to notice anything.

And the figure wasn't in the window anymore.

"I have to go to the restroom," I said suddenly.

"Hum," Dad mumbled, taking his eyes from the dish. "Oh, don't take to long, they'll grow cold."

I rolled my eyes "You can start without me if you want." I saw his shoulder drop in relief once again.

Shaking my head in amusement, I went to the restroom.

It was a simple mid-class restaurant restroom; there was a row of blue stalls to the side, two urinals beside it, and a row of sinks facing a long mirror.

I made sure to check every stall to see the place was deserted first. Then, I raided my hand.

_The Book_ was already on my palm; a non-descriptive, middle-size book with a leather cover, looking as normal as a book can be as if it wasn't suddenly appeared in my hand from nowhere.

I opened randomly in the exact page I wanted, and once again read the words. To my persistent amazement, they stayed in a perfectly straight and wonderfully comprehensive line, instead of dancing all across the paper like the usual.

This was the only book where this phenomenon happens, the novelty of reading something unaffected by my pesky dyslexia still fascinates me, I must have read this book from front to cover a dozen times now, the sentences were all but memorized, but I knew from experience that holding the book in my hand, and having the words flesh in my mind would increase the efficiency of what I was about to do.

My finger rose and circled in the air like a magical wand. On my new senses, I felt the touch leaving traces on the surface of the magical veil that covers the world.

**"Yfilamron"** I chanted in a clear and firm voice, the word and my gestures suddenly caused a pulse to traverse around the veil. To the 'normal' senses it felt like a brief current of air has passed across the room.

To the other senses… It was difficult to describe; it was like the area of the veil that encompassed this room, suddenly gained a yellowish tinge.

The spell is complete; I didn't skip any step on the progress to make sure the end result would be the strongest iteration of it as possible, I never used this spell in such crowded place, after all. I need to make it would do its job.

Hopefully, it'd keep the people outside of this room from noticing anything weird happing inside. The spell won't muffle any sound, but it will make anything that happens inside sound perfectly normal to the outside, no matter if it were a mad scream or a cry for help, nothing that happens in this room would appear to be out of ordinary until tomorrow morning.

Sighing, I lay the book beside one of the sinks, and soon after, I placed my jacket over it.

Finally, my eye met the ones of the boy in the mirror.

Pretty, that's the word I'd used to describe myself. Perhaps 'gorgeous' or devilish handsome' would fit in a few years, but for now, I was a very pretty thirteen years old boy, who is entering manhood in the best way possible.

I had some of my dad on me; my vibrant red hair and entrancing forest green eyes were the same as his. There were fewer trances of him on my face, but they were there; a little bit on the jaw, and the shape of the eyebrows… these are actually my _less_ attractive features, and that's saying something considering how handsome he is.

Dad once said I looked a lot like my mother... I don't know much about her besides the fact she left us when I was very young, so I can only imagine how gorgeous she must have been to _improve_ my dad's genes.

Turning the sink on, I gathered some water on my hands and leaned down to clean my face.

When I rose, the figure was standing right behind me in the mirror.

I calmly shook the water from my hands and turned to face it.

The figure was wearing a long trench coat that covered its entire body, I had to strain my neck to see its face, but I could barely make any detail under the shadows cast by its long hat.

I have been terrified of things like him for as long as I could remember… Now though.

"You look human-ish enough, unlike the other two," I commented, thinking about the giant dog and the scorpion-like thing I found prowling around my neighborhood. "Can you speak-"

A big, paw-like hand covered my face before I could finish, sausage size fingers curled around my head in a crushing grip. I felt my body being suspended in the air and shoved against the wall, my back shattering the glass mirror in the process.

_*CRACK!* _

The monster let out a loud roar that twisted into a curse before stumbling three steps backward. His left hand went to hold the right one, which now had three fingers twisted in the wrong direction.

"Oh, is that a curse I heard?" I said mockingly, feeling the pain and hatred he was feeling empowering me, it made me smile even more. "It means you can talk."

The thing swung its powerful arm with a roar; I quickly ducked under it and _dug _my foot into its knee.

With a distinct snapping sound, the joint bent backward. The bones popped from the skin and clothes in a shower of blood, and the monster fell to the side with a pained wail.

"My entire life you've staked me," I said, shivering in pleasure by the sight of blood and circling the downed form. "No matter where I went, no matter where I ran, you and your ugly friends were always there, always pursuing, always lurking…" The thing attempted to grab me. I dug my foot on its elbow this time, giving it the same treatment of its knee. "Now, its time for answers!" I crouched down and grabbed the monster by its fat throat, my hand was too small to grasp the entire front, but my grip was firm enough.

"What are you?" I asked in a steel tone.

The thing's single eye look at me with burning hatred, noticing how its mouth moved, I lay down a brutal slap on his cheek that broke most of its front teeth before he could spit.

"What. Are. You?" I demanded once again.

"Go suck Arges' balls." He grunted I didn't even notice that he had spoken in a different language, before years of fears and frustrations explode outwards.

His face was thrown to the side by the strength of my punch; I could feel his flesh straining under my grip, "TELL." Another punch, this time his face went to the other side. "ME." Another, blood spilled forward, coating my fist with a layer of red, "WHAT." Bone cracked under my fingers. "YOU." I was raining punches now, letting out all that was in my chest, damned the consequences. "ARE!?" I finished my sentence in a tone so _**commanding**_ that I swear it even made the magical veil shake.

"I'm a cyclops." The bloody piece of boated meat answered immediately, almost _too_ fast for something with most of its face crushed.

Its answer made me see red.

"OF FUCKING COURSE YOU ARE A CYCLOPS!" I shouted, throwing his body to the side, utterly destroying the stalls in the process.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something!?" I stomped over his prone form, "Big, ugly, single eye. I figured you were a cyclops on the moment I saw you." I grabbed the back of his coat and pulled. "I'm asking what you and your monster friends are! Why are you chasing me!? What the hell do you want!?"

His head… just dangled downward, with blood and crushed eye fluid dripping from it.

"Hey, are you listening?" I shook him once again. "Hey!"

His head fell from his neck, it hit the wooden splinters below and seems to mold around it for a moment before busting in a cloud on golden dust.

"Ah fuck." I cursed, seeing the rest of the body doing the same thing, leaving only the oversize clothes behind.

I was too rough with him.

"Goddamn it, I thought Cyclopes were supposed to be super tough or something," I grumbled, kicking some broken wood in frustration.

There it goes the best chance of knowing what the fuck is going on with my life. Besides the whole "get adult memories, overpowered powers, and spell book" thing, I always knew I wasn't normal, the incident from a week ago only proved it. I thought I could use my new power to unveil the deeper mysteries about myself.

Whatever, it's not like this fucker was the only human-like monster that I ever saw. There will be other; there are always others. They will come, I'll make them squeal, it's only a matter of time.

Sighing, I made my way to the sinks, trying to avoid the growing puddle on the floor. Grabbing my jacket, I pulled it over my form to hide the cuts the broken glass has made on the back of my shirt; dad would freak out if he sees those.

Then, I slid _The Book_ into the way too small pocket of my jeans. It didn't really matter if I leave it here or take it with me, as _The Book_ will materialize on my hand whenever I need it.

Is that everything? Oh! Blood on my fist- No, no that already slide off long ago. Nothing that I considered dirt cling on my body or my clothes for too long if I don't want to…

I guess I'm good to go.

"Ah hell!" I said as I raised my eyes to the shattered mirror for one last checkup. "Almost fuck up."

There was a pair of long, black horns sprouting from my forehead; I guess I got a little _too_ emotional there.

"Dad would go mental…" I commented, closing my eyes and flexing muscles no human should have. When I opened them again, the horns were nowhere to be seen. "There we go."

Perfect, not a sight of struggle on me, just a boy going back from a trip to the restroom.

I rest my forehead against the shattered glass and thought about what had just happened for one last time.

I haven't been able to figure out anything from the monster… But I killed it; I killed it easily.

A small smile formed on my lips.

_No more running._

For now… Pepperoni pizza.

* * *

CYOA Build:

**Essence of the Blank**

By taking this essence, you gain but one benefit:  
Your potential becomes limitless. You can learn any discipline or skillset, even if you shouldn't be capable of it, without forgetting it and practice them into mastery, no matter how many you learn. Any abilities you have from other Essences will increase where possible and develop in ways beyond their initial purposes.

**Essence of the Demon Emperor**

You gain the form of a demon emperor, ruler of Hell with a design generally up to you. This form is supernaturally powerful and outstrips almost any mortal or immortal for that matter in raw attributes and a host of other abilities up to you based on the form you take. Regardless you could beat gods to a bloody pulp as you are now.

Perfect memory with infinite storage as well as agelessness.

Gain dominion over the seven deadly sins, can use them in a variety of ways including conceptually.

You are a font of pure corruption, a walking source of impurity, disease, pain, misery, all the evils of the world are at your disposal. You are able to twist, corrupt, taint, and pervert anything you get your claws into to your hearts content. As a side effect you are immune to corrupting or purifying effects.

Able to create and summon all sorts of demons to serve you, whether they be Imps to the lords of hell themselves. These demons are oathbound to be loyal. You can corrupt others into demons and resurrect the dead into demons. Other demons and demon like creatures will see you as something of profane divinity on an instinctual level.

**Essence of lewdness**

+You may change your sexuality at will.  
+You may change your gender at will. (Male, female, or futa if you want but you work out how that works exactly)  
+Your body is changed into your ideal sexyness for when you're either gender.  
+You operate under porn logic. (Things like instant thoroughly clean and lube assholes before anal sex, taking 20 inch dicks with no problem and shit like that.)  
+You're always clean as if you just got out of a shower and B.O is eliminated with the mess slides right off you. (Individual parts may be toggled off, like for example you want some mess to stay on you. Also this works internally so you no longer need to brush your teeth or worry about bad breath.)  
+Any hole you penetrate or are penetrated in always act as it's the perfect fit to give you maximum pleasure and no pain.  
+STDs don't exist.(Porn logic covers this, but thought I'd double down.)  
+You and your partners you're having sex with no longer have a refractory and can keep going and going and going in you want to or you get unconscious from pleasure overlord or something. *shrugs*  
+If you happen to be able to travel worlds, you can toggle porn logic to work for everyone in the entire world. You know what that leads to. You can also decide the intensity of said porn logic, like pick something between it only working in the bedroom and sex or constant city wide orgy sex zombies. (Also works if you can't travel worlds)  
+You always have knowledge how to create the best sex toys, and sexual enhancers in any technology level. So if you for example can go to different worlds, this scales with their technology level, even works if they use magitech too.  
+You always know how to create the maximum pleasure for any sexual encounter you have for both parties or just yourself if you don't care for the other person.  
+You can edge someone perfectly without worrying about them accidentally having an orgasm without your say so if you're into this.  
+You control your own fertility.  
+Your enjoyment of sex will never decrease.  
+You can summon basic sex toys- ropes, handcuffs, dildos, gags, candles, clamps, clothespins, etc - that only exist as long as they are being used for sex. Meaning they disappear right after sex. No mess no fuss.  
+You gain a presence that draws people who want to fuck you or you want to fuck to you(Can be explained away as ridiculous charisma, pheromones, ect) that you control the intensity of by will. Either turning it off to "oh god why does the entire city want to rape you".

**Essence of Apotheosis**

The ichor of the divine flows through your veins. By consuming this essence you have ascended to godhood.

You have the mind body and soul of divinity and exist beyond the frailties of mortals. Your memory is infinite with perfect recall. your body, skills, and abilities will never degrade even if you languish for eons. Even without using any of your powers your body is a weapon of mass destruction on its own, enough to slay lesser gods just using your raw strength. Your soul is eternal and will eventually reform you whole should you ever somehow be killed.

There are a number of domains that fall under your purview, these could be classic ones like the Sky, Earth, Death, or others. You can manipulate these domains as befitting one of your station bordering on the conceptual. Regardless you can perform miracles that have the themes of your domains, acts that defy convention and even fate, such as burning out the illness of the faithful or killing their fear in times of desperation.

Can hear the prayers of any of those who worship you or any calling out for intervention. Similarly you can empower mortals who worship you with abilities based on your own domains. These powers can be revoked or restored as you see fit.

You can create a personal afterlife for you worshipers any yourself to serve as a home it can be one realm or multiple depending on your tastes. Any faithful or those you claim that die will automatically have their soul sent to it.

By expending some of your might you can raise up mortals to divinity either as fully fledge gods or weaker but still mighty demigods.

Able to create servants whose form and function are up to you whether they be humanoid angels or terrifying chimera that punish sinners. These servants are utterly loyal to your will.

**BONUS Cyoa:**

The Eronomicon(Go google it)


	9. Adam Creed and the American Gods 02

Setting: Percy Jackson.

* * *

Adam Creed and the American Gods

Chapter 02

* * *

What would a teenager do, if he had the powers of a god?

The answer: Learn to control the passive aspects of it, until he is good enough to not be overwhelmed by the utter aliens sensations they cause each time he leaves his home.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the nice blend of warm morning sunlight and the chilly gust of wind against my skin as I sat on the roof of my house, with one leg dangling lazily over the edge.

On a much, much deeper level, I also felt things no person should be able to; an all you can eat buffed of all emotions and everyday suffering.

From the vibrant love of a couple watching their new baby daughter sleeping on the cradle, the spicy pain a old veteran as he struggled to move out of chair, the charming anticipation of a young boy that was decided that today was the day he'll talk to the girl he like, the dark disgrace of a father as he watches his a-little-too-effeminate son eat his breakfast, the fun mixture of excitement/fear/and a dash of shame of a teenage girl sneaking back to her house after spent all night partying, and the crunchy but slightly bland desolation of a woman as she cooks for her abusive family.

All of that and more, I felt every good thing and every bad thing about the people around my immediate area.

I could sense them, I could see them, I could smell them, I could hear them, I could touch them, I could taste them. I was free to manipulate them in the way I see fit.

A week ago, at the moment my new powers showed up, these new sensations overwhelmed my human mind, and forced out the inhuman stuff hiding beneath. What happened next was pure…

I shake my thought away from that. What is done is done; I did my best to fix it and made sure no one would remember, there is no use thinking about it. The following week was dedicated to making sure that didn't happen again.

And now, I can finally control it. I had dipped my feet in it on the father and son hang out from Friday night; going out in the evening when the city still relatively active, rather than after midnight when there weren't many people around.

The inhuman part of me staid inside the entire time… well, the entire time that didn't involve violence at least, meaning I could finally creep out of my basement and go back living in civilized society.

Which begs the question: what am I going to do now?

I do have an objective: capture a human-like monster and figure out why they are hunting me, but beyond that, nothing. I don't even know what I'll do with that knowledge after I found it; I just wanted to how.

… I suppose that's why I receive those adult memories, without the wisdom they provided I don't know where I'd be. Maybe using my power to bent the world on my knee, maybe anguishing about my new inhuman nature, maybe exploring the pervert aspect of my new powers, which was clearly what I meant to do, giving the presence of _The Book._

But I have enough wisdom now that I know that wouldn't bring me satisfaction, or even make me happy. I would just deform the world for no reason, and probably end up bored out of my mind in the long run.

I have a human mind, so I will strive for human satisfaction, and that means dealing with the little things in life as they come, and never forgetting the value of people, and the fantastic chaotic factor that happens when they simply live their lives.

That also means using my new powers in the most entertaining and sexy way possible. Because of course, I would do that, I'm a teenager god with a book full of sex magic. I want to test _all_ of them!

But I must have patience, time is not a problem anymore but what will likely emerge from that fact will most likely be. And while I may be young a lacking perspective, there is nothing stopping me from starting my war against boredom right away.

First, school.

I jumped back to the window of my room to grab my backpack. The house was silent this time in the morning with my father long since gone to his job at a garage workshop in the town. The only ones there should be me and…

"Dog," I called. Feeling the creature materializing from the shadows.

I turn around to see the Archdemon shaped into a large Gold Retriever. Without my father here, it saw no reason to act like an average dog, so it just staid utterly still, waiting for orders.

"Protect the house. Inform me if any monster shows up in the city. And be ready to come to me if I call." The thing nodded and lay down on the floor, apparently fallen asleep.

"Now just…" I spread my senses enough to confirm where Cat was, and I sensed that it was following my dad like usual.

She… I got to remember that, Cat is starting to develop a conscience, unlike Dog who is still an unfeeling machine. Four days ago I'd replace them with new copies, for the thought of unleashing thinking Archdemons into the world unsettled me. But I learned… learned that I shouldn't try to bottle away all the demonic aspects of my new powers, I have to accept it, to indulge in it a little bit, to try to shape it into something acceptable to my morals, otherwise I'd just explode someday.

As I was passing the living room, gazing once again over the various weird decoration my dad and I had to accumulate from years of travel to strange places, I noticed a couple of sticky notes glued to the wall beside the front door.

"Oh right, chores."

Minutes later I was taking out the trash, and because of that, I'm sure dad must be feeling pretty good right. He has done it; he successfully managed to turn a bit more of my life into a cartoon, now I only needed two friends addicted to jawbreakers to complete the package.

I was dropping the larger sack in the disposal with an ease that no thirteen year old should have when the door to my neighbor opened roughly. A sixteen years old, blonde pile of anger and teenager rebellion appeared.

"'Sup." I greeted absentmindedly.

"Fuck off." My neighbor said, encapsulating all there was to say about the people living in this neighborhood, besides a few exceptions.

I ignored his attitude and started to make my way to the bus stop. I say started because my neighbor suddenly halted his steps, turned hundred and eighty degrees, and walked toward me in a wide stride. I sensed all of that with interest, but only turned when he grabbed me by the sleeve of my jacket and spun me around.

"Heeeey, Buddy!" He said, giving me a wide, friendly smile, I got a feeling he doesn't practice that skill too often. "Alan, right?"

"Adam." I corrected, feeling his growing anxiety and anticipation without even trying.

"Yes, yes Adam, listen." He started to lead me by the hold he had on my sleeve, keeping his body close to not alarm outlookers. "You and I have been living close for a while right? We're practically friends by now!"

Seriously? Is he really doing that?

"We only talked for like, six times." And he was an asshole each time, he and his father here A-grade assholes. Not his mother though, she is cool, gives me cookies, could definitely do better.

"Yeah but that all a person needs! We are totally friends." He chirped. "So, as friends, we should help each other, don't you think we should help each other?"

"I guess…" I said slowly, digging deeper into his emotions; anger, as always, anxiety, which showed he wasn't used to what he was trying to do, but the way he controls it told me it isn't his first time, and… fear, quite a lot of fear actually.

Interesting.

"Sooo. You see Adam, I kinda in need of money right now. You know how it is, your grades starting slipping, you get grounded, and your folks cut out your allowance… Anyway, got any money to led to your pal Jacob?"

We are close to where he wants me to be now, let's see if he has the guts.

"Geez Jacob, I don't know. My dad said I shouldn't lend money to anyone without a good reason." I said innocently, watching as his eyes sparkled at the mention I had money on me.

"But you do have a reason!" He announced, leaning down a little and placing his arm over my shoulder "You're going to help your old pal out! What could be a better reason?"

I furrowed my brow and pretended to think. We stopped right where he wanted us, beside the abandoned house at the end of the street.

"… I sorry Jacob, but we haven't been friends for long enough for me to feel comfortable lending you money." I said and was pushed into the wall on the side of the house a moment later.

"Alright kid, here is how this is going to be." He said with a controlled tone and a hard expression. There wasn't a single trace of the early smile, and I felt better for that; He did _not_ have a face made for smiling. "You will give me everything you have right now and keep quiet about this, and I would cut your fucking ears off." To punctuated this he pressed the switchblade blade he suddenly pulled out of nowhere against my right ear.

"W-Wait are you really robbing your neighbor!?" I asked, genuinely surprised, he didn't strike me as a dumb person. "I know where you live!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "Same goes to me asshat! You think I'm scared of the police? Motherfucker, you call the cops on me, and I fucking kill you before the even show up, got it?" He bared his teeth like an animal. I'm sure that would scare a lot of people. "Got IT?"

Yeah, I got it; he was desperate. For what, or why, exactly I didn't know, but it might be fun to poke around later.

Now, what to do with him?

There was a lot of things I could do to him, the basic being hurting and murdering, but let's leave that as the last options. I know I say I would indulge in my demonic side, but I didn't mean I would jump straight into being a murdering psychopath; I do have some morals after all. Plus, there are others, more fun ways, to satisfy my demonic side.

He started to get irritated by my lack of reaction, and pushed the knife deeper against my skin.

"Are you listening kid!? Do you think I'm kidding!? Money, _now!"_

Alright, Better buy some time.

"Hey, why don't you back out now Jacob. What you are doing here is _really _not worth it" Like he wouldn't believe.

I must've been playing a little too actively with my power. Because my voice made the magic veil that covers the world tremble a little.

"Whatever!" He huffed, pulling the switchblade back into his pocket. "You must only have your lunch money anyway, and that ain't worth shit." He started to leave, only to look back when he was about to disappear beside the house. "You better not tell anyone this kid, _Or else!"_

He let the threat hang in the air for a few moments and then finally he finally left.

…

…What the hell just happened?

He just… What

Was it something that I did? I certainly didn't externalize any of my powers.

So, what was that?

-0-0-0-

School is awesome.

And for that thought, I committed high treason against the holy laws of teenagerhood established in the peak of Mount Rushmore by the council of the eight cliches in the year 1987. But seriously, school is awesome.

Or maybe, no school itself, but the ones filling the place up. If my neighborhood was an all-you-can-each buffer of emotions, then school is a weeklong roman feast complete with a senator fucking a pig.

The typical teenager is a nuclear reactor of lust, insecurities and conflicting emotions; this is what I found out today. There isn't a single person in this entire school who could be considered 'emotionally balanced'… to be fair, adults aren't something I would consider 'emotionally balanced' either, but the teens a much, much worse than them.

In my class alone most of the boys didn't understand why the girls are looking so more appealing lately, or why the English teacher's large butt seen to draw so much or their attention, all except for one, who was immensely confuse to why he's finding his male best friend so lovely to look at. The girls were generally more mature and had a better idea of what was going on, but not by much. Most of them already have pretty developed fantasies about the cutest boys in class, or at least that was what I figured by sensing them sneaking a glare at me and two other and having a peak of lust, and they're already starting to flare their budding sexuality by wearing low cut shirts and pleated skirts a too short for someone of their of their age.

Not going to lie, I'm feeling some dashes of superiority for my new ability to recognize teenager bullshit and rise above it.

Still, there are some cases when their more 'edgy' feeling went a beyond the level of teenager bullshit and were starting to approach a dangerous territory. Like the brown-haired girl sitting in front of me, who has so much stress and anxiety that they were literally smoking out of her like a chimney.

I couldn't see that and _not _do something, plus the black smoke is blocking my vision.

"I like your new glasses." I suddenly whispered to her, making her flinch and let out a tiny yelp.

"M-Mm?" She looked back with big blue eyes behind half-moon lenses.

"Your new glasses. They look good on you." I repeated, reaching out metaphysically and taking a big bite of her stress.

The girl blushed cutely. I noticed she still had a bit a baby fat on her face, but her skin was good, many of the girls in the class are having to wear makeup to hide their acne; she didn't have that problem. "T-Thank you." She said.

"Most people chose square or round. Why did you pick those?" I asked, still chewing on her dark feeling.

"H-Hum, B-because…" she quickly turned her head forward again, I could feel her embarrassment growing. "…D-Dumbledore." She admitted in a tiny voice.

I felt a genuine smile making it's way to my face. "That's awesome."

She nodded, keeping her head low. She didn't look back to me, but I can imagine the bright blush marking her face right now, it made me chuckle silently.

Emotion wise, she was much better. The anxiety wasn't overwhelming anymore; a lot of her stress was gone. I sensed the rest of her emotions calming down because of this. And watched her visibly relax in front of me.

Damn, she almost melted through the chair I wonder what got her so-

There was a squeaking noise of shoes rasping on the floor outside of the classroom, followed by a clash and a muffled "Crap!"

The class exploded in giggles.

The teacher sighed, slowly rubbing her temples; one didn't need the power to sense pain to know she had a headache.

"We all heard you, mister Yong. Come in." She projected her voice to the boy outside of the classroom.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a chubby Asian kid wearing an X-men shirt. His face was scrunched like he was bracing for an explosion.

"G-Good morning miss Sharper."

"Late again, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry miss Sharper, it would happen again." He said with his head down, rubbing his untied shoe on his ankle.

I could see our English teacher sighing again, her expression bubbled in the frustration she was feeling, while she tried to keep her growing irritation from the surface.

"Just take your seat mister Yong, and consider this your last warning. There will be consequences if this happens again."

"Yes, miss Sharper. Thank you." The boy said dejectedly and then dragged his feet across the line of sniggering students.

His eyes brightened considerably when he saw me though. I greeted him with a silent gesture as he sat beside me.

Daniel Yong was the closest thing I ever had for a friend in my entire life. That isn't because I was ostracized or bullied or anything, I just moved around so often that I never really formed any connections that lasted more than a few months, so along the way I stopped trying. Even after all but settle down here, I still kept people at a distance out of principle.

Daniel is the sole exemption, I talked to him once, and he latched on to me, and I couldn't shake him out no matter how I tried, eventually, and after I noticed that we were going to stay in this town for a while, I warmed up to him, and even began to like him more than the other acquaintances I had in class.

The difference between them and Daniel is that; they like me because I'm pretty, and Daniel like me because I can do the Haruhi Suzumiya dance.

Not even a second after miss Shaper turned her back. He was already leaning to talk to me.

"Duuuude, You're back." He whispered enthusiastically.

"You betcha the cold was almost the end of me, but I'm back," I whisper back, keeping my cover story up. "What did I miss?"

"Oh man, you won't believe." He made a show of looking to the side before continuing. "You now that body that turned up a week ago-"

"What!" Body? What body? Why haven't I heard about it!?

"Wait, you don't know!" He gasped and leaned closer. "Some guy has been found dead a near the train yard a week ago. He had more than a hundred knife wounds in his body. You really hasn't heard it, dude? The whole city is talking about it."

A week ago…

"Sorry man, I was dying in my bed," I said absentmindedly, still trying to…

No, this must be a coincidence; not everything that happens a week ago is related to _that._ I can't start panicking over nothing; this might just as well be a coincidence… and besides, if this was related, then the man would still be alive today.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that- Anyway! I was sneaking out to grab a midnight snack yesterday, and I heard my parents talking." He cupped his hand over his mouth. "Dad said they found another one yesterday! In the same conditions too! They think it might be a serial killer!" He finished with an exciting hiccup.

Hum, if I remember correctly, Daniel's dad is a Police Capitan, so what he is saying does have to weight.

A serial killer hm? That's certainly interesting, but may not be related to anything… still, the timing is just-

Wait a second why…

I turned to him. "Why are you so excited about the prospect of a serial killer? I mean is a _Serial Killer."_ I put emphasis in the last two words.

He blinked and seen only to realize now how he sounded. "It's nothing like that! It's just… well, _nothing_ happens here. I'm just happy to see something interesting happening for once, maybe a news crew from the capital will pick up the story, and we could gain some notoriety, I don't know…"

Well, Edenspring isn't exactly a small city, in fact, it's the most populated place I ever moved to, but it definitely felt like one sometimes. I could certainly see what he meant.

A shapely hip covered by a pink pencil skirt got between our conversation. I knew we were caught before I even heard the soft sound of miss Sharper cleaning her throat.

"You see to be determinate to interrupt my class today, Mister Lee. Were you having a good conversation?" She asked with false sweetness on her voice, causing the others to giggle again."

"S-Sorry miss Sharper." He said quickly, cornering from the hard look.

Then, the intense brown eyes turned to me.

I always thought miss Sharper was particularly vicious when dealing with me; now I confirmed that. Her irritation sparked when our eyes met, a little bit of anger and annoyance appeared, together with a significant amount of satisfaction and …

Oh.

Oh, that is interesting.

That's a pretty noticeable amount of lust you have there, _sensei._ I wonder if it related to your current sexual frustration.

I struggled not to smile at that. It was a valuable discovery, but it would do me no good giving her more ammunition.

"Well well, mister Adonis Creed, I'm happy to see you back with us." Her eyes trailed over my features and traveled down my neck briefly. "And I see you wasted no time in causing disturbance once again."

I decided to give her what she wanted and winced. "Yes, miss Sharper, I'm really sorry about that."

She hummed, cocking her hips to the side. The action attracted my attention briefly. It both increased her satisfaction and irritated her… which told me she was not entirely aware of what she was feeling, or at least was covering that very well.

"Well, I'm not an unforgiving woman, mister Creed, mister Yong. So I will give you one last chance to behave yourselves."

Daniel visible sagged in his chair. With parents like his, I would want to bring some bad news either.

"However, mister Creed." She turned to me with a little smugness in her eyes. "I distinctly remember some detections you have missed due to your sudden sickness. So…"

She was enjoying this.

I pretended to wince again. "So… You will forgive them because you're very nice." I tried, but her face was pure stone.

"… I will see you after classes, mister Creed. Make sure to be there." She announced and then walked back to the board.

The whole time I was watching the globes stretching the pink skirt with a sway that wasn't there before. She definitely enjoyed that.

"Duuude," Daniel whispered again. "What does she have against you?"

"I have no idea," I responded without taking my eyes from the teacher.

Miss Janice Sharper was an older woman; I'd put her age somewhere between thirty, to thirty-five; past her prime but not on decline either. She's still a gorgeous dark-skinned beauty with long, curly black hair and smoldering brown eyes. There were some subtle marks of age in her face but nothing grievous enough to lessen her looks.

I watched was the pink pencil formed an almost perfect mold of the prominent ass, and large, childbearing, hips. I watched the breasts bounced the way bratless breasts do inside the white sweater shirt as she walked, and almost jumped out of it each time she raised her arm to write sometime on the board. I watched all of that and felt something not so human growling inside my chest, something that was stirred by the lust directed at me. Before I knew it, I was licking my lips, and _The Book_ was innocently sitting over my desk.

Oh, I'm going to enjoy this _detention._


	10. Devil

Setting: Worm.

* * *

Devil.

Chapter 1.

* * *

What happens when two men fuse together, when their memories, emotions, and personalities suddenly meet in a violent and impossible encounter? What happens when one man is living his life, and suddenly another crashes into him in all aspects but his body?

This was a metaphorical question of course; such event would be, logically, impossible.

True, we do live in a strange era, and the impossible of ages past is now the norm in many instances, but somethings remains unknown, unseen, and untested until someone has enough of a bad day to score themselves the right superpower.

By the way, the answer to that question is this: both men die a violent and painful death while leaving a catatonic body behind, then their combined mindscape surge to form something new, or rather someone new, and that new mind, which carriers characteristics from both men, takes over the body.

How do I know this?

I'm the answer.

-0-0-0-

I lowered the rear mirror to check for any imperfection on my hairline, trailing my piercing green eyes over my immaculate brown locks, then lower to my sharp, royal features, masculine jaw and the few, small and very faint, age lines. Everything just seems to be actively working together to make me look good.

With a boyish grin, I flicked my half-smoked cigarette to the street and exited my Mercedes-Benz S-Class 2010.

This was a nice neighborhood, nicer than my own even, but not by much, a pathway of tall trees framed the wide street, with white, beige, and others light-colored houses shaping up the quiet suburban atmosphere.

I took a deep breath of start-of-spring air, and let my body be basked by the light of the late afternoon sun. My shoulder roll made the fine wool of my suit stretch slightly over my muscle; reminding me once again that I'm in the best shape of my life.

Well, both of them.

Crossing the short walkway to the million-dollar home, I pressed the soft sounding doorbell and set it to wait in front of the elegant white door. Taking a moment to fix my tie just in case, can't butcher an important first impression after all.

The door opened (it actually opened, what a trusting folks!) To reveal a well build middle age man with a short buzz cut and recently shaved face, he looked to be irritated, but something tells me that the source of the feeling wasn't me, I was just a new, convenient target.

"Yes?" He said, looking me up and down, I admit kinda of peeved that he didn't recognize me at first glance, he should have memorized my face considering what he has been doing. Come on buddy! You really need to work on that paranoia, this is laughable!

I opened a winning smile. "Good afternoon Mr. Alcott! I come today so we can have a bit of a chat. You may invite me in now."

He blinked confusedly for a second before pulling the door further. "Ah yes, please come in."

The inside of the house looked just as good as the outside, with lovely warm colors complementing the expensive furniture, beautiful and eye-catching decoration composed of copied of famous paintings and delicate chinawares, a few photos depicting a good looking family of three there and there… Basically the textbook example of the American family living the American dream.

I hummed pleasantly as I inspected the interior and made my way to the back. There I found a large television space and home theater with a wide comfortable sofa forming a U in front of it on one side, a fully equipped kitchen on the other, and glass wall showing a large pool and outdoor grill in front.

It truly amazes me the disparity of lifestyles this city can present sometimes.

The maid cleaning in the kitchen let out a small gasp, as I appeared from the living room.

"Cálmese." I said in a friendly tone. "No hay motivo para alarmarse, so seguir lo que estás haciendao come si yo no estuviera aquí, usted olvidará todo sobre mí tan pronto como me vaya."

The young Latin woman blushed, bowed her head with a quick 'Sí señor." And went back to what she was doing.

"So." I wondered out loud, "Where do you wish this conversation to take place, Mr. Alcott? We can use the couch here, or the ones on the living room. It's up to you to decide."

"There living room." He responded immediately. "The ones around the tv are new and I'd like to present their freshness for as long as possible."

"Very well,"

Soon, with were sitting comfortably facing each other while the maid, Gracia, brought some refreshments.

I was about to open my mouth when fate threw me a pleasant surprise and a set of high heels came thumping down the carpet-covered floor. We both turned to see the long legs of Mrs. Alcott descending down the stairs.

She was aggressively texting on her phone as she walked, I took advantage of her lack of attention to shamelessly admire the gentle curves neatly packed within a dark, shoulderless dress that left a cut open on the lower end to shown the stocking clad legs.

Her gaze only rose once she reached the end, then they narrowed slightly.

"James, who is this?" She managed to keep her annoyance out of her polite tone.

Ah, I realized then that they're using their daughter's sleepover to go on a date, explain why the maid hasn't started the dinner. How romantic.

"Well hello there Mrs. Alcott I'm a friend of the family, I'm come to talk to your husband about something. Please join us; this won't take long."

She tilted her head, letting the shoulder length blonde-dyed hair bob in interesting ways before typing a few excuses to her client and elegantly gliding to sit next to her husband.

"…So." I let Mr. Alcott begin while I tasted the tea. "You said you wanted to talk, what could we possibly talk about, I don't even know you…"

That's your mistake, you careless snob.

I smiled charmingly at him. "But I know you, Mr. James Alcott, ex-Hollywood actor turned fitness trainer, now the most search after in Brockton Bay; you have practically all the Bay's high society under you clientele. Excellent work, I must say."

Mr. Alcott blinked, then leaned back with a smile. "Well, thank you."

I chucked and turned my gaze to the wife, "And, of course, I know you too, the esteemed sister of our good mayor, Mrs. Jennifer Alcott, fiercest stoke broker on the Bay, one of the key players that permitted our humble city to navigate so well in such unstable waters."

The fake blonde preened with the compliment but raised her nose all the same. "I fail to see why this matter to your motives Mr…"

"Oh, it doesn't, it's just me gushing about the fact I'm speaking to such important pillars of our community. But to the point." I leaned back and looked in the eyes of the man sitting in front of me. "So Mr. Alcott, it came to my attention that you're fucking my wife."

A long pregnant silent followed after that, one with Mr. Alcott looking like a deer in the highlight and his wife snatching the life out of him with a chilling glare.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to take revenge or anything silly like that. I admit I'd probably do something crazy if I had figured that out a week ago, but now I'm not as emotionally attached to my wife as I used to be." She was somebody else's wife, after all, somebody that died a week ago and was replaced by me, she only came into my possession recently, so, honestly, I care little about her past. "But from your wife's reaction, I gather she had no knowledge about this."

"No" Mrs. Alcott intoned, there were blades in her voice. "I didn't."

"What an interesting development."

"I-" Mr. Alcott cleaned his throat in an attempt to thicken his voice. "I can explain-"

"Oh please, please spare me from the cliché lines Mr. Alcott. They are not why I came." I rolled my eyes and raise two fingers. "I came here for two things actually. One is to announce that you work for me now."

"…Excuse me?" He mouthed, clearly not following my logic.

"It's just fair, don't you think? You've been enjoying my wife's body for more than a year now; I invested quite a lot of money to have her body look that hot, you know. It's quite unfair for a man to enjoy the fruit of another man labor without giving anything in return."

"I… I suppose."

"So, you will become my loyal minion." I nodded. He mimicked the gesture.

"Yes, I will."

"Brilliant, now to the second matter." I drank the last of the tea; it was delicious. "It's still related to the adultery I'm afraid. But it seems to me, that _justice_ has to be done."

Mr. Alcott gulped. "Justice?"

"Yes, _justice_, quite an important concept. I do not believe in revenge Mr. Alcott, but I quite the fan of justice, not the inefficient type of justice society stubbornly clings to, a different, more pure type, that only a few can enforce it…" I took my eyes away from the confused and increasingly terrified man and moved to the silently raging woman beside him. She seems to be ignoring most of the conversation in favor of trying to kill her husband with her glare. Hum, looks like one of those 'hell hath no fury' types.

"So, Mrs. Alcott." I took pleasure in noticing her husband became even more terrified as I addressed her. "Would I be correct to assume you two had a happy marriage?"

"Yes, we _had._" The response made the man squirm.

I grinned. "Perfect, so let's do it like this. From this day forward your marriage will deteriorate."

"What?" "Evidently."

"And while your marriage is in the process of deterioration, you, Mr. Alcott, will fall deeply in love with your wife, and if you already are, then you will grow to love her even more. Yes, your crumbling marriage will be like an abyss that affects your very soul. You will have to watch as you and the woman you love grow further and further apart, no matter the effort you make to win her back, and see your marriage, the thing that you will quickly notice gave your life meaning breaking apart with no possibility of recovery. Ah, and no killing yourself to escape either."

The wide-eyed man opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came.

"And you Mrs. Alcott, will be falling _out_ of love of course, each day more and more imperfections on the pathetical man you choose to spent your life with will become more evident, each day your anger and resentment will grow and bloom, and in time, say a few months, maybe a year, you'll file for a divorce, hell I have just a firm to recommend. After that, you will be ruthless in your attempt to strip him of everything he has, and you will feel vindicated to do so, after all, he hurt you by sleeping with more than a half to his clientele. The house will be yours, the car will be yours, even your parahuman daughter-"

The woman, who has been opening a predatory grim to her husband, snapped her neck at me with wide eyes, her husband had a similar reaction.

"Oh slip of words, silly me, that always happens when I get excited, forget that last part." I relaxed my back on the sofa, throwing one arm back. "Now, Mrs. Alcott… I believe you need a lover."

The Woman blinked. "Pardon?"

"Oh, it's only fair that you hurt him the same way that he hurt you, plus, the thought excites you doesn't it."

Mr. Alcott sent an alarmed glance at his wife, to his horror; she started to grin.

"Ah yes, that's a…" The tip of her tongue brief tasted her pink lips. "Interesting idea."

"Well show him then!" I declared, savoring each word. "Show him what he will be losing, what he can never touch again."

Mrs. Alcott almost purred as she rose from her seat; she was trembling in excitement as her nimble limbs move to grab the zipper of her dress. With one dismissive look to her husband, she pulled it down.

Her body undulated as the fabric became loose and fell away, first, from the beautiful slope of her breast, revealing a black strapless bra struggling to hold her sizable globes, then, from the trim abdomen showing faint lines of tautness and a charming belly button, the fall of the fabric was interrupted when they clung to the wide shape of her breeder hips and toned ass she had lower the rest herself.

She bent over while she did this, showing us how the lace panty _dug_ into the crack of her taut ass, and how the strap of the garter belt framed each of her wonderful contours on their way to connect to the thigh stocking.

"Magnify!" I cheered, offering my silent applause. Mr. Alcott was watching his wife with wide eyes and dropped jaw like it was the first time he saw her like this. What? They don't do stripteases? What a boring couple.

"Now, Mrs. Alcott gives us a twirl. Let us appreciate your charm." She smiled and did so, slowly, with her arms raised high, loving every second of it. This one is a teaser.

"Damn… what a sight, takes your breath away. Right, Mr. Alcott?"

"Y-Yeah." He answered, breathlessly.

I smiled, hands tapping on my lap. "Well woman, come here. Let me have a closer look."

She sent me an analytical gaze for a few moments, before turning her head toward her husband and opens a smug grin. She traversed the space between us with prolonged steps and with very exaggerated sways of her hips. She threw her legs upward as she moved to straddle me, making sure her husband had a look of everything she had to offer.

I whistled, checking the body of the woman on my lap. From her neatly combed light brown colored hair, which became more blonde the further from the root it got, the glistening blue eyes that were blinking a smoldering look, her soft feminine feature painted with a subtle layer of make up, the soft-looking perfectly formed lips that women would pay fortunes trying to imitate, and lower, to her graceful pale collarbone, narrow shoulders, large breasts, trim midriff, full, childbearing, hips and thick thighs, none that showed a hint of fakeness; this was a body blessed by excellent genes and molded by hours of hard work.

I placed my hand on her sides, and slowly trailed up and down with my thumbs pressing on the faint contorts of her pecks. This part, in particular, left me impressed, and to think a tight body like that once was boated with a child… She did with hard work what my wife needed surgeries to achieve.

Granted, my wife was older and had two pregnancies rather than one, so she was somewhat justified.

"A woman like that and he go and cheat…" I commented, watching her sighing as my fingers began to find sweet spots. Really, men with less power should just content themselves with what they have. "Tell me, Mrs. Alcott, what do you think of me."

She moved her hand to my shoulders and started to massage my muscles. "You're suspicions… and intriguing… Handsomer than my husband… Mn, with harder muscles."

"Is that so?" I lowered my ministrations, playing around on her waist, moving around and beneath the hem of her underwear. "Tell me, am I good enough to be your new lover?"

"I don't know." She arched her bubble ass as my fingers started to test the flesh there, making sure her husband was watching everything. "You… You are doing something to me. I can feel it." She lowered herself, pressing more of her body over mine, hands moving to trail over my vast pectorals. "I don't know what is it…"

"It's attraction my dear, raw sexual tension we exalted to one another." I smile as her eyes widened in genuine shock. "Perhaps even love…"

_"Coup de foudre?"_ She breathed her face millimeters from my own. "Hmm, perhaps."

Our lips connected almost innocently compared to increasingly bolder actions our hands were taking, but that didn't last very long. Soon our tongues were testing the new waters of each other mouth and join together in a slow, wet and sensual dance.

Her hips bulked once. I took the opportunity to press it against my leg, right on top of the bulge growing along the length of my pant.

She was so surprised she broke the kiss.

"What?" She whispered, her face now spotting a faint blush and deeper breathing. She didn't have to look down as I grabbed a handful of her ass and ground her mound against my bulge. I could feel her body lighting up with shivers.

She looked me with a new light; a hungry light that held barely contained excitement and apprehension. "… You don't look like you have African blood."

I chuckled hoarsely. The action made my chest rasp against the hard tips poking from the bra. "I don't; I'm just particularly blessed," I kissed the corner of her mouth. "More than enough to be your lover, don't you think?"

_"Yes."_ She whispered automatically. Her eye blinked for a second before I captured her lips once again.

I pulled back with a wet sound, her tongue tried to follow mine "And as your lover, you belong to me... Right?"

"Yes." She pushed through heavy breathing. "Yes, I-hmmm." Her light blue eyes rolled back as I assumed control of her lips again.

Her body was wonderfully reactive now; the touches are making her trembled, the sounds were making her weak, the taste was making her warm, and everything combined was making her _wet._

She pulled back with a low moan. Her shining eyes made love to my own for a moment before she descended to my neck, kissing and nibbling the place while her finger worked on the buttons of my shirt with a clumsily hurry.

I looked above her, directly to the panting, sweaty man who was watching as I masturbated his wife from above her underwear with a look of horrifying fascination.

Oh my, did I awaken a fetish?

"Do me a favor will you, Mr. Alcott." I let out a deep growl as my new toy found a sensitive spot, the cheeky woman processed to attack it. "Call the place you made reservations tonight, and tell them you would be able to make it, then stay here and open a bottle of jack or something, I don't care. I'll be upstairs with your wife."

"What?"

"I'll be upstairs, fucking your wife on your marital bed, I'll give you the privilege of listening to the cries you never managed to make her do, but if you want to see the act, you'll have to work hard first."

"…W-What?"

"You hear me." Mrs. Alcott moaned as she opened the last button took in the sight of my chiseled torso covered by short, manly chest hair. I took that opportunity to stand, and take the woman with me. "Oh, and by the way, feel free to try to continue your relationship with my wife, I even encourage you to do so, be warned though, she won't be nearly as receptive as she was before, persist at your own peril."

"W-W-What!?"

I left the sputtering man behind and began to walk up the stair with a woman that was practically worshiping my musculature.

"Well then, Mrs. Alcott, shall we make our new relationship official?"

_"Mm~_ Call me Jennifer."

-0-0-0-

It was already well into the night when I parked my car in front of my garage, the lack of a Jaguar F-Pace SVR 2011 parked beside told me that my oldest was out partying and preying on innocent young men.

Pausing on the steps to the porch of my modest, but very nice suburban house, I turned to look at the cute gnomes that stood guard over my wife's flower garden.

"No intruders I hope?" I wondered out loud, and the terminator lights that appeared in their eyes made me laugh.

I heard the giggles before I opened the door. As expected, my youngest daughter and her two friends were laying on the couch, wearing casual sleeping clothes, with a mess that only three unsupervised teenagers could make around them, the tv was firmly set in one of those teen dramas involving superpowers Verticallychallengedville or something.

"Hello, girls!" I greeted, locking the door behind me.

Emma blinked at me; her bright red hair was tied upward while her face was masked by that green ritualistic mud females wore before they went to sleep. "Oh, hey dad."

"Hello, Mr. Barnes!" Madison greeted back enthusiastically. She was wearing the same mud as Emma and… Hum, her sleeping clothes were a bit too small to be appropriate. I wonder if she is trying to compensate for her modest curves.

Sophia was the only one without a face mud. She had snapped her head to the door as soon as I move in, with her eyes flashing hostility and suspicion for a second before settling back in a lazy, neutral stare once she saw it was me. "Hey." She mumbled absentmindedly.

I stepped close to them, putting my dad smile, doing dad walk and raising my dad look; my dadness suddenly went over 9000.

"So girls, how is the sleeping over going!?" I beamed, placing my hands on the back of the couch just behind Emma, so the two could see her widening eyes and my silly smile in the same frame. "Outstanding I hope! Do you gals need anything? I can always bust out madz cookie-baking skills if the situation requires, you know what I mean." I delivered the line in the most Dad way possible.

"Oh my god! Dad no, please no." Emma pleaded, but I guard my fucks with the jealousy of a dragon, so she received none.

"What's wrong cutie pie? 'fraid your crew is going to find me _cooler _than you because of my crazy cooking. Well let me _snack_ my cooking book real quick, it should be right next to your baby album-."

"DAD I swear to god I will never speak to you again!" Hm Feisty… She is growing well.

Madison, bless her little heart, giggled at my antics. "You're funny Mr. Barnes!" That earned her a death glare from Emma.

"My thank you, Mads. And I already told you girls can call me Alan." The adorable brunette smiled broadly at my words. "Hey, about comedy, you guys want to hear a construction joke? I'm still working on it!"

"Arrrrhhh," Emma grumbled loudly, placing her hands on her mud covered face. "GAh! Look at what you made me do!"

That went on for the next minute, it actually helped the atmosphere in my opinion, by the end of it my Emma was considering suicide, Madison was giggling like a mad girl, and even Sophie had let out a few chuckles.

Seeing them like this, all casual and relaxed and acting like normal teenagers… It was hard to remember they had tortured an innocent girl into superpowerhood.

"Say." I back off to my daughter's relief. "Do you know where your mother is?" I asked mostly for show, with my little supernatural radar given by my second power, I knew where she was all the time.

"I don't know, around, can you leave now please?" Emma requested quickly so she could start working on saving her face in from of her friends.

"All right, All right, I'll leave you to your little party, but no staying up till unreasonable hour of the morning." I smile at her grumbled yes, and started going up the stair. "Bye girls."

Sophia lazily waved at my direction. Madison's wave was livelier, and it was accompanied by a 'good night, Mr. Barnes.' Her look that lingered a tad too long though Emma had slapped her in the shoulder to bring her back.

Teenagers are funny.

With one daughter accounted for, another with a delivered to the world with a secret luck and protection charm to make sure she is alright. It's time to deal with the mother.

Pulling my tie from my neck, I rapidly opened and closed the door to my room, the girls downstairs won't notice the smell, but the sounds could reach there if I wasn't careful.

"Ooooh, Ohhh, Ohohoh, Hgnnnnnnnnnn, _Masterrrrr~."_

"You must be very brave or very stupid to be doing something like this while the girls are downstairs, pet."

The creature squirming at my feet, drenching the carpet with her puddles of female arousal was my wife. And she was beautiful, far more beautiful than she was a week ago.

Zoe Barnes was a beautiful woman who freaked out when she saw the first sign of aging and waged a long, bitter war against it. Over the years, her body has been artificially shaped on the hottest form money could buy, with boobjobs, asshobs, thighjobs, nosejob, lipjobs and every other fucking job on the plastic surgeon's catalog. The doctor, or rather, the team of doctors has done a fantastic job, she really did looked amazing after the results, but no matter how good the surgeon was, unless their cape name was Panacea, they're going to leave mark behind, and those surgeries always leave somethings looking… artificial.

The old part of me once wondered about how would she looked had she not went through with the surgeries, would she be uglier, or prettier.

Regardless of the answer, nowadays, I could say with absolute certainty she looked as good as she could possibly get, all the curves given to her artificially have been seamlessly integrated into the whole, all the subtle marks left behind on her skin has been removed, and all the imperfections that formed because of the surgeries were erased. The result as a magazine cover supermodel with striking features free of any wrinkles, flaming red her falling in a fiery cascade down her shoulders, and a curvaceous body that provoked daydreams of anyone nearly. And the best part; this was all made retroactively, meaning that nobody remembers how she really looked after the surgeries, for the rest of the world, her looks from right now were the result.

And now that gorgeous example of womanhood was spamming on my floor, four fingers desperately embedded in her perpetually tight tunnel, seeking a release that will never come without my permission.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ow, master, master please, Zoe has been good. Please,please,please!" She cried with delirious need, her hands exiting sloppy pussy as her legs spreader to the side, folded under her and shot her pelvis to the air, presenting me everything she had to offer. "I needed to cummm master! I need to cum shooo badly!"

"Hmm." I spend a few seconds admiring her plump outer lips, and charming pink inner one; her quivering entrance could only be described as dangerously inviting. She shook and moaned under my gaze like it was providing the same pleasure of her fingers. "Too horny to think straight hum? What a troublesome animal you are." My shining shoe made from the finest leather fell down hard over the moist buns, her hips crashed to the floor as her back arched violently, her mouth opening to let a silent scream.

I _grounded_ the sole of my shoe against her pussy, rolling it from side to side to distribute the pressure. The movements brought back her voice; it came back in loud bust of animalistic gawks that made me glad that I made this room soundproof days ago. "Makes me wonder why I keep a cheating slut like you around if you're not going to be aware enough to serve me when I'm back home?"

"HYYAAHHHH. I'M SORRY- GRAh- I'M SORRYI'M SORRYY MASTER, THISH PET FORGOT HER PLACE! ahAHHAHHH! SHE WON'T DO IT AGAIN SO PLEASE!

"Or perhaps you don't want to be my pet and you rather be my whore instead, you already spend your entire days constantly horny anyway, what the different? Tell me, should I use you as a whore to give as a reward to my future minions, should I use your make me some money in the spare time? Hell, should I drop you naked in a den of lowlifes for pure entertainment sake? I did meet someone that could today that could easily fill your place if I want to after all, what do you say, pet? Do you want to be my whore!" I dragged the sole of my shoe over to the bottom and_pushed_; this made her whole body flinch.

"UUUUGGHHH! Ah ah aha, Y-Yessssssss! Eveythingggg, W-whatever you like Mastar!, I'll be whatever you like masterOuuuuwwww!- I… I'll sleep with anyone you sayyy… ANY-OHOHOh-_THING!_ You say... Just, Ah… ah… gurrh… just, let me stay by your side… This is my greatest happiness!OhOHHOOHOHHOHIII-Is going in, 's going in, is going inISGOINGINISGOINGIN! AHAH AH OHMYGAWD!"

"What a splendid answer my pet!" I declared, my grin hurting my face. "Have your reward." Saying that I _pushed_ the rest of the toecap inside her pussy.

She _squirted_ around the fine leather, her body contorting in almost grotesque ways from the insane mixture of pain and pleasure her brain was receiving. I kicked-fucked her a few minutes, finding amusement on how much leverage I had over her bucking hips, before yanking my foot out and standing on the side, just letting the waves of pleasure wreck her body.

When she finished, she fell limbless on the floor, trying to catch her breath while her vibrant red locks hid her face.

"Oi pet, have you finally died from pleasure overload?" I mussed, pocking her face the tip of my juice covered shoed.

"Oh… Oh, master." She immediately came to live and plucked her lips to kiss that shoe. "Oh master, it felt so good, thank you thank you, thank you." With each word, she left a broad lick over the leather; soon she was lost in her own taste.

I could see her hips rising to the air once again, her upper body kept low at my feet, to lick and adore; an image of pure submission. I know her arousal is quickly building up again, it will always do so unless I specifically ordered not too, this was part of the power I gave her after all.

"Enough," I kicked her face to the side. She let a delighted cried and held the mark of her cheek, the desolated brown eyes at odds with her lovestruck smile.

I rolled my eyes at her kinky-self and sat on the bed, working on my last set of button and removing my shirt.

She immediately tried to drink me with her gaze… in more ways than one. I turned toward her and saw her teary puppy dog look, and her lower lip being bitten in neediness.

I sighed… why does my wife have to be so cute...

"Pet." My voice echoed, Zoe immediately perked up. "My cock still covered in your ex-lover's wife's pussy juice, if you clear up properly I'll consider using a pear of agony on you again."

"Yes, master! _Right away!"_ She chirped in a manically happy tone and practically teleported to my crouch.

I grunted and leaned back, using my arms to support me while Zoe pulled my zipper with her teeth and processed to envelop my oversize dick of her magical mouth.

Yes, it has been a week since I was born into this world, created from Alan Barnes, a divorce lawyer and family man from earth-bet, and a fat, fan fiction writer from a earth where earth-bet is a part of a web novel, no explanation for why it happened beyond the writer waking up one day and deciding to fill up a CYOA.

But one thing is certain…

Zoe yelped as I roughly grabbed the sides of her head, forcibly pulling her new horns out so I could have a something better to grip. Her whole body shivered in delight as she recognized the deep growl that echoed from my chest and completely relaxed all the muscles from her neck in preparation to the brutal facefuck that was about to take place.

_**I'm having a shitload of fun.**_

* * *

Worm CYOA Ver 03

Mode:  
God mode(+10).

Powers:  
Word of Power(-4)(basically makes him a word based reality warper.)

Twins: Jailbroken Teacher(-3)(So Jailbroken it isn't even funny.)

Perks:  
Charles Atlas Superpower(-1),

Man of Mystery(-1),

Special Snowfake(-1)


	11. Devil 02

Setting: Worm.

* * *

Devil

Chapter 2

* * *

My fingers thumped the table in an erratic rhythm with my index occasionally shooting out to make a pling on the coffee cup. The flat tv on the wall has an anchor droning on about the heroic achievements of last night, and the HVAC in the corner was letting out a quiet humming sound a tad louder than its usual to a sensitive ear. The sun was shining bright and cheerfully outside, a brief respite from the cold end of the march that has been punishing the city lately.

I smiled and turned the page in the document before me, my eyes trailing lazily over the words as my hand continued to take notes on my notebook.

It was an utterly mundane day in the life of Alan Barnes. And I'm loving it.

Oh, you can definitely say it was boring; the life of a law firm isn't nearly as exciting as the movies and games depicted. It's mostly going through paperwork, keeping up with dates, crafting legal documents, and building arguments for cases. It gets much more exciting in a hearing, or in a court, but in the law firms themselves; things are pretty quiet.

But to me, everything here was new and downright relaxing. Living Alan's life was like beating a hard game then going back to wreck the area were you once struggled to go through. Only it never, ever, got boring.

It's just, sooo amusing, facing the difficulties of a normal man and realize how _frivolous_ they are now. I can memorize a document only by glancing over it. I can build legal strategies without even trying, honestly, everything seems so bright and ease that is a pleasure to achieve things, just because there was someone out there doing their best and not accomplishing anything.

Truly, the life of Alan was a cakewalk to my new improvised self.

I chuckled, turning to the next page and snipping some of my coffee. Good, as far as officer coffee goes.

The door opens, and my eyes shined briefly.

… And the people Alan interacted, they're so full of… possibilities.

"Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour!" I declared, letting the woman's annoyed look grow just for a second before continuing. "Finally managed to settled that damn Johnson case. Urg, if I have to see his face on more time… You saved us all once again, Carol!"

It was pleasant to see Carol Dallon's expression turning from one of annoyance to blinking surprise. Mostly because it was pleasant to see her in general, I even managed to make those fine lips of her curl up slightly.

"I did my duty." She said, hovering near the coffee machine. "Someone didn't watch the news I see."

Hm, so she does some a hint of pride, not unexpected.

"Even if I didn't, I'd know my now." I motioned to the tv, where a reprise of the New Wave's heroic arrests of last night was showing, the archon was saying something along the lines of how crippling of a bowl this was for the Merchants, and how it would lessen the criminal activities for weeks to come. I, who knew what was going to happen in the following months, found that hilarious. "Just figured you needed a break from all the people worshiping you all morning."

Carol let out a sigh, her whole body sagging for just a bit; I wonder how many people she could be this comfortable with.

A curious thing, Alan and Carol's friendship, it probably wouldn't have happened without Shadow Stalker demystifying capes to Alan's eyes. Capes tend to gravitate toward normal people who don't put them on pedestals.

"It's not something to be celebrated," She said, after a sip of her own coffee, "Squealer managed to escape, and the larger number we've apprehended doesn't matter. There are always more merchants."

"Yes, they do tend to multiply, I heard you complaining about it once." I turned the page on the document. "Still, it's a big win for the city, large arrests makes people feel safe, and this city needs to grasp every victory, we don't get those often."

I could feel her eyes on me while I drank from my cup. "That's surprisingly cynical for someone so optimistic. Bad mood?"

My smile grew on that. "Not at all, I'm just being realistic, the Bay has seen better days." I drank the last of my coffee. "Not to take away from your victory, of course, and it was a victory. Good work."

"Thank you." She leaned her rear on the table, right beside me. I sincerely doubt she was doing it intentionally, but the way the table cut the taut flesh of her ass on her practically skintight pencil skirt made my eyes linger. "What are you doing, Alan?"

"Having a look at the Billsmore's case," I responded.

"Billsmore? I thought that was Karen's."

"She had to leave early today, don't worry; I got permission before she did." I showed her the cover of the document to confirm my claim.

She raised her eyebrow. "And why are you having a look at a criminal case?"

My lips curled. "The field has been growing on me lately." I stole a look at the rack the women of her family were famous for as she leaned in to read my notes, the suit jacket could barely contain it. "I represented my daughter's friend last year for a slight misdemeanor and got a taste for it then. Been studying it in my spare time."

"It shows." She said, tapping her finger on the notebook; I took my hand away to let her steal it. "Your daughter's friend has a misdemeanor case?" I could hear her disapproval.

I thought about Sophia… and grinned, misdemeanor is the tamest thing that girl has on her record. "Teenagers will be teenagers as I'm sure you'll be able to tell. Has Victoria never been naughty before?"

Carol huffed, "'Naughty' isn't how I would put it." She flipped through the pages, her eyebrow rising once more. "This is really good."

"I try." The notes fascinated her. She was probably reviewing some of her own strategies in a new light, while tried to see how my ideas would work. And, as it's always the case when she concentrated too much, her sizable, dancer-like hips cocked softly to the size. A finger went to her mouth, where she bit it pensively.

Humm…

I was anything but prepared for the fallout the 'Carol route' would cause, but with she looking like that.

How could I resist?

_"Wanna grab some lunch?"_

"Wh-." She blinked at the sudden question. Turning her blue iris to me. "Pardon?"

I send her a smile, not one to make her heart skip a beat, but one to subconscious captivate her attention. Why go fast, when I could go slowly and draw out the enjoyment of it.

Carol was a woman to be enjoyed.

"There is a new Tai place down the street, looked like a perfect place to treat a friend."

She relaxed slightly, as expected. "You never asked me before."

Because even Alan wasn't immune to hero worship, but I see you very differently than he did.

"Then, that's another reason to accept, what do you say?"

She inspected me unbelievably for a second. I think this was the very first casual invitation she has received since she unmasked, aside from family and cape colleagues of course; having a mere civilian asking her out just like that must be a novel experience.

She opens her mouth to speak the expecting response.

"Ms. Dallon!" The receptionist suddenly pops her head in from the door. "Thank god I found you, ma'am. There is someone here wishing to speak to you." Silently, she mouthed: 'mayor'.

… I like this receptionist, she was quite bubbling and fun to be around, I tried to remember that as I imagined her head exploding into lava and her loved ones drowning on it. The mayor is also at blame, couldn't this fucker wait for five minutes before trying to latch to a hero's glory.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second." She turned to me, "Sorry Alan, duty calls."

I narrowed my eyes, but it wasn't hard to salvage the situation. "No problem, another time then," I _**said.**_

Carol stopped by the door. I could see her musing over.

"… What about, Thursday? I should have finished the worst of the week by then." She asked over her shoulder.

I smiled charmingly and delivered a low blow.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of disappointing you."

Those kissable lips curled again, she didn't even realize how much she appreciated it, but I did, few things escaped my eyes anymore.

"It's a date them!" I said in a jokey tone.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

It was just the television and me again.

I had planned for today to be my last day at the firm, Mr. Alcott was kind enough to provide me the perfect body double to keep that part of the day filled, but after _that,_ I can see how investing a few days a week here might be of beneficial.

Umm, and she has a sister, daughters, and a niece of similar beauty.

… Definitely beneficial

-0-0-0-

The history of mankind is marked by important days; the death of Julius Caesar, the fall of Rome, the discovery of the Americas, the start of the World Wars. All were registered in the annals of human history as a point where the world was changed forever.

Today was one of these days.

I lifted my glass of whiskey. Twirling it around to see the ice mixing with the yellowish liquid. With a hum, I brought it to my lips, tilting my head as I let the burning fluid flow down my throat. The glass was then placed on the holder with a breath of appreciation, my smile pushing my features enough to make my mask shift slightly with it, creating the expressive micro-curl I was hoping for.

It didn't seem so complex, my mask. It only covers the top half of my face, but it transitioned so seamlessly that it looked like a continuation of my skin, if my skin was bright red, of course. I designed it so it would react to every shift on my expression, but not too much and not too naturally, so it would create a daunting uncanny effect for anyone standing close while appearing still for anyone at a distance.

I like that mask; I praised myself for its creation before coming here.

Tyrone's was bar quite distinct from the bars in the area, it appears to be just another hole in the wall with a hard-to-get entrance, but if you come in, you'll find that despite some of the shadiness present, this place had a downright tranquil and friendly air to it. The current patrons only contributed to it; again, they are the kind of person that will make you cross the street if you faced them in a dark street, but here, most of them were enjoying a casual conversation, playing games or enjoying their drink in comfortable silence.

A hard place, with hard men, that had a soft atmosphere.

I'm quite sure any softness in that atmosphere would melt away if someone unfamiliar invades the scene, this bar was purposely made to attend to a particular set of clients, anybody else was an unwelcome guess that better pay up and leave quickly.

Very quaint.

The glass met my lips again. I could hear three lines of conversations behind me, none particularly happy, but none miserable either, just some men spilling the week's little woes to their friends while enjoying some good beer on the side. The only one not with then was Tyrone himself. The bartender stood close to me, right behind the counter; mechanically cleaning away the bit of mess the last 'invaders' had left for him to deal with. He wasn't particularly annoyed or angry, contrary to what his stone expression might indicate, He's just not much of a talker and would be satisfied with a night with no more incidents.

Boy, he'll be disappointed.

Because last night, the merchant had suffered a significant loss in manpower, and that translate to an unbalance in the gang scene. Not so big that'd cause every big players in the city making a move, but enough to make a violent night.

And the firework started not thirteen seconds after midnight, right on time.

"Damn kids." Grumbled one of the patrons, a burly, red-haired man donning a bushy beard and a low ponytail, Carl, he's a dockworker, Danny Herbert probably knows him. "They don't know anything about subtlety anymore!"

His words were met with grunts of approval for the others. They all wisely got away from the windows, some even lowering down their decks, though more as a joke than anything.

Outside, shots continued to ring. And they will ring for quite a while tonight. This street will be hit the worst, representative of the three gangs will fight to present the size of their dicks, the police will get involved in about fifteen minutes and make things messier. The heroes will only get involved at the end when things are well and properly out of control because there won't be any parahuman action during this particular fight.

The shootout is far away now but will get there eventually, out of the ten, soon twelve men here, four will be death by the end of the night.

But that's in a timeline I have obliterated with my mere presence.

"The Druggies, the Nazis, or the Japs. Who do you think it is?" A slender, blonde man asked to the general air. Eric was his name I believe, a freelancer poetry writer trying to raise money for his elderly mother's medical bill.

"It's not the ABB, that's for sure." An older-looking, Asian man answered, he was known as Takashi to the neighbor he lives, but his actual birth name was Steven, only the people of this room knew that. He also did numerous works for the Azn Bad Boys, to his eternal shame. "We're far from their territory, and there was no order to take action today."

"Goddamn it! The shots are getting close." A flamboyantly dressed man cursed, he was wearing sunglasses indoors for some unfathomable reason. Stanley was his name, and he's a pickup artist living from the money of his conquests, and he's quite good at what he does. "Yo, T, you better ready the shotgun. Who knows when one of these lunatics are going to crash in."

"Way ahead of you." The bartender commented almost softly, even so, his baritone voice reverberated through the establishment. He hoisted a double barrel shotgun from beneath the counter; the weapon looked puny in his muscular, ebony-colored arms.

He was not the only packing heat; almost every man in the room had their hands on their holders, or with their weapons drawn. The only one who didn't was Stanley, who wielded a butterfly knight to match his cheeky grin until someone smacked him in the back of the head for it and gave him a gun.

The last of my whiskey flamed its way down my throat. I placed the glass on the counter with a firm thud.

The door burst open.

"Don't shoot!" A chubby, bearded man that would probably own a comic book store if this was The Simpsons cried out to the guns now pointed at him.

"God fucking damn it, Leeroy!" Eric voiced the general feeling of the room, but then he and the rest saw whom he was carrying.

"Those damn skinheads! Those damn skinheads, man! The fuckers came out of nowhere!" Leeroy cried as tables were pushed around so he could put his wounded friend over it. "Mike and I were with our guards down. Fuck! I'm so sorry!"

And just like that the atmosphere changed, no more these men were in an attentive guard for any outsiders, now tables were thrown to the floor to make cover and weapons were drawn with military efficiency, an excellent decision, after all; Leeroy came in carrying his very black friend, and with the Empire around, you could never tell if one decides to follow.

Tyrone, the bartender, pushed his way through the growing barricade to the wounded man, a first aid kit and a bottle of booze already on hand. The others had confidence Michal would be fine, Tyrone was one of the best back-alley doctors back on the glory days.

Unfortunately, the glory days are over, and this group had long since run out of luck.

"Shit!" The others looked back because having a doctor curse like that while treating a patient is never a good sign. "The bullet hit his aorta. He lost too much blood." He said as he inserted his finger in the wound to hold the artery together. "I'll need specialized equipment. But even so, without a transfusion right now…"

There was a brief moment to let the words sink in. "Wait wait, hold on! You mean Mike is beyond help!?" Someone inquired.

The dark look by the bartender was answer enough. The other men grind their teeth and turned toward the door, now_ hoping_ someone would come inside.

Their wish would've been granted in about fifteen minutes when a group of drug-up merchants would have come in seeking shelter and erupt this group fury as the result. By the end of the evening, four of these men would be dead, three injured, and five arrested… and the gangsters of all three varieties would retreat due to catastrophic loses.

There is where I threw a wretch at fate.

"Please allow me," I said it out loud, breaking the power of the ring on my right pinky finger and allowing myself to be noticed.

Everyone flinched and had the firearms pointed at me in the next second.

"You there, on the table," I said, ignoring the words of surprise and anger. _**"Heal."**_

Michel gasped loudly for air, returning to consciousness with a bang. The hole on his chest has closed in an instant, and a new batch of blood suddenly poured down his veins.

That was enough to give everyone a pause.

"Wh…What!" The once wounded man gasped, "The fuck is happ…" He tried to stand, but in his disorientation, he ended up falling from the table instead. Somebody went to his side and shushed him.

The ice inside my glass clacked, I swirled it around calmly, enjoying the shock and growing apprehension behind me. It only when one of them approached that I turned. If they weren't on guard before, they are now that the mysterious masked man had shown his full appearance.

I circled the booth to look at the nominated leader, leaning on the bar in a confident posture.

My eyebrow rose at Tyrone, but I should have expected the most level headed to be the one to speak.

"Who are you?"

"The future." I oozed, bringing my suddenly full again whiskey glass to my lips. "And you are a brotherhood without a cause… I believe we will get along greatly."

A micro-frown appeared on the black man's neutral expression, behind him the other kept the parahuman on their aim the entire time.

"You know who we are." It was more of a statement than a question. I answered anyway.

"Disillusioned men who seen the worst of both sides on the law, and once upon a time banned together to bring order to at least one of them." I passed my eyes over each one of them, an unnerving action I believe giving that my mask has turned my eyes into bootless abysses. "I was surprised too. I thought the men who used to work for Marquis would have left the city by that point, or sell out for Coil."

My word shook them. It was only natural, unlike their companions, this batch tried their best to integrate themselves back to the society, they didn't expect anyone to find out about them, or come looking for them.

"How did you find out!?" Steven called from the back; he was one with most to lose, having a family and everything.

"My magical ring told me." I chuckled; the honesty was lost on them, of course. "So, men of Marquis, I have a proposition for you."

"Usually not a good thing, coming from a man with a suit and a devil mask." Tyrone deadpanned.

I smiled. "Oh, did you like it? I thought it accentuates what I'm all about."

"And that says a lot." The bartender grumbled. "If you know about those days, and you not here to kill us, I can only assume one thing… And the answer will be no."

"No." I tilted my head.

"Those were different times back then, we were cruel men, and did many cruel things." The bartender slowly moved to my side, grabbing a cloth to wipe out the blood on his hand. "Now days, we wish nothing more than a quiet life…"

"In a city that is slowly breaking down," I commented, each man still aiming at me, and Tyrone was deciding if he was going to try anything. Good choice; depending on my power, I could be subdued like an average human, but he is too smart to act without confirmation. "With three factions gawking its soul from its bones while those who are supposed to defend it do nothing because they are too afraid to dirty their sparkling white capes. Is it possible to live a quiet life in a place like this?" I rolled my head to the bartender, my mask showing my eyebrow rising. "When was the last time you or Michel walked on these streets without looking behind your shoulders? When was the last Steven used his real name in front of an Asian person? When was the last time Stanley went out with a girl from another race without fear of someone taking exception to that?"

The men shifted uneasily for the depth of my knowledge, but I could _feel_ the agreement growing. "Evil blooms when good men do nothing."

"Implying that we were even good men in the first place." Tyrone closed his eyes.

"To whom's perspective? It can't be from the people living in Marquis' territory. For most, it was the most peaceful time of Brockton Bay."

"That peace." He grumbled. "Was maintained with the suffering of the few."

"And now most a suffering throughout the city for the benefit of the very few." I looked across the bar; the weapons didn't have the same resolve from before. "There will always be crime, people will always suffer, and they will always die. But under Marquis, there was balance."

"And Marquis was the one who decided who would die for the sake of it." It came quietly. "He didn't have the right."

"Why?" I asked. "He gave peace and happiness to those under his rule. He proved that life was better under his rule than outside it. You helped him do it. You believed him." I turned to the man again, my voice carrying all the world's sense. "Are people happy now?"

Tyrone very methodically reaches under the counter, producing a shot glass from it. The violence outside was approaching, growing in intensity. Inside, weapons were lowered.

"I can see why you choose to dress as a devil." The bartender downed his whiskey. "Do you have a name?"

"Faust," I announced that name that will soon be at the world's tongue.

"Of course." He poured another drink before looking at me from the corner of his eyes. "Every other day there is a new cape trying the same thing you are, from both sides of the law, they all ended up dead or part of the system they tried to change. What makes you any different?"

Well, it was only natural.

_"I can back up my words." _

Perhaps they could feel the weight in this sentence, for they didn't speak for a while after it. I wouldn't put past them; it takes a particular kind of man hold on to their beliefs to that long.

Eventually, Tyrone looked back, evaluating the situation around the room, then he turned back to me.

He won't try anything anymore.

"… Let's hear your proposal."

On this day, because of the arrest of several of their members, the Merchant acted more violent than usual at the edge of their territory, picking a fight with the Empire Eighty-Eight in the process. The shootout grew in stale and size so much that ended up attracting the Azn Bad Boyz, and later the police. Things only truly ended when the hero teams of the city got involved. Normally, this incident would have been the talk of the year, but for Brocton Bay, the year 2011 was just beginning.

In this timeline, twelve men exit a bar on the corner of the street, twelve men with a long forgotten fire in their hearts. Their experience and discipline would end the fight before it escalated, and the gangs would think the other gang was responsible for their defeat.

Many lives were saved tonight for their actions.

I placed the glass on the counter of the now desert bar, right next to the empty whiskey bottle.

And so, the first piece falls in place, and the events that will shake the world are put in motion.

I smiled, thinking about things to come, my blue magic ring tried to tell me about the future per my wishes, but I stop it. There is no fun in knowing too much about what it's to come.

My other nine rings scintillated in the dim light as if to complain about their lack of use. Honestly, my yellow 'stranger' ring and my blue 'thinker' ring worked perfectly. I can't wait to test the other ones-

And at that moment something 'pinged' in my head. A power outside the self-imposed rules I placed upon myself to make the cape game fun, a power I created outside of my rings.

For a second, I felt _dread._ It was an interesting experience, and I'm glad to have felt it. I need reminders like those from time to time to not let my head grow too big, my powers are still growing and I'm definitely not invincible yet.

I let go of the hold on my Blue ring, and let it fill me with the information about what my 'alarm power' was reacting too.

Did Emma try to follow Sophia on her patrol again, honestly that girl-

_It wasn't Emma._

The knowledge filled my mind.

And my dread melted down into something colder, deeper…

_**Darker. **_

-0-0-0-

I appeared at the end of a residential street in another part of the city. My feet met the ground in a casual rhythm as I made my way to the loud music at the end of the street. My stride was calm and controlled, for there was no need to hurry; no matter how long I take, I will reach my objective in time.

Because I said so.

Of course, Faust stayed behind in that bar. I'm walking the streets as Alan Barnes again; the handsome, brown-haired man wearing a moderately expensive suit rather than the all mighty parahuman dressed in a million dollars black suit and a devil mask.

The yellow ring on my pinky was hiding the presence of the other rings though because I'm too lazy to give myself their powers. Reciting all those complex power sets out loud would be a pain in the ass, so I decided to just wear them for this.

After a minute walking, the illuminated house where the loud music was pulsing from coming into view, with a small crowd of college students and their younger high school counterpart doing stupid teenager stuff around it, there was more inside of the house of course, in fact, it was packed to the brim.

Ah frat parties, it brings so many memories.

Rolling my eyes at the pig dressed like tinker bell ruining down the street as a group of laughing idiots tried to catch it, I made a small detour into the dark woods beside the house. It didn't take long before I found a slender girl with long brown hair and wearing a tight black dress snoring against a tree. Her black panties still on her ankle and the place where she relieved herself still wet.

I crouched beside the girl.

"Hey Robin, wake up."

My words were all that was needed to bring the girl back to consciousness, naturally.

"Guuhh!" She grumbled, rolling her head to her hands. "My heaaad… urggg I'm gonna to die!" And my presence was finally noticed. "Ah, fuck! Oh… Oh, it's you mister B."

I chuckled, there are some advantages at being the famous 'cool parent'; teenagers are a lot more relaxed around me, and they're much more willing to talk. Though I now know they hid much more than Alan had imagined.

"Indeed, I've come to get you girls," I said with a lopsided slime. "Unless you want to stay, of course."

"The music is making my head explode from here, there is a shit taste in my mouth, and I feel like I've been run over by a truck." She placed her hands on her ears in an attempt to muffle the sound. "Yeah, fuck the party."

"Well, let's get yourself in the car. I honestly doubt you'll remember much in the morning." I said it, so it became the future.

The girls whined painfully as I helped her up, I took a step back when she suddenly threw up.

"Let it all out." I stepped to her side and held her hair and supported her body until she finished. "Feeling better?"

"I think I eat something weird."

"No my dear, you drank."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

And with that, I brought the girl to my car, which was suddenly parked on the sidewalk a block from the party. Robin fell asleep as soon as she hit on the SUV's comfortable leather.

One down, three more to go.

No one bothered me as I walked inside, why would they? I was practically part of the scenery, like a common vision that has been seen so much that now goes by unnoticed. Kids subconsciously got out of the way for me to pass, but that's it.

One more I congratulated myself for the yellow ring, the ability to be noticed only by what I wanted was extremely useful, I also mentally thanked Aisha for the inspiration, even though the girl doesn't have the power yet.

Inside the house was what I expected; a sea of youngest packed together in a large first floor of frat house area, doing what young people do best; drinking or fornicating.

Normally they would also be throwing sarcastic remarks to each other, but the music was too loud.

I considered my paths for a moment before going to where I was needed the most.

There was a formation of couches on the corner, and around these couches was a group of laughing bystanders filming and taking selfies, I flowed my way around them to the center.

"What do you guys think!? Hahaha! Don't you think the bitch looks much better now!?" Cried a curly-haired girl who was pinning another on the couch. The pinned girl was wiggling uncomfortably, breathing hard as she meagerly tried to keep the permanent marker from drawing more humiliating things on her face. "I think this look fits you much better! Don't you think so you fucking dyke!?" She snarked sardonically, smiling evilly to the girl under her. "Now you have the mustache you've always dreamed about."

"Fush you, you bitsh!" The girl reply was lethargic and lazy-tongued, her rather petty face was a mess of lines depicting dicks and mustaches mixed with a messed up Goth make up. "I'll fushing kill you for this!" And no doubt she could, her very defined musculature under the torn punk getup was proof enough.

"Hahaha!" The girls who clearly belonged to the curly-haired's group laughed. "Hey Princess, let's take her clothes off, you can give her a full body tattoo next, Hahaha!"

"And by the end lets put the marker up her ass! She should be able to take it by the size of the stick she keeps in there!"

The leader laughed. "Excellent idea! But I got something _better _for this dyke." She turned to the crowd, more precisely their cameras. "You better keep filmingKYAHHHHH!"

Hum, she sounds like a daddy's girl who's never been spanked, believe me I know the time.

"Who are you phycho-" Before she could finish I used the grip I had on her jungle of a hair to pull her out the punk girl and threw her to the floor. My following kick knocked her and the front row of her teeth out.

A shocked, localized silence followed, it took only a single glare to make the wild white knights among them rethink the decision they're about to make. After making sure no teenager would annoy me, I addressed the crowd. "You will all drink so much tonight that you won't remember me in the morning, all the videos you took do not exist, and you two." I pointed at the two girls belonging to the curly haired group. "Will get fat by the end of the year. Now go back to what you were doing."

And just like that, the crowd turned, and the party continued as nothing had happened. I moved to help the pretty punk girl.

"Are you ok, Jasmine?"

She worked to formulate a response. It helped that we went through this kind of exchange before. "Itsh Jaz… My namesh Jaz. Fush, Mr. B, I told you a million times."

"You did." I send her a warm smile. "I'm here to take you home."

"…Yeah." She croaked. Hands going to wipe her face.

Her tough girl act lasted for a few seconds before the sobs started.

I gently hugged her as she cried against my chest. I didn't say anything because whatever I said now would make her feel worse.

We stayed like that until her sobbing stopped.

"…Don't tesh anyone about thish." She said slowly, still holding on my chest.

"Got it." I smiled, still stroking her head.

Eventually, we separated. She looked much better with her usual frown.

"…They put some shitsh in our drink." She grumbled quietly, still fighting the lazy tongue. "I don't knowsh where the others are…"

"Don't worry about that." I stroked her short brunette hair one more time. She must be really drugged up because there is no way she'd lean against my touch if this wasn't the case. "Just come with me to the car, ok. Everything will be alright.

When I was back the frat house again, I paid no attention to the floor and crossed it directly to the back, where the extended party was happening at the pool. Hm, these kids are taking advantage of the fact the cops are busy tonight to crank the volume up to eleven. Very amusing.

I found the next girl I was looking for dancing on top of a table at the center of a filming, cheering crowd that consisted mostly of young men. The short girl was joyfully following the song subjection of 'shaking your booty' and her small, perky breasts were bouncing around just as freely as her blonde twintails.

She was basking in the male attention around her and how they roared every time she played with the hems of her tight shorts and lowered it some more.

With a passionate look and pouty expression, she swayed her hips in a slow, enticing way, before perking her bubble butt up and bring the short down. The crowd went mad with the sight of the sky blue g-string that made its appearance; it matched the color of her eyes.

And of course, as she was sliding the piece of clothes down she bent her torso until the tip of her twin tails were touching the table, so none could miss anything.

The crowd acted like the horny monkeys they were by leering the round, bubbly globes separated by a thin string and the blue triangle forming a perfect mold of the girl's privates. I was above such primitive behavior, of course; I _appreciated _the pale globes like a sexy piece of meat they were.

The crowd started offering money jokingly, until the girl began accepting them seriously. Pretty soon, wads of cash were decorating the string around the twerking hips.

Heh, the girl's got a calling, I can't but wonder what her father's face would look like right now.

I walked to the front row and waited for the girl to notice me; raising my eyebrow when she did.

"Mr. B!" She cried, jumping from the table and latching herself at me. This was somewhat unexpected, but I did an excellent job at not falling to the ground. "Oh my God, it's totally gucci to see you here!"

"Hello, Stacy I see you're having fun, as always." To my surprise, the girl was just drunk.

"Oh yeah, this party totally rocks!" I gently let my grip on her hip go, allowing her to slid to the ground. She kept the grip on my neck though. "Uh… what's that?" Her hands moved down to my chest, feeling what her torso did on her slide. "Oh my god, Mr. B! You got a hot bod!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, all while directing my ring to mess with the confused crowd's perception. "I try to take care of myself."

"I can see _that."_ Her button nostril flared as her fingers continued to find out how unyielding my muscles are, and the format of their definition. Before I knew it, she popped my suit jacket and four of the buttons of my shirt, sneaky girl. "Yep… We should like, totally fuck."

Her bluntness yanked a laugh out of me.

"Stacy, I'm your friend's father, and I'm married."

"So? That just makes it hotter." The girl actually moved her hand to my pants and closed her fingers over my genitals. "Oh yeah, …we _definitely_ need to fuck."

I grabbed her wrists her and pushed her hands away, not that it stopped her from rubbing her breasts across my torso. "We'll talk next time when you're less drunk. I'm here to take you home, so let's recover your clothes and go to the car."

The blonde opens a cheeky grin. "I totally didn't hear a 'no' there, Mr. B~."

With the three girls safely tuck away in my car; I could focus on getting the last one.

The most important one.

I strode into the house one last time… calmly got to remember to be calm, there is no way for me to arrive too late… and I didn't want to lose my temper around a bunch of dumb, but innocent kids around.

So slowly, controlled, and very stylishly, I made my way upstairs, crossing the wide, door filled corridors and stepping over some couple who were too horny to reach a room.

I stopped at the last door, the one further on the corridor, right in the corner. It's impressive how insulated this part of the house is, I could hear the music clearly, but the pulses were more noticeable than the lyrics. I wonder how insulated the room itself is.

My hand fell over the handle and turned it. Several heavy locks specially placed for this night automatically opened with this turn.

The door opened, and the space-time continuum did a flip because I clearly stated that I would arrive _just in time_. So no matter what stage the events happening behind the door were, the moment I opened the door, it was at the beginning, for I was just in time to stop it.

A drugged up and tearful Anne whined and cried for help as her clouded mind registered my silhouette. The boy behind her had his hands on her naked breasts and appears to be roughly twisting her pierced nipples, the one in the front of her was successfully fighting her meager kicks so he could finish pulling down her bright red thong. These two were too busy with the hot red-haired to play any attention to the new arrival, but the other three definitely noticed; two stopped the process of stripping their clothes at directed me a shocked look of fear and disbelief while the last one sent me a cheeky grin and a thumbs up and went back to managing the tripod and cameras; he was clearly under the influence of something.

I step in and closed the door behind me, too many locks loudly sealing up shut without any prompting.

The two more aware boys noticed that, blinked and started to cold sweat, as they should.

"Aha!" The one fighting Anne's legs raised her thong high. "Finally! Now let's have a look…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What the fuck-" He flinched so bad he fell out of the bed.

The accident finally brought the attention of the one getting handy with Anne's boobs.

Funnily enough, I recognized two of them without my blue ring telling me who they are; I was contractually obliged to hate them at one point.

That said, I let the knowledge of everything about these boys into my head and immediately gained a clearer picture.

"Hello, Mark." I said to the horrified one on the floor, "Hello, Ian." I said to the one preparing the cameras, he sent me a little wave but stopped when his slow mind began to work who I was. "The others I don't know, but I can make an educated guess based on the presence of these two."

One of the boys who I never had the pleasure of been introduced to, but knew now was called Marcus, drew up to his full height, which was imprecise even for a large African American boy, and step forward. His attempt of intimidation was obvious and pathetic.

"Yo Bitch, who the fuck are you!?"

Anne answered that for him by throwing herself forward and away from the boy molesting her breasts, her naked body crawled wobbly in my direction, still clearly under the effects of whatever they had given her. She raised her arms at me, exactly like she used to do when she was a toddler, only without the clouded look of despair.

"D-Daddy!"

A shocked silence followed, broken only by my daughter's soft sobs.

"I hope that answered your question," I said as I walked to the bed, sat down, and pulled my daughter to my lap.

With Anne crying and trembling, but properly secure within my arms, I turned my attention back at _them._

_"Mister_ Barnes" Marks voice cracked like a little girl as he tries to address me. "I… We… We can explain…"

"You don't need too." I said calmly, "I know everything." I looked around the room as each of the boys took a step back, not even mister tough guy was willing to try anything. "I know that each one of you was once my daughter's boyfriend. I know that she, quite literally, played with your hearts in the cruelest ways possible, I know she used you for money, cheated on you, spread rumors to break down your confidence and make you more dependent on her, used underhand manipulative tactics to get what she wants, and finally threw you away when she got bored or when you didn't have anything more to give… Boys… I know _exactly_ who my daughter is, both of them, now that I think about it; they got it from their mother." I smiled when Anne relaxed in my arms; she finally succumbed to the emotional exhaustion. Good, she needs to rest. When she wakes up, this would all be a bad dream. "Frankly, every woman in my family is a giant bitch with capital B."

Another boy, Brian, blinked in surprise, but he was happy to grab on to anything that might take him away from this fuck up situation. "So you understand why we band together to humiliate her, right? Like, we're only trying to give her a taste of the pain she caused us."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Of course I understand."

The boys visibly relaxed, they looked at each other quite happily. Mark spoke. "So you will let us go, right mister Barnes? We will put this all behind us!" The others jumped awkward agreement

… Let them… go?

I.

Smiled.

"I see… boys, there is something that you are missing in the picture there." My sweet Anne wasn't letting me go anytime soon, but I didn't need to move, I just needed to speak. "My daughter is a bitch, yes, that is undeniable."

"But she also my daughter, you little dumb cunts, do you even know what this means!"

Ah… What is this terrifying aura of colors? Oh… My agitation is affecting my magical rings… Whatever, the thrash before me are whining in fear, and that's all that matters.

"It means she can do _**whatever the fuck**_** she wants to **_**whoever the fuck**_** she wants! Do you understand!?"** I _roared_, a dreadful breach of manners I know, but I couldn't help it; I had to make these fuckers understand. I fucking hate when sinners think they're righteous. "Who did you think she was!? Just another girl you can drug and rape!? This girl shares **my **blood for fuck sake, that alone makes her _leagues_ above any other _rats_ calling themselves human beings down there! She is a bitch, yes, but she is also a princess, an angel, **an fucking **_**goddess!**_** You hear me you undeveloped apes! THIS WORLD IS MINE AND MY WOMEN'S PLAYTHING, AND IT IS THIS WAY BECAUSE I **_**SAID**_** SO!" **

I cleared my throat. Taking the reins over my temper.

Goodness me, where did that come from?

The music outside has stopped due to the unexpected earthquake that has hit the city. My blue ring was telling me quite a lot of people were dreading the Behemoth… I got to remember to do something about that later.

For now, though, I lowered my eyes to the boys. Two has passed out for sheer terror, all but one has soiled themselves, and they're all white a sheets.

"No boys, I won't let you go," I explained carefully.

"In fact, you will never leave this room ever again."

-0-0-0-

My car slowly parked beside Jasmine Clark's house; the only one of Anne's friends not living in the dormitories.

The punk girl was painstakingly wiping her the drawings off her face with the help of the pocket mirror she has stolen from Stacy.

I looked at her from the rear mirror. "Everything ok back there."

"Yeah, you're right it does come out with water." She turned the napkin she had on hand, licked the clean on the side of her jaw. "Thank god the cunt was too dumb to use a permanent marker."

You're welcomed.

"Well, we arrived," I informed.

"Um?" She raised her green eyes from the mirror and noticed the car has stopped. "Oh crap sorry!"

I laughed and waved her away. "Just go inside, take a bath, and have a good night sleep. You'll feel much better in the morning.

"Yeah…" She said quietly as she opened the door and stepped out. She didn't close the door immediately. "… Is she gonna be alright? I mean the fuckers took her upstairs."

I looked at my beautiful red-haired daughter sleeping peacefully on the passenger seat.

"Don't worry about her, Anne is a tough cookie to crack, you know. It'll take more than a near-traumatic experience to bring her down!"

"Tough… cookie." Jasmine repeated in an ultra-deadpan. "You're weird Mister B. Now I know why Ann complains so much."

My smile crumbled. "H-Hey now, that's mean, you gonna hurt my feelings you now!"

"Whatever." The punk rolled her eyes and closed the door… or rather almost. Soon, it opens a little to show Jasmine blushing face.

"O-One more thing… y-you were super heroic tonight you… T-that isn't to say I find you cool or anything."

I slowly blinked at the mighty display of cuteness and gave the green-eyes punk girl a genuine smile. "Thank you, Jasmine, I appreciate it."

And her pretty face went from blushing, to 'lit on fire' in a single second.

"W-Whatever!" She cried and slammed the door.

I waited until the cute punk was inside the house before starting driving again, this time there were only my daughter and I on the car.

She started to move about halfway to our house.

"Uhgg… Dad?" She tried to push herself, but the seat belt proved to be too much resistance for her weakened body.

"I'm here Anne," I said.

She let out a breath and tried clumsily shift on her seat, "I had this… weird ass dream."

Now, to tell her or not... Eh, tomorrow trouble. "What about?" I asked absently.

"Like, you saved me for something… It's hard to remember." She brought her hands up to massage her eyes.

"Weeell, I did just rescued you from quite a doozy young lady. What do I always say about those kinds of parties?" I spoke with my best dad voice.

"D-Doozy, oh my god dad, stop talking like that!" She facepalmed despite her headache. Huh! What rudes daughters I have. "Now I definitely know it was a dream.

"Yeah sweetie, it was just a dream. You should get some rest now, I sure things will make sense tomorrow." I already cleaned her organism of any drugs, but that doesn't mean she's fully recovered.

She moaned groggily from her dizziness but tried to get comfortable on the seat anyway. That made me smile; it's cute to see my rebellious daughter so compliant.

"You were awesome, you know." She commented in a yawn. I didn't bother to hide my shit-eating grin.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you were super cool." She answered dutifully, looks like she is more honest in this state. "Like, you burst out of the walls like a superhero or something, I totally didn't believe it was you at first." She curled more on the comfortable leather of the seat, her red-ish brown eyes that she inherited from me blinked somewhat drunkly. "You were so awesome…"

Oh dear, my nose will hit the ceiling like this! My container of dad pride is filled to the brim- CODE red: It's overflowing! Hehe to have one of my cute daughters praising me like that…

"And…" She yawned. "So sexy."

… It took me a few seconds to register what she said.

"Sexy as hell." She said again, this time, the words were accompanied by a slight quickening in her breaths. "Like, your hair wiped back in that way that makes you look like a movie star, and that wearing that suit the shows your yummy muscles each time you flex… Hng, you've been so sexy lately…"

I turned my attention from the road, and to my daughters.

"Mnn… Mom's so lucky." The tiny moan was whispered from the wet, well-shaped lips. Her eyes were still closed and her chest was heaving up and down, the seat belt pressing between her tits accentuated how tight her shirt was, her sizable breasts were perfectly molded against the fabric in a way that that engorged, dark pink tips were showing on it, the tiny metal pins from her piercing make it an even more interesting sight. Below, pass her tight, barely covered belly, her fingers were sinking in the soft flesh of her thigh, her other hands traveling up, pushing her short, pleated skirt with them.

…

… Well then.

"Oh? And how long did you think I was 'sexy'."

"Since I was like, fourteen." Her hands softly traveled up and down her thighs. I made a note about their placement and the way they were moving. So, she likes to tease herself hum? "You and mom forgot to lock the bathroom once. The door must have opened a little at some point and…. I figured I should take some blackmail pictures but then… I ended up watching the entire time… Hum, so wild…"

Anne pulls a sharp breath, as her hand appeared to have reached her target. Her next words carried little sighs. "Since then, I've always…"

"It's that why you acted out so much?"

"No… yes… maybe… I liked... mmmn… I liked when you berate me." She subconsciously moistens her lips we that little pink one of hers. "… I liked… being the bad girl…"

A grin slowly spread on my face.

"But you are Anne, what other kind of girl would masturbate in front of her father while thinking about him."

"Ehh! What!" Her eyes shot open and she finally noticed where she was. She pressed her thighs together and pushed her skirt over it the best she could; it didn't cover much, given its length. "Shit! I'm sorry I… Oh shit shit!... Dad, I can explain."

I let out a heavy breath. She misinterpreted my reaction, of course; turning herself to the side the best she could and contemplating jumping out of the moving car.

And her thick, pale thighs are still trembling in excitement… Hm, being discovered had that much effect on her? Heh, just like her mother, I wonder if Emma also has the same side.

My daughter's mind still squarely like a teenager's even though she is already on the age to move past it - another traits she inherited from her mother, I suppose – so, of course, she became conflicted between the decision of jumping from the car and pretending to sleep, no once the thought of discussing this like an adult crossed her mind. But then again with that level of embarrassment, what did I expect?

Time to turn that embarrassment into something else.

She flinched with my hand dropped on her shoulder, still holding on the sudden unconsciousness act. I let my fingers rub over the area, my thumb going to her back and massaging what it could of the tense, trembling muscles.

Once she finally started to relax a little, I tittered my fingers lower.

"…D-Dad?... ngh."

The trail descended over her shirt until it reached the exposed skin of her belly; her early movements had revealed quite a lot between the shirt and the skirt. I laid my palm of over the slightly cold skin of her side, repeating what I did on her shoulder. This time the fingers descend the smooth curve of her back and felt the faint but usually invisible muscles on the front. I definitely made the place warmer.

Anne was turning back now, on her eyes, a confused look, on her cheeks a growing blush.

"Dad what are you…"

"Shhh." I swoosh her with a soft, attractive grin, that alone caused her shivers. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

My cute, sexy daughter made a strangled little sound with the back of her throat. Her whole body tensed when I lowered my hand to her skirt.

I played with the soft fabric and by extension the skin below, my touch caused a more visible reaction this time as the leg began to buck slightly each time my fingers pressed down.

The fabric twisted under the trail of my fingers, revealing more and more skin, which I savored from the corner of my eye. She sighed when I started trailing the contour of her round ass.

"Dad…" She finally turned back, fully sitting on the seat again. The position made hard to play with her ass, so I shifted to her thigh instead, the taut flesh trembled under my touch.

"Holy shit." She breathed, eyeing my large, masculine fingers rubbing the soft skin of her thigh.

The poor thigh didn't know what to think. This is wrong her mind said, yet the intoxicated feeling of having her longtime forbidden fetish manifesting before her eyes stopped her from doing anything about it, the end result was a rapidly growing fire that only I had the control. But there was still some conflict inside her.

Lets put those to rest.

"Ah!" Anne gasped a moan; she smashed her wet lips together with a shocked look. "Holy shit, Holyshit!Holyshit! Dad, you touching my…"

"Yes…" A twirl of my middle finger over the soaked fabric of her thong made my child moan. _**"Isn't it the best thing you've ever felt?"**_

I said it, so it was.

"Ahhh!" Her hips bucked under my hand, I could feel the increase in moisture from touch alone. "Holy shit it never felt like-Mgmmm!"

"Relax baby, let me take care of you."

My daughter's pussy was perfect, as expected for a woman of my family. Its outer lips were fat and plump, and molded under pressured in the most delicious way possible. The elegant silt was slightly parted due to the pleasure; it has a pure velvet texture that just drew me in. I can feel her soaking entrance constantly dripping on the thin fabric, and I could imagine how tight it was; a tightness only a young college girl who works out often could achieve.

And above it all, there was something fun.

"MMG!" Anne grunted. Her hands had flew to her mouth sometime during my exploration. I chuckled, pressing the engorged button once again, "Mmmmhhh!"

"Well, look at that." I moved my eyes from the road to her widened ones. "I didn't remember giving permission for _this_ piercing."

"Ah…Ah… Dad…"

"Moaning to me isn't going to work young lady." My voice was sonorous and heavy, a proof of how much this was _turning me on_. "You've been a _bad girl."_

"Hnnng!" The hips bucked again. Her trembling legs obediently spread open to allow me full access, it was almost if she knew what's coming. "Oh fuck."

"And bad girls need to be punished."

I inverted my fingers under panties, passing over the little patch of wet red hair to directly touch my daughter's pussy for the first time. She was in the middle of a gasp caused by the rough touch, but I didn't let her finish as I soon invaded her insides with two of my thick fingers.

The gasp, a moan, the wail, and another gasp got locked in her throat for a single moment, before coming out as an uneven mix of sound that would give me pleasant dreams for days to come.

"HolySHIT! Dad, Dad you're fingering me!" Her wide red-ish eyes blinked in my direction; each of her words was pointed by a breathed moan. "You're fingering, you're finger-OHMYGOD!"

Hum, a single wiggle brought her this close? It seems like this was turning her on more than I thought.

"Ohhhh, Ohhhh, W-Wait Dad, i-if you continue-OHHHH!"

Warm, moist, soft, barely bumpy, with good movement that has a tendency of subconsciously milk anything inside, clearly an A-grade pussy with the potential to become S-grade if she learns how to use her internal muscles to her advantage; just like her mother when she was her age.

This is, without a doubt, a wonderful pussy.

"AH, Gah! AHH! DoHA DON'T Ohhh! Don't move SO SuddenlyAHH!" Decide if you want to hold your moans or talk, my cute daughter. "OhhhhShit, D-Daddy!"

The wall's clamping threated to rise in intensity; I started feeling some fluids begin ejected on my palm. I went even deeper than before for a brief moment, then pulled back entirely.

"What!" Anne gasped, breathlessly. "What the _FUCK _dad!? I was almost-"

"Language, young lady!" I send her a stern glare so unexpected that it almost finished her off. I was always the cool dad so when I got serious _stuff happens_. "This is a _punishment,_ remember. You will _not _grow cocky on me!"

"M-Meep!" Anne breath out, her nostril flared as a powerful shiver assaulted her body.

I made a note on that.

"Now, let me see what you did."

"What?"

"Did I _stutter!?"_

She tensed and gulped, the bush on her cheeks doing the impossible and becoming brighter than before. A "Yes Daddy" Was uttered in a quiet tone and it almost broke my stern expression

Her hands went to her hips, and the bright red thong was slowly pushed down to her ankles, she had to do a little jump top pass it over her plump asscheeks. Then she spread her legs the best she could, and dainty raised her skirt.

"… I can't see it."

"What?"

"You heard me, young lady. Show me your pussy properly!"

"Ah!… W-when you say it bluntly like that…"

Anne looked around almost desperately. Her new eagerness to please me was… delicious.

Finally, she had a devilish idea and lowered the back of her seat until she could lie on it. Her long, shapely legs curled up and spread. She even raised her hips and little to help me see it.

And there it was, a beautiful, shining pussy reddened by my touch and eagerly dripping for more; it was like a fount of infinite happiness.

"H-here is my pussy, Daddy." She didn't need to say it, but she did, and it made everything better.

"Yes, I can see the proof of your naughtiness." I suspect her clit was like her mother's once, but now with the tiny piercing that left to shining metals pins on each side, it was enlarged to become truly _fat,_ no wonder she was so sensitive.

"Honestly Anne, you and rebelliousness." I reached down and _pinched._ My daughter's back arched immediately as her loud moan filled the car. "What am I going to do with you?" I started to test it by slightly pulling for side to side.

"OHOHOH, I-I IMMMMNNN! AGAh! I'mmm Ah Ah I'm sowy OHOH Da-adDY!" Hum nice reaction, I wonder if…

I _pulled._

"UOOOWWWWW!" Her hips followed me, of course; I almost lost the hold on her orgasm with that one.

I relaxed the pinch and her hips fell back down the seat, I only needed a single look to her face to know how much she enjoyed that.

A closed masochist like her Mother? Honestly, this girl was trying to make me fall in love by this point.

"Nooo… why Daddy?... I was sooo closed." She whined childishly.

"I already said Anne, don't make me repeat myself." She woofed as I buried my fingers deep inside her quivering walls. "This is your punishment."

…By the time I parked in front of our garage, Anne was wailing and sobbing.

"Please daddy _Please_ Hyahhhh! IM need IT! Please, Daddy! I'm Sorry Daddy Oh Ohhhhh! I wonnnnn't! bE a BaDD Girllll Anymore! Please, PLEASE, PLEASE DADDDYYYY!" She was so on edge now that I single touch was all I need to set her up. The very air and the lingering feelings were doing most of the works now. "I NEED TO CUMMM!"

I grinned, watching her hips bucking her melting pussy into the air, "Very well baby, it has been enough."

She gasped in pure relief, but it quickly changed to another shrill wail that shook the car as three of my fingers pierced through her love channel. "GAH! C-CUMMINNGGG!"

He body tensed violently as she threw her head back and lost her voice, a series of powerful squirts hit my palm before I removed my hand to let it splash over the glove compartment and the windshield. Her body stayed tensed for almost a full minute as the layered orgasm assaulted her nerves, before falling back to the soaked leather and began to twitch from the aftershocks.

The intensity of the mightiest orgasm of her short life couple with the fact she still weak from the effect of the drug caused her mind to shut down while her body rode the pleasure. She went into a weird time of pleasure-induced; sleep-like coma that would soon cross the line to true sleep if nothing else was done to her body.

I looked at her, looked at my very sexy daughter sprawled on the leather seat, soaked in sweat and other squirting fluids, noticed the way her full breasts pushed against the tight, now see-through fabric of her shirt, and watched as her messed up face gasped from the waves of pleasure caused by my actions.

My pants were tight before, but now they threaten to explode, how could I have missed such a beautiful specimen for by target list?

Well, it's not like I'll ever commit this mistake again.

I licked my lips. Looks like my new life will be more fun than I imagined.


	12. Draco Malfoy and the Levitating Teacup

Setting: Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and the Levitating Teacup

Chapter 01

* * *

This place was beautiful to behold.

A long stretch of silvery flowers gardened into elaborate floral panthers with the specific intention wow any guest that might walk across the white pathway to the front entrance to the towering mansion. Even the uncooperative climate was helping with the image; the cloudy skies dim the sunlight just enough to make the flowers emit their signature glow.

A chilly wind defiantly cut through the summer warmth. It caressed my new golden locks and grazed over the garden, producing pleasant rustling sounds. I raised my hand to the ivory-white outdoor table, suitably placed under a similarly colored gazebo, and gingerly wrapped my long finger on the handle of a teacup so elegant that it was probably worth more than an average man monthly wager.

I brought the teacup that could have fed several African families to my lips, snipping the content. It was magnificent; bitter and warm, with a bit of sweet mixed to the aftertaste, the aroma alone did wonders to my coiled nerves.

I was… a bit on edge. Sitting there under this gazebo, looking at a sight many people aren't even able to afford to see, drinking tea probably made from the tears of some god, and enjoying the contrast between the chilly breeze over my warm skin, didn't change the fact I'm in a bit of a pickle.

As I contemplated the pickleness of the pickle I was in, a short-sized creature wearing rags, hesitantly steps forwards and refill the previously empty teacup.

"Thank you, Neeny." I said absent-mildly, my new voice still sounding strange to my ears.

The house-elf choked gasp, just like she was doing all morning. She was about to confusedly flinch back to the background, but she ended up flinching even harder when by hand landed on her head and started to stroke her wispy hair.

I was right; it was like a cat's.

With my panic and dread now firmly behind me, left in that ridiculously wealthy room on the first hours of the sunlight, I managed to finally ponder on this pickle of a situation.

I… and 'I' was becoming increasingly hard to associate, stayed up late last night even though I had to work in the morning, with a deep emptiness that could only be produced by finishing a long binge of a mediocre show on Netflix bearing on my mind, I bust up my 'cheering archives' before the dreadful self-reflection could take over. Then, amidst clips from The Amazing World Of Gumball and dank memes, I found the classic Harry Potter jumpchain.

I guess I shouldn't have filled that thing up.

When I woke up this morning and looked at the pale face of one Draco Malfoy in the mirror, I knew I was in for a mighty pickle.

I finished the tea again. Under my other hand, Neeny has relaxed entirely and was now let out purrs as her tennis ball-sized eyes rolled back.

Draco Malfoy… another name I have growing problems associating myself with, I could remember being him, as well as I remember being the… other guy. But the kid's memories didn't bring the same sense of connection the… other guy's had, but that was a good thing, it was hard enough to make sense of my identity crisis with one dominate set of memories, I can't imagine how I would be if I had two.

So yeah, I'm in the body of Draco Malfoy, a strapping young lad of fourteen ready to embark on his exciting adventure on his fourth year on hogwarts.

Now can you see my pickle? Sure, reincarnating into Potterverse was fine and all, I could even deal with the loss of everything I had and everybody I knew, no biggy. But reincarnating into Draco Bloody Malfoy, the villainous butt monkey who soon would have to deal with a Dark Lord breathing down his neck and a family that was grooming him into becoming a member of that said Dark Lord's evil cult, a Dark Lord that, if I knew my books, would be _resurrected this year._

… Well, next year, the fourth year of Hogwarts ends in 1995. But I digress.

In summary, I am fucked.

… Or not.

I did have a… chance, maybe many if I played my cards right.

For my existence in this world, came from the Harry Potter jumpchain.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" I said, wiggling a finger.

There wasn't a pull of magic energy from my body, my 'Magic Core', whatever the hell that was, didn't pulse, I simply waved my fingers, said the incantation that I had memorized in both sets of memories, and the teacup was in the air, something every wizard could do it if they have their wands.

Mine still in my pocket.

I smiled as I waved my stretched finger around and had the teacup follow. My chest was warm from the pure euphoria of using something so miraculous as magic, a feeling produced by my distinctly magicless set of memories. It was nice, very nice, especially because for the other one, this was normal as the air we breathe. A part of myself kept screaming 'heck yeah! I'mma wizard!'

And I'm not just a wizard; I'm a _jumpchain-made wizard_, I'd be wonderfully overpowered if the right choices were made, but something even better had happened; _drunken_ choices were made.

I allowed myself a sight, childish giggle, thanking that drunken man for his complete disregard for the points, even if it did end up with me inside the Draco Malfoy.

Voldermort will only get resurrected at the end of the year. This means I have time; time to plan, time to prepare, and more importantly, time to _abuse the hell of the advantages bestowed upon me._

Yes, that is what I'll do, that is my chance, if I had to be Draco Malfoy, then I'll do so in my own way.

So for my initial objectives…

"Draco dear? What are you doing outside?"

I take a breath to relax my tensed body and turn to address the new arrival… Holy shit…

I had seen her at breakfast, but I wasn't in the right mind at the time and wasn't able to think anything beyond _'act normally, act normally!' _So I was on autopilot for most of the morning. Now though, I have calmed down and dealt with the full side effect of mind-merging/dimensional kidnapping, so I was able to get a proper look at Narcissa Malfoy_._

She didn't look like the actress that played her in the movies; there was no black and white hair, just a slightly wavy cascade of pure gold, no dark eyes, only pools of brilliant sapphires, and definitely no wrinkles, in fact, her face was so smooth and graceful that it was worthy of appearing on magazine covers… and the rest of her body was also worthy of magazines… other types of magazines.

I swallowed my first few words because I knew they would come out with a kind of dumbness only hormonal teenager boys in the presence of a smokin hot women were capable of. Bloody hell! How did Draco never noticed those curves before!?

"Hello, mother," I said as she approached. Right, she is this body's bloody mother- _my_ mother. I tried to control my caveman brain. "I just enough a bit of afternoon tea, taking a minute to think …" I shifted on the seat, crossing my legs to try to hide my erection. It was quite a difficult task for because turn out Draco Malfoy was _very_ well endowed, who would have thought?

"Hum." She pushed her fine lips. Gods that bright red color made it look so… I blinked forward to the view, feeling her walk to my side. "You did appear to have a lot on your mind early. Do you wish to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." Subject, I needed a subject before she asks for me to elaborate! "I was just, thinking about the future, about Hogwarts and after it." Half-truth!

By that point, thankfully, the man began to overtake the hormonal teenager, and I started to calm down.

"Well now." I could hear the satisfaction in her voice. "That something everyone must consider at some point; it pleases me greatly to see you doing it so early." A warm hand on my shoulder, it brought my eyes back to her.

Mm, she really is a stunning woman, especially when she smiles.

"If you need anything, you can always talk to your father or I. We are happy to give you our guidance should you need."

I gulped, composing myself. "And you, what are you doing here, mother?"

Because now that I remember, she, like me and every other Malfoy, rarely come outside.

She turned her head to the side, on the direction I knew would lead to…

"I will just have a brief look at the greenhouse you see, for a little personal project." Narcissa Malfoy doesn't smile a lot, I realized, pouring more of Draco's memories over my thoughts, but she usually does a lot when we're alone together.

She also brews potions as a hobby, something I don't think the books or the films showed, but I… remember.

She didn't stay long, only engaging in a brief conversation before the timer of whatever she had in the cauldron demanded she hurried back to where she was going.

Right, enough teenager thoughts, I had to… I had to… yeah, make a list of objectives to see myself thought this pickle. So maybe…

Right, first:

1\. Find out the limits of the bullshit I brought from the jumpchain.

2\. Keep away from the plot like it was an ugly woman on fire.

3\. Stay in the background, stay cool and stay away from Potter, see above.

4._ Become stronger_, in fact, use _everything_ on my disposal to become stronger.

5._ Maybe,_ try to prevent Voldermort resurrection, if I'm strong enough.

6\. If Vold is back and I'm not strong enough to stand up for myself, run, duck and hide, and proceed in becoming stronger.

7\. Shag my mom.

Where the bloody hell did my mind go to on that last part!? Sure, Narcissa Malfoy is drop-dead gorgeous and my feelings towards her are shaping up to be _very_ different than the old Draco's, but it didn't change the fact she is my _new mother_, my new _biological_ mother, this isn't some kindy fanfic that guy used to write, this is just plain _wrong._

My eyes peaked to the side, where my new mother was walking away. The fabric of her dress formed a perfect curve of her wonderfully shapely arse in each step she took.

… Right.

1\. Find the limits of what I could do.

2\. Become strong enough to humiliate Dumbledore and Voldermort if possible.

3\. Keep away from the plot and by association Potter.

4\. Shag my mom.

… Seems reasonable enough for now.

I clicked my overly expensive teacup on the table, raised myself from the chair, and spread my back until I hear some nice popping. Neeny tried to clean up but the teacup levitated away from her and started to orbit me like an overly expensive moon.

Mn, I should get a pair of leather pants too, just in case.

* * *

HP Jumpchain. (made while drunk in universe)

Origin: Pure-Blood (Draco Malfoy)

Family Wealth: Wealthy. (Again Draco Malfoy)

House: Slytherin. (DRACO MUTHERFUCKERING MALFOY)

Skills and Abilities:

Brave at Heart,  
Great Cunning,  
Wit Beyond Measure,  
Dedicated,  
Occlumancy,  
Clean Blooded,  
Muggle Dueling,  
Non Verbal Specialty,  
Legilimency,  
Quidditch Star,  
Moste Potente Potions,  
Fiendfyre Master,  
Nullification,  
Wandless Magic.

Gear: Dark Art Cache, Dragon-hide jacket, Extended Mokeskin Pouch, House Elf(Nenny).


	13. Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Setting: One Piece

* * *

Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Chapter 1

* * *

You know, I was pretty satisfied with how my life was turning out; I had an apartment, a job that tiresome but paid well, some savings in the bank, no immediate problems, and a pretty cool dog. But, as I'm sure is the case for many people, sometimes I wished for more adventure, something that would spice up my life.

"I didn't mean _this!"_ I shouted to the ocean like a crazy person.

How do you react to waking up on a deserted island? Or deserted beach at least? This is just pure insanity! I distinctly remember going to sleep on my bed last night, I didn't fill up any CYOA, I didn't meet any ROB or Alien space bat, and I most certainly didn't challenge fate out loud.

I know that everything I listed is insane, but I can help it when dealing with this crazy situation! Fuck! I didn't ask for this fanfiction-bullshitery, I was supposed to _write _about Self-Insert not _be _one.

But no matter what my thoughts were, no matter how much I tried to play it off as ridiculous. It didn't change the fact that I could feel the sand shifting beneath my naked feet; the sunlight baring warmly over my skin, the sea breeze softly ruffing my hair while seagulls sang in the distance.

I… I can't say that this isn't happening; I can't dismiss all the… realness I'm feeling in favor of screaming about fanfic clichés. It'd be like I was trying to convince myself I was dreaming when my _everything_ was telling me that I was awake.

This is real, this is really happening, I really went to sleep on my bed _in a city nowhere near the ocean,_ and wake up facing it. _NOTHING _about this situation made sense, not even the possibility of being a prank; there is no way someone would go through the trouble of hauling my ass all the way here just to see my reaction. And I don't want to think about the possibility of a coma, or madness.

For all intense and proposes I really was in a desert beach somewhere, with absolutely no civilization on sight.

"FUCKKKK!" I screamed my growing fears and frustrations outwards, blowing away quite a bit of sand with my kick.

_"Fuckkkkk!"_ This next scream came as a whine. I double down in pain, falling with my butt on the sand while I held my feet, which now was red and throbbing weirdly.

"Goddamn coconut!" Fuck you whoever buried a coconut in the sand! Fuck you to hell!

The pain actually helped me focus a little bit; taking away the reality of my situation for something more concrete, like the unnatural way my foot was throbbing.

I watched that phenomenon that brutely violated everything I knew about the human body but just was my scream started to appear my foot went back to normal, and the pain disappeared.

"The fuck was that!" I gasped. This is definitely not normal; a body part can't suddenly go deep red and start pulsing without some horrible implications behind it, much less go from that, frankly _mutant,_ state to back to normal within a few seconds; it isn't how human's worked!

I straightened myself in the sand, my eyes still locked on my foot, observing it for any more alteration. My mind can't see to get rid of the image of my foot being red and swollen and throbbing like crazy, strangely enough, it wasn't grotesque or anything. Now that I think about it, it looked almost car… cartoony.

My foot just reddened and pulsed like that of a cartoon character receiving an injury; that should be impossible according to the world's logic.

… _My_ world's logic.

…

A desert beach, cartoon logic, _fanfiction-bullshitery-_

I slapped myself.

No no no no no, I am not in a self-insert fanfic, or in another world, or whatever crazy explanation my mind could come up, I _can't _be. No one sane would seriously consider this possibility no matter how genre savvy they think they are, there only so much non-sense a human's mind can conjure until going to the realm of impossible. Sure, there might be some flags raised about it, but I'm sure there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for it.

Right?

…

… Right!

I should just… try to figure this out.

Signing, I stood up from the sand, ready to search for any indication of where I was, how did I get there, or what to do next really. I just hope I'm not far away from…

… It wasn't a coconut.

The… fruit I was kicked early was laying in the sand a few meters before me, just a bit away from the waves of the ocean. It wasn't a coconut; that was the first thing I noticed.

The second thing… were the _swirls._

"… Oh shit."

-0-0-0-

One piece was not my favorite anime. It has been for a long time, but eventually, it fell from that place, but even if it wasn't my favorite, it never fell lower than the top 5 during my entire life.

The _world_ of One Piece, however, was my single favorite setting of any type of media _ever_. There are other settings just as rich, if not richer than One Piece out there, but none could compare to the sheer charm and quirkiness of the world created by Eiichiro Oda. I grew up watching One Piece, and more than once wished to be transported to its world, especially in the loneliest days of my teenagerhood.

I think that's why it was easy to… accept, my new situation, I probably should have made a snarky comment about being a fanfiction character right now, but I'm not freaking out anymore, thus don't need to lie to myself by saying this isn't real.

The devil fruit I'm holding in my hands is proof enough that my life is never going to be the same again. Plus, it's currently the only lifeline I have at the moment.

The world of One Piece is charming, incredible, wonderful, and most of all, _Dangerous._ And I, being a fat city boy, am perfectly aware of that fact.

This fruit might be the only thing that can give a chance of survival here. I mean, think about it; if this is a desert island, then I have no idea of how to survive long enough to be rescued, if it is inhabited, then I still have to transverse through or next to a _jungle_ to get to civilization, and considering the animals I know exists in this world; I didn't like my chances.

And after it, when/If I get to civilization, what am I going to do!? Get a job!? I suppose I could fade into the background and try to build a life from zero, but I would still be a frail civilian in a world full of super monsters, vulnerable to whatever pirates, bandits, sea monsters, world nobles that happens to come in my way. And… I… I've been part of the unseeing mass in the past… It was comfortable, but could I really afford to do the same now, in this world of badasses!? Especially holding a key to power in my hands. Would I even want to?

…That said.

I exited my deep, ponderous thoughts to look at the devil fruit in my lap. I felt my eyebrow twitch at the sight.

There is no useless Devil Fruit; I tried to tell myself that, every power could be incredible in the hands of the right person; the main character himself was proof of that. However, given the wide variety of powers out there, I found myself dreading the one the might came from a penis-shaped fruit.

No, I'm not kidding. I figured this was supposed to be a banana of some kind, but it didn't change the fact that it looked like a freaking penis. The whole thing was very heavy and dense which explained the weight and the fact that it nearly broke my foot, the base the bunch has mutated into two swirly, spherical bulges that hang beneath the single healthy looking part. A part which was long and burly with a slight turn to the side- you know what? I'll stop describing the penis-shape fruit now.

I look helplessly at the jungle, which was looking darker and more twisted by the second. Then at the sea, the endless, uncaring sprawl of waves. Then to the seagulls in the sky, judging me.

Ah fuck, let's get to it before a transponder snail eats it or something.

I brought it to my mouth… then turned it to the side and brought it again… then tried again… realizing there was no good position for doing this, I sighed, grabbed the foreski- _rind!_ And slowly peeled it.

… Of course it would be red with a circular purple head, and have blue, vein-like swirls along its shaft, what was I expecting…

I closed my eyes, trying to let the euphoria of _being in One Piece, and about to eat a Devil Fruit! _Wash through me; it did make things a little bit better until the hard, burly thing entered my mouth.

_**"GUH!"**_

My throat _clamped_ as my stomach curling in disgust and tried to expel my last night's dinner. I don't remember opening my eyes or when they got filled with so many tears. My jaw trembled as I force my mouth closed and brought a piece of the _**disgusting, rancid, rotten shit**_ inside.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and tilted my head up; because chewing was impossible, just imagining that mass of disgust turning to a mash of… whether this shit is to go in or out and is going to be decided in the next second.

Finally, in what felt like an eternity, the fruit descended down my throat, and I felt like a human being again.

"AH fuck!" I spat of the ground trying to get rid of the leftover taste. The rest of the headless penis-shape fruit already discarded. "Never again! Never fucking again, I prefer death!"

After that, I just leaned on a nearby coconut tree and just… waited, trying to process everything that had happened and the fact I have some kind of superpower now.

God, I hope I don't become something like the Dick Dick Man. If I had to choose I would probably go with Sex Sex man or something. Yeah, that'd awesome.

… I don't feel any different.

"Right, it's obviously not a universal solution, I'm still stranded on a desert island." Or desert beach, kinda important, but I confess that if I find a town within a few minutes walk I'll be a little peeved. "No use waiting around here I suppose…"

I stood up, ready to look for civilization or if this fails, try to survive.

I really hope this fruit will be a good safety net.

-0-0-0-

It took me minutes walking on the beach (Because no way I'd start by the jungle) to notice the smell.

It was the most distinct and weird smell I ever… smelled. I was never good at using any sense beyond vision and hearing, but this smell was a different story; I could practically see it's trail if I close my eyes; it was impossible to explain or describe. It was like a trail of bright pink surging from the forest and going to my nose. I was immediately intrigued and attracted to it.

Devil Fruit bullshitery; I bet my soul its devil fruit bullshitery, there is no way something such alien would feel so natural.

Smell Smell man, maybe?

The place it was coming from gave me pause, though. It would be the first time in my life that I'd enter a forested area without someone to guide me; hell, it was my first time entering a potentially dangerous forest area.

But… I'm a devil fruit user now… and this is the world of One Piece, I can't live like I used to anymore.

… Right?

In the end, I took a deep breath. And trusted my fruit.

-The bullet loudly cracked the tree I was hiding behind; I stumble to the ground by how close it was. My hand went to my mouth to stifle the little scream.

Fuck trusting my fruit! Devil Fruits can't be trusted. I should have fucking know!

Behind me, a brutal scene was unfolding.

All over the coastal clearing that I had come across after a few hours walking, there were broken men sprawled about, unconscious or worse. Discarded weapons decorated the floor, the dirt was painted red in multiple parts, and most importantly; the one responsible for it was still laughing about it.

"Gyahahaha! Magnify! I fell so free! So light! So, this is the power of a Fruit!"

Have you ever seen a man die? Or more specifically; a man having his head crushed by an oversized metal club? Let me tell you, the sight, the sound of the impact, the last scream he gave, all just burned into my memory. It was a sight I didn't expect to see in the One Piece world, and I knew I'd never forget.

In a way, this was completely understandable given the context of the series; the manga never shied always from violence, but there is only so much it could show in a Shounen series.

What would be a cool panel in the manga became utterly horrifying to witness in reality; outside of the screen, violence was a lot less picturesque... Especially when a familiar character was responsible to it.

"HIH! Back off! Back off or I-I will kill you, bitch!" I drew myself back when I saw the bruised man limping in my direction, only to fall to the ground and pull two flintlock pistols from his belt. He turned around and pointing to the figure swaying toward him.

The shots echoed across the field but none seem to hit the woman, holes opened on her too-loose clothes but that's it. Her smug smile only grew as she waved her hands to the side and gave a quiet twirl.

"Shot me, slash me, punch me, it's all the same! All just _slide_ over my perfect skin!" She stopped, looming over the fallen man, a look of pure malice on her dark green eyes. "Now tell me little pig, who is the fairest in the seas?"

Alvida, fucking Alvida, literally the first person Luffy's sent flying and the first small villain of the series, casually wiped out a group of armed guys.

And for some reason, she was the source of the smell I've been following.

There was a shrill scream, followed by a loud impact. A body landed right next to me. I reflexively took a look at it and saw the bloody _holes_ in its flattened face.

"SHIT!" I screeched fearfully, throwing myself away for it… and away for my cover.

"Oh? Another little pirate was hidden in the blushes?"

Shit, Shit, SHIT!

Alvida zeroed in on me and started walking, calmly swinging her spiked club to the side to clean some of the blood. I could feel her amusement for the way I dragged myself backward.

"Hmmm, I don't recognize you, little pirate. Did you stray a bit too far when I met your crew?" She projected that dark amusement on her voice, tasting each word. "Gyahaha! My sorry for what I did to them, but you see, these are the kind of men that just can't handle my natural charms and try to be a little too adventurous. Is only right that'd punish them." She purred. "Thank you very much for the ship, by the way. I thought I would be stranded on this island for much longer."

C-Calm down! This is Alvida, freaking _Alvida._ She is part of Buggy's joke villain crew, she's hardly the worse thing the world could throw at me right now, no matter how scary she looked when breaking those guys.

"Now what to do, what to do, you didn't exactly cross me like your mates, but I can't let you walk away neither, my reputation is in stake!" She looked at me like she'd seen a bug. "Well, let's do it like this; a single swing! If you survive, you survive! If you don't… well, you can't say I wasn't merciful."

A single… swing?

The woman kicked the ground with one foot and sent her body twirling in place at an amazing speed like there wasn't a single resistance against any movements she was making. I could see the enormous black shape of the spiky club rising high.

H-Hey Devil Fruit? That would be an excellent time for you to activate, Devil fruit? _Devil Fruit!_

"The Fairest's _Mercy Kissss!"_

A wall of metal met my face. I felt everything at an invisible distance; the impact, the piercing, the way my body was launched backward. The world blinks into black and red for a while, and things started losing shape.

Darkness came, and for some reason, I was deeply afraid of it; it was a terrible feeling that if I let it take over my vision I would never see again.

Something in a body moved, something gurgled, the already nonsensical reality began to lose even more sense. My vision, hearing, my smell, my everything was tangled in an unshaped goo, and the darkness in the back of my mind pushed forward.

I'd say I screamed when the _pain_ came, but I think I only gurgled. The new sharp, aching feeling made things better, and much, much worse. I wasn't rooted in incomprehension anymore, but now I knew just how fucked up I was.

The darkness surged, I had to fight against it, god I had to fight against it! I don't know why, but I can't let it consume me!

I'm dying… Oh fuck, oh fuck I'm dying… I realize that now

Please, please someone save me…

I… Please… Someone… Anymore… I don't want to die…

… Please

… Please

No one… is… comin…

…

Do… Don't screw with me…

I… will not die from this.

I _refuse_ to die like this.

The darkness stopped at the last breach of light.

I open my eyes to my bloody clothes. I figured I must've been thrown on a tree and curled as my body slid to the ground. I could see my arms and legs… _pulsing_, and the new holes on my torso _closing. _

My body… It's tingling.

My vision shifted briefly as my face popped back in place, my nearly regenerated nostrils started to pull large gulps of air, drawing in that _intoxicating _smell, it was now _much_ more intense than before.

I straightened myself against the wood, feeling my bones shake and pop in weird place as they _expanded._ The tingling was insane now; I could feel it all over me as my fat retreated and was replaced by _pure muscle._

I open my mouth to let out a gasp as the coursing of something _new _burned its way inside, something that overflowed in the form of a faint pink mist that was expelled on my breath. I didn't have time to consider what that was before the tingling started concentrating on my back, my lower back and my temples. Soon, _something else_ popped out.

The fabric of my clothes screamed as it stretched, little tears appeared all over it. My shirt, in particular, got so tight it made my breathing harder, then the _thing_ on my back pulsed again, and I heard my shirt rip as the thing exploded behind me.

New, aliens muscles reacted instantly, making the thing flap once and procure a strong gust of wind.

"Wings?" I couldn't recognize the sound of my own voice, it was so deep and intense, and that way it reverberated across the air almost made it tremble. My body fell forward as I tried to put my tingling legs under me.

The hand I see before me was pink, a deep hot pink with black nails jutting forward to form claws, with each pulse it got bigger in size, the fingers were rasping on the ground, cracks were forming.

Something bubbled inside my chest, and my body moved on its own. Guided by new, old instinct or something more, I threw my back, feeling the bubble in my chest rise up my throat.

**"OOOOOOORRRWWWWWW!" **

An announcement? A statement? A Challenger? I don't know, I don't care, I just needed to _roar,_ make my existence to known to the world.

Finally, the tingling stopped, and I rose higher than I ever had before.

"W-What is that!?" My eyes focused on the female in front of me, she took a step back. "Is that the power of a Devil Fruit!?"

She looked… _delicious._

Her loose clothes didn't do justice to the majesty of her curves. However, the shirt has been intentionally ripped to hold only the large swell of her breasts and leave the creamy white belly, the slender waist, the shapely hips and the succulent cleavage to my gaze. Her wavy, midnight colored locks fells artistically from the stylish cowgirl hat on her head to her back and shoulders, framing a wonderfully feminine face with sharp aristocratic features. Her lips had a faint red even without any lipstick, and the dark green eyes had the same natural beauty of a lust forest jungle; the way they keep getting bigger only increase their ability to draw me in.

And the way she smelled, oh god her smell… It was _magical_…

An odd mixture of a moan and a grumble came from my throat. I took a step forward.

A large spiky club was pointed at my direction.

"DO NOT MOVE!" She boomed, her strong independent woman's voice made me chuckle. I took another step, and her nostrils flared as a charming blush began to appear. "NOT ANOTHER STEP MONSTER! I-I'M WARMI-ng you." Her voice broke as I stepped closer again; this is fine too; fierce and challenging, or quiet and demure; either one fits her perfectly.

"Sube Sube Dash!"

She was the one who stepped closer this time- Or rather, slid.

"The Fairest's _straight kiss!" _The club was trusted into my gut; it carried the momentum of her fast slid, but it failed even to make me stumble; I felt the poking of the spikes against my skin.

Alvida… _Alvida_; that was her name, so lovely. She slowly trailed her eyes over my form, going up my muscular chest until they met my face. I noticed that I was looming over her… that I even _could_ loom over her. Looming to the point my shadow was darkening her expression completely; funny, she looked so tall a minute ago.

She was going to flinch back, I don't know how I knew this, but I didn't want this to happen, so I gently touched her hand, carefully warping my oh so large digits on her grip. Naturally, she yielded, and the brutish weapon fell to the ground.

"Eh?" Her tiny gasp was so cute, so satisfying to hear. My large fingers interlined the best they could with her dainty ones. My black, unnaturally sharp claws not even coming close to harming her.

"W-What?" She looked at our contact, no doubt feeling the same warmth. My other hand rose, gently touching her delicate chin and raising her face up to me. She was blushing blighting now. Her nostrils flared with quick breaths. "W-W-What's happening?" Came the broken whisper. I let my claw trail over her fine features, her high cheekbones, her feminine jaw, her plump lips. Not hurting, never hurting; she wouldn't forgive a mark on her face.

I loomed closer; slowing lowering my face while my hand went to massage her slender neck. For a second, we were separated by the milliliters. Her dark greens were swirling with a mighty internal conflict as I gaze into it with my calm pools. She was at the edge, and I somehow knew exactly what to do.

So I pulled back, just a little, but the idea of my retreat set off an alarm inside her, and she gave herself to the crave.

_**Mine…**_ I thought as her arms warped around my shoulder and our lips met.

-0-0-0-

There was a ship flying pirate colors anchored near the bay.

"Who the fuck are you!? What did you do to our captain-AGRR!"

"DIE MONSTER DIE!"

"S-Stay back! Stay Back, I say!"

I barely registered the few males waving their sharp sticks and firing their peashooters at me. One flip of my wrist and they're gone, flying away above the endless sea.

My attention was solely focused on the female leaned on my side. She walked with a wobbly stride, moaned with each breath and the layer of sweat over her milky skin gave her wonderful smell just the right amount of kick.

I could feel her embarrassment; it was clear that even if she doesn't mind showing a lot of skin, she wasn't used to being completely naked in public. Her breasts were tightly pressed against my naked torso, and her hand kept wandering to cover her privates. It didn't matter if most of the men we encounter were more concern with the immediate danger to their safety than her sensual form.

She cornered from their eyes, trying to protect her vulnerable state, but she couldn't hide her smell, couldn't hide how she liked it.

She gasped as I grasped her shoulder and maneuvered her to the front. My arms enveloping her to her sides, going over the insanely smooth curves, with my right hand slowing going to her drenched loins.

"Ah! W-Wait-"

**"Let them see."** I tasted the skin of her neck, slowing bringing my left hand to the cup of her breast. **"Let them see the fairest of the sea, and to whom she belongs." **

A moan, so sweet, so full of need, a perfect melody to my ears. I smiled as I prompted her forward.

Her passionate breathing filled the hallway leading the captain's chandler. Her hands came to rest over my working fingers, which had long since figured the way she liked to be treated. The real gem was below, to the soft buds that while not virgin, had seen so little action they might as well be. They were a find, so smooth, so lovely, so _tight._ I didn't dare explore further so to not ruin the main course.

Two more men were guarding the captain's chambers. They had hesitated when they saw the figure of raw sexuality on my hands; this gave enough time for the new set on muscles in my lower back to reflexivity react and Launch forward my new black-furred tail with the strength of a heavy metal whip. The two men were embedded in the walls; their consciousness didn't last a single second more.

I made a nice discovered about how handy this new tail thing might come to be when it immediately coiled around the handle and opened the door. I pay no mind to it as I enter the lavish chamber.

Bed.

"Ow!" Alvida gasped as she was thrown into it, her spark of anger told me she was close to the edge. I evaporated that part by clawing open my jeans, my last piece of clothing.

The woman let a strangled breath, her green eyes fixated on my black-colored member, which was promotional to my new size.

She jumbled a word as she tried to speak, having to gulp the saliva before trying again. "Ah… It's…" She panted heavy as I climb on the bed, the approach made difficult for her to form any more words. "It… won't… fit." A speck of fear in the growing anticipation.

**"It will."** I moved over her, bring my face closer again. **"Trust me."** the words were punctuated by a gust of pink smoke that made her eyes roll back when it hit her nostrils. **"Nothing will ever feel as good..."**

Our lips met again and the combination of the effects of the smoke and the passionate contact set off her orgasm, her body bucked under mine, shaking intensely before I spread open her legs and positioned myself against her quivering entrance.

A drunken wail of pain and pleasure echoed as I slid in, her folds spreading to their limits to accommodate my new girth, all while the powerful orgasm was still in effect. My passage was smooth, oh so very smooth with an ever-present warmth that wrapped around myself in the tightest grip. I pressed her quaking body against my own, mixing my fire into her as I went _deeper._

Somewhere along the way, Alvira, the fairest of women of the sea, _broke._ I felt her everything yielding to my new instinctual power.

I didn't start slow and went on a crescendo to take my partner to her peak, there was no need to as she was already at her peak, the only thing left was to take her further, to celebrate my new _acquisition._

Never in my life, I felt like this, my mind, body, and soul roar in euphoria amoung for the fulfillment of my new instincts.

More.

I grabbed her hands from where she was ripping the mattress, flipping her to her belly so I could see the sweaty art piece she calls a back, and lick it.

_More._

My hands warped around her arms as my body pinned hers. Her wails were slowing being replaced by small, dumb little sounds of someone who was more sex toy than a person. I bet I could get her singing again.

_**More. **_

My hips _slammed _against hers in a ferocious frequency, my dick pulled some of her walls outside with each pull, and made a clear outline on her belly in each push. She moaned, she wailed, she screamed, and more importantly; she went insane with a special kind of pleasure she could never reach without me.

All while her new heart-shaped tattoo glowed beautifully on her crouch.

* * *

**A/Notes:** Why Alvida is there?: Right after she was punched to the sky, courtesy of the rubber man, she fell on the sea and was abandoned by her old crew, she washed in the sands of the desert island this chapter take place in, and eat her devil fruit there, becoming hot as fuck in the process, she spent a few days there learning how to use her powers before a group of no-name pirates arrive to bury their treasure, seeing the gorgeous woman alone in the forest they tried to do what most of pirates do best and got utterly destroyed. If this was canon she would have take the ship, exchange it for a smaller one somewhere along the way, then met Buggy later.

MC's devil fruit;

In japanese: **Yoma Yoma no mi, model: Incubus.**

In english: **Demon Demon Fruit, model: Incubus.**

It's a Mythical Zoan, obviously.


	14. Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun! 02

Setting: One Piece.

* * *

Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Chapter 2

* * *

The soft swing of the bed was the first sign I wasn't in my apartment anymore. Before, I would have jumped out of bed; the unfamiliar experience bringing a slight panic and confusion that would last until I take in my environment. Today, like yesterday, I remembered where I was immediately, thus did not jump.

As my conscience crawled to awareness, more sensations came to me. The soft creaking of the wood, the smell of smoky candles from last night, the quiet breaking of the waves outside… On the first day, I felt like I would never get used to it, but now, on the morning of the fifth, I was proven wrong.

The weight on the bed next to me, the dainty fingers playing with my hair, and the occasional feminine giggle were much harder to get used to.

"What are you doing?" I asked, without opening my eyes.

"Ah, I was discovered."

Slowly, I opened my eyes, gazing the figure that has been filling my life with a lot of mix feelings lately.

"I told you to stop watching me sleep." Alvida was looking good as ever. She somehow managed to tailor herself her canon outfit from the clothes on this ship. On this occasion she left her captain cloak on the chair beside the bed, leaving only the pink bikini top to cover her ample chest. It was hard to not lower my eyes to it, but I've learned that the action just encourages her further. "It's creepy."

"Fufufu, I'm sorry, darling~." She said with a playful glint that told me she wasn't sorry at all. "You just look sooo handsome that I can't help but be enchanted each time I see it."

There she goes.

"Ahh~ now you're looking at me with such intensity~" She placed her hands on her blushing cheeks. "C-could it be? Even this early in the morning you are lusting for your loving wife!? Ahh~ noo darling, I must prepare the breakfast first~."

A heavy sigh broke from my lips, I raise my hand to my temple, "You're not my wife. And if you're going to make breakfast then just go do it."

Alvida perked up. "Yes! Right away, Darling, I'll make your favorite as always." with that said, she jumped out of the bed and practically skipped across the room.

I let out a loud groan after she left. Honestly, I don't know what to make out this woman. She seems to be lost in that married fantasy of hers and no matter what I say or do she always misinterpreted into something that fit her image. It kinda fits what I know of her from canon with her insistence that everything her fruit changed about her was her freckles.

… Though there is also a real possibility she's acting like that because of what I did to her.

I raped her, there is no way around it, I used my power to muddle her mind and then literally fucked her brains out. I was running mostly on instinct at the time, but it doesn't change the fact I basically mindfucked her into sex and apparently done _something _to her that was related to my new powers.

… And I do not totally regret doing it. Alvida was a pirate, she was not a good person by any stretch of the imagination, I need only ask and she gladly fill my ears with tales of her pirating career, the cruelty she has inflicted and allowed her old crew to inflict on innocent people not only sicken me to my core but also reminded me why pirates are considered the scum of the earth in the One Piece world. Pirates like the Strawhats are the very rare exception it seems.

Plus, she was trying to kill me, and had quite literally flatted my face before my new regeneration kicked in. If I hadn't eaten my devil fruit, I would be dead.

Makes me wonder if the Alvida is better as she is now than the cruel pirate she used to be, even if what she is now is basically a delusional love slave.

"Darling~!" I flinched as she suddenly popped her head into the room. "… Tch, you're not changing clothes…" She said quietly under her breath before raising her tone to an obnoxiously cute one. "Darling, breakfast is ready~~"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I signed as I got out of bed. Alvida blushed brightly by the sight on my bare chest, which still didn't make any sense to me; I'm still fat and unimpressive on my base, certainly nothing for any woman to blush over yet this one reacts like I'm an underwear model each time she sees it.  
Though at least this reaction isn't as intense as the ones my beast and half form received.

"A-Ah darling… Your wife is having impure thoughts…" She wondered out loud.

I sighed again; honestly, I really don't know what to do with her.

-0-0-0-

"A shift northern wind… Quick Darling! Lower the tension on the left! We must turn the ship starboard to catch it!"

"Got it!" I dropped the mop and cleaning bucket and run to the shrouds on the leftmost of the ship, changing several of the increasingly familiar knots on the base of the rigging to lower the tension on the sail to make the yard turn to the right. On the corner of my eyes, I saw Alvida's blurs as she slid across the ship, manipulating several cords and chains at once before stopping and the helms and throw it to the right.

The ship tilted and turned in woods-creaking speeds, the sails booming with renewed vigor to the point I was impressed nothing ripped. To my surprise we didn't change the course all that much, it seems we still riding the same sea current.

Managing a ship is hard, like, _really_ hard. I was utterly lost in my first three days, even now I only just started to make sense of it.

And not only this thing is a bitch to maneuver, but it also required daily maintenance. Every day we had to make sure everything still appropriately tied and the knots didn't loosen due to the wind. Cords, chains, locks, everything suffering under tension must be checked to make sure accidents didn't happen, and after that, cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning, a clean ship give the crew an easier time than a dirty one.

Alvida, for all her faults, has been a blessing from heavens when it came to life in a ship, or even sailing in general, if Luffy was a pirate captain who let the crew cover his weakness on sailing, then Alvida was the complete opposite. It seems that while she was a captain, she made sure to learn _every single aspect_ of a full, functional crew; from managing the ship, navigating it, to cooking and even some basic medical skill.

My jaw dropped when I realized this, to think a first level enemy of the series would be so competent when it came to sailing, even going beyond what I knew from the pirates of the series. It showed me deepness. It showed me that the people who I knew only as characters have hidden depths that I don't know about…  
But even with Alvida's help and her general expertise, managing a single ship still a tough job for two people alone to do it. Alvida said we were lucky this is a small-sized Frigate rather than something bigger like a Galleon or a Man-o-war, she'd said it would be impossible to control it if it was. I, who knew jack-shit about ships, just smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant Darling!" Once more she praised my small contribution like I did something incredible, it's kind of condescending really. "Now, I need you on the rear! We have to hold the yard, otherwise we will lose the wind!"

Hold the yard, hold the yard, how do I do that again… Oh, the low ropes on the side!

"Got it!" I ran to the back, jumping from the first step of the stairway to the quarterdeck to the last, quickly moving to a long holder with multiple coils of ropes attached on the railing of the ship and pulling the rope that ran alongside it. What happened next was simply impossible; the cord wielded before my pull. I, a fat guy who hadn't work out in years, managed to do something that would require several people pulling at once to achieve.

I don't know why I'm so much stronger than I was before, even in my normal base form. Could it be the result of my fruit? Even though I don't remember if a Zoan type fruit affects the base form of a user, or… and what I think is more likely: my body somehow was changed to fit the standard of this new world. It would explain the weird reactions my body was having, like visibly throbbing when I'm hurt or twisting my face into an over-the-top caricature when Alvida's antics became too much.

My new life as an anime character.

I grunted as I pulled the last roll and tied to the handle on the side using one of the knots Alvida has taught me. I forgot the name, but not how to do it. It was easy to remember given that it's the one I used the most.

"And now just…" Alvida took over from my side; she grabbed three different ropes and _pulled_ in a show of power that boggled my mind. My impressive feat of strength seems like a childish display before the power of the woman who can wield a half a ton metal club like it's a child's toy.

The ship tilted further and seemed to reach an almost uncanny stability. The woods creaked as the speed increased threefold and shift wind cut across the deck.

"That's it! That's it! We're inside!" Alvida cheered her achievement and moved to tie the ropes, "That should buy us a day and a half, maybe two depending on how the winds last…" She was talking to herself as I leaned against the railing and whipped the sweat of my brow, "Ah, Darling, you were magnificent!"

"I don't need you to praise every little thing I do, you know." I wish I could use a towel, but because the last owners of this ship were the dumb kind of pirates, there was only one towel on this entire ship. Seriously, who travels without a spare towel?

I heard the giggle before a soft, slightly sweaty body hugs me from the side.

"I can't help it darling," Alvida said nuzzling my chest, I've taken to walk around bare-chested just because it was more efficient this way, that and I don get sunburns anymore for some reason. "You went from complete amateur to a competent seaman in the span of a few days. You're amazing Darling."

I shifted uncomfortably in her embrace, her… um, assets were quite noticeable.

"I wouldn't call me competent…" I mumbled and wiggled until she released me. I start walking to avoid another hug. "You say we gained a day or two with that move?"

"Yes, darling." Alvida dutifully followed behind. "We should be arriving in the Rocky Cage Bay by the morning!"

Where we would sell this ship and use the money to buy a smaller one and resupply for the following trip. That's the plan.

I… Honestly don't know why I'm following it, to be frank, I don't really know what to do anymore… sure, I'm in the world of One Piece, which is a dream come true in many ways, but now what? Should I join the straw hats like those self-insert fanfics? I don't even know where they are…

But this was better than nothing, it was better than what I had, which was nothing.

If I keep following Alvida, we will get to Loguetown eventually. I think… I'll take things from there, at least it gives me time to think about my options.

And speaking of getting to Loguetown.

"Hey… that guy you want to kill."

_"Monkey D Luffy," _Alvida uttered darkly from her grinding teeth, before going back to be chirpy as before. "What about him, darling?"

Wow, I don't think she ever showed this level of content in the show…

"I was meant to ask, but what you plan to do after you… settle your differences with him."

On my second day in the sea, after I grew past the awkwardness and stopped becoming a blushing mess from her teasing, I had my first proper conversation with Alvida. It naturally sailed toward her piracy life, for that is the part she was more open about, and that was when I learned about her crimes.

If she plans to become a pirate again… to continue to inflict so much pain on innocent people, then I…

"Oh, that's easy!" She pushed her chest up with a distracting display of confidence. "I will fulfill the second part of my dream!"

"Dream- wait you have a dream!?"

"Of course!" She nodded firmly before a blush spread on her cheeks, and she started playing with her hairs. "Since I was a little girl there is always something I wanted…"

I noticed she wasn't following me anymore. I turned to find she had stopped in place and was sending me a… weird, shining look.

"I always wanted to find a lover and sail through the seas having romantics adventures!" She declared proudly, the mature woman brook into a lovestruck high school girl as she flings herself to my arm. "Ohhh darling we will be the fairest couple who ever braved the seas~!"

"We are not a couple!" I exclaimed trying to pry her off.

Well, at least she is not trying to hurt innocents anymore.

But she still troublesome.

I made to retrieve the mop and heavy bucket that was drifted to the corner of the deck, but a female pair of hair quickly snatched out from me.

"Alvida…" I warned.

"I'll do it darling; cleaning is the role of the wife!"

"You're not my wife," I said, and the pout started.

… What a troublesome woman.

"Fine, do as you wish." I heard a soft 'yes!' behind me. I swear I'll never understand what this woman is thinking.

Now… I have absolutely nothing to do. There is the thing about sailing on a calm weather, once you finish the daily tasks and set the ship, of course, you don't have to do much of anything other than checking the compass from time to time. Unless you want to make a turn or something, it's hours and hours of sea gazing.

Life in a ship, I've come to find, consisted of bursts of extreme hard work and long periods of nothingness. Supposedly things change when you have a lively crew and the work increases by the simple fact of being more people. But I have yet to experience it.

So with nothing else to do, I turned to what is quickly becoming my favorite pastime, and the only thing about in this unexpected new direction my life has taken that I'm sure about.

Training my Devil Fruit powers.

-0-0-0-

I stood in the center of the quarterdeck, with a mirror in front of me.

The mirror is a necessity for the easiest power I can train, and it's also there because I like to see what I can do now, see what I can become.

It was proof this is all real.

The Devil Fruit didn't come with an instruction manual, and given what I can transform into, I say I have a great variety of individual powers to discover, but while those are hard to make sense and test out, a few of them are clear as day to me due to the new instinct that came with the new forms, and one of them is so easy, so primordial, so integrated into my very self that I'll never forget how to use it.

The ability to shift between forms.

With a deep breath lost in the northern winds, I _changed. _My height shoot up a head or two, my fat shrink into myself and turned into pure, hard muscle, my already tanned skin darkened a few shades, my back shifted as with new types of muscles formed and a pair of black leathery wings came bursting outward, together with the fleshy demon tail that spread longer than my legs and ended in a large pointy spade. My horns where the last inhuman to appear, they popped from my brow and curled backward over themselves.

The inhuman features weren't the only change. Like I say; my body went from an obese, somewhat tall man to a giant Greek hero whose musculature was chiseled by the gods themselves, and my face, my face was the most unbelievable change, beyond even the sharp fangs and slitted eyes. I still looked like me, I can still recognize my features, but they are very different at the same time. Everything that made me look good was elevated to new, near-perfect levels, and everything that made me ugly has faded or turned into an attractive feature. All across my face, the micro perfections have turned the whole into an impossible balance of beauty and ruggedly; a strong, masculine face accentuated by noble, graceful traits.

Just like that, I became too handsome for my own good.

My transformation stopped, but I knew I could go further, to exceed the height of 'basketball players' to something truly gargantuan, to let a coarse, yet smooth layer of black fur grow over my limbs and my hips, to let my skin turn into a striking pink while my inhuman features grow more accentuated and my beauty and raw sex appeal increase to truly _uncanny_ levels. But I stop where I was, in my half-beast form, this will be enough. If I can control my powers here, I'll have an easier time in full-beast mode where I have access to all of it.

I breathed, letting my nose be filled with the sweet and ever familiar scent of Alvida, mixed with the faint smell of every single female in the area, which mostly composed of fish and a passing sea kings. Needless to say, Alvida's was much better, so much so that I almost got lost into it.

By scent alone, I could tell where she was… but even without this ability, she was shining to me like a sun in the dark of space to my senses. If I concentrated, I could not only tell where she was, but how she was, what she was doing, who she was with, and if I turn to my full beast form I could push this further, I would be able to see through her eyes, to hear to her ears, share her touch…

_The mark_ has integrated beautifully into her souls; it stood proudly on her crouch and the way it shone told me how much she treasured it. Even in this half-beast form, my words were law to her. She didn't have enough will to resist it, and even if she did, why would she? Been ordered by me is happiness itself…

I shook these strong instincts from my head, concentrating so I could retreat from the threshold of my Full Beast form. I wondered if this is the same for other Zoans; Do they have to struggle against alien instinct like I do? I mean, Chopper's fruit gave him intelligence that lingers no matter the form he takes, I wonder if that's his version of the Zoan's instincts. It would make some sense given I can smell Alvida no matter the form I was.

With my head finally away from Alvida… She was not cleaning the deck by the way; she is watching me from the stair, her head barely poking above the last step as she _drank in_ my new form with heart-shaped iris… Naughty little… Anyway, I took my head away from Alvida so I could open my eyes.

Incubus. That's what laid on the reflection before me.

If not by the appearance, then I would have figured out by the powers; it couldn't be anything else.

But that is important; I know what I'm, I have a general idea of the powers of the creature I can transform into (Still squealing on the inside for being a _Mythical Zoan_ by the way), so I have an advantage.

First, let's test the easiest power to manifest; it was so easy to do because I already have an idea of how to do it based on my inherent transformation.

My wings spread out, twisted, and then shurk back into my back muscles. My tail did the same beneath white my horns followed suit. Soon the extremely handsome incubus on the mirror became an extremely handsome action hero.

I grinned like I little kid seeing this. Knowing that I can safely blend into crowds in my half-beast form, how many Zoans can claim the same?

With my inhuman features hidden, the true training began, and I started to push my shapeshifting to its limits.

Changing my main body was like molding hard clay with your mind; slow, imprecise, and often needing a redo, I could do simple things easily enough; like changing the color of my eyes, the tone of my skin, the length of my hair, but to make any _significant_ change was_ hard_, and unlike the color stuff, it didn't stick after I lose concentration, I also quickly find out that changing back to my base appearance while in half-beast mode seems to be literally impossible, I think is there is a hard limit when it comes to my natural Forms, one cannot take the appearance of the other.

But still, it's an aspect of my fruit that I learned to use, so I got to train it.

Changing only my inhuman features as _much_ easier, my wings especially, not only I could increase or reduce their length and size, but I could also shift them into actually blades and claws, even in an actual giant pair of hands once, spiting it was also simple, as long as I kept it grounded in the same mass. The only weakness I could found was that while it's easy to change my wings or any of my inhuman features, they seem to be locked in their form, so saved from when I hid them, any other transformation will snap back after a couple of seconds.

Still, the combat potential for this was obvious, and couldn't be underestimated.

I spent about an hour or two just sitting in front of the mirror, pushing my shapeshifting. This was honestly where I yield more results, for the other aspects of my power couldn't be so easily trained here.

My physical attributes are one of them. Like most Zoans, I appear to be a complete monster when it comes to these aspects, easily overshadowing the usually stronger Alvida in my half-beast form. Trying to see how strong I really was was out of the question for the moment… but I could train to control it.

I stood up and entered fighting stance, trying to dig back old memories of practicing boxing with my grandfather and trying out kickboxing when I was young, fit and active, years before my obesity.

My body easily pushed forward while my arms flew into jabs, the shadow opponent manifesting in front of me.

Soon, I found a rhythm and started to go faster… and then faster… and then faster.

My fist cut the wind while I threw them out in jubilation, I was moving fast, but I couldn't really conceive how fast I was moving, but I'm sure to my eyewitness, I must be looking like a Dragon Ball character.

Me, a Dragon Ball character! My fist broke the wind with a deafening boom. Holy fuck I'm moving like a dragon ball character! Not even a week ago I was struggling to go upstairs, now… _Now, look at me!_

"HAHAHA!" I laughed as I moved. Not even caring if I wasn't moving into the proper katars anymore.

I continued like that for… almost an eternity when an _eruption_ happened.

An eruption of joy, glee, childlike wonder… and _fire._

I felt an _energy_ inside me _flaring up_ and move along my arm during my next swing. It was only the contrast between unrestrained joy and my entrance into a trance-like tunnel vision that made me notice. It traveled up my arm, gathered in my fist, and then _shot out_ like a pink Hadoken.

The energy obliterated the ship's railing on starboard, before going off into the sea and produce a _loud_ explosion in the distance.

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried, bringing my tingling fist to my chest while I watched the large pink-tinted cloud rising as we passed. "What the hell was that!?"

I can shot energy beams, I mean I could feel this weird energy inside since the first time I transformed, but I never imagined I could _shoot it forward like a freaking Hadoken._

Holy crap was that Haki!? No… No wait, Haki is supposed to be inside a living creature all the time and I can only feel the energy while I'm transformed.

So why…

My vision tilted as I lost my balance and had to grab the railing behind me to prevent me from hitting the ground.

Holy crab, I'm tired.

"D-Darling…" Alvida approached, her movements were almost timid while she gushed over the wondrous sight, "Darling, that was incredible!"

Really… Really tired…

No…

… Depleted

"Darling!" A sexy woman appeared on my vision; I blinked down at her worried green eyes. "Are you alright, Darling?

Hum…

Genuine worry…

Truckloads-loads of affection…

A budding shining feeling… and lust… so much… lust… delicious.

_She looks so yummy._

"Al—vida!" I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Eh?"

"You have to get away… I'm…" So hungry… so thirsty… need… refill… "I'm losing control again…"

"What do you mean darling?" Alvida asked quickly, her serious tone matching what I knew of the character rather than the clingy woman I was traveling with. "How can I help you?"

Earnest, desired to help, desire to be together, desire to fix what is wrong, _need_ to help…

"It's like… Like the first time we met… I…" My nostril flared, a wave of _Alvida_ invaded my sense. I was brought to my knees by the sweet, sweet smell…

"The first time we met…" She whispered. "Darling…" She also lowered herself to the ground, her hands coming to hold my face. "Please tell me what is happening, you were fine a second ago…"

"I don't… know…" My hands were on her shoulders, they travel to her neck and to her cheeks, mirroring her owns. I can feel how excited this was making her, and how she tried to hide it from my sake, god she is so beautiful. "I… There is something you have… something I need…" My words were distant; they didn't even sound like my own. My mouth must be working with the subconscious of my mind; the rest of me was getting lost in Alvida...

"What!? Tell me, Darling! I can give it to you!" Shining green eyes, relief, she has what it was needed to end my apparent suffering, so eager… so yummy…

"It's… not… something… you can give…" My heavy breaths were hitting her face. I could sense the shiver she tried to suppress, could see the blush growing and feel her cheeks warming under my touch. "It's something… I can only take…"

She sighed, it was a lovely sigh, an excited sighed, her lips were red and full, god knows how she'd found a lipstick in this ship. They curled into a smile.

"Well too bad eh, Darling. Cuz there is nothing you can take it from me that I wouldn't give you anyway."

Our lips met midway.

-0-0-0-

The moon casted its silvery glare upon the sea. It illuminated the leather of my wings as they lay over the pale, curvaceous body like a mantle. The woman snorted cutely over my muscular chest, while my hands wandered over her ever-so-smooth, womanly softness.

I'm… full… full to the brim.

It feels like I downed five cans of monster in quick succession while savoring a bit of RedBull mixed coffee on the side.

I never felt this energetic in my life.

… Lust… or a lust-base energy, I have a storage of it inside myself, and this energy can be used as destructive rays of energy or/and to do other effects.

If I spend this energy, I have to gather more from other people, through sex or sexual acts. If Alvilda's and mine early make out section before the actual sex was any indication.

But I'm not only draining lust, the concept. I'm somehow darning lust-based energy, or turning outside lust into energy and then draining it, or devil fruiting lust and somehow adding to my storage. My point is; the energy and the lust I drain are interlined.

The more I drained from her, the weaker Alvida became… If I hadn't come to my senses by the end, I would have killed her.

… And the more I drained, the better it felt to her, it made her want more, beg for more… she was continually cumming even though she hardly had the strength to move…

God, I truly am a sex demon…

"Hm… darling…" Came Alvida's soft tone as she started rubbing her curves against my body.

I groaned what this made me feel out. "Christ, aren't you suppose to be sleeping? You pass out on me pretty hard."

"Nonsense darling I just felt a bit drowsy that's all." She slid out of my wings like a wet eel, straddling my hips while her upper body stretched under the moonlight.

She looked divine with her pale skin glowing silver. Her large, pear-shaped breast bounced as she arched her back with her perky pink nipple jiggling cheerfully. Below, under the thigh belly and the wide hips, was a hairless loin glowing with the pink of my mark.

There was no prettier sight.

"Are you alright? I thought you'd be gone for a while." Until tomorrow at last.

"I'm fine. I feel _better_ than fine, even." She lied with a smiled. No, it was a half-lie, she was exhausted and sore, _drained _in a way she never experienced in her life. But she's also going through the mother of all afterglows.

As if by magic, the details of our lovemaking became clear, I could see claw marks, love bites, reddened flesh, the swollen lips… which were locked in a smiled…

"What?"

"Nothing!" She chirped, "… Fufufu looks like this loving wife has finally managed to meld the ice of her suborn husband's heart."

I sighed. "You're not my wife."

Alvida lowered herself to my chest, from below I could see her hips rising while her dainty hand snaked down to grab my renewed erection. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were showing a pair of heart silhouette. "But you are my darling."

I grunted as a familiar warm enveloped the head of my dick. Alvida sighed when that happened, and let out a long moan as she descended on the currently oversized shaft, she's still having some difficulties taking all at once.

"Shouldn't you rest first?" My breath hiccupped when her hips started to shake.

"I'm… _fine! _Hmmm" Alvida closed her eyes as my dick hit a sensitive spot inside and made her hips tremble. "It took five days of relentless seducing to get me here! _I'm_ _not falling on the first round!"_

…Wait.

What?

That honestly made me laugh.

Christ, this situation almost ended in tragedy but now I have the same woman who nearly died pushing herself beyond her limits for the simple fact she worked hard for my dick and dammit it she was going to properly enjoy it.

"Alright." I breathed out, my arms and wings suddenly grabbing her into an embrace. "If you want to do it like _that!" _And I pushed myself upwards.

"Gah-AHH!... Mgn…" She buries her face in my neck to muffle the sound. I don't think she was prepared for the depths I managed to reach when aided by her on weight, and to be honest, I wasn't ready for the way her walls clenched neither.

"A-A little warning first, next time." She panted hotly on my ears. Our genitals where practically one by that point.

"Noted." With my wings on her back to support her and protect her from the cold, my hands on her asscheeks to give me further support and… have fun. I _stood up_ and took the first step.

"GAH!... V-Vibrations, vibrations are nice…" Her grunt is much more melodic than mine. "Wh…Where are we going darling?"

"Hm, Captain charters…" Her hair was blowing over my face, I obeyed fate and sniffed deeply from her heavenly smell, then turned my face to search for and bit that cute ear of hers. "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

She cummed right there. The new movements had me stopping to support her better, and endure the sudden quivering massage on my dick. My legs trembled briefly, but they stayed rooted on the ground, and I had to tilt my head to let out a heavy buff from the effort.

Alvida has muffled all the sounds her orgasm had produced, and what she couldn't she let out against my neck, right at the base of my ear. It was intoxicating to hear.

My instinct _screamed_ at me for letting such a great source of energy go, fuck, even though I'm full I still desire… I have drained her again, just a little bit, but I have, that why she felt even weaker in my arms.

Not good enough.

"Ah… Ah… so _manly~" _Alvida mumbled drunkly as we descended down the stairs, the vibrations on her afterglowing pussy making her let out happy little sounds. God, my dick was proud and heavy, ready to burst at any second.

No…

Control, this is a matter of control…

I have a lust base power source, and each time I use it, I will have to refill it by sleeping with someone. Yet I'm a sex demon, sex with me, the draining needed to refill my energy, can be potentially fatal to my partner.

Therefore; I need to control the fuck out of this new draining, so I can safely do so without threatening my lovers.

And for that, I need practice.

The door to the captain cabin is kicked out of its hinges. Alvida has dropped on the bed soon after.

"Tell me if you need rest Alvida, because I only going to stop if you do."

The hearts on her eyes were shining triumphantly; she shifted her sweaty body on the bed and spread her legs wide.

"Shut up and fuck me, Darling."


	15. Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun! 03

Setting: One Piece

* * *

Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Chapter 3

* * *

We missed our objective, of course.

As Alvida and I were fucking like rabbits, no one bothered to keep the ship on course, it was left at the mercy of the winds and sea currents and sailed for the unknown.

But it wasn't that bad. We didn't end up crashing in a rock, or an island, or something weirder, nor did we end up in a storm. All we lost was a bit of time and effort; as we had to struggle to get the ship back on the right way after we found out, and sailed for one more day. I'd even say that this delay as even beneficial because it gave time for Alvida to stop walking funny.

Really proud of that, not gonna lie.

According to Alvida, the island we were trying to get would appear in the horizon within an hour or so, but instead, another thing appeared.

"Yep, that's a Jolly Roger. It's a pirate ship." I concluded, lowering the spyglass.

"Well, of course, darling, Rocky Cage Bay is a pirate haven after all," Alvida explained, not at all worried about the fact there was a pirate ship coming towards us.

"Hold on, pirate haven!? You didn't tell me this place was a pirate haven!" … Pirate Havens are cities where pirates are accepted, right? Like Mock Town in Jaya?

Alvida looked surprised. "You didn't know? Rock Cage is practically a legend around these waters; the longest standing pirate haven in East Blue. I thought everyone knew this."

"Well, I'm not from around here…" A sonorous shandy began to echo in the distance, signalizing the ship's final approach. "Are they going to attack us?" I asked, feeling my nerves rising.

This would be the first life and death fight if so, not count the one where I was driven by Devil Fruit-granted instincts.

"Possibly, but unlikely. We're flying a black flag and sailing through a route only known by pirates." She winked at me on that last part. "They're probably subordinates of the island's boss trying to see what we want. Just leave the talking to me, Darling."

"If you say so." I conceded, quickly bulking up to my half-beast form and hiding my inhuman traits, just in case the ship full of greedy pirates see the ship with only two people on it and get some ideas.

It took a few minutes for the ship to reach us. The entire crew consisted of dirty sea thugs that gathered on one side of the deck and began catcalling and throwing obscene comments to the hot woman present. Alvida just stared back boringly at the male attention.

I, however, was stupefied by their appearances.

If I needed at proof I'm not living entirely by the rules of my old world and instead fallen headfirst into the One Piece one, it would be them.

Eiichiro Oda was never an artist that cared about perfect anatomical correctness, focusing instead on exaggerated traits and cartoony proportions, and his work is undeniably better for it. It was frequent the times when I would see a normal-looking man or woman and turn the page to see someone shaped like a balloon, or with an enormous head, or just plain _weird_. In my opinion, it made the characters and the world much more expressive and distinct, making the work itself much more fun to read.

However, now that I'm _living _this world, Oda's artwork… translated into reality. The result was a group of the most weird-looking humans I'd ever even. I… I don't even know how to begin describing them.

A bloated shadow jumped past the leering group and landed before us. It was a morbidly obese man with a pig-like face and a red skull tattooed on his layered neck. I recognized the cloak he wore like a cape as a captain's cloak like the one Alvida was donning. It looked infinitely better on her.

"I'm captain Billy James of the James Billy pirates!" he announced with a loud voice, the men behind him automatically cheered for their captain. "Who dares trespass into pirates waters!?"

Alvida raised her club from her shoulder and firmly trusted on the deck. Her hands came to rest on the pommel as she puffed her bikini-clad chest and announced just as loudly.

"Alvida, the fairest woman of the sea with a five million bounty under her name!" She smiled confidently. "And her equally beautiful husband!" My eyebrow twitched. "We seek passage into Rock Cage."

The man made an audible snort, he began picking his nose. "Alvida, eh? I think I heard your name being thrown around in the Hole," He brought out a gross snot and flung it to the side. "Why are you sailing the Red Shirts Pirates' Ship?"

"They had an… unfortunately accident." Alvida explained, not even trying to hide what she meant.

"HAH! Everyone agreed it was only a matter of time." He laughed and crossed his fat arms. I'm amazed he still able to do that. "Now, you want to pass? It's simple; you just have to pay the toll."

Alvida slightly tilted her head. "Toll? This is the first I heard of it."

If Alvida's reaction wasn't clued me in the fact this was bullshit, the pirate crew's mocking laugher would.

"It's newly installed!" The ball of a man said with a grin. His teeth aren't all pleasant to look at. "A hundred million each! GEHAHA! Today is a special offer!"

His crew followed suit in his laughter.

These guys aren't even trying to hide the fact they're trying to steal from us. The number advantage probably has gone to their heads.

"That's an absurd amount of money." I ended up commenting out loud as my mind recalled the Arlong arc. Isn't that how much he asked Nami to bring him to buy Cocayashi village? It has taken years for her to gather near everything.

My comment brought attention to myself, it seems.

"Well, good sir! Our little island is quite famous, you see. Thousands of people tried to find it each year, thousands of marines! Gehahaha! So it's only fair we would charge a worthy amount for that fame don't you think?"

"Of course." He continued, his eyes turning to Alvida again, wandering up and down her form. "If you don't have the money to pass I supposed we could negotiate… let's say… what about that pretty wife of your!?"

His crew went crazy with cheering and whistling, many of them already had their weapons drawn. Our ships were in jumping distance…

Something bubbled on my chest.

Dread for unavoidable violence. Fear for my first life and death fight… Anticipation…

I don't think they had expected this fight to start with a large spiked cub literally burying their captain into the deck like a bloody game of whack a mole though.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT YOU'RE EVEN WORTHY OF TOUCHING THE BODY OF THE FAIREST OF THE SEA!" Alvida hosted her now bloody club from the half-buried body "ONLY MY PERFECT HUSBAND IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

"Thanks… I'm not your husband, though." I comment on the side.

The moment of shock was broken by a battlecry from the pirate's ranks. They quickly processed to jump across the ship and rush at us. Alvida, in turn, was already sliding toward them with her club in raised.

I was… paralyzed.

This is it; the fight I was waiting for — a battle against opponents who won't hesitate to kill me.

I.

_Trembled._

It was irrational I know; these are mocks, literally cannon fodder, these are the kind of guys that went down by the hundreds by the hands of the protagonists. They have swords and pistols, and I have a devil fruit, hell, I have a devil fruit _activated._

Yet these guys are coming with the intention to_ kill_ me. I never saw looks like these, a murderous madness that overtaken a man's mind, joys of the soon to be bloodshed, the removal of obstacles in their way to the treasure, these are the face of a pirate rush.

Shots were fired.

_Pain!_

"Darling!"

…

… I would never forget the feeling of picking a man by his face and slam his head into the ground until one of them broke; it's just not something you forget.

The stinging pain on my chest has gone just as abruptly as it appeared if I had to compare it to anything I'd say it's like getting stung by a bee, painful but not that much, and unlike with the bees, the pain was brief and quick to fade. I had barely noticed, but it served to wake my ass up!

I rushed toward the group of men with my arms raised to protect my eyes from any bullets. I threw a punch with each step, and found that I could bring a man down with each punch; on the first three times my instinct guided me to dodge a sword swing, I decided to make use of it. My movement became more fluid after that.

The fight lasted around ten minutes; by the end, all the pirates down in some way, and the ones who ran had hidden inside their ship and wouldn't dare to bother us.

"Darling, are you alright!?" Alvida materialized in front of me. She was immaculate as always. The attacks probably slid out of her skin. "Oh, when I saw that man shooting you I…"

"I'm fine… I'm…" I looked down my chest and came face to face with the weird phenomenon of the bullets slowly being expelled from my skin. Healing factor, I have a healing factor. "I think I'm bulletproof, kinda."

Alvida's worried expression lasted for a minute, just in time for my wounds to close, before it melted into a proud smile. "As expected of my husband!" She gently patted my chest and left her hand there.

"I'm not your husband." It was almost automatic by that point. Another hand joined the first.

"Fufufu, you were so brave darling, so ferocious, I'd even-"

"G-Guhrr. W…What are you people?" One of the prone bodies asked.

"SILENCE WORM!" Alvida immediately raged. Kicking the ever-loving shit of the poor pirate. "Can you see DDarling and I were having a moment?! AHHH, I was going to go for a kiss! Now it's _ruined!_ Ruined forever you piece of trash!" And the kicks continued.

I sighed. Well, that was slightly terrifying, but at least it all ended well.

-0-0-0-

Rocky Cage Bay is adequately named. It looked like a vast, rocky island at first, but then Alvida got into action by sailing the ship around it until we reach a cannel that was so hard to see I literally didn't notice it until it was right on our noses. Only after we got into the channel and avoided a few rock formations, the inland started showing dirt and grass, taking the appearance of something that might be inhabitable.

According to Alvida, this unnamed island isn't an island at all, but two of them really close to each other. Their coast is entirely rocks, and nothing grows there, so people usually mistake it for a desolated rock in the middle of the sea. But if you trail the channel between the islands, you would reach a large, lake-like body of seawater where a hidden port town was thriving.

A pirate haven in the middle of what the rest of the world thought was nowhere, a hardy land surrounded by rocks at all sides, making it difficult to enter and to leave.

The Rocky Cage Bay.

The town itself looked like one of those single street towns you see in westerns movies only expanded into multiple streets. The rest is what you would expect from a pirate town; dirty, smelly, and full of drunken people and violent thugs.

I looked around the port and actually had a brief respite from the shitty smell of the city itself, because a new collection of smell that assaulted my senses confused me for a moment. But then I realized it reminded me of Alvida's own scent.

This was the smell of a woman; I can smell the women around the port.

It was certainly an interesting experience, and quite dizzying at first. I went from having my days filled with the scent of a single woman (The smell of females from other species are easy to ignore) to suddenly being assaulted by various different ones; it's kinda overwhelming.

They're all… nice in some ways, and it definitely helped drown out the blood and shit from the city, but I began to notice a difference in… quality on them.

Alvida herself was the nicest smelling woman in this port, bar none; all the others had very… diluted… and sometimes slightly sickly scent, again they weren't bad, but they weren't good.

A single glance around told me why is that; port prostitutes, women with nowhere to go selling their cheap bodies for a cheap night of passion with cheap pirates that arrive from the sea. Most weren't attractive, and the ones that were actually were had the most diluted smell. It wasn't hard to make the connection.

… And I noticed that every woman here was looking at me, even to the point to ignore the men they were talking… Perhaps walk around in my Half-Beast form isn't such a good idea. It's too much attention.

"Here, Darling," Alvida said handing me a bag with half of the James Billy pirate's treasure, she had calculated the amount at 2 million; we are going to use this money to resupply, and put what's left together with the amount we'll get for the frigate, to buy another ship. "Be careful, a full bag like that attract a lot of attention around there."

Yeah, I was… prepared for that, I'm confident I can take care of myself, especially after the early fight, but it doesn't mean I _want_ to fight. So I decided to carry around three pistols in my belt and hang a sword on my hip purely for intimidation purposes.

Couple that with a half-open button-up shirt, a golden trimmed crimson vest, and a large captain cloak/cape over my shoulders, plus the fact that my neutral expression looked like the apex of stoic badassery and I hope none has the gut to mess with the big mean pirate walking down the street.

… I don't want to brag, but Alvida has wet herself in the good way when I came out of the dressing room, and till now wasn't able to directly look at me without blushing.

And, giving the smell and reactions I was getting, this phenomenon wasn't exclusive to her.

"Let's go; I want to get away from here before the port manager starts questioning the price I yanked out of him." Alvida strode forward, still not looking at me.

I chuckled and started to follow. It took a couple of steps before it dawns on me.

"Hey, where are we going? There are some ships houses over there." I pointed to the side where I had seen some of the dinky establishments.

"Those are trash; they'd scam you from all your money and give you a shitty boat that barely floats. These are pirates, Darling. You can't trust any of them." She said dismissively.

"Aren't you a technically a pirate too?" I asked while I send confused looks at the little waves we were receiving.

"Oh, I'm different, I'm your loyal wife!"

"You not my wife."

"And as your wife is my duty to provide only the best for my beloved husband." She sounded delighted with herself. "I know someone who could tell us where to get a decent purchase."

"You know someone here?" I asked, noticing the sight above the rooftops at a distance, I can't believe I didn't notice that before.

"I grew up here."

There was a moment of silence after that; we just focused on traversing the dirt path to the wider town. A port prostitute said hi to us on the side.

"Come on; you can't just leave it like that." I increased my pace to walk at her side. She turns a brief glance at me before looking away with a blush.

"There isn't much to tell really." She started, we had to pause on our track to not get hit by a man flying out of the window of a bar on the way, there was a loud fight happening inside. Some scantly dressed women got out and looked at us with wide eyes. "A few decades ago a group of settlers left their own island in search of greener pastures and found this place, and because they apparently had beef with the marines so they turned to the pirates to fill their economy, fast forwards a few years and the pirates took over. The same tale of most pirate haven, really, if they were not founded by pirates in the first place." I still keep looking back to the fight as I walked, which was escalated to an outdoor street brawl with guns; something about the image doesn't quite fit. "The only difference is that this place is more protected than most, so the marines couldn't burn it down."

"Hum," We turned the corner, and the construction at the distance, above the rooftops, became clearer. Alvida pays no mind to it like it was a familiar sight that blended into the background long ago. "I asked about you, Alvida, not the town."

The woman let out a happy feminine sound. Wait, what did I say? "Y-Yes, Darling…" She takes a breath to calm her beating heart. "About me, there is even less to say than the town. My parents died when I was young, grew up in the roughness and became rough myself, then took it to the seas to fulfill my dream." She smiled whimsically. "And I did it!"

Righttt.

I rolled my eyes finally pointing to the thing at the distance; my curiosity demands it. "What is that?"

Alvida breaks from her happy stupor to look, "Oh that, that's-"

"It's the Animal House, the base of operations of the crew that rule this town!" A pretty prostitute chirped a bit too loudly on the side, with a single scent I could somehow tell she had slept with three hundred and seventy-eighth men. My eyes widened in surprise by the sudden and random discovery of this new ability.

"Heyyy handsome, been trying to get your attention for a while, I'm Susan." She put a sexy ounce on the pronunciation of her name. "So I've been thinking-"

She was pushed back by a short blonde who has five hundred and twenty-four on her count. "Hello! Cindy here, my pleasure, is this the first time in Rocky Bay? Let me show you around!"

"H-Hey not fair I saw him-" The first one tried to argue, but a buxom brunette with her count past a thousand pushed then both to the side.

"Greetings I'm Olivia, care to-" A hand met her face, and she was dragged back.

"I'm June, hi! Can I say-"

"Sir-"

"Hello-"

"Hey there-"

"Good morning-"

"Just take me now!-"

_Where the hell did all these women came from!?_

I looked around helplessly at the growing crowd forming around me, my very advance height proving to be in a blessing in disguise, for I knew that if my head were lower, I would have been overwhelmed by now. However, this height also allowed me to see the number of women literally running to join the mass and the very unfriendly_ glares_ the men were giving me.

The women start reaching out and grab my clothes, my mind flashed to Walking Death.

"_Enough,_ you dirty harlots! HANDS OFF MY DARLING!"

And that moment I knew; I have become the AXE man.

-0-0-0-

_"Where is he!?"_

_"I saw him going that way!"_

_"Mr. Handsome~ Where are you~?"_

The last batch of love-crazed women finally run past the roof I was hiding it.

Fucking hell, I didn't expect that.

I'm mean, I get it: Incubus, _sex_ demon. Makes sense I'd be irresistible to women, but I thought that only would apply _when I tried to seduce them_, not by just _existing._

Fuck, and that was only my Half-Beast form, what would have happened if I was in my Full-Beast one!? An Orgy or something!? Seems likely given that they're _literally throwing their underwears at me!_

Crap, if this is what happens when I walk around transformed… There it goes any hopes of using it as a human disguise. At least not while walking in a crowded place.

"Fufufu."

"What! You're laughing!?" I shouted at the giggling woman beside me.

"I-I'm sorry, Darling!" Alvida giggled behind her hand. "It's just… fufu… Your troubled expression looked so cute!"

I-How do I respond to that?

A sign left my mouth as I watched her spend the last of her giggles, her wavy locks bouncing with the little shakes of laughter and the flash of the pearl white of her teeth made me discover that I prefer this kind of smile over her usual seductive one… She looks quite charming under the sunlight…

My nostril flared almost subconsciously now. I'm in my base form, so while I can still supernaturally sense her female smell, the details are mostly a blur, but I could sense her count is really small. It made me happy for some reason.

"Indeed… I shall send those bitches flying for you."

"Don't misinterpret my look, woman!"

I stood up, noticing that my clothes had struck to my normal size because of Devil Fruit bullshitery. Thank god I had the foresight to choose clothes that would fit my base form before buffing up; it seems that that Zoan effect where all the clothes they are wearing shift to fit their transformed bodies works on me too. That's not to say I looked as good as before, or that I'm still capable of closing my vest (Which is a pity, I like this vest.) But at least my cloak/cape isn't dragging on the ground.

I don't think any women will be throwing themselves at me in this form, excerpt Alvida, but that's a different case.

"So, where to? I hope that crazy chase didn't divert us too far."

"Not at all, Darling. It's right around the corner."

I picked up my half of the treasure, struggling a little against its weight, I don't think I would be able to carry for that long if my body wasn't working under One Piece's logic. Before I followed Alvida on her descent to the street, I cast a look at the 'Animal House' on the horizon, the huge sea fort that was decorated with numerous chains and giant dog collars; it still looms over the town even looking from this part. Maybe it was built with this intention.

"Wo-ho! Darling? Everything alright up there?" Alvida called from the alley below.

"Yeah," I shouted, taking my eyes away from the creepy building. "I'm coming."


	16. Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun! 04

Setting: One Piece.

* * *

Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Chapter 4

* * *

"Well, this place sure is… memorable." I commented, fighting a mighty blush.

"Humph, they expanded." Alvida crossed her arm under her breasts.

This is a cabaret; there is no doubt about it.

Robust laughter, excited cheering, and feminine giggles filled the air along with clicking of mugs and plates and the occasional drop of something made of glass. All around us were men drinking rivers of alcohol in the middle of the day, women wearing slutty versions of sixteenth-century dresses flaunting themselves and engaging in flirtatious conversations with those men, all while trying to keep their hands from going too high on their naked thighs. The bar on the side held several men wearing similar outfits that have just ganged up on another one and threw him out through a glassless window. On the wide stage further into the room, a group of women wearing tiny skirts and low cleavages was dancing to the happy tune the played on the background, they seem to be losing more and more pieces of the clothes in each 'misstep', to the delight of the horny crowd. Above, on the railing of the second floor, women with considerable fewer clothes were suggestively displaying their curves while making calling gestures to the horndogs below, they usually succeed in their task and end up dragging a man or two with hearts in their eyes to further into the floor, presumably where the rooms were.

Every single woman here was like a burning star to my senses, and not only because every one of them was _gorgeous,_ leagues above the women from the port and the streets around it, but because of their _scent; _every single woman here had a distinct aroma that smells just as good as Alvida's.

That… threw a wrench on my idea that the freshness of their smell was related to the numbers of men they had slept with because Alvida wasn't a virgin before we met, but she definitely wasn't experienced either, but these women, they are clearly… well…

Moving on. "The person you know is here?" I asked from the corner of my mouth, trying not to trail after a passing waitress that had the back of her long skirt removed.

"Sure, but we have to find her first, this place has become too damn big." She moved to the bar, and I followed after her, the group of uniformed men threw looks at us, raunchy ones for Alvida and glares for me, but they didn't try anything.

Alvida reached the counter and loudly smacked it, in any other bar that would have focused the attention to her, but apparent in a pirate one, it was Tuesday. "I'm looking for Anastasia! Tell me where she is!" She shouted at the bartender.

I had to double take when I saw the bartender; it isn't every day you find someone essentially dressed in a cheap Halloween ghost costume. Her entire body was covered by a thick poncho that covered her head to toe, with a hood that conceived her whole head, that had two holes for the big, yellow eyes on its face.

The only thing that indicated she was female was the two sizable bumps on her chest area and the dainty hands that were raised in a pacifying manner. I don't know how I should react to her, but the other patrons didn't seem to care, or even find it strangle.

"Ah-ahh… You can't… I-I mean… Y-You can go around asking unreasonable things like that…" The bartender staggered, if I didn't know she was female already, the soft girly voice would definitely clue me in. "Hum-I mean… Y-You can't just demand to…"

Alvida smacked the table once again, making the bartender flinch with an audible yelp.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you know who am I!? Just go call that crackly bitch. She will receive me!"

"Ah-ahh! D-D-Don't insult Madam l-like that!... Y-You meaner!"

_"What did you call me!?" _Alvida, the violent pirate captain, threatened to jump across the counter. She only stopped because I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alvida, let's not cause a scene now, ok?" I looked to the cornered bartender. "I apologize for my friend, but we really need to talk with this Anastasia lady. Apparently, she and Alvida here know each other. I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing us."

The bartender was still so far back in the bar that her back was almost touching the liquor shelf, but she seems to relax just a tiny bit.

"I-I'm afraid that's impossible sir, Madam doesn't receive guest without an appointment. She specifically said- Ahahh I-it's alright Hild-san! They are not unruly anymore!"

Why would this Anastasia, apparent the Madam of this place, said something like that? And why would this be relevant to the matter at hand?

It wasn't until Alvida cursed and turned around with her hand on her weapon, that I realize that _there was someone just behind me._

The woman standing behind me was a silent wall of pure stoicism. Her implacable dark eyes seem to be constantly looking down on us while somehow staying absolutely indifferent at the same time. Her body was an amazing contradiction; it seems that nature saw fit to bless her with an extremely curvaceous figure, but she did everything in her power to fight that destiny by cultivating raw, bulging power. The results were muscles so powerful and defined that would match any bodybuilder back on my world, compressed in sexy female form that would usually be compromised due to the trained required to achieve that level of musculature.

And all those layers of strength and attractive curves were proudly being displayed by the skimpy leather get up she was wearing… It also did nothing to hide the _numerous_ scars that marked the bronze skin.

She didn't react to our looks of alarm, choosing instead to hoist the enormous poleaxe that has been aimed at our necks a second ago on her shoulder.

Holy crap, how can she move so silently with that thing!?

_"Bitch!"_ Alvida scorned, obviously affected by her inability to detecting the blade that could've taken her life. "How do you think you are sneaking around me like that!?" Her grip on the handle of her club tightened.

Oh boy.

"AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream echoed across the room overpowering even the music in the stage. A man with an extraordinarily big mouth stumbled his running steps and fell off from the stair in a painful long downwards roll. Two things immediately became clear: He was naked, and he was holding his nether regions.

"I hope I was clear enough this time, dear custome~." A blonde bombshell appeared on the top of the stairs. She seems utterly unbothered by her nakedness, or the eyes leering it. "Enjoying yourself without paying is a big no-no around here~." She said with a big, cutesy smile. Her fingers were skillfully twirling a bloody knife. "I hope this chop-chop was enough to remind you of that. So do go around trying that move the next time ok. Oh, wait…" She still held on the cutesy act even as she raised her other hand to show a bloody- Oh shit!… Me and every other male patron here subconsciously crossed our legs. "I guess there won't be a next time! Teehee!"

"Captain!" The various declarations from the uniformed group next to us broke through the silence as they rushed to their downed captain side.

"Argh! Argh!" The man tried to speak through the wet gargles and tears of pain. My brain had just stopped processing it all when some of the sounds he was making became coherent. "K-Kill, Argh, Argh KILLL EVERY BITCH IN HERE!"

"Y-yes captain!" His subordinates shouted and started pulling their weapons. I didn't realize I had started to move until Alvida pulled me back.

And it seems I didn't need to do anything because in the next second an arsenal of guns was cocked in the group's direction. Most of them were in the hand of the women from the establishment.

Did they just… went from flirtatious fun to cold death seriousness in one second? What the fuck is going on!?

"Kyahahaha! What is this ruckus first thing in the morning!?" The blonde girl on top of the stair gasped a moan when someone spanked her ass while passing.

…Oh

… Oh my god.

I can deal with the new cartoony humans from my new reality. Hell, I've read One Piece, so I can even appreciate them on some level; a cartoonish ugly and fat woman was easy to tolerate, it really was.

But must she be wearing a low cut dress that reveals wayyy more than anyone would possibly want to see?

The woman cocked her hips to the side; a huge leg slid from the cut of her skirt as she descended the stairs, layers of fat jiggled.

"Ah! I get it now! You and your little passé are new here! Kyahahaha!" It jiggles, oh god, why it jiggled?

"Well boys, let me formally introduce you to my humble establishment; the beautiful, famous, majestic Hole of Delights!" She announced with her arms spread wide. Fat dangled from those arms. "The only place in this entire town where you can get great drinks, great entertainment, and great women!" She cocked her worldly hip again, almost at the end of the steps. There was a smile on her face; it made her features curl bizarrely. "And I can personally guarantee that last part; each woman here has been handpicked and trained to be leagues above the rest, they aren't those no good hussies you find anywhere else. Here, they have grace, beauty, _fierceness_, and most important…" She winked, babies cried because of that wink. "Are more than willing to show you an unforgettable time."

_"However."_ The woman growled darkly though the smile still on her face. "To be able to enjoy all these great pleasures, one must be able to follow a particular set of rules, simple rules that even a pirate can understand: 'Do not bother others with your fights', 'No excessive roughness until previous agreement, and more importantly: _'Always pay what you're due.'"_

The squirming man on the floor, still gargling from his wound, roared to his crew once again. "K-KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL!"

The others looked around to the numerous guns pointed at them and, showing an amazing display of loyalty and stupidity, draw their own weapons and roared changeling to the rest. I swear I saw eyes rolling.

The obese woman's high heels finally meet the wooden board on the first floor. "Brunhild! Show these fine gentlemen what happens when you don't follow these rules!"

Suddenly, a lager axe head fell right on top of the head of the loudest roarer. Only the fact that it dropped on its flat side prevented the shower of blood that would pain the onlookers if the axe descended in any other way. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the tall, muscular woman standing right in the middle of the crew. When the hell did she get there!?

The next following minutes consisted of the muscular woman_ breaking_ these men. And she did so without any effort; in fact, her oversized weapon stayed on her shoulders the whole time. She used only one hand to put up a display of brutality to graphic to put into words.

I watched her and a group of girls dragging the bloody men out, realizing now this place was no set security below perhaps the muscular woman. I don't know if this was due an oversight, or to send a message saying that these girls were so badass that they didn't need security in a town full of pirates. They were the security.

Then, everyone went back to what they were doing like nothing had happened. The music restarted, the show continued, jokes and laughs about what had happened started.

I… My mind flashed back to the sight of a severed human's part in a delicate hand cloaked with blood, to the sight of flesh and bones yielding to strong punches that were consciously delivered in the parts where it would make them bleed, to the looks of desperation while they tried to run… Such a casual display of brutality... I don't even…

But then again, am I not guilty of the same thing? Even now, if I get distracted, I can still feel bodies breaking under by transformed fingers. God, I've been there for a few days and already done things that would have made the old me puke.

"Kyahahaha! There now that this unpleasantness is over, we can move on to the fun. A FREE ROUND OF DRINKS FOR EVERYONE! For having to put up with this."

A roaring cheer echoed across the cabaret.

I shook my head and those thoughts aside, pointing at the happy, fat woman in the center of the room.

"So Alvida, is this Anastasia? She certainly acts like she owns the place… Alvida?"

Alvida was not here.

"So you finally show up!" I heard Alvida's voice beckoning from the stairs, and found her in the fat woman's way.

"Hum? Who are you, little girl? Do I know you from somewhere?" The obese lady squinted her eyes, panting a hand on her chin as she leaned forward to examine Alvida's body. "Say, why don't you come to work here? You look like you have a future in the business! Kyahahaha!"

Fucking hell!

I started making my way through the crowd, hoping to god I'd able to reach them before Alvida… before she…

She didn't go for her weapon; in fact, she just smiled.

"Ehhhhh" A really _really_ smug smile. "So you don't recognize me, Gyahahaha! And you have the gall to call yourself the smart sister."

I stopped.

Hold on. What!?

Alvida has a sister!? But how!? Why!? There wasn't anything about that in the… series…

This is not the series anymore.

"Huh! What are you insinuating girl, my sister looks nothing like you!" Anastasia buffed, oh god, _now_ I can see the similarities to the first episode's Alvida. They could've been twins once upon a time. "Now piss off before you start to really annoy me."

Alvida rolled her eyes. "I was afraid that would happen. Ah, well." She leaned forward, pointing to her face. "Try to image me… with _freckles."_

"What!?" I burst off out loud. What the hell is she on about… Oh hell, she can't expect to-

"EHHH ALVIDA!?"

_"WHAT!?" _I exclaimed at the sight of the sisters hugging.

There is no way she could have recognized her with just… H-How is that makes any sense.

"Kyahaha! You sure as hell never cease to amaze me, and to think you look even better without your freckles."

"Gyahaha! And you with that dress, that haircut! My god, you're still _beautiful!"_

"Indeed! The fairest sisters as always!"

I… I don't even… ok.

-0-0-0-

I've been abandoned.

To be fair, Alvida looked back once as she was dragged upstairs by her sister and left me alone in the middle of a raunchy cabaret. This isn't my first time in these kinds of places, but it's still uncomfortable to be left alone in here.

With nothing to do but wait, I made my way to the bar, skillfully doubting a couple of girls who were giving me weird looks while at it. The counter was empty now that the pirate crew has been thrown out, for most of the attention still focused on the show, which now seen the addition of the naked blonde bombshell.  
I placed my arms over the counter while sitting in one of the stools. The ghost bartender was nowhere to be seen, but I bet I could smell her-

_Sweet,_ intense yet soft, a blissful lavender that left my nose tingling, the aroma that spread across my entire senses and almost drowns out the rest of the world. I sighed, feeling the tension leaving me as the smell seems to make the problems and doubts go away and slowly feed a growing warm inside my chest. I almost transformed right there to feel more of this wonderful, _wonderful_ scent.

Eventually, I stopped taking deep breaths like a weirdo and concentrated.

The bartender was hidden beneath the counter right in front of me, as indicated by the trembling fingers gripping the edge. I instinctively knew her count was a big fat _zero._ She was a virgin; this was a virgin's smell.

I unconsciously shifted myself on the stool, trying to make the bulge less noticeable. Goddamn, weird fruit powers! It's like smelling a living wet daydream. I can't even describe how much I want to...

…I really got to stop breathing women's sex history.

"Is…is it over?" Dear God, her voice is even cuter now that I'm listening up close.

"If you talking about that crew and the unfortunate event that befell on them. Then yeah."

The bartender slowly raised herself; yellow eyes dashing around like a frightened kitten. She stumbled a little at the sight of the blood on the floor… or the amount of it.

"I…I'm not good with violence." She explained meekly.

"Evidently," I said, inspecting her cheap ghost costume again. "Why are you wearing this?"

She quickly straightened herself; her eyes visibly darted to the side. "I-I have a severe skin condition!" She chatted.

… Is this one of those One Piece gags were a character is so bad at lying that it's literally impossible for anyone to not see it?

"Ok… Name's Nicholas by the way." Even though Alvida was trying to change it to Darling.

"Oh, I-I'm Lena…" She leans forward a bit. "Are you ok, mister Nicholas, hum, you look kinda down?"

"What are you talking about?" I blinked, rubbing the back of my neck. "Whatever, just give me something cold."

I looked at her. She looked at me. Then, she blinked and perked out.

"Oh!"

I smiled, "First day?"

"Ah… O-On the bar. Excuse me!"

She rushed back to the liquor cabinet, almost bumping on the shelves in the process.

There was a rustling, and a glass falling… or two…

"Are you ok in back there?" I called.

"Y-Yes, just a-Ahhah! Here! One special Frozen Stone Rum coming right up!"

She tripped over the edge of her poncho and fell face-first on the floor. I tilted my head to let the bottle fly past.

The tearful groan that followed was so adorable it made me chuckle. So cute.

-0-0-0-

Apparently, mixing drinks was a thing on One Piece, but they're certainly not up to modern standard.

Great way to make friends, though.

"Then, after you make sure the lime is well mixed you top it all of with beer, I'd use ginger beer, but we have to make do with what we have." I proceeded to put the skill I acquired by working in my cousin's bar for a summer to practice. The result was a shit taste cocktail that still leagues better than what these pirates usually drunk. A rush of a "wooooahhh" passed through the crowd around me.

One man on the side stole the drink and drank it down.

"Delicious! Absolutely delicious! Damn son that's the best thing I ever drank in me damn life, I could cry right now!" He announced happily to the crowd's cheers.

Lena clapped her hands enthusiastically, her golden eyes shining. "So, Elite!" She gushed

Brunhild, the muscular woman with a poleax, who has moved to the shorter bartender's side to stay close to the crowd of increasingly drunken pirates, nudged the bartender with her elbow.

"Eh? Oh! T-That will be 1.000 bellis, sir!" She got nudged harder. "10.000!"

"What!? 10.000 for a cup! That's sealing!" The guy shouted.

"Ah-ahh, I-I'm apologize, I'll make it up to you right-" Brunhild growled and nudged the girl again. "It will be 100.000, sir!" Lena shouted quickly.

"WHAT!? BITCH, ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?" He tried to get over the counter, but Brunhild's fist brook his front teeth and send him back to the crowd, where he was thoroughly stripped of any goods.

I'd be shocked if this was the first time this happened, but it was the fifth. Those pirates never learn.

The muscular woman wasn't spoken yet; she just gestured and stayed utterly unfazed by anything. But now that I could look close, I could almost see a glint of humor in the deadpaniness of her eyes. I'm almost surprised at myself for catching this; usually, I'm not very good at reading people.

"Hey, hey bro, can you do gin!? Do something with gin!"

"Beer! Make beer out of rum! That's what they do in North Blue, right!?"

"Here is me mum's ashes, pour it into something good, so I can drink it!"

"We have wine!" Lena actually managed to speak over the calls of the crowd. "Hum, it's not really popular, but –hum- what can you do with it?"

I smiled warmly and took the glass from her hands while she averted her eyes. Now, what can I do with wine…

Quite a lot, it turned out. I had a few people declaring it their favorite drinks, an exorbitant a of money was made, and a few teeth were knocked out.

I'm starting to think that's how pirate bars operate.

"What is all that ruckus!? Didn't I made myself clear early!?"

The voice broke through the crowd. The pirates quickly parted to show Anastasia and Alvida standing right at the edge, the contrast between sisters was so big it wasn't even funny.

"Darling~!" Alvida threw herself at me, of course. "I'm so so sorry for leaving you like that, that damn Anastasia wouldn't let me out to get you! I told her this was no time for…"

"That 'damn Anastasia' is right here, you know?" The Madam approached with heavy steps. The people from the crowd saw her expression and quickly found another thing to do. Most had dispersed by the time she reached me, but there was still some spying from the corner of their eyes.

A fat hand lash out and griped my face, bringing me closer to the obese woman while I cried sounds of protests. Goddamn, she must be as strong as Alvida, so _way_ stronger than me in my base from.

"So you're the _'darling'_ my little sister wouldn't stop gushing about." She practically growled the word, fuck what did I do!?

_"Oi_ Anastasia!" Alvida _actually _growled, her hand no doubt starting to pull the club. "I _just_ told you to not do this. Darling is the man I chose! This does not concern you-"

"Little sisters should shut up while the older ones do their job." The grip is starting to become uncomfortable, and not only because of the ugly face positioned right before my eyes. "Look at me, boy."

"Let me go-"

"Look. At. Me!"

Ok… her eyes were a bit scary, two emerald green orbs a shade lighter than Alvida's, but they burned with a fire I'd never seen before. They were glaring at me with such intensity I thought they would dig holes through my skull.

I had always believed that cliché term of 'looking into the very soul" wasn't a thing in real life, but if this isn't it, then I don't know what is.

Eventually, she let out a breath and releases me. "An indecisive man, eh? Never thought she would go for one of these." She let out a disappointed sigh, turning her back to me. "Whatever, I don't care. Hopefully, she'd exchange it for a better bed warmer in the future, ah, that troublesome sister of mine." She spoke as if to herself, not even acknowledging me.

… That_ deeply_ offended me for some reason.

"Hey lady, I know you're the owner of this establishment and everything, but you shouldn't go around talking to people like-"

"Blah blah blah, words words words! Even when you're pissed you're polite. Where do you think you are boy? If I'm pissing you off that tell me to go fuck myself, don't go politely suggesting what I should or shouldn't do." She twisted her fat neck to send me a look of pure disdain. "Honestly, where did Alvida find you? A posh cruise ship or something."

… I should flatten her ugly mug right there, right now. If she is as strong as Alvida, then I can throttle her even in my half-beast form… But she is also Alvida sister, and our contact to a decent ship merchant, plus I don't think Alvida would appreciate.

A loud bang of metal rang across the place. I almost flip out because it happened _right at my ear._ I snapped an angry glare around and found Alvida grinding her weapon against Brunhild's poleax. She looked like a woman possessed.

People turned to watch the show, of course.

"How there you, disrespecting my darling like that." Alvida's tone with dripping in anger, only now I noticed her weapon was in route to Anastasia's head before the muscular security lady got in the way. "Unforgivable_, utterly unforgivable!"_

"You raise a weapon to your own flesh and blood because of a man!? This is why I told you to work for me! A pretty woman like you shouldn't be this naïve to male's nature!"

"SILENCE! SUBE SUBE SIDESLIP!"

"GAH YOU'RE HOPELESS! BRUNHILD, USE CUT!"

Thus, the inevitable battle started, Lena was kind enough to let me take cover under the counter while the fight escalated across the place.

"My, I never seem Madam so lively!" Lena commented, she was poking her shining yellow eyes over the counter from time to time, from the sounds and her occasional narration; things are starting to get silly.

"Sure," I mumble, content to stare at an old discoloration on the wall.

Fuck, I not used to be insulted for nothing. What right does that bitch have to talk to me like that!? I'm stronger than her, in my other forms at least, I'm smarter than, and I'm certainly better looking. I should have transformed and taught her a lesson. That would've put that rude woman on her place and…

I sighed.

Maybe I should just cool off for a bit before I do something I'd regret.


	17. Puella Magi Magnus Tutu

Setting: Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

*This story uses the Essence CYOA, details at the end.

* * *

Puella Magi Magnus Tutu.

Chapter 1

* * *

What am I doing?

I stopped in my tracks, looking out at the spreading darkness.

I was… talking with a godlike being… I accepted some kind of deal have I not? Presumable gained some powers delivered from the Essence Cyoa.

Then why am I walking down this dark corridor? What is this place anyway?

I had to stop my feet once again, realizing only now they had started to move again.

A dim light from a lamp above illuminated what appeared to be a corridor, the walls beside me were of white so deep that made the eye slip away from its surface, and the floor was made from long planks of wood that emitted quiet yet booming creaks with each of my steps. Beyond me, at the far distance, there was only darkness.

A table with a potted plant on top emerged from that darkness as I moved, that made me blink because I didn't realize I was moving at all.

Once again, I stopped my feet.

And tried not to panic.

Ok, this place isn't normal, isn't normal at all!

I yanked my eyes from the far darkness ahead before my mind could start conjuring horrors, and stared at the white wall; they were a lot dirtier than it first seemed.

One… two… three… I counted slowly and methodically, trying to match my breathing to the count, when my heart stopped trying to burst from my chest, I started to take in my situation.

I spoke with ROB, presumably gain powers, and am now in a creepy hallway that seems to stretch for eternity.

I really, _really_ hope ROB hasn't sent me to the Silent Hill universe because this seems very much like fucking P.T. to me!

My hand grabbed the edge of the table with the potted plant while I rested my forehead agaisnt the cold wall-

Wait-Table!?- I moved again!

No!-No NO-Calm, calm, I can't freak out right now, I have powers right,_ Essences_, those are fairly powerful.

I took a deep breath, straitening myself under the light. By that point, I noticed I was wearing a formal suit, and that my body was different.

Very different.

No lumps of fat on my chest, thank god, only a pectoral bulk of warm hardness. I loosened the thigh knot of my tied and pulled the collar of my dress shirt.

What I saw was the chiseled torso of a Greek statue come to life, a vast layer of stone-hard muscles clad in warm flesh with a manly topping of wiry chest hair. Everything from my neck down looked straight of a woman's wet dream.

My hand rose to my face, feeling the changes. A sharp, two-days old stubble over an angular jaw, tight skin over high cheekbones, razor-like eyebrows, slightly pulled skin around the eyes, black hair falling over the edge of my vision. It was too early to say it, but I think my new face match my new body.

Alright, whatever Essences I drank clearly has upgraded my body, I don't know why I'm on a suit… or why I'm carrying a suitcase, but at least I can use these new, hopefully super-powered, muscles to fight off whatever the fuck was in the dark… For what this is worth against the monsters from P.T.

God, pleases don't be P.T.

I stopped once again… There is only so much scared a human could get with things that repeatedly happened without change, so this time I got angry. Just what the hell was making me move!?

_\- Something in the air -_

It wasn't a thought, It wasn't even words, it was more like… a subconscious insight, an old memory, a small, automatic reaction from the brain, like seeing 2 plus 2 writing on a board and knowing the answer.

There was something in the air, I realized, and on the very same instant, I could _see_ the air being inhaled and exhaled from my nose, even though this was once invisible for my eyes.

I was breathing something that was making me move – _Loosening the mind_ – It was affecting my head, wait it was affecting my head? Why didn't I noticed…

Hazy… world… feels… She is crying… must go to her…

_*Click*_

I stopped.

… I'm losing my conscience, no, the higher functions on my brain are being muffled, but each time that happens something _clicks_ in my mind – _instincts, self-preservation, auto-casting, mindcraft discipline, Occlumency technique _\- that bounces me back to awareness.

_*Click*_

Warm, tingling, my head ached for a second like it was just released from a tight grip. The pain felt good, the pain is human; it set things straight. It lasted for a brief moment… and I stopped my feet.

… What was that?

_\- Auto-casting, mental self-preservation protocols, purification/awakening spells -_

_\- Magic. -_

The answer came to me suddenly, a seemingly obvious answer that was nested in the back of my head but didn't stir until I summoned it, it was like remembering something essential and feeling silly that you'd forgotten in the first place.

This is magic.

I can use magic.

In a blink of an eye, the corridor was different.

Its appearance didn't change, but the _details_ of it changed, it was like I suddenly knew the type of wood the floor was made of, or the type of the paint used on the walls, but instead of such mundane things…

_\- Emotion-based pseudo demi-field cast upon a piece of reality –_

Before my eyes, the wall seems to fade just for a second, revealing an empty, barren field with abandoned train wagons at a distance.

_\- Trails of magic in everything, the air littered with a spore-base mind-dampening spell - _

It stinks, it stinks so much. I stumbled back and brought my hand over my mouth to try to fight against the smell. Good, God! How did I miss this before!?

_\- Thaus, particles of magic, confirmed in the atmosphere, no sign of Ether: a physical type of magical system rather than a mystical one. Taint, substantial amounts of taint, __**dangerous**__ amounts of taint, the magic that is forming this place is tainted - _

Thoughts blasted on my head like traumatic memories being triggered, I stumbled against the walls, feeling pure, immaculate _knowledge_ crystalizing in my mind.

I _know _magic.

_\- Thaus particles dead or crippled, Emotional base mutation found _I can see the magic in the air, even more than the spell cast upon it, the same magic is present in the walls, in the floor, in the light, in the dark, a singular type of magic composed everything in this dimension, a crippled, twisted kind of magic stirring with shades of emotional despair.

Slowly, I pushed myself away from the walls and stood in the center of the alien mass of corrupted magic with my own two feet. The harrowing experience would drive a sensitive mage insane, but against the mind of an Essence-empowered _archmage_, it was nothing.

Another dark spell was cast… it took the form of a childlike squeal of dream-fulfilled happiness, I wasn't responsible for it, of course, it was this dark place and the monsters in it.

I definitely wasn't responsible for the silly victory dance either; clearly the work of devils trying to make me look bad.

"PU!"

I didn't jump. I was an archmage, I faced the unknown with the chilly stoicness of man who has seen everything.

Right before me, there was a stunted little creature resembling a mushroom, it was jumping and waving its arms around to get my attention.

I blinked; mind too numb for the magical epiphany to properly process the sudden appearance of an _actual monster_.

"Pu! Pu! Puuu!" The little mushroom creature continued to jump. Absentmindedly, I took noticed that its approach and movements has increased the potency of the mind-numbing spores even further. But by that point, my mind was too well defended for it to have any effect.

_Occlumency bitch, _yeee!

_"Puu!"_ It was an angry 'pu' apparently; the creature grabbed my hand and started to pull. A comical, looney tunes-like show of a tiny creature trying to move something way larger and heavier than itself followed.

I stared at the construct; it was made from the same kind of magic everything else was made off, in fact, there was virtually no difference between it and the potted plant from early, but it was obvious that it's trying to drag me forwards, in the same direction the mind-numbing spell was drawling me.

Another part of me weighted what I knew about mushroom people; there were those cute-looking monsters from Dark Souls, and those chill stoner dudes from DnD… I decided I rather like mushroom people.

On a serious note, this is a _pocket dimension entirely made from corrupted magic_. I doubt anything here has my best interest in mind.

My magical knowledge still _raw_ in my head, it needs a few days to integrate properly but with everything I know now, the sturdy basics of several magical systems - with a strong tendency toward mind magic due to the prompting from the spores - gave me confidence that I could deal with the things ahead. Plus, I was curious, drunk with the sense of adventure, and giggly because of my new abilities.

So I let the little mushroom dude pull me toward the dark.

Something I can safely say about the tedious, one-way-with-nothing-to-look-at journey, it was good training for my budding mental shields. The deeper we went, the heavier the concentrations of spores became, and stronger was their effects, I concentrated inward as I walked, building walls and traps under an overlay of illusions all while I gawked at the _ease_ I was doing that, this was a magic-base hyper meditation, and I was doing it while my body was moving, I never even managed to meditate on my own before. Jesus, high-level Occlumency is such bullshit…

No, _Essences_ are such bullshit, I realized what it has done; this body must have belonged to an actual archmage, it certainly seems to by the way it was reacting to my, admittedly still clumsy, attempts of magic, it was like a well-used glove, everything I did fit easily and comfortably.

It was a good thing because I don't think I could've handled these spore if I didn't have such insane magical reserves or such genius insights ready to burst toward the front of my mind.

The more intense spores were affecting me, not much, not for long, but they did. An ever-presence hazy tingled in my vision, a lack of happened of balance here and there, each time it forced me to up my game, each time it forced me to absorb and integrate more knowledge and increase the sophistication of my growing mental landscape.

When I stepped in front of the door with the spores so intense that there was a constant purple haze oozing from around it, I was adept mind mage.

"Pu, Pu, Puuu!" The mushroom creature pointed insistently toward the door, it was obvious what it wanted me to do.

I… closed my eyes.

On my way here, the novelty of the experience was faded somewhat, and I managed to realize how stupid I was acting.

I was about to come face to face with the 'boss' of this place, the 'heart' of this entire demi-field if my senses where correct, and I had no plan of action. What was I going to do, talk? With a being producing a field this corrupt?

No, I was going on, but I wasn't going in empty-handed. I flipped the switch to loose my sore mental valve to the holy types of magic and let it pour all over my aching conscience; I _really _need to take a breather after this, the headache is quickly rising in the ranks of most painful that I ever felt.

But it was there, holy spells, light magic from a tangle of several magical systems, it would take some time to unravel - though not as much now with my magically induced mental disciplined - but it was serviceable. I grabbed what spells I could, particularly against taint and corruption, I don't know how effective they are going to be with an emotional-base taint though, maybe this needs further investigation.

"PUUU!" The mushroom kicked my ankle. Clearly pissed for the time I was taking.

I sighed. I guess that's the best I could do, for now, this was the fasted route out of this place, a confrontation with the heart. So I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

A smoky, dark purple wall descended over me as I walked inside.

… This place was a sharp reminder of the dread that I felt on the corridor on what it seems like an eternity ago, before my Essences kicked in and I started feeling invincible.

There were no lamps to offer dim lights, the only sources of light here were the blipping of electronics screens in the background, which didn't so much as illuminate, as contrasted the dark from the darker dark, accentuating the gloom of the thick purple mist as consequence. There were large thrash bags with dark fungus growing over it littered around the floor, queues of insects that look like they were rendered in another definition skittering around them. The whole room projected a cagey feeling of something dirty and cramped, yet with each step I take inside, it seems to subtly expand forward, but even then it didn't make more space because they were also infested with thrash bags and blipping electronics.

I gulped, trying to bear down the oppressive atmosphere, it felt like I was walking into a pit, just being here provoked an almost uncontrollable desire to getaway. But, as I noticed, my legs could only move forwards, bring me closer to the edge of the labyrinth of despair.

The haze cleared as I tightened the hold on my mental shields, but it stayed in the edge of my perception, ready to take advantage of every chance it could to affect me again.

My legs _stopped_, in an audible stop. I stood there in the middle of this nightmarish place, ready to face whatever was waiting for me.

I didn't expect a sob, but I did not let my guard down.

More sobs followed, they were quiet but boomed in a long echo that tingled the surface of my mental shield; I can only imagine the damage they would do to an unprotected mind. The mist became thicker; I could practically _feel_ the spores pressing against my skin as if trying to infect me this way. When I didn't move, the mind-rattling sobs came again, louder this time, more full of despair.

The dark right in front of me moved, the light of the screens bore on the contours of _something…_ and I felt my stomach churl.

The… thing looked like the most vivid depiction of a Lovecraftian monster I ever saw, on accord of not only being just as grotesque as one, but also have parts that _don't seem to fit normal reality._ It was boated, patchwork of aliens texture and moving colors, tangled together in a shape that resembled an enormous, cancerous mushroom. I took one unconscious set back by the sheer shook, and the creature _wailed_ a long, booming sound that claws my mental shield like a maddened animal.

"Fucking-" My curse was broken by a wave of mist cresting over me. My body started to tingle as the sweet toxic smell descended my pipes, the first layer of mental shield struggled to stay up, but luckily it has held in several… hazy…

Fucking hell, why!?

The creature lumbered forward, its bottom appendices crumping the thrash and insects beneath. It was slow, unsteady, raising many limps at me while its creepy eyes poured down viscous purple tears. It took another step while the wailing twitted into incomprehensive words.

I grabbed the ears to stop the damn ringing, my once organized mindscape was a mess of leaking haze, I tried to focus on my Essence-infused knowledge, but my head hurt so hard, it _ached_ so much.

My knee sagged to the thick mass of fungus and insects piling around me on the ground. D-Disgusting. Shit, so many, where the hell did they come from- a sharp knife of pain almost made me scream.

It's close, looming, hazy, my shields, I have…to… Don't leave, don't leave, stay with me, stay with me, staywithmestaywithmestaywaithme_please!_

F…fi...re…

_**Fire!**_

Fire surged. Bright, _beautiful_ flames that chased away the darkness, in an instant the growing moss of fungus on my limb was vaporized, then it spread out, incinerating the very air itself. This was a far cry from a normal fire; it was magical, it flickered and roared with a distinctive texture and an explosive bright, almost if a painting has come to live and manifested aspects of the most destructive element.

It's light tingled my skin; it's roaring cleared my mind for the first time, I open my eyes to the wall of fire and rose to my feet, sensing the holy aspect that I was previously holding on, mixing with the raging of the primordial danger.

On the background, I hear the frightened shrieks of the creature, the rush of stubby feet's as more and more of those mushroom constructs invaded the room and tried to quell the inferno. The spore mist I could see from the gaps on the flickering flame has overtaken the entire room, basking the area with a solid screen of purple.

It made no difference, the mist failed to beat back my fire, so, from the eye of the storm, I let go of its leash, and holy flames blasted outwards, furiously incinerating anything in an almost zealous enthusiasm.

Everything was fuel,_ so everything burned._

… Until I snapped back into existence and my fire stopped burning tainted particles of magic and started burning flesh air.

I threw my hand to the side, and the fire was gone, causing a rush of wind as the atmosphere tried to compensate for the insane amount of oxygen somehow burned in a single second.

The world was still and made sense again.

I was alone in what appeared to be an abandoned train station or an industrial train cemetery of some kind. The very last rays of sunlight bared down the barren, now slightly charred, land, casting deep shadows over the wagons at the edge, and made the towering edifices of the distant city into dark monoliths that rose to touch the firsts night stars.

There was no trace of the tainted dimension; there is no trace of anything magical in the immediate surroundings.

My body _sagged_ as the massive tension drop away from my shoulder; my briefcase fell on the ground beside me as I drop it in favor of holding my aching head. I drop my ass on the ground soon after, uncaring about the state of my fine trousers. From my mouth, a long, drawn-out groan encapsulated everything I was feeling at that moment.

I mean, walking right into the heart of the danger!? What the hell was I thinking!? I should have blasted a hole in the wall as soon as-Owwwww…

My head, my beautiful head, it's gonna pop! Oh fuck, I really shouldn't have abused my essences like that! Who knows what will happen- OUCH!

The throb was just the first of many; it was quickly becoming apparent that I was in for the worse migraine of my life.

*PLING*

And this mighty migraine shrunk back to allow space for my full awareness as my fight or flight instincts kicked back into motion. Before I realize I was several feet's away from where I was sitting, facing an entirely new direction and with holy fire threatening to form around me.

My eyes were focused on the thing responsible for the sudden sound. But after a few minutes of nothing happening, I lowered down my guard a bit and made my way towards it.

I couldn't see what it was in the growing darkness of the night, so I kept a small flickering fire orbiting around me. But even with the light, I didn't truly recognize it until it was in the palm of my hand.

It was a small, pin-like jewel; it looked like a stylish nail with a black, perfectly circular gem caged in the middle, it stood impossibly balanced on its pointy base, with the tip barely touching my skin, like it existed in its own gravity.

I recognized it immediately; any anime fan would have; it was one of the most recognizable sights in the medium.

A Grief Seed.

"Oh," I said as the pieces started to fall in place. "Oh shit!"

Grief Seeds are a concept of the iconic anime Puella Shoujo Madoka Magica, the anime that got me into the magical girl genre in the first place. I can vividly remember the show, having rewatched it by its entirely just a year back. Fuck, am I in this world!? And this grief seeds does that means…

A witch, I had faced a witch, I drop landed in this world right inside her labyrinth.

Hell, now I feel bad, like really bad, Madoka Magica's witches are one of the most pitiful antagonists in the history of anime, being literally the corrupted form of a despairing magical girls who were tricked into being part of a circle of misery engineered by the same uncaring beings that tricked them in the first place.

And I just killed one of them.

Fuck, I just… it's too much… I can't deal with this now… too much shit happening…

Palming the Grief Seed, I place it in my pocket and started walking away toward a hotel or something, still with a heavy heart for having killed something that I always wished I could help. I tried to tell myself there was nothing I could do as I found my way out of this place.

… I stopped right by the deserted entrance, a flick of… something, passing through my throbbing head.

What if… there was something…

It… wasn't a knowledge delivered by the essence; it wasn't one of the magical insights I had received in the labyrinth. It was something… different… _deeper_… it didn't even burden my already overburdened mind.

It didn't come from an Essence, for it was another Essence all together.

Slowly, methodically, I took out the Grief Seed from my pocket and brought it close to my lips. Something _changed_ in the night air, something subtle, invisible, and undetectable, nothing more than an imaginary feeling, but real all the same; a shiver descending on the spine of the world was something impossible was about to happen.

"Hello," I said to the remnant of the corrupted soul of a girl, marinating in a sea of despair inside the black gem. "I believe you might be wary of those words, but…"

"Would you like to make a contract with me?"

-0-0-0-

"Here it is!" Said the estate agent as we walked inside the house. "One of our new state-of-the-art fully-furnished deluxe household! As you can see it was constructed in the new 'modern' style that's been all the buzz lately, now if you follow me."

"That won't be necessary," I said as I walked past him and laid my briefcase on the first table I saw, it was one of those exotic, designers-made tables that almost always marked the owner as a pretensions asshole. The whole house was like that… but if I remember the style of the houses of the show correctly, this was normal.

If the man was already struggling to keep his smile up, now he was actively fighting for it. I imagine that I must be raising all the suspicious flags, but he, like a true Japanese victim of their slavering work culture, was determinate to make the sale before rating me out to the police.

Can't really blame him, to be honest, what would you think of someone who walks around with an undocumented young teenager on his shadow, and with that said teenager currently facing the corner of the room, muttering gibberish like a traumatized victim. No wonder he was thinking of going to the police.

"I'll take it."

"Excuse me?" He blinked confusedly.

"The house, I'll even pay for it now."

Saying that I opened my briefcase to reveal my perfectly legitimate Japanese documents and _loads_ of cash.

"How much is it?" I asked.

The guy failed to answer, his eyes shot from the case, to me, to the hunched teen in the corner.

"Err…I-I'm affair I can't conduct a transaction like that sir…" He rubbed his palms together. "There are documents you see…"

I sighed, turning around and shot my arm towards him. He flinched, his eyes reflectively focusing on the tip of my pointed finger.

"Short it out, will you." The burst of magic integrated into his mind like a key in a lock. The effects of the mind spell were immediately apparent from his posture alone. "Make it all official, all legal, don't ask questions and don't bother suspecting anything, or saying anything to anyone you don't need to, this is just another successful sale like any other, there was nothing out of the ordinary about it."

The guy relaxed, his smile was light and genuine. "Right away sir, leave everything to me!"

"And we will start living here now."

"Of course!" He agreed livelily.

When he was gone, I dropped my body on the disgustingly comfortable couch, sighing heavily as the event of the last couple of days started to dawn on me.

Christ, not long ago I was worried about a project not going well and lazy coworkers making even more of a mess, now I suddenly have enough power to literally bend the mundane side of this world to my will, have a body strong enough to fight a war by myself, and am currently sitting in a completely different world of my own trying to figure out what to do next.

Another considerable lighter weight dropped on my side, and I was starkly reminded of the big-breasted teenager girl sitting on my side. With the stranger gone, she saw fit to approach me finally, and now was grabbing the sleeve of my suit while looking ahead with a poorly executed smile on her face. Her eyes were completely hidden under her heavy bangs, but one could clearly see her bright blush if they looked at the right angle.

My hand landed on her head, causing an adorable surprised sound. That sound suddenly became a series of happy squeaks as my fingers started to stroke the soft black hair.

I smiled. At the very least, whatever I do next, I won't be doing alone.

* * *

**Essence of the Blank**

By taking this essence, you gain but one benefit:  
Your potential becomes limitless. You can learn any discipline or skillset, even if you shouldn't be capable of it, without forgetting it and practice them into mastery, no matter how many you learn. Any abilities you have from other Essences will increase where possible and develop in ways beyond their initial purposes.

**Essence of the Archmage**  
By consuming the essence of the Archmage you gain several boons

Perfect memory with infinite storage

Beyond genius level intellect

Capacity to learn any 'magic' even unique ones upon seeing it once or understanding enough about it. This also includes things like Ki, Chakra, soul power, etc.

Possess a supernatural reactor that can adapt to any supernatural energy to fuel spells, enchantments, powers, etc. this reactor provides a steady supply of power that will grow over time, right now you could use high consumption abilities with wild abandon and still not make much of a dent after a few hours.

Can teach others systems even if they previously lacked the capacity.

Manipulate entire systems or combine then with experimentation.

are capable of casting any spell as long as you have the energy not requiring any extra element like a focus or materials. The time required to cast if any remains however.

**Essence of the Sorcerer Lord**

A body just above the peak of your species in ability, one sculpted to your tastes.

Endless endurance, stamina, and immunity to pain.

Infinite willpower to tackle any foe, even bloody and broken you will not stop.

Perfect memory with infinite storage

Know much magical lore with mastery of several schools or types of magic. These may be existing types of magic or of your design.

mastery of many weapons and unarmed styles, even just plain old brawling.

Immense skill conducting war on a strategic and tactical level.

Good handle of logistics and how to raise and train a force from a small band of soldiers to entire armies.

A mastery of economics, logistics, politics, and other things needed to run a functional power.

are intimidating, and can put fear in the gut of even hardened soldiers or suicidal fanatics.

Are skilled in the creation of items and servants. Whether it be magical swords, golems or growing terrible monsters to serve you.

**Essence of the Magic Contractor**

Gain the ability to grant magical powers to others of your own specifications like creating magic girls of various types, creating d&d like 'classes' that people can advance in. You have control over everything from abilities, skills, specific powers, or drawbacks given to each type and can create as many as you want. The stronger the type is the more energy and time is required to successfully create it. Creating a stereotypical fighter class would be fairly easy, creating a class that grants near omnipotence would be nearly impossible and very resource intensive. You may automate the creation of these types by setting a general theme and suitable types will be created based on the world in question and theme chosen. Time and energy are still required to be expended to create new types even with automation.

Can create dungeons to your specifications including the layout, rewards available, traps, and things found within or leave it randomized which will generate a range of dungeons appropriate for the world and location based on how much magic there is and how 'strong' that world is. A normal would see bottom of the barrel dungeons with mostly mundane creatures and slightly magical items.

Able to introduce magic to worlds without it or strengthen it with a massive jolt of raw power. The world will quickly change into a magical one with beasts of legend rising and perhaps even gods if the magic is strong enough. Mortals without a doubt will gain magic some more likely than others and able to pick up whatever powers you set up to be available. Worlds with existing magic will find it stronger, enriched, and overall much higher quality then it had been previously. This can also serve to reawaken or revitalize a world that has seen its magic diminish.

**Essence of the Pornomancer**  
By drinking this carbonated bluish drink you gain the powers of a blue mage! The magic of sex, pornomancy!

You gain a physically perfect body fit for modeling or doing pornography. With your specifications on how you look like, how big you are down there or what gender you are, ect.

You gain an average ability in magic, capable of many spells you would see in any other magical school, although in these abilities by this essence alone you will only have average strength.

You gain access and knowledge to a wide variety of sex-based spells and rituals. Spells that alter body shapes and sizes, replenish sexual stamina or fluids, induce lust, and even have non-pornographic uses such as making someone tell the truth or increasing your charisma. You can learn/create spells over time and experimentation.

You gain the ability to travel to porn worlds, where most things revolve around porn situations and the social mores are completely different. However usually fantastical things are less powerful than their counterparts in other worlds. A porn super hero will still have the powers that make his trademark, but at only at half power to his counterpart in a "serious" dimension.

You may summons Human Caricatures, porn version of people that while still human in many ways essentially exist for sex and pleasure. They can look however you want them to although they default to looking like porn models or nude models if summoned without anything in particular.

Human Caricatures have perfected bodies that are all "natural" even if copying someone who is…not and have perfected human bodies and will be idealized unless you require anything specific.

Human Caricatures have superhuman attributes along the line of MCU Captain America, and if summoned with an idea of a job, i.e sexy nurse, sexy cop, ect. Will have all the skills necessarily to perform their nonpornographic duties. Even if they would rather not be doing them. You can summon up to three at a time to start, and the power will grow over time.

If you happen in a world with superhuman or magical beings, porn caricatures can be made of them, but there is a point where their powers start to be less than their counterparts. A caricature of kryptonain will probably be significantly less powerful than a real kryptonain under a yellow sun, but a caricature of a centaur would be superhuman compared to the average centaur.

You have access to a magical catalog that provides magical toys and ingredients. Most of these toys have actual uses outside of a lewd nature but will always have clear erotic uses and appearances. If you want to fight a duel with a bad dragon toy instead of wand you can, and it might even be better than a normal wand, but its still going to look bad.

Often you pay for items from the catalog in favors and duties. Perhaps a Japanese porn director wants you to magick up an actual tentacle monster or use of a caricature for a shoot. The time and effort involve goes up when compared to the power of the item ordered.

By sleeping with an individual, you may copy skills, knowledge, and even the powers of your partner. Knowledge is accurate and reliable, but powers and abilities you don't possess are significantly weaker far than the targets. You can increase the potency of this copying by engaging in an elaborate sex ritual with a willing and consenting partner will make your copy equal to their own. However even the lightest of mind alterations on your partner will make this ritual not work. Even drugs or alcohol. Does not include Caricatures, and usually even consenting to the ritual would not work for someone from a porn world. However, if a strong enough bond is formed, such as a deep friendship or love, they can be active participants in the ritual. Standard rules still apply to them though.


	18. Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun! 05

Setting: One Piece.

*** I retconned the name of the cabaret to Velvet Dream because I like it better.**

* * *

Of Women, Rum and Loads of Fun!

Chapter 5

* * *

I think Anastasia is trying to keep Alvida away from me. She acted remarkably quickly to drag her away to, and I quote: "Get a good fucking deal from that pervert of ex-husband of mine". Lil' old abandoned me was left to buy the supplies for the new ship… Something I've never done in my life and had no idea where to start. I mean, who expects to have someday resupply a seventh-century sail ship!? That's not something you prepare for!

Honestly, I don't know how to feel about that, but given the way she's been treating me, I'm leaning towards anger.

Got to admire the way she easily manipulated Alvida though, I mean, I could do it too, but I used my devil fruit bullshit on her, Anastasia just knows how to push her sister's buttons, which is somewhat surprising considering that Alvida had shown a lot more control after she lost weigh in the manga.

Buying supplies, however, was proving to be a challenger on its own.

"What are you trying to say little punk!? That I don't know how to run my own damn business!? That is the current market price for a barrel; no amount of whining will change it!" The clerk screamed at my face. He looked like someone I would never cross back on Earth. But right now, with my devil fruit backing me up, I can deal with someone who looked like a literal serial killer.

"I think not!" I shouted, so much for keeping the volume down. "I'm sorry, but I highly doubt the price of a _single_ barrel would exceed the million mark! My order should reach 10.000 bellies at its most expensive, and I'm already offering 5.000 more just for the sake of negotiation!"  
And I was sure of that this time; I learned my lesson after the first store; now I'm asking the market price of everything I wanted to buy from my guide _before_ I stepped inside.

"That price wouldn't even buy me a drink at Skeeter's place you dumb searat! Do you want to bankrupt my business!? I'm asking for a perfectly reasonable amount, just ask anymore here!" Yeah, this is the third store I've been to, and all of them spat something similar. I don't believe the fourth one will be any different.  
Fucking pirate town.

"Aaah! Please mister clerk, can't you be more understanding?" My 'guide'; the ghost cosplayer Lena, step between us like she did in the previous stores. "Nicholas-san is a very good person you know, he reunited Madam Anastasia with her long lost sister. You have to help him!"

And, like every other time, the guy gulped, started to sweat and then turned his suddenly nervous eyes to the side. "Y-Yes of course, if you say so, ma'am."

"Thank you kindly, mister clerk!"

… I don't even know why I'm trying anymore; I should just let her handle things for me.

With the bill paid and Lena making sure the guy triple promise he will deliver the order on my future ship, we set off to the next store.

"Alright, water barrels checked!" The girl chirped enthusiastically as she marked something the checklist she was carrying. She has literally written that while we walked, listing everything needed to a proper voyage. "Now we need furniture, clothes, medical supplies, kitchenware, toiletries- Ah, I'm also expecting Alvida-san to get a ship with an electrical systems, so a generator is a must, and maybe a few solar panels for emergencies…" She mumbled, sucking the feather end of the pen she had in hand.

Yeah, I should just let her talk to the fucking clerks; she practically took over the duty by that point.

"Ok, how are you doing this?" I asked, not able to contain the question anymore.

She stared me from the eyeholes of her full-body hood. "Hum? Doing what, Nicholas-san?"

"Actually managing to purchase anything." I buffed, arms spread wide to demonstrate my frustration. "These guys start to whine by the mere mention of the _possibility _of lowering their _astronomical _price, how the hell are you getting them to back down so easily?"

"Oh, that's easy, Nicholas-san!" Her golden eyes sparkled. "You just have to get right on their face…. and ask _really_ nicely!"

"… I…I don't think that's how it works." Even though that precisely what she was doing, now that I think about it.

"Of course it is! Never underestimate the power of kindness Nicholas-san! Tell him, Hild-san!" She said.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?" _*Clamp*_ "JESUS CHRIST!"

Brunhild, the muscular woman from the cabaret, was standing right beside us and has just loudly clamped the butt of her poleaxe on the ground. Her dark eyes were looking at me with an almost oppressive indifference.

"Fucking hell woman where the fuck did you come from!?" I gripped my shirt above my chest, trying to get my heart rate under control. "Shouldn't you be back at the Hole!? Isn't you the place's security or something!?"

She made a grunting sound with the back of her throat, and that was my only non-answer.

Lena giggled, "Hild-san has taken to accompany me everywhere I go out. She is my patron, after all."

Still keeping a suspicious look to the dark-skinned, muscular woman with the corner of my eyes, I turned to my shorter companion. "Still doesn't explain much, what do you mean she is your patron? And what does that have to do with her leaving her post?"

"Oh right, you not from here." She turned around to look at the storefronts while she talked. "Patronage is how the Velvet Dream hires its girls. Hild-san is my patron as it: she's the one who recommended me in the first place. She… hum, she overviews for my trial period and… is responsible for every… mistake I make." Lena seems to get more depressed as she went on. The universe even cried a dark cloud into existence about her head by the end, "I gave her so much trouble." She moaned.

Thank you, weird anime universe; I wouldn't have known she was depressed without the cloud. _Totally_ necessary.

I couched, and focus on more important things, like consoling her. "Hey, come on now. It can't be that bad." It honestly feels terrible to see such a cute-sounding girl so down.

She shook her head. "I made the ears of the last person who tried to teach me how to sing bleed, if I dance I end up kicking my partner where it hurts the most, I break every musical instrument I ever hold, if I clean, the plane ends up dirtier and on fire, and… And today in the bar I was breaking every bottle before you came around." Now her watering eyes were tugging at my headsprings. "I'm not good at anything Nicholas-san… The only thing I haven't tried yet is… is…" Her hands subconsciously move to hug herself, and the atmosphere became noticeably heavier.

It was obvious what she was implying, considering what the place she works for was.

"Hey," I said, trying to take her mind out of the subject. "You good with this." I pointed at the list she had in hand. "I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there, you've been a huge help."

She looked that the supply list she had written and blinked. "Oh, this?… This is nothing… I'm sure I'll mess up eventually-Ouch!"

I flinched as her head was as hit by something that has come out of nowhere… No wait, Brunhild - the muscular companion who I just remembered was with us - has knocked her fist on Lena's head. The woman's neutral expression didn't change in the slightest.

"That hurts Hild-san!?" Lena whined, rubbing the new goose egg on top of her hood. Why and how it appeared through the fabric, I would never know.

She looked better though, out of her funk.

Brunhild grunted and pointed forward, we both turned to see a wagon being pulled by a pair of almost dead horses, and with a few armed people guarding it.

"Ah! Doctor Johnson! Quick, Nicholas-san, he is the only one who can get you medical supplies!" Lena dashed forward, her depression forgotten due to the rush.

I walked behind in a more sedated pace, determinate to let her deal with the guy first to avoid any more unnecessary delay… Then, I finally saw a demonstration of her kindness with my own eyes.

Lena was a nice girl, and she proved that by talking to the obviously back-alley doctor with kindness and politeness. The doctor, in turn, immediately closed his face off and was about to tell the kind and understanding person in front of him to fuck off… when he looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the towering height of Brunhild, who now stood there somehow and had her enormous weapon rested on her shoulder. Whatever expression the woman was making made the doctor sweat bullets.

Ok, that type of kindness makes much more sense.

-0-0-0-

No, it can't be, the universe can't be this dumb…

Wait-wait, no it isn't, I can see Lena's look. Even she finds this dubious, thank god.

"What…What did you say this was again?" I asked the clerk. The only friendly clerk I met in this town, but maybe that was because he was bat-shit crazy.

"A talking gun, I said!" He spoke enthusiastically, doing his best smile with the few teeth he still had. "Made it myself, for my mum ye see, but the ol' lady didn't want to 'on accord of being dead, so it's on sale!"

The story doesn't make it better.

"It's a parrot…" I enunciated carefully. "Tied to a gun…"

"A talking gun!" The man happily nodded. "' Try out and see."

I looked at him dumbly, and he pointed at the wall at the far side that looked like Swiss cheese from the number of bullet holes it had on it.

You know what? Fuck it.

I pointed and shot it. Filling the air with a band and a stream of smoke for a second.

Amazingly, the bird, which was lying so still I thought it was dead, sprung out to life and parroted.

"ARR, DIE YER SLIMY GITS!"

"Ah! It really talked!" Lena gasped in amazement.

"No, Lena, no, its..." I tried to talk to those unbelievable innocent golden eyes, before giving up and turning to the clerk. "Yeah, no, we won't take it." I placed the gun parrot in the counter before it grew attached and this silly universe conspired to make me take it. "Actually, we are looking for ammunition, cannons especially, we are looking for everything you have for a standard ship." As Alvida and I arrived on a pirate ship, one thing it _wasn't_ missing was armament, we are going to transfer what we can to the new ship, but I did notice we were somewhat lacking in cannon ammunition if fact we only had the cannons.

I have no idea why the Red Shirt Pirates were traveling without armed cannons, but I refuse to follow their example.

The clerk looked genuinely hurt at my words. "Ammunitions?" He whined. "Are you sure you don't want a weapon sir, not even a tiny one?" He practically begged.

"No…" _Wait_ a minute. "… Wouldn't you happen to have some kind of legendary weapon at the back would you, or maybe a cursed one you want to get rid off."

I mean, Zoro found two legendary swords at the first shop he went for crying out loud. With the world working under anime trope, I believe I actually have a chance-

"LEGENDARY WEAPONS!" The clerk hoisted himself on the counter and almost crashed his forehead against mine. "Boy _do I!_ I have legendary weapons for _days!_" There was… a dangerous short of glint in those mismatched eyes.

"… I'd like to cancel that request please."

After much insistence, a heartbreak, and several explosions, the short man grumped his way to the back to prepare my order.

I sighed heavily, cleaning the layer of charcoal and egg yolk from my face with a towel. "That was unnecessarily hard."

Lena clapped enthusiastically. "Congratulations on your first proper purchase, Nicholas-san!"

"I don't know if that counts as an achievement." I threw the dirty towel over the counter because fuck that guy. "Who the hell let someone like him run a gun shop!?" I wondered out long.

Oh, wait, pirates.

I'm starting to get really frustrated with them.

"So, what now?" I asked the ghost girl.

"We're almost done." Lena took a brief look at the list while we walked, "We just need to pass Mrs. Manoela's-Ah!"

And just as we walked out the door we bumped into someone, or rather, our way was blocked.

The guy loomed over us like a literal wall, his body was similar to that captain what-his-face me and Alvida met early, but he had the height to match his enormous width. He was garbed almost entirely in a very weird-looking, tan-collared leather, with so much steel chains and belts that it looked like he mugged a Final Fantasy Protagonist on his way here.

I squared off my shoulder for any possible confrontations, but besides that thought nothing of it.

That's it until Lena bumped into me as she retraced her steps.

She was trembling.

"Hummmmm." The guy drawn outs, he looked at us with unreadable beady eyes, then, his mouth slowly rotates into a smile. "Hellooo thereee."

Lena was trembling. Lena, who until that point, never showed any fear toward any of the pirates we met, no matter who cut-throat they looked, was trembling.

"Hey," I said briskly, putting a hand on Lena's shoulder and maneuvering her until she was behind me.

The guy continued to smile.

"I neveeer seeeeen you beforeee." Every single one of his words was said with a weird lisp that dawn out the end syllables, it was annoying. "Are you newwww?"

"Yeah," I answered, my tone unchanged.

His smile grew to an almost uncanny broadness now. "Welcomeeee." Then, his too-spread-apart eyes focused on Lena. "I seee youuu gott a ladyyy hereee."

Lena flinched noticeably; she tightened the grip on the back of my cloak.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" I dashed my narrowed eyes around; the street was_ desert_. Sure, it didn't exactly inspire safety before, but at least there were people around.

Who the fuck is this guy to make _pirates_ clear the site?

"My captainnn'ss lookinggg forr aa Ladyyy, you seeee." He lisped happily like it was a jolly coincidence. From his belt, he produced a yellowish piece of paper. "Wouldddd youu minddd if I checkkk?"

… I let out a loud breath; this is it, the calm before the storm, as I come to associate it, the last moment of respite before a fight to the death. This time, I didn't have a concrete motive to fight, only bad, _bad_ signs from Lena. Would I have fought for something like that back of Earth?…

No, I would've run and called the police…

Would I fight for it now?

"Heyyy ladyyy." The giant's tiny eyes were focused, _fixated_ on Lena's trembling form with a scary intensity. "Takeee outtt the hooddd."

_I felt my fat becoming muscle._

"B-Bobby-san!" Another voice called from a distance.

Another guy came running down the street, he was also wearing leather, normal-looking leather this time, and was clicking with the sound of a dozen chains and belts as he ran.

He stopped close to us and tried to catch his breath. When he raised his eyes, he looked happy, excited even. "Bobby-san, seagulls! Three red seagulls from the north! That means…Ah!" He finally noticed the tensed atmosphere. "I-Is this a bad time?"

"… Nooo… I wasss justtt grettinggg the new arrivallls." He squished his eyes at me. "Haveee a gooddd stayyy." With another grotesque smile of happiness, he turned and started following is companion down the streets, saying something like 'Reddd seagulls youuu sayyy?'. I wasn't even surprised when his mountainous mass moved out of the way and revealed that Brunhild was standing right behind him with her weapon raised. I figured she would appear somewhere as soon as we stopped thinking about her.

It wasn't until that Bobby guy and his smaller associate disappeared on the corner of the street that Lena moved again.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled, still holding on my cloak.

"Don't apologize," I said.

Yes, I may not know the full details of what happened right now, but I didn't need to. Lena's reaction alone was enough to put any leather-wearing, belt-enthusiastic motherfucker on my shit list.

-0-0-0-

If this were anywhere else, I would have considered taking Lena to a crowded place to use the people there as protection, but considering that this is a pirate haven and most of the crown consisted of cut-throating, grandma-killing pirates, a desert alley next to the main plaza would do.

"So," I was leaning against the wall, keeping my eyes on the entrance. Lena was sitting on a crate close by. She looked up to me. "Not a skin condition."

Those big golden eyes blinked for a second. "Oh!" She realized with a blush, don't ask me how did I know she was blushing, I just did. "No, Not a skin condition…" And she lowered her eyes down.

In some ways, her vision was almost comical; the full-body cloak she wore really did look like a bad Hallowing costume; it really says something that I all but accept it after the crazy bullshit I had to deal with over the last few days, but seeing her like that, with her back hunched, her fingers nervously interlaced on her lap and her boots kicking just barely above ground, it was a reminder that Lena, as she is now, looked _weird_ by any sense of the world, for her to go to that extent to hide… what, really?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

"Eh?" She blinked again, fairly distracted, this girl was. "After you almost…No, you deserve to know." She pulls a breath, bracing for the revelation. "I'm being pursued…by the Tamer Pirates." She dropped the bomb.

… It missed by several states over.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gah!" Lena stumbled comically; soon she was up her feet and shouting in cute indignation. "T-This is no time for jokes Nicholas-san!"

"Lena, I genuinely have no idea who these guys are."

She puffed her cheeks cutely; again, I don't know how I knew that was happening; it just seemed obvious to me for some reason.

"You're telling me you don't know who one of the oldest, most infamous pirate crew the East Blue is!? One led by a man worth _20_ million bellies no less!?"

"20 mil? What, you mean Arlong?"

"Who?" She mouthed and then shook her head. "I mean the Beastmaster, the Beastmaster and the Tamer pirates; they're one of the oldest crews around you know? Been terrorizing the marines for a really long time? The bosses of this island?"

"Ohhh, them," I said, my mouth pushing a smile. "I know they're one of the oldest pirate crew around, that they fought against the marines for all that time, and that they apparently rule this island."

"Yes! I knew you'd heard about them!" She buffed. It took five full seconds before she realized. "N-Nicholas-san!"

Now, anyone would be able to tell she's blushing.

This little antic did wonders to lighten the mood.

"So that's why you're walking around in this," I stated, pinching the loose fabric of her hood. "Didn't you have something more efficient to hide your identity?"

"Of course, but Madam Anastasia told me to go overboard, she said people rarely question when you go overboard."

That's… rather genre-savvy of her, and it worked too, now that I think about it.

"So why they're after you-." I could _feel _the jolt of spreading tension the question caused before Lena herself was conscious of it. Not wanting to ruin her ease, I quickly added. "So do you have a wanted poster?" Before she could process the initial question.

"I do, actually!" She chirped. Though I don't know this was something to be excited about, pirate influence, maybe? "Here." She took out a piece of paper from beneath her costume and handled to me.

It was not one of the iconic ones from the anime. It looked crude, handmade, not a sign of printing anywhere. In the center, there was a decent, black and white sketch of a cute girl with long hair and very big and round eyes… with a big fat 10 million written beneath.

Weirdly enough, she wasn't named as Lena in the poster; she was named 'Doe' instead.

"So that's you, eh?"

"Err… Yes," Lena confirmed. "There are a bunch all over the city. Everyone is looking for me, hum…" She fidgeted. "S-So?"

I turned my eyes always from the poster and looked at her. "So what?"

"The reward… it's a pretty big amount." She tried to gesticulate.

"Yeah… What? Are you flexing?" I laughed. "Anyway, that's not a groundbreaking secret, you could have told me before we set out. Now, where do we go next?"

A big *Clamp* followed, and I almost jumped as I noticed Brunhild lying her weapon down and walk away. Lena looked relieved.

"What?" I tried, gears turning. "Wait-Wait-Wait did you think I would turn on you?"

"Ah! Nonono!" Lena waved her arms in denial and then dropped. "… Yes… B-But you got to understand this is 10 _million_ bellies Nicholas-san! I-I don't know where do you come from, but this is crazy around here… Even some girls at the Velvet have…" She shook her head. "A-anyway, w-we don't tell people about that, lightly, I only told you because…" Then she fidgets from a bit, fingertips bumping together. "Hum, you faced down Bobby the Skinner for me." She finished in a flushed toned.

I tried very hard to tone down the horror as my head associated the name Bobby the Skinner with that weird leather he was wearing.

"I'm not going to shrew someone who treated me so nicely just became someone is dangling money over my face," I said, moving on. "Plus it wouldn't be smart to walk around with that amount around here." And there is no guarantee a pirate crew will fulfill their promise. "So don't worry, I not going to start treating you differently just because of a small thing like that." I waved the poster.

The golden eyes shone watery for a second before she bowed, "Yes, thank you Nicholas-san!"

"Eh." Not really something to be thank over, methinks. I looked at the poster again. "Why do you walk around carrying this thing anyway?"

"Ah… It's the only one that gets my nose right." She says sheepishly.

I laughed.

"Well, I can see you have a cute nose then!"

"S-Shut up, Nicholas-san!"

Honestly, this wasn't even worth all the tension, sure, Lena has a reason to wear that body conceiving costume, and that reason was a fairly simple: someone was looking for her. Honestly, I could have arrived at that conclusion if I took a moment to think.

It was not… My business. I didn't have the time to help her, I mean, if everything goes well Alvida and I will have our new ship tomorrow, and then we will have no reason to stay in this island anymore. There is no use getting involved with local trouble, especially now when I didn't have time to learn how to use my powers properly.

Right, I can't do anything about that, even if Lena has been nothing but sweet to me since I met her, and is technically the nicest person I met since I arrived on this world.

It's regrettable, but I can't help her, right.

Right.

The ghost girl and me, now in a much better mood, made our way out of the alley to continue our-

Something _snaked_ around my neck and _pulled_ me back to the alley, easily dragging all my bulk without even a grunt of effort. I heard a little scream on my side the inadequate that Lena had a similar treatment.

That made me see red.

Years of violent schoolyards fight made my elbow shot backward to bury itself in the gut of my captor, only to met air as they step out of the way. However, the dodge was not possible without the release of my hold, so as soon as the arm slip away from my neck, I turned with a backhand-

My hand was grabbed and shoved forward with enough strength to overtake my momentum and make me stumble forward in an awkward twirl as I tried to find my footing. My back hit the wall of the alley but I was ready for a follow-up.

Brunhild was standing in the place of my attacker, her eyes not neutral like usually but staring forward to the alley entrance with a scary intensity.

"What the hell-" I snarled with a deep scorn, but the woman's hand shot upward and grabbled my jaw in a painful grip, a clear message for me to be quiet.

"Um, H-Hild-san, what's going-" Lena was also shushed, albeit a lot more gently.

Then, the sounds Lena and I had been ignoring during our talk finally reach us.

Sounds like, a party… No, a celebration: laughter, vulgar jeers, shots being fired to the sky, all combining into a malicious short of glee only pirates were able to produce. From the entrance of the alley, we could see pirates and other civilians gathering into a crowd around the plaza. It kinda reminded me of… is that a parade?

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled getting closer to the light. Brunhild didn't stop me this time, maybe because I wasn't taking Lena.

"Oh… oh no…" I heard Lena's quiet voice behind me.

I was about to turn when I saw it.

"What. The. Fuck."

…

… They were moribund. Limping their way down the street while struggling to not fall due to the heavy ropes that tightly bound their limbs together and connected their necks to each other.

Their match as a bloody one, not at all kind to the numerous wounds that littered all over their bodies, a long queue of broken men that walked in the center of the pirates, enduring their ridicule with brave faces, barely contained fear, or just solemn acceptance. On the ragged uniforms hanging on their form, I recognized a symbol; one of the iconic ones of the series.

"Red seagulls…" I heard Lena behind me. She sounded so distant. "Captured marines…"

Marines, marines prisoners on a pirate haven.

"What?" I turned to look at Lena; she looked _very_ distressed. I could see it even through the cloak.

"A sign of the Tamer pirates, I didn't even… Every so often a marine vessel tries to find this island. They usually don't get anywhere… but if a ship sails too close, or sails alone, then…"

"Pirates have their fun." I completed, looking once again to the horrifying display.

…I… wasn't used to this… I was not a policeman, or a firefighter, or a soldier… violence for me was a nebulous thing on the other side of the tv or the computer… Sure there were the fights… but this isn't the same as turning into a giant demon and breaking a weirdly sturdy guy's face on the railing of a ship. This is different. This is very different, there is no fight here, just... hatred, hatred and malice, and joy for causing pain.

It's too… too real…

Shrills whistles started filling the air as the bloody procession got closer and the pirates on my general area got a look at _who _was leading it. My eyes widened in horror.

A _woman _was leading the match, a girl really, and not only she had to deal with the pain of her bruises, but she also had to deal with the humiliation of what they decided to do to her. While her companion's ragged marine uniforms were left unbothered, hers has been intentionally ripped into an obscene outfit; her white shirt was torn into two thin stretches of fabrics so they could be tie over her full breasts, her blue pants had received a very similar treatment and now hang over her hips like an obscene short that barely hid anything. The pirates, predictably, went crazy over the display of supple female flesh, even more so because that female is a_ marine _female.

Oh god. A female marine in the hands of pirates in a pirate haven no less. This world already has proven to be a lot more real than the series; it's easy to imagine what would happen to her… I can't even tell if her virginal smell is a good thing or a bad thing right now.

My stomach curled, this, all of this, was making me sick, the more I think about it, the more I see… Yet, I can't take my eyes away from it.

"Nicholas-san," Lena said quietly, pulling my sleeve. "Everybody is too agitated right now to do any business, we should… um, we should go back to the Velvet Dream…"

Her voice was like a buzz in my ears, but I could hear her. It made sense really, the pirates are agitated, they are having fun, and I suppose, in true One Piece faction, they would throw a party.

I drew a deep, deep breath. It was hard to exhale back. "Right." I puffed. "You're right, we should… we should get going…"

My eyes refused to bulge from the female marine; I could see her trying to stand tall despite off her injuries and the state of dress. I could see cold fury boiling in her blue eyes, and how she roomed the crowd with them, marking every face. I could see her biting her inner lips in the struggle to keep the brave façade up.

I could smell her_ fear _under the heavenly aroma of her virginity… A virginity that was under threat.

"Nicholas-san?" More pulls on my sleeve. "We have to go, Nicholas-san?"

"... Yes" Her hair was white, pure, like the clean color of her eyes, this purity was about to be defiladed by the hands of _unworthy _men… "We have to… _**go**_**…" **

"N-Nicholas-san what…"

Silence.

The whole crowd suddenly fell into silence.

It didn't happen at once, or it seemed deliberate; some of the people had stopped just because the ones beside them had, they were now looking at them confusingly. Everybody was suddenly silence and looking in one direction.

I blinked; far too much focus went back to my head.

"What?" I mumbled. "What's happening?"

"Aah." A tiny, frightful gasp was my only response. I turned to see Lena slowly backing away, her short form starting to tremble profoundly.

"Lena, what-"

There was a growl, a deep, hoarse one; it sounded weird, like an unholy union between human and beast displayed in the form of sound. It made me snap my head to my left side, where I found Brunhild standing, _utterly still_. Many of her powerful muscles bulking up in the struggle for that stillness.  
And the lumbering steps got closer.

Before I could fully process and tried to make sense of what was happening, something so utterly _One Piece _appeared, and I swear I would have burst off laughing if it wasn't from the presence of two extremely tensed women at my side.

A Giant. Freaking. Crocodile. Similar to the ones from the Alabasta arc appear on top of the hills and lumbered its way forward. It stopped just by the petrified sight of the crowd and now halted procession, which was now starting to freak out due to the appearance of the giant man-eaten reptilian.

Now that the crocodile was close, I could see that there was an honest-to-god palanquin on his back, a bone-made palanquin with dark, furred curtains and a flaming crown composed of several torches above. Not gonna lie, it looked pretty metal.

…The boss of the island is there, isn't it? Of course, he is, I'm too genre-savvy to be wrong about this.

The dramatic way the curtains were pulled also added to my hypotheses. But the appearance of the guy inside confirmed it.

The Beastmaster, (supposedly, almost confirmed) was a scrawny man. He looked very, very toned for his build, but it didn't change the fact he was very tall and very thin at the same time. His clothes consisted of a fur-trimmed long cloak that left his ebony-skinned chest bare, leather pants that were almost hidden under an unreasonable amount of belts he had coiled on his waist, and chains… now the chains offended me because they were only connected to his person by one end, with the other tied to several collars on the necks of the scantily-clad women around him.

I watched those women, each one with mouth-watering bodies and beautiful faces twisted into smug superiority only found in queen bees of American high school movies, each one wearing accessories in the likeness of several different animals, each one smelling miserable.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" His voice seems to boom over the silence of the street. There was a little scream behind me. I turned to see a trembling Lena sliding to the floor, her hands over her ears as she tried to choke him out.

That vision messed me up.

The chains clanked as the man descended from the crocodile and crossed the distance between him and the wounded marines, allowing me to get an even better sight of him. He really looked like an end-of-career rapper, one that fell from grace in the most disgraceful way possible. "New blood I see, good hunt!" His men escorting the procession, who were all wearing something similar, smiled at that, they were the only ones unaffected by the silence.

"And look at this _treasure_." His spidery hand shot out and grabbed the Marine Girl's face. "Young, ripple, flesh of training is my guess," His man laughed. "I didn't think the marine's standards would fall so much."

The girl found a breach in his grip and spat on him. It fell on his cheek, just beneath the rim of his sunglasses, and drew a collective breath from the crowd. The crocodile behind him stirred.

"Shut the hell up you pirate _scum."_ The white-haired girl drew herself up as much as she could, scorning darkly at the pirate captain. "You are speaking with Ekaterina Burbon, 3rd daughter of the Burbon family and Chief Pretty Officer of the proud marine vessel _Hand of Justice!_ I am _not_ a mere recruit or someone to look down upon! If you cowardly men hadn't resorted to underhanded tactics we would be having a very different conversation right now! Namely, with you in chains and my boot over your face!" The girl ranted proudly.

I was left astonished by the girl's giant brass bollocks… And her utter inability to read the mood.

As expected, her rant produced the expected response. It was so effective in fact that it broke the spell of silence over the crowd.

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

It seemed the whole city was laughing at her. To the girl's credit, though, she didn't seems to be letting let this shake her resolve. Only I could smell her real reaction because nothing bubbled to the surface.

The Beastmaster – again: presumably, but almost certain - howled the last of this healthy laughter, and wiped a tear that had escaped. "Oh, this is too great. A noble! Of all things a freaking noble!"

His features split into a smile; it was not a nice one. "I like it."

He made to touch her face again, but her early speech seems to have stirred some courage within herself, and she snapped her teeth at the approaching fingers. That didn't end well for her or her comrades as it resulted in a brutally fast backhand slap that sent her and the tied men close into a painful tumble to the ground.

"A Noble, a marine, and a really, really full of herself." The Beastmaster went on as if nothing had happened, his not-nice smile only grew. "I like it. I_ like it really much."_

He crouched down, grabbed a handful of her short white her and pulled her up, demonstrating a higher level of strength that his build would indicate. The girl screamed in agony as the root of her hair took in most of her body weight.

"I went out today to personally search for my missing Doe but to think I came to something almost as good. What a blessed day!" The girl struggled to put her legs under her while she glares daggers at the pirate. _"You're going to be my new Kitty!"_ He declares.

There was a pull of air, and the crowd exploded in cheers by the news, almost as if he had announced free drinks at the bar or something, or an awesome party where everyone was invited. All reacted positively… except for the collared girl on his right, the one with a cat-eared tiara, she went pale as a ghost.

"And… about my _old _kitty." He showing turned left.

My breath got caught in my throat, and before I even realize; her smell has turned into a stench of intense terror. Her feelings were just starting to being echoed outside in a despair-filled scream when the Beastmaster's arm _burred, _appearing fully outstretched and holding a thin, high decorated blade on the side a second later. The girl choked two times in what appeared to be nothing. Then her hands went to her neck as her collar fell to the ground and blood started to pour from between the fingers.

The girl went down in a wet thud, and the crowd exploded in cheers once again. Her last moments in this world were spent hearing the happy reactions her death has caused.

I flinched back as my mind replayed the scene; my heart beating fast in my chest, the rate of my breathing slowly increasing, and a cold chill creaking in. I took another step back as my mind searched for the _why._

A girl was murdered right in front of me and for seemly no reason… there weren't… there weren't words to describe… there wasn't a "man up! You seem blood before!" or a "you're in One Piece, goddamnit it, you've beaten guys bloody _early today_! Snap out of it!". _I just saw a man murdering someone like he was taking out the trash_. You can't simply see something like this for the first time and _not_ be affected.

"Well then, you are coming with me!" The Beastmaster declared to the marine girl, so was struggling harder to hide her fear. "You need to be _tamed, _and boy, do I love taming headstrong girls like you." He smiled and addressed the rest of the crowd, and the frightened line of bloody men. "And about the rest of the trash,_ of course, _there will be a party tomorrow morning, you will be able to enough yourself with them there."

The crowd roared again; by that point, it was background music. I was too focused on the psychopath climbing on the crocodile.

It didn't take long for him to be gone, and now, with his order, the procession seems to hush to wherever they were going. The crowd didn't exactly disperse, but there were a lot less excited pirates around.

"So, that was the Beastmaster," I commented dryly.

_"Yes, yes it was."_

The voice was very, very rough, and had a particularly ragged quality to it, sand scraping on a whiteboard, it wasn't exactly nice to the ear, and most certainly not melodic, but it was, at the very least, interesting.

I turned to see Brunhild walking to a crouching, trembling Lena, who was softly crying over her knees. She got down beside her, and the smaller girl threw herself on the Muscular beauty's abs, sobbing even harder.

…No… I shouldn't be thinking… I shouldn't… I mean I… I… I only here for a ship…

Right?

-0-0-0-

Booming laughter, lively conversations, and fast pace music filled the air inside the Velvet Dream that night, beautifully complementing the constant stream of food and drinks, and accentuating the raunchiness of the show on the stage. What I've seen this morning didn't come close to this.

Anastasia is commemorating Alvida's arrival, and for a place of constant partying like the Dream, it meant parting even more intensely than usual, for the delight of pretty much everybody inside.

Even the pricing was cut in half for the night.

I really, really wasn't in the mood for any kind of party, but I highly underestimated the enchantment of a genuine One Piece party, this kind of atmosphere just pull you and do not let go. At first, I wanted nothing more than get to bed. Then, before I knew it, I was pulled in by Alvida, then I got a drink in hand and tasted some of the best steak I ever had, then I was pulled again and started to dance, then someone started a standup comedy routine with a stripping twist, and before I knew it I was hooked.

Good food and alcohol, the best way to temporarily deal with all the bad experiences and confusing feelings of the day.

Plus…

"My, my, I never thought Madam's headstrong little sister would be so thoroughly tamed." Said a matronly woman with purple hair and smoldering blue eyes, every word that came out of her full lips were like a sensual love song. "You must be quite the man to achieve that, _Nicholas-san_." She practically moaned out my name, leaning forward against to mash more of her vast cleavage upon the table.

"Yes, yes and strong too!" Gushed the happy girl with an extremely bushy red-hair that was trying to mold her body against my arm. There were charming freckles all over her pretty face that went down to her bare shoulders and huge cleavage. Her chocolate-colored eyes shone with a dreamy light. "I heard what happened with the Red Shirt pirates! Everyone is talking about it!"

"Teehee you're so cool, mister!" The twin-tailed blonde on my other arm was the same one I've seen early, the one that caused such… memorable scene. She was dressed now at least; if you could consider wearing a tight corset and tiny skirt that did little to conceive her lack of underwear to be 'dressed'. She looked up to me with a look of smoky mischief. "I wish every guy here was as cool as you!"

"Well, I mean, I try…" I babbled with a smile, feeling lightheadenly happy.

"OI BITCHES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DARLING?!"

And that has repeated throughout the night, the girls from the Velvet Dream can't seem to have enough of me, at every chance I was pulled by one or a butch to strike out a flirty conversation while they flaunted their unbelievable curves to my eyes. Alvida always managed to escape her sister grasps to intervene of course, but it did leave me time to get acquainted with practically every girl in this establishment, and almost always getting a good show for it too.

Needless to say, I was the envy of every guy in the room.

I was receiving so much attention that for a moment I thought I had transformed into my incubus form, but no, I was in my base, fat and unimpressive form and when I realize that I became really happy. I'd never been the most popular guy in a party before. It feels good having women flaunt at me for once.  
Somehow among the bright lights, fun music, hot woman and delicious smells, I managed to stumble outside the cabaret into the chilly night, leaving the thumping party behind me. I don't know for what exactly I came here for, but I was somewhat relieved to have time to catch a breath.

"Ops! Hehehe" I laughed as my boots slid on the mud. " 'lmost fell."

With wobbly steps, I walked forward to a half-fallen building nearby, then I stop, feeling a hush, and start fighting my belt.

"Now only… open you little… Hah!"

Steam rose into the cold air as I relieved myself in a different matter. My whole body slumped nicely with the feeling.

"Ahhh." I moaned, raising my head and catching the sight of the moon.

Beautiful, big, shiny, and silvery, just like I…

… My brain worked to catch the details that went unseen.

In the end, I couldn't quite place the uncanny feeling. It's the moon, right? I've seen it so much it has become part of the background, I never been interested in astronomy enough to get familiar with it, nor was romantic enough to actually stop and have a look outside of eclipses or other events.

So I didn't know why I'm feeling sad right now, hell, I don't know why I'm feeling a lot of things lately.

Shaking my head to erase these annoying thoughts… and zipping my pants before I forget, I wobbled back to the drinks and women.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted, fighting my disobeying legs to keep my balance. "Since when have you been here, woman!?"

Brunhild pierced me with an utterly unimpressed glare. The Amazonian beauty showed no reaction to my appearance, my actions or my surprise, she just kept leaning on one of the front pillars on the porch of the cabaret, with her burly arms crossed and her giant-ass poleaxe one her side.

"Fucking… You can't fool me, you know? I can see through that disappearing act of yours!" She raised an eyebrow. "It's a devil fruit, isn't it!?"

Silence… more silence… unimpressed indifference.

"Ah, hell." I groaned as I wobbled to her side and sat on the porch. Did I mention I really like that porch, very authentic, feels like a Wild West town, like Red Dead Redemption. My boots scraped the mud below. "Don't you get tired of that silent and cool façade?" I wheezed out my breaths.

Brunhild looked annoyed. Well, she didn't _look_ anything but indifferent, but she was annoyed, I'm pretty sure of that somehow.

"No words, hah? Why don't you speak? I'm pretty sure I heard you speak before."

She looked at me with an analytical blankness, and then she uncrossed her arms and dragged a finger to the collar-like fabric on her neck, pulling it down for me to see.

"… That's pretty gruesome." I commented, staring at the deep, jagged scar draped across her neck, it was of a much lighter tone than her skin, which only accentuated the contrast. "So, I guess you can't speak without pain hm?"

Another blank look.

"That's fucked up- it's tragic too, I'm sorry about that," I said, and she grunted and looked forward, back into guarding the party. "Been seeing a lot of tragic stuff lately, like more than I've ever seen in my life… or at least not one of after the other like that-Ah, speaking of tragic- where is Lena anyway?"

Again, Brunhild didn't answer immediately, like she was judging whether or not she should. Then she pointed upwards.

My mind worked on that enigma for a full minute.

"Oh, I get it, she was tired and went to sleep upstairs isn't it?" I smiled, "Man, you not that hard to understand after some getting used to." I laughed.

She didn't laugh back.

I leaned forward a bit to try and reach an agreement with my sudden urge to burp; there's a lady present, my father raised me well!

"That girl, she must have suffered a lot on the hands of those Tamer guys," I commented out of nowhere, I wonder where I am going with this. "And I mean really suffer… Did you know that where I come from there were women trying to tell they 'suffered' in the hands of guy because they were insulted, or got catcalled? No, that girl, the way she reacted, that's real suffering there…"

I passed a hand over my neck, wiping out some sweat.

"I'd never seen something like that you know, the thing at the alley, the way Lena cried. Hell, the state of those marine guys… God those marine guys… I… I never had to deal with any of that where I came from, I mean, there were bad times, sure, but… but suffering like that, it all seemed… distant… Guess, I was pretty spoiled, wasn't I…?"

I turned to the muscular woman; she's still staring ahead with minimal reaction.

"About a week ago, that changed, I got dropped at a desert island, in One Piece." She snapped her head at me. "Since then, I did… things I never thought I would, I never thought was possible, I was… excided, happy, fucking thrilled to be at the Adventure of my life." I chuckled a bit from her confused look; she got handsome eyes you know, very reliable-looking. "And it _barely started_, hell nothing really bad happened to me. But… but the things I saw today, the smalls things I've been seeing."

I looked up to the moon, the moon with the crates in the wrong position.

"I'm terrified…" I admitted.

"This is not my world… the things there aren't like I was imagining … it's… too real."

I dropped my gaze to my hands; they were trembling.

"…Pathetic I know, I didn't even suffer anything yet… just _watched… _and yet it made me feel like this." I placed my hand over my hand, choking a sob. "I… I lost my life coming here and I… I… I don't even know what I'm here for! I don't know what to do…"

"W-what the hell should I do!?"

_"Stop… Whining…"_

"Eh." I looked up to see Brunhild rolling her eyes with a scowl.

_"I'm not… good with… thinking stuff…"_ Brunhild's gurgling voice filled the air, it was not very loud, and it resonated weirdly, but it was enough to overtake the sounds of the party behind us. _"The world is… a bad place… and a good place… some people suffer… Others don't'… that's all there is to it… obsessing about it will do shit…" _She bites back a wet cough. Turning to me while she rubbed her neck_. "Just do whatever the fuck you want to do… and stop thinking too much about it…"_

…Eh?

Do what I want to do.

…

…What a shitty advice.

What a One Piece answer.

I mean, is that a more appropriate set of words to be said in this universe?

Do what you want to do and stop thinking too about it.

… Ah.

That's right.

I am in One Piece.

"Brunhild," I said, rising to my feet and looking at her. She was gone quiet again and was restarting her guard duties. "Thank you."

She let out a gurgling sound as I hugged her; I don't think she was expecting that.

My hand travels up the arch of her back, by fingers subconsciously digging between tensed muscles. "Thank you," I repeated through my breath, brushing my lips four centimeters below the left corner of her jawline, and leaving a nibbling kiss on the skin here.

Another gurgling, but more high-pitched, sound was produced, and she went utterly rigid in my arms, and I let her there at the entrance, walking back into the party with a singular purpose on my mind, and the rest in auto-pilot.

Purple blocked my path. "Ah, Nicholas-san there you are, my I entertain you with some-OUWF!" Francesca, the purple-haired, acting bartender glided across the floor by the strength of my pull, I step sideways and let her experienced dancer instincts take hold, and we met in a perfect form as we tango'ed three steps forward before I lowered her upper body almost to the floor, one of her leg unconsciously shooting high up to the side of my hip in response.

"Sorry dear, but I'm busy right now, I'll be delighted to talk with you later," I whispered, inches away from her amazingly flushed face, and pulled her up into a twirly release.

Another step and a flash of red appeared. "Hey, Nick~ Wanna see something cool-"

"Ah, Sophia." I step into her personal space, my hands jabbing the undersides of her breasts in a way that launched the large paddings out of her dress. "You do not need this. They are perfect the way they are, and you shouldn't feel any less of a woman for their sizes." I rolled my eyes at her now extremely red face and took the opportunity to neatly tie the loose collar of her dress in a way that accentuated her perky, apple-sized, wonderfully flecked breasts. "Seriously, I could wax poetic about how good they look, but unfortunately I'm somewhat busy now, so if you excuse me." I left just as she started to gawk.

"Helllo mister~" A blonde form appeared from the crowd. "Say, I was thinking-"

I roughly pulled her close, my hand snaking around to firmly grab a handful of her sizable ass, she moaned loudly, immediately making her body available for any possible assault, but instead of what she was probably imagining, I pushed past her smug face, under one of her twin-tails, and nibbled the upside of her ears, cause a powerful jolt of lighting to traverse across her entire form. "Found a weak point, Cynthia~" I teased into her now bright red ear, and she drops down with a cute meep.

The whole cabaret seems to converse itself around me as I walked forward, later I would wonder why there was, but now I simply reacted to their approached and continued on my way. Not minding the long line of flushed, moaning women I left on my wake.

When I got to the last stretch of my journey, an obese form wearing a scandalous dress presented itself.

"What do you want _scrub!?_ My sister and I are busy right now!?" Anastasia shouted harshly at my face. She _glared_ into my eyes.

… And then blinked confusedly.

"I have to speak with Alvida." I declared, easily stepping past her.

Alvida as just lowering her enormous barrel of sake when I got closer to her table. I smiled at her flushed, drunken appearance; even like that she looked stunning, the most fun kind of stunning.

Her dark green eyes exploded into fireworks of joys when she saw me.

"Oh, Darling!" She shouted, throwing herself from her chair to me. I caught her in a hug. "What is it!? Are those harpies bothering you again!? Did you come to see me!? Do you want a drink!? A Snack!? _My body!?"_ She rattled off.

"Alvida." Something on my voice immediately stopped her rambling.

She gently pushed herself off, not to unroll the hug completely, but enough to look into my eyes with dutiful attention, the effect of the alcohol seems to wash off completely.

"Yes, my darling, how can your wife assist you?" Two bright hearts flashed on her iris for a moment.

I smiled, broadly, proudly, this felt good, this felt _right_.

Doing what I want.

"I'm going to kick that Beastmaster guy's ass, probably along with his entire crew. Care to join me?"

My girl opened a radiant smile. "Oh darling, it would be my pleasure!"


	19. Akuma no Taimanin

Setting: Taimanin Asagi.

*This story uses the Essence CYOA, more details at the end.

* * *

Akuma no Taimanin

Chapter 01.

* * *

"Hello again." Greeted the clerk as I walked into the store.

"Hey," I said quietly, trying not to look directly at the shrouded figure behind the counter.

"I didn't think you would be back." He?... She?... It lied in a polite tone. "Are you interested in purchasing this time?"

I chewed the insides of my cheek, darting my eyes over the numerous shelves filled to the brim with bright-colored bottles of unidentifiable liquids. At first glance, this place looks like a liquor store, but soon people would wonder why the bottles held no label or why they were in the exact shape and size.

Drawing a deep breath, I steadied my trembling legs and took a step forward, walking into a situation way out of my depth by my own free will.

"Are you interested in buying this time?" The figure repeated neatly as I stood before it.

"These… drinks… these Essences… Are they really what you say they are?" I asked.

"Crystalize power in a bottle, yes." The clerk nodded. "Great physical might, transcended magical knowledge, unparalleled sexual prowess, numerous superior forms… all could be acquired by drinking from these bottles." It tilted its head; the motion was meant to be endearing; it didn't work. "Could it be that you actually believe me now, sir?" Its tone was way too innocent.

I grimaced. What a confusing thing, one moment it showed absolutely no emotion, and the other it tries to mess with me.

Good, be angry at the thing, it's better than fear.

"Hard to not to when you are the only one that can see the exotic shop that appeared out of nowhere right before your place of work. My coworkers are convinced that I'm crazy, you know? And I would be too if I saw a guy claiming there was a shop in the alley between two buildings that stand so close together that there is practically no alley." I took a breath to calm down. "What is the point of this shop if only I can see it?"

"Ah." The clerk smiled. "Perhaps it can only be seen by those that are meant to see it."

Of course, at least it didn't try to deny it.

"Ok, I here now, what do you want of me?" I asked.

The thing tilted its head again.

"What do you mean, sir? I want nothing from you other than your good health and prosperity."

"Yeah, but you're still here."

"Of course, this is my shop after all, where else would I be?"

I close my eyes.

I could leave now, walk right through that door and don't look back. I did it before.

But I know what will happen if I do. I will think of this place, of this figure, every day, every hour, every minute, and every _second._ The unanswered questions wouldn't let me sleep at night like it has been for…

I noticed just now that I was thinking clearly again, the first time in an entire week. A shiver cut my shine and I gulped down the sudden fear.

"I would like… to make a purchase." I said, finally.

"Excellent!" The figure smiled. "Now, what Essences might you be interested in, sir?"

Seriously? What it expects me to say? "I don't know… the less expensive one?" I tried.

"They are all the same price, sir." The figure responded. "In fact, once the price is paid, you may drink as many Essences as your body can handle. Most can only handle three, with only the ones with great fate managing more. But in either case, it's a guaranteed power up!" the figure explained with an industrial cheer.

"Because that business strategy makes total sense," I said with a roll of eyes. "Alright then, what's the price? How much?"

"Oh, sir…" The figure mouthed like I was a small child and my words were precious. "Power such as this, cannot be bought with material wealth."

… And there is the fear again. There is the deal with-the-devil moment.

Sure, on my last visit he did explained what some of these 'Essences' can do, and I admit they sound pretty incredible, but that's the thing; something this incredible can't come without a catch.

"And what is it?" I asked after bracing myself.

The figure smiled a broad smile of way-too-perfect teeth.

"Your name. Your life. Your world."

… Way_**way**_ out of my depths

And by on my own free will.

-0-0-0-

_"They said her body was found in an alley… that there were signs of… you know."_

_"Horrible, horrible thing."_

_"She was so young!"_

_"What about her parents? Where are they? Shouldn't they be here?"_

_"What about her brother?"_

_"Who will take him?"_

_Whispers. Whispers and looks, they were all around me. People that I've never seen before were cramped in my home; there wasn't room for everybody, so some had yo stay outside. They were all wearing black and talking about of things I don't understand, and they keep sending me these looks. _

_I don't like them. I want them gone, Onee-chan will be livid when she comes back!_

_"Onee-chan," I mumbled to her smiling portrait on the altar. _

_I don't understand why these people are here. It's not like this is the first time Onee-chan disappeared for a long time, I'm sure that at any moment she would appear on the doorway with a smile on her face and an apology gift for being gone for so long. We would hug, she would try to make dinner until I begged her not to, then she would take a bath, and I would shout at her to not walk around the apartment naked, the usual. _

_But now there are these people around, and they're being super weird. They're making me feel weird._

_"Kyousuke-kun?"_

_"Eh." I turned around surprised, this was the first person that actually knows my first name; everybody else just called me Sawaki-san or Sawaki-dono. "You know my name, Oba-san?" _

_The strange woman smiled; I was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. She kneeled down next to me and passed some of her long black hair behind her ear. Her boobs are huge, I noticed immediately, Onee-chan told me to never trust a woman with big boobs, even though she has big boobs herself._

_"Yes. Your sister and I were... coworkers. She talked a lot about you."_ _She explained._

_"You are Onee-chan's coworker!" I exclaimed, surprised to finally meet one, then I made a face. "Then tell these people to get out! If you're her coworker, then you know that Onee-chan's works make her leave for a really long time, they are just making a mess of the apartment!" I complained._

_"Ah." The woman's pretty smile became a bit strained. "I'm afraid… it will take some time before she comes back."_

_I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, she will come back, she always does. I can take care of myself until then."_

_"Oh, Kyousuke-kun…" _

_I scowled, what is up with these looks? It's like everybody was messing with me today._

_"Alright." The woman whispers under her breath. "Kyousuke-kun, how about you come live with me and my family for a while? You can wait for Ayaka there, and you won't have to here all alone." _

_I considered the proposal for a moment. The apartment does feel a bit lonely without Onee-chan around… even if it was cleaner and free of discarded underwear. _

_But..._

_"I can't," I say firmly. "Onee-chan told me to never trust big-breasted strangers!" _

_The woman blinked, and then burst into a fit of giggles, attracting some disapproving glares from the people around._

_"That sounds like something she would say!" She said, wiping a few tears that had gathered on the corner of her eyes. "Then, let's do it like this." She extended her hand. I looked at it confusedly. "I'm Igawa Saeko, nice to meet you, Kyousuke-kun."_

_Oh! It's a western-style greeting. I quickly grabbed her hand with all my strength. Onee-chan said you have to break the other person's hand, but I couldn't do it; I hope I'm not being too impolite. "I'm Sawaki Kyousuke, nice to meet you too, Oba-san."_

_Igawa-san smiled, "See. We aren't strangers anymore." _

_**…**_

_**"Hi! I'm Sawaki Kyousuke, you're Oba-san's daughter, right? Let's be friends!"**_

_**"I'm busy right now, go bother someone else."**_

_**"Ehhh!"**_

_**…**_

_Gokuruma village is a weird place. It looks like Japan from another era; lot of rural lands, short wooden buildings sprawling in neat lines, and hardly any technology on sight. _

_Of course, _out_ of sight, there is plenty of technology. In fact, there are even some rumors saying the bosses are considering rebuilding Gosha Academy into a modern style building, a scandalous proposal for the geezers at the top I can imagine. _

_On the meanwhile, we had to content ourselves with this wide temple-dojo thing._

_The palm strike easily slid through my poorly raised guard and hit me in the gut, sending me flying to one the pillar that supported the buildings._

_My back crashed on it with a strength that brought blind spots to my vision. My legs bulked beneath me and I slid to the ground to join the other prone bodies._

_"Match!" The instructor announced, and then looked expectantly to the high-ups that had decided to watch the class today. _

_All eyes were looked on the single figure left standing._

_Igawa-san was amazing, as always. I had barely able to see her movements. She stood in the center of the dojo looking immaculate as ever. It hardly looked like she had spent the last few minutes decimating the rest of her classmates._

_She was seriously starting to look like Saeko-oba-san now, though her expression is always severe and cold, while Oba-san's is usually full of smiles._

_"As expected of Igawa Saeko-sama's daughter." The headmaster said. He nodded at the instructor and left the room with the rest of his passé._

_"Thank you very much!" The instructor and everyone not moaning in pain respectfully thanked their presence, then the instructor turned to us. "That will be all for today, clean it up… And Igawa. Great work."_

_He left, disappearing from our vision in an instant like a proper ninja. We soon got to work._

_Man, cleaning up after class, I laughed a little on the inside. At times like this ninja school feels just like a regular school, it never fails to make me laugh._

_… I don't know who first started, but many joined._

_"Tch, did you see her sucking up to the teachers? So shameful!"_

_"She acts so highly and mighty all the time, like she is too good for the rest of us."_

_"I hear is having private lessons with the staff, I wonder what she 'did' to get it if you know what I mean."_

_All these remarks were being made loud enough for Igawa-san to hear and was the intention, obviously. The girl plaid no mind to it; she just continues to gather the cleaning supplies._

_… At times like this, ninja school feels just like a regular school; some times it makes me sick. _

_"Will you shut up?!" I shouted angrily at everybody. "You're just jealous because Igawa-san beat you all fair and square. And if you have a problem with her, then say it to her face! This way just makes you guys seem pathetic!" _

_There was a moment of silence._

_"Shut up dead last!"_

_"Who do you think you are to talk to us like that!?"_

_"That's rich coming from a guy who isn't good at anything, are you even qualified to be here!?"_

_Ah, I've become the target._

_It's all right though, I own a lot to the Igawa's, so better me than their eldest daughter._

_**….**_

_**"Igawa-san wait! So I was thinking we could study together for-Ah…" **_

_**"Ignored again,"**_

_**…**_

_"A-Are you injured, Igawa-san?" I gurgled out, my torso beaming with white pain._

_"Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did you do something so foolish!?" Igawa-san screamed at my face, her expression for once wasn't severe or aloof; it was one of deep worry and tears. Despite myself, I felt happy; I've managed to see a face Igawa-san never showed before. "You knew you didn't have a chance against a real demon!"_

_"No… But you d-did…" I tried to smile, but a bloody cough burned its way out of my throat "...S-So it was just a matter of… distracting it until you could move again." I slowly turned my eyes in the direction of the slashed corpse of the demon. "…I-It's worked too… Igawa-san is amazing…"_

_"Shut up idiot! Save your strength!" She looked around desperately. "Help! There is an injured! Help us!" _

_She shouted and sobbed under the rain, her grip on my head and hair tightening almost painfully; thank god the hand pressuring the large gash on my side was gentler._

_"Why, Why did you come!? None of this would have happened if you obeyed the instructor!? Why didn't you stay with the others!?" She asked me through her shouts._

_"Ah…Ah… What are you talking about, Igawa-san? The demon… Took you… How could I have staid put after that?"_

_She pulled choked breath._

_"You are an idiot Sawaki! A big idiot!"_

_"Haha… Thank you, Igawa-san."_

_"It wasn't a compliment!"_

_"Yes, it was… Hahaha._

_**…. **_

_**"Boooreeed Sooooo Boooreee- Ah! Igawa-san!? Have you come to visit me?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"E-Ehhh, I-Igawa-san is going red with anger, I-I'm sorry for what I've done Igawa-san, please forgive me- Ah!"**_

_**"She left." **_

_**…**_

_Urg, my body hurts. _

_I was lying on the grass between the temple buildings of Gosha Academy, reflecting on the brutal child torture the instructor had inflicted upon me and the rest of my pears. Sure, they could call it 'training' all they want, but I knew what it truly was!_

_… It's hard, very hard… I don't know how long I can keep this up; I'm making so little progress…_

_My stomach roared in prospect like it was my kohai, and it wanted to be noticed._

_Now I'm hungry too; the day just keeps getting better and better._

_I felt a presence approaching and then felt it sitting next to me; it was a girl, the movements were too graceful to be from a boy's._

_"Ahem." _

_I opened my eyes and saw _Igawa-san_ of all people sitting next to me. "Wow, you can still move after that! What? Did you manage to sneak out when the instructor wasn't looking?"_

_A few weeks ago, I would have gushed on how amazing she was, but lately, Igawa-san seemed… more open than usual, so I could finally get a read on her. One of the things I quickly learned was that she disliked every kind of what in her eyes was 'underserving praise', and she truly despised anything with the words 'as expected' o attached to it._

_She still amazing though, I just don't say it out loud as much._

_"Hardly." She coughed. "I was merely was better prepared than the rest of you."_

_"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I closed my eyes again._

_"Regardless…" It felt like she was going to continued, but she didn't._

_"…Igawa-san?" I questioned, popping an eye open._

_I saw her flinch, which, like, never happens. "I-I can't help but notice you forgot your l-l-lunch today."_

_What the hell? She's acting weird…_

_"Yeah, the thing is, I didn't. It was odd, I was sure I had placed it under my desk early this morning, but when I reach out to grab it, it was gone." I made a face. "I think someone is playing a prank on me." _

_"Ah, well..." She gulped and then cleared her throat in the most graceful cough ever. "I-It just so happens that today was my first c-culinary lesson, and I, hum, I made a bit too much."_

_Gears turned, clocking in place, and suddenly my stomach shouted in joyful victory._

_"Wait, are you saying you made me lunch!?" Igawa-san let out a 'Gih!' and went rigid. I just continued with a laughter. "Wow, Igawa-san! Thanks a lot! You literally save my life!"_

_"A-Ah, you're welcome, Sawaki… kun." _

_… And that day, we finally found something Igawa-san was _terrible_ at._

_**… **_

_**"Gaahh, why you are so difficult you damn shuriken, just hit the target for once- Ah Igawa-san!? what can I do for-"**_

_**"A-Asagi!"**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**"Y-Y-You are to call me Asagi for now on!"**_

_**"EH! But that's- Ah- there she goes… I wonder what was that all about…"**_

_**…**_

_In a secluded area a couple of miles away from the Igawa clan's estate, there was a quaint little wooden cabin in the edge of a forest with a beautiful overviewing a running lake. On any other day, this would be a perfect place for contemplation, but now the air was filled with the sounds of crashing blades._

_"Ooohhh!" Gushed the adorable little girl on my side. "Onee-chan is so cool!"_

_I said nothing, just continued to watch._

_On the swallow bank of the river, two blurs jumped away from each other. One of them: a tall man with a piece of straw on his lips, balanced his sword in a casual stance, the other: a beautiful teen trying to control her panted breaths and trembling sword. _

_Asagi was utterly unbothered by the drenched state of her white dress, which was long since turned transparent and was showing the world her budding figure clad in blue set of underwear._

_"Maa maa, I can't believe I got wrapped into a fight against a child." The man bemoaned in a frustrated sigh. "Please tell me that you have no illusions about the outcome, at the very least." He pleaded._

_"Not at all Akiyama-dono." Igawa-san looked bright and cheerful even before her imminent lost. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this lesson." _

_"Taking as a lesson, eh? Che! Women from Gokuruma are always so troublesome." He flexed his grip, and their blades met again, water exploding under their quick steps._

_In the end, no matter how much her younger sister cheered, Asagi fell._

_A loss without any shame, for her opponent was none other than Akiyama Soichiro, the current holder of the title of Sword Saint and one of the most powerful warriors of the Taimanin corp. Just the fact she crossed blades with him should be considered a lifetime achievement._

_The Sword Saint twisted his blade in an artistically arch before bringing it to its sheath. "Scary, scary… this new generation is scary."_

_Asagi struggled to push her exhausted body out of the shallow water "T-Thank you… for the honor…" She panted._

_"Save it. I'm not into this kind of talk." He said, shaking his head. "You're Reiko-chan's brat right… I won't hear the end of it if she knew I cut you even a little bit." He grew a little pale as he watched Asagi get to her knees, then he spoke again. "Are you a student from Gosha?"_

_"Yes!" Said Igawa-san firmly. "I'm a first year, Genin!" _

_There was a spark of interest on the swordsman's eyes. "Just at the start of middle school, eh? Scary, very scary… Tell you what; I'll give you a visit when I'm back at the village. Are you up for some more 'lessons?'"_

_"EH!" That was so surprising that Asagi couldn't keep her voice down, and it wasn't without reason. The current Sword Saint didn't take students; he has been famously loud about this, and his desire to train his daughter and only his daughter when she comes of age, so for him to be offering lessons for someone else was… monumental. "Y-Yes! Thank you very much, Akiyama-dono!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, don't get yourself killed before we met again, you crazy kit." The Sword Saint said from over his shoulder. He was already walking away._

_By that point, the aching on my chest overcame my tensed muscles and forced me to breathe again._

_"So cooooool!" Igawa Sakura gushed dreamily on my side; she seems to be lost in her own world. "Onee-chan is so cool!" _

_I panted and gasped for air, but my eyes were locked on the figure rising on the bank of the river. She was glimmering under the sunlight. Her green eyes looking at the direction of her new master with sparkly pride, her pink lips curled into a satisfied smile, her figure tall, beautiful and strong, ready to take on the world and win._

_I found that I couldn't take my eyes from her._

_"Y-Yeah… Yeah, she is…"_

_**…**_

_**"Asagi-" "Sawaki-"**_

_**"You can go first-" "Be all mean-"**_

_**"I mean I was thinking-" "If you allow me to-"**_

_**"… You guys are weird, you guys are weird about each other."**_

_**"S-Shut it Sakura!"**_

_**…**_

_I was waiting for this day. Frankly, It was inevitable. I was hanging by a tread for a long time now, and it was finally snapped._

_Try telling that to a rambunctious seven-year-old, though._

_"That's not fair! They can't do this to you Kyo-nii!"_

_I sighed. "Sakura, this… this was going to happen: I'm basically leagues behind everyone else by this point, and I failed to draw out my legacy ability time and time again. It was only a matter of time before they drop me out."_

_"But you work harder than everybody else!" Sakura screamed in childish indignation. "Onee-chan and I were watching, you know!? We saw you sneaking around to train so many times. We saw the way the training dummies look when you're done with them. We saw you bleeding! You were bleeding, Kyo-nii! We had to call the healer, and don't try to say it was an accident. No one buys it!"_

_I flinched; I was hoping she'd forget that.  
"That's not the point, Sakura." I don't like to tell that to a seven-year-old, but here in Gokuruma, children had to mature fast. "Look, sometimes hard work just isn't enough, I… I have no talent for the arts, even after all the effort I put into I'm barely able to scrap the basics, and that's not even getting to my apparent lack of legacy ability." By the point, I was the only one in the class without a unique power. There were others like me, but they long since dropped out. "They would never let me graduate Sakura, not like this, and honestly." I gave her a smile. "It's better this way. I mean, can you imagine what would happen if I take on a demon as I'm now? I'd be dead in seconds!" I laughed, "This decision saved my life, honestly!"_

_"E-eh… Id… IDIOT!" Sakura screamed so loud she hurt my ears. I blinked, when did she start crying? "You're an idiot, Kyo-nii!"_

_"Ah, Saku-." I tried to call for her, but she was already disappearing down the hallway at an impressive speed for her age._

_She has talent, just like her sister, everyone can see it. _

_"That was unbecoming of you, Sawaki-kun." _

_"Ah, Asagi!" I saw her seemly walking out from behind a pillar, like she was walking normally through the hallway all along. Magnify, It was something I would expect from the teachers. Asagi no doubt will become- no, already is a great Taimanin. "It seems I've made Sakura angry somehow… I don't know what I did really; I was just explaining to her the reasons they dropped me."_

_Asaki came close and sat down by my side, she walked on steps that produced no sounds, I've never managed to crack that one, I can hide my steps from civilians, but that's it, anyone even a little bit trained would be able to hear me from miles._

_Another sign I shouldn't be doing this in the first place._

_"I hope she is not worried that I'd leave." I mumbled out loud, "Oh, Asagi, did I tell you? Your honorable father offered to take me as a pupil for the company, so at least I won't be homeless now that all of this happened." The Igawa's once again… Even though I failed their expectations. "Really, in the end, I'm just not cut out to be a Taimanin. I'll leave it to you girls, I'm sure you'll do a much better job-"_

_"Sawaki-kun." Asagi, interrupted me. "Please stop that."_

_"Stop what?" I asked. "I'm just telling you it's fine. It will be fine. I'm fine…" _

_The wind rustled over the artistically arranged garden of the Igawa estate._

_"… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."_

_I had no idea when I ended up with my head on her lap; I have no idea about anything at the moment. I just tried to muffle the sounds of my sobs while I screamed at myself for such shameful display._

_**…**_

_**"… I just wanted to save someone like I was saved."**_

_**"… I understand; I shall bear this burden." **_

_**"You don't need to do that, Asagi."**_

_**"I want to do that, Kyousuke-kun."**_

_**… **_

_"Kyousuke-kun! I got your message, what is-" I pushed a finger against Asagi's soft lips as I shushed her firmly._

_"W-What?" She asked in a much more controlled tone. She must have noticed how my apartment was much darker than usual. _

_"How did you get here so fast? I thought you were on a mission?" I whispered. Asagi relaxed after seeming my calm demeanor, but she certainly noticed something wasn't right, probably because the stress of the last three days was showing on my face._

_Asagi pushed her chest up as if she was insulted, I admit it produced a rather interesting bounce from the impressive assets clad in the skintight uniform- wait, is that blood!? "I did say I would come as fast as I could if you call for me. I'm sure Oboro wouldn't mind going solo for a few hours, I made sure to finish the mission before I came here anyway." Ah, so that's why she was drenched in blood. "Now, spill." She asked impatiently. Clearly eager to know what was causing me such apparent stress so she could kill it._

_The young boy finally reacted to the other presences in the room; he let out a tired moan and shifted to face the other side of the bed, his deep slumber continued undisturbed._

_Asagi slowly turned her face towards me. "… Kyousuke-kun, why there is a child on your bed?" I winced. To be fair, her tone wasn't accusatory, but she could have worded it better. _

_"That's…" Now how do I put it? "Err, do you know how my sister basically kidnapped me from the horrible pieces of shit that call themselves my parents to raised me away from their influence."_

_"Language, Kyousuke-kun," Asagi said automatically, but with none of the usual will behind it, she also has a few chosen words to describe my genetic donors. "And yes, Okaa-sama has made me aware of it."_

_"Right, so there is one thing that my sister didn't consider when she took me away from them." I drew a breath. "…The possibility that they might procreate again."_

_Asagi stiffened, and then looked at the boy sleeping on my bed._

_"You mean…"_

_"Yeahhh… this is Sawaki Kousuke, my younger brother… and I _might_ have kidnapped him."_

_**…. **_

_**"Ugggh, why are they so imperative!?"**_

_**"It's the nature of children to be imperative."**_

_**"Yeah, but Sakura is almost in high school, she should at least **_**try**_** to act like her age!"**_

_**"You know just as well as me that Sakura will act like Sakura. My dear little sister will defy any conventions you try to set on her Kyousuke-kun."**_

_**"Her and Kousuke… Gah! I'm not built to deal with so much mess at once!"**_

_**"Yes, they are quite lively together."**_

_**"Ugh." **_

_**"Fufufu."**_

_**"…Hey, Asagi, Am I doing a good job?"**_

_**"You're doing a magnify job, Kyousuke-kun." **_

_**…**_

_"How to a look?" I asked, striking a pose._

_Kousuke looked up from his handheld console._

_"Way too early." He said, squinting his eyes. "Aniki… It's not even dark yet." _

_My chest flared with indignation, "Well, I have to make sure everything is perfect, haven't I? So I'll go to the restaurant to speak with the staff myself, make sure everyone knows their role." Usually people wouldn't be able to do that on the freaking _La Raffinatezza, _one of the highest-class restaurants_ _in Tokyo and definitely the best one in the city when it came to their food style, but being the youngest CEO of the fastest-growing company tied to the Igawa Conglomerate has its perks. "Perfect, this night has to be perfect!" I said, fidgeting with my collar again, trying to make it straighter _

_"Hum-huh." My little brother mumbled dismissingly, eyes and mind back in the world of Monster Hunter._

_"And the roses! I can't forget the roses! Oh, do you think I should give the necklace now, or should I wait for tomorrow?" Suddenly a horrifying thought jumps to the very forefront of my mind. "The food! Oh, my God! What if Asagi doesn't like Italian food!?"_

_"What? Asagi-nee loves Italian food, what are you talking about?" Somewhere along my pacing, I caught the raised eyebrow of an annoyed Kousuke. "Aniki… you've been through hundreds of dates with Asagi-nee already, why is this one freaking you out so much?"_

_"Ah." I can't tell him. Anything I tell Kousuke ends up in Sakura's ears and consequently ends up in Asagi's… Well, I think I _can_ tell him now because it's literally about to happen, but… "A-Ah, you know, five years anniversary and all. Girls expect something big haha!" I laughed while rubbing behind my head._

_I like the idea of keeping it secret until after the fact; Asagi and I can announce it together and watch their reaction._

_That's it, if everything goes well, of course, a-and if Asagi accepts it, I-I mean she will accept it, right? Right!?_

_"S-So!" I swallowed these petrifying thoughts. "I better be going, can't be late for my date, after all!"_

_"You're not even close to being late."_

_I strode across the living room and grabbed my car keys. "There is food on the fridge, and I left some money in case you want to ask something. Hum, I don't think I'll be back tonight-"_

_"You're going to be in a love hotel screwing Asagi-nee brain's out all night, got it."_

_"Wh-" I stumbled. "Kousuke!" _

_"What? That's what Sakura-nee said you're always doing."_

_Sakura- what the hell she's been saying to a seven-year-old boy!?_

_After a bit more banter where I made a mental note to have a very stern talk to with a certain high-school ninjette in the future, I was out of the apartment ready to take the first steps of this new chapter of my life._

_I wasn't even inside of the elevator when nervousness and insecurities descended back on my heart and made a mess of my stomach._

_But…_

_I slid my hand into my jacket's pocket, gripping the small, squared case that holds my future inside tightly. This is real. This is really happening. There was a smile on my face._

_Am I nervous? Yes. Am I scared out of my bones? Oh god, yes. Am I ready?_

_Hell yes!_

_The elevator pinged open and I walked in automatically, taking a deep preparatory breath and firmly raising my head with a courageous Yosh!_

_The ghost of Kokawa Oboro stood right in front of me. _

_"W-What?" I gasp breathlessly, the elevator's door closing behind me._

_She smiled; it was not a nice smile._

_**…**_

_**"Thank you… For everything you've done for me.**_

_**…**_

-0-0-0-

Having the life of Sawaki Kyousuke flashing in my mind was the most visceral experience I ever had.

It felt like I was trapped in an ever-shifting room that was collapsing into a whirlwind of sounds and images. I didn't just watch his memories; I _lived_ them, experiencing every single one of his thoughts and feelings across the whole of his twenty-three years of life. My entire existence was bombarded with Sawaki Kyousuke to the point that it made me doubt the integrity of my own identity.

And just when things were starting to make sense again, a crazy world demanded my attention.

"Urgggg!" A wet grunt escaped my throat as my whole body arched from the jolts of pleasure that originated from my nether regions. The sensations crashed upon me like a wrenching ball: warmth, the vice-like grip, a wonderful undulation that massaged my member like it was hungry for it, and more importantly…

_"Ahhhhhhh!" _

The sweet, female moan that elevated it all to a new level.

I blinked quickly, trying to shake the pleasure from my rational vision, finding out I was fucking a girl- no, no, I was _making myself home inside her_, invading her with everything I had, making a sloppy mess and that vandalizing the walls to mark my territory. It became clear that the pleasure wouldn't let me have a single clear thought in this frenetic pace, so, with much, much effort, I slowed the speed and strength of my thrusts.

The sizable hips quaked with the impacts of my thrust; the pussy I was fucking was awe-inspiringly beautiful, gripping my length tightly as I pulled, and massaging a warm welcome as I pushed. There were still traces of virginal blood on its plump lips, but it did nothing to hinder the deliciousness of the vision; if anything, I made it better. My eyes wandered over the sculptured legs bound in a folded prison, then, up to the spasming abdomen, the dancing light highlighting the toned muscles. Suddenly a large mass dropped over the ribs and rose up again, and I had to double-take upon seeing sheer size of those massive pair of tits; they were big to the point of being disproportionate to the rest of her body, with equally large rose nipples that were bouncing up and down to the rhythm of my thrusts. Finally, my eyes met the tear-filled face of the-

"AH-ahSh-Stoph! K-Kyo-nii-Ahah, Onee-chan is going to be!AHH! Onee-chan is going to be sad!"

The world went cold and hard, and it sucked away all my breaths. I stared at the desperate blue eyes of my sister-in-law and watched as her expression twisted in pain and pleasure as my member violated her once virginal folds.

Sakura. I was fucking Sakura.

I stopped. Causing the girl to let out a strangled gasp. Weirdly enough, I had to fight more than the natural human instincts to continue doing a thing the felt good, _a lot _more, urges so deep and so _feral_ that I could practically feel them _growling_ for me to keep on, to mark her deeper, to show the world she is mine and make her _sing_ about it. My body trembled with the effort of staying still.

"Ky Ah…ah… Kyo-nii?" Sakura panted, her head still light from the brutal sexual assault, but something within her cried forward. "Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii! Can you hear me!?" She screamed, wiggling against her bounds. "F-Fight it, Kyo-nii, you have to fight it!"

"What is this!?" A voice behind me hissed. I didn't turn back, I couldn't, the vision of Sakura beneath me still too unbelievable to me to take my eyes away. "Why did you stop!? Ah- I'm terribly sorry dear viewers. We are having some technical problems."

I couldn't. I couldn't process this- This is Sakura, this is a girl I love like a little sister my entire life, I've seen her growing up and - she was under me, her body twitching and sweaty, with a well-fucked expression of despairing pain.

I fucked her. I took her virginity. I raped her.

I hear a shrill sound over Sakura's screams and felt a thin line impacting my back; it barely did anything, but Sakura started to scream louder.

"Move, you- disobedient dog! _*Wapush*_ I gave you a direct order_-*Wapush* *Wapush*_ Why are you hesitating- FUCK HER DAMNIT!"

"No! No! Don't touch Kyo-nii! Kyo-nii! Run! You have to-"

More impacts, they were just as ineffective as the first. My shocked mind was slow and sluggish, but I realize it was a whip of some kind, and the wet liquid dripping down my back told me it was doing a good job breaking through skin, but was doing a shit job in appearing important.

No, what appeared important right now was a series of low, perverted growls that I, by all means, shouldn't have heard. When I raised my eyes I saw a group of tall, fat, greenish humanoid with bald heads, sharp fangs, and leering eyes. A low-class demon, codename: 'Orc' my memories recalled, they are beginning to approach, taking advantage of the confusion, each one with a massive boner and looking directly at…

"Hugh!" Sakura let out a throaty moan as I threw my larger body over hers, smashing her comically oversized tits against my muscular torso, and banging my forehead on the metal of the table right beside Sakura's head. The action has shielded her body from the orcish vision but has also made my dick move inside her again, which caused terror-filled gasp. "N-No." She gasped again, now in a traitorous moan as I started to bring my hips back and forwards. "Noooo!"

"Haha! That more like it, breed this little bitch like the dog she is! You, bring the camera down and restart the transmission, let's see what that bitch has to say about that!" The increasingly familiar voice behind me called.

This new position was even more enticing because now Sakura's sweet cries were right by my ear. "Noo-NoNo Ah Kyo-nii Kyo-nii! C-come back! Don't let the monster-HgmmmH!" It was clear from her voice that she was quickly losing an important battle.

"Sakura," I whispered into her ear, which caused a surprised gasp to be let out between the moans. "Pretend you can't hear me. It's me. I'm myself again-Ugh!"

Her walls _squeezed _my length with the strength of Taimanin-trained muscles and a powerful orgasm; the next moan was different than any of the ones she had let out before. It was louder, throatier, free of fear and full of pure happiness; the sound had a hopeful passion inside that shook my core.

D-Did she cum from pure happiness!?

"HaHaHa, do you hear this, Asagi? Do you hear your cheating sister going crazy over your fiancé's dick?! Owww, such heartless betrayal! I bet if you must be feeling it down your soul." The bitchy voice proclaimed.

I ignored it and focused on more important things.

"I think…" No, I didn't. I was sure. "I can get us always from here," I can feel it, deep inside my soul, _the power I brought with me_. "Only… It will be scary… and you will have to trust me."

I don't know it was the new position, but as much as I try to not think about it, Sakura's pussy felt _amazing, _and the sensation only got better as she tightened her bounded legs on the side of my hips, and began rubbing her breast over my chest, "Kyo-nii, Kyo-nii, Yes YES Do isAhAHAh DO It Kyo-nii!"

I smiled; she had hidden her response in the cries of passion, a very Sakura thing to do, despite all.

"Alright," I breathe out. Gripping the edges of the metal table. "My turn." I reach down inside my soul, to the power granted to me.

The metal deformed under my grip.

"Dear clients, Asagi's little sister has already entered in a broken state; she is not as resistant as her older sister I'm afraid. But as you can see even a mighty Taimanin is more than capable to fall for the… hum?"

"Kyo-nii! - B-big, It's big Kyo-nii! AHAH Tooo BIIGGG!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, **please endure it!"**

"What is this?" My senses detected Kokawa Oboro's whisper, the hiccup of her breathing, the sadistic arousal she was feeling, and the alien parts on her body that mark her as not quite human.

My body tingled as it slowly grew, like millions of fire ants were crawling underneath my skin: the first and only time this will ever happen as my instinct told that I will transform instantly for now own. The metal table creaked under my growing weight. The ceiling grew close, the orcs around us took a step back, whimpering and trembling as their own instincts began to work against them.

I felt my body changing, my skin darkening to pure black, my hair elongating into metallic white. I grew not on bulk, but in propositions, like someone was increasing the scale of my entire self in relation to reality. Purple lines ripped themselves into existence over my skin, with a bright purple nucleus shining on the inside. The inner part of my body as the part the changed the most: muscles became fibrous tentacles that weaved themselves into a muscular structures, bones became crystalized tendrils that snapped into place with pleasant pops, and the rest, all of the rest, became a tangled jungle of tentacles so large that my skin couldn't keep it all in, and part of it exploded from my back from the wounds on my back, which now had integrated into my monster form as openings.

My head cracked up, scraping my horn on the ceiling, then my human-like mouth spread open to a certain point, until _it tears_ past the limits, becoming distinctively non-human.

_The following roar shook the foundations of the Chaos area, and the population of Tokyo started doing earthquakes procedures. _

"M-Magnificent." I cracked my neck in the direction of Kokawa Oboro. She looked awestruck. "To think the demon cells would react so well to the host…"

… Kokawa Oboro, Asagi's old sempai and friend turned traitor. Asagi was forced to kill her with her own hand… I remember consoling her afterward.

The woman who was supposed to be dead traced every inch of my form with her hungry eyes. "You… You are a masterpiece." She smiled… it was not a nice smile.

… I recalled the elevator, I recalled the pain and humiliation, I recalled screaming in the back of my mind as my body delivered the cursed ring to my beloved, I remembered what she had subjected Asagi to, shortly after.

There was a booming sound as the air caught fire due to the acceleration of my arms as I _swung it._

The pasty remains of Kokawa Oboro and seven orcs close to her splashed all over the wall.

The rest of the monster screamed in terror, and I reacted to the noise with my tentacles. Instinctively changing the shape of the tips into serrated blades and lashing out.

And then the room was silent.

**"… Sakura." **My voice was like a continental rumble, deep, heavy, impossible to ignore. **"Sakura, we have to…" **

Sakura whimpered dumbly against my chest, her voice light and very high-pitched. She was impaled on my dick, quite literally impaled. Her back was arched, and an enormous bulged was protruding on her abdomen all the way up to the lower end of her ribcage. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, and there was quite a lot of froth bubbling from her mouth.

A deep chill shot right through my spine as the thought of her dead shot through my mind, but then she let out a giggly sort of moan and her body spasmed into another orgasm- no, another height of orgasm: she's been riding on a long, powerful climax since I finished my transformation.

**"Shit, sorry Sakura." **As I fought a voice in the back of my head that said to pine her to the floor and _keep going, _I slowly pulled her out of my new, horse-size member.

She cooed disappointedly when we separated- crap, her cervix was pulled out, that's bad, right? I mean its hot in hentai but I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be bad in real life.

Leaning her against my colossal chest, I started to think of a way to carry an unconscious Taimanin with possible internal damage through an unknown enemy facility, because having her in my arm wasn't very safe for the trip I'm about to have if what I remember from my time as Oboro's puppet was correct.

My new… monstrous instincts came up with an answer… a very disturbing answer that I frankly didn't have time to ponder and freak out about now, who knows for how long the slaughter here will go unheard, I have to act fast.

So with a deep breath, I flexed muscles I didn't even know I had, and the lines of my chest became more profound until they, for the lack of a better term, popped open to show my insides.

A dense, tar-like, pitch-black liquid immediately oozed out, only to reveal the gross shape of a tangle of bioluminescent purple tentacles. For a moment, I had doubts… but this isn't the place for it, so I decided to trust my new instincts.

My inner tentacles reached out, grabbing the prone form of Sakura, making her twitch and moan as they coiled themselves around her sensitive form and began to pull. I slid one of the tentacles into her mouth in the most clinical way possible, relaying in my instinct to provide her air and… other nutrients, if necessary. After some consideration, I stuck another tentacle into her vaginal canal to push the expose organ back inside and to hold things there as they heal.

Sakura was moaning softly as her body was comfortably lodged inside my torso, the rest of the inner tentacles immediately reacted to her presence, gently wrapping around her it a manner that could only be called _lovingly_, expect one tiny fucker that tried to enter her ass. Goddamm monster instincts! It's already bad enough that I have to keep one in her genitals, let's not make it weirder.

The viscous, tar-like substance that acted as my fluids began to drip and ooze over her naked skin due to the tentacle embrace. Good, I can feel that the substantive came from a different Essence than the one that gave me this monstrous form, and I can feel it has strong healing properties, which was just what Sakura needed. I made sure that the to sweat some of the substance in her throat, and inject some on her stomach from the tip of tentacle there, I also ejected quite a lot of it on her womb and vaginal canal, all in the name of healing.

Sakura was loud cooing in delight and had a silly smile around the tentacle in her mouth by the time I close the lid of my torso, fully immersing her in warm, viscous liquids and caring tentacles.

…

…I've just opened up my torso up and placed my teenager sister-in-law in it.

No- enough, just… don't question it… get out of here first, _then_ freak out, I can deal with all of this later.

I lumbered forward toward the door, trying not to scratch my horns in the ceiling.

… And I noticed the screen in the corner… and what it was displaying.

-0-0-0-

My biology clearly doesn't have to obey the laws of physics.

I have a tallish teenager inside my torso, but it doesn't look even a bit swelled, I could feel her inside, yet her presence doesn't hinder my movement in any way, even when it should.

My exposed tentacles also have a similar thing going, they can spread as far as I can see, and their tips can freely shapeshift. All things I'd be gushing over if I was in the mood for it.

**"Is this it?" **I asked the bloody demon I had on the grip of my currently hand-shape tentacle.

"Y-Yeah," He coughed, "That's the… special Vip area… W-Will you let me go now?"

I crushed the thing's head to a paste and let its body fall to the floor as I lumbered across the too-small corridors to the large metal door.

It was locket, so I tear it out of its metal hinges with a loud snap, throwing over my shoulder as I step inside.

The few men around me let out terrified gasps, some fell on their asses, but most didn't even notice my presence.

The room was larger, very large; it looked like an airplane hanger or a football stage. It had some decorations, but they seem unnecessary, on the high ceiling, right at the corner, there was a giant screen on the ceiling displaying an empty room with bloodstained walls.

And all over the room, there were men, _hundreds_ of them, all naked and sometimes wearing masks, there were a few by the table attacking the food and drinks, a few talking enthusiastically in friendly huddles, but the _vast _majority were concentrated toward the center.

"H-Hiii, M-Monster!" One of the few near the door gasped.

"W-Why there is one of them here!?" Another shouted.

"Is this a joke!?"

I paid them no attention; I couldn't. I couldn't take my eyes from the commotion in the center.

A mass of sweaty bodies, shifting in a frenetic carnal conglomeration, surrounding something I could barely make out.

"Silence your fools! Don't you know where we are!? These creatures will not hurt us." A sweaty, obese me approached me, his layers of fat jiggled as he walked.

They were in a circle, most that weren't participating stood at the edge and masturbate to the sight.

"Oboro-sama must send him as part of the show. Look at the grotesque thing between his legs! Oh yeah, the bitch will squeal alright."

The sounds, the sounds were the worst thing, wet, gurgling noises, loud hiccupped panting, laughing obscenities, the slaps of flesh against flesh.

"B-B-But, something that large, wouldn't make her loose?"

"Loose!? Hah! That bitch stays tight like a virgin no matter what it goes inside; we tried it ourselves, didn't we?" The fat man slowly clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get this show on the row. HEY! PASS THE MESSAGE, LET THE BIG GUY HAVE A TRY. IT WILL BE FUNNY!"

There was a minute of communication between them, and they open up, allowing me to have a good look at who they were surrounding.

_**The world turned red**_**.**

-0-0-0-

"Hnng!…Ohg! …Hunngh!… ah-AH! ..."

Where am I?

It feels good.

"Too… AH… HAH…Large!"

My dick feels _incredible_. Something wet, tight, and needy was latched over it and was adding a wonderful pressure that moves up and down.

"AHHH!...My insides… B-BreakingGUUhhH!..."

Suddenly I notice the body I was holding. My hands were griping its side tightly; my enormous thumbs were playing with the beautiful bouncing breasts. The abdomen was round and swollen, housing a lot of my essence; it wiggled in the shape of my length as it struggled to fit me in the cramped insides. I bounced her up and down, enjoying the wavering of her constant moans and her transcendental expression of pain and ecstasy.

"C-Cumming! AGH! I'm Cumming! ANGHHHH!"

Hehehe, Asagi's voice went funny; I love when that happens. She hates it, of course, but hearing her voice become so overwhelmed with pleasure that it start to sounds arousally silly is always a thrill, it makes me feel like a man, a man that knows how to take care of his woman-

What.

**"Asagi-Ugh," **I moaned as the quivering pussy descends to my base, enveloping my entire, horse-size length into a mind-boggling massage. I wobbled forward a bit and had to use my arm to keep my balance.

This had set me up. I could feel my balls almost retreating into myself as they squeeze gallows of cum through my long tube and into the already full and swollen womb that my dick had long since invaded. Her poor, abused cervix fought against the new tidal wave, but it already had a handful with the enormous girth keeping it open, and the involuntary movements caused by a potent female orgasm. So it failed to keep the jizz inside, and some of it was expelled outward, increasing the pressure on the tight vaginal walls and drenching my ball and legs on its way out. Asagi arched her back, from her mouth, a silent, stuttering wail as her nerves went overdrive.

**"Crap!" **My knee met the ground while I tried not to move her, but the involuntary bunking of her hips was doing wonders to milk me for more cum. **"Asagi Mmm… A-Asagi, can you hear me?"**

Her whole body was drenched in a jelly, black-collared substance, completely erasing the white from before. Her expression was painting of pure ecstasy, her tongue lolling out, green eyes rolling, muscles twitting with every little jolt of pleasure from the aftershock of the quaking orgasm. What was left of her skintight uniform clung painfully to her flesh, her abdomen was downright hypnotic; big and round like she was in the middle of a late-term pregnancy. A sickening part of me thought she never looked more beautiful.

_**I have established my dominance over the lesser males; she is mine.**_

**"I… We… We have to get out of here…" **I decided, seeing she wasn't going to respond anytime soon.

I started to flex my inner muscles, pausing just a moment to consider what I was doing, and wonder if she will fit inside me with Sakura there. But I even felt silly for even thinking about that; of course, it has space, I'm bigger on the inside.

Essences are fucking weird- _I froze._

… Danger.

DANGER!

Every cell of my body was telling me to _run,_ the giant beast inside that I've been struggling with placed its tail between its legs and retreated to the darkest pit of my conscience. I _fought_ my own body to keep it in place and not crash against the walls and curl into a tiny ball. What the fuck is this!? What the fuck is happening!?

Steps echoed behind me.

I jumped forward, twisting in the air to face who or what was coming. I was momentarily stunned by what I landed on, though: blood and meat.

The entire room was drenched in blood and gore; it created a thin layer of filth beneath my feet.

Asagi was gasping another orgasm caused by the rush of movements when I saw him.

He stood by the door, right at the edge of the blood, his dark suit made his powerfully build body blend with the shadows behind him, with the blue tie standing out among the dark. He was handsome, with a strong jaw and masculine features; his mouth was curling in a mocking superior grim, while his eyes seem to naturally look down upon the world.

"Sawaki Kyousuke, isn't it?" He said casually, his voice booming with confidence.

**"Who are you?" **I growled, my eyes darting around, **escape I must escape, dangerdangerDANGER!**

"I've been watching your exploits." He chuckled, stepping forward and popping the Fat man's head as he walked, uncaring for the filth in his fine leather shoes. "I must say, I did not foresee this development. Very interesting."

**"Ah… Ah…" **I tried to control my breaths to make nerves settle down at least a little. _**"Who are you!?"**_ I asked again, this time with a low growl on the back of my tone.

The man chuckled loudly; it was the kind of chuckle only made by someone in absolute control. "I am Edwin Black, the owner of this humble establishment."

He said the name, and the raw memories of Sawaki Kyousuke reacted to it. From the classroom of his unorthodox school to the meeting board of the Igawa's conglomerate, he has been hearing this name, the latest in a series of many across the years.

The founder and president of NOMAD, one of the sources, if not_ the_ source of corruption in this world, who also happens to by the worst monster in the Taimanin record, responsible for many of the corps' worst defeat.

Fucking- HELL! Why the fuck did I come face to face with literally the last boss of this world here!? God fucking dammit! I barely had time to process what the fuck's been happening around me, and now I have to deal with _him!_

"Young man, you sparked my interest." He says, getting even closer, looming over like death.

Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckkkkkk!

"K-Kyousuke…Kun…" A broken, exhausted whisper cut right through the storm of my thoughts. My eyes widened as I felt the abused woman in my arm shift.

"… S… S-Sword… Ah… Get me… a sword…" She whispers through her exhausted panting.

E-Eh?

Even like this, she…

This woman…

… Christ… Kyousuke was right; she really is amazing.

"I have a proposition for you, Sawaki Kyousuke." Edwin fucking Black said, coming to a stop a few meters away from us.

I shifted my body forward, supporting Asagi's back with a single oversized hand while the other arm pushed forward in my best gorilla display, it showed my bulging tentacle-based muscles, and it had the additional advantage of hiding most of Asagi's body.

**"… Let's hear it." **I said in an un-human breath. Black raised an eyebrow this, probably wondering how I went from a frightened puppy to a very alert and attentive dire wolf.

What? After witnessing my woman being put through literally the worst kind of trauma a woman can be put through, and realizing that she not only didn't break, but she is more than willing to raise a sword against _literally Satan, _I_ had _to step up my game.

My blood, my semen, my saliva, and every other liquid in my body has been replaced by this mysteries black substance product of one of my Essences, and maybe because of that, I seem to have some measure of control over it. And it just so happens that Asagi was _drenched_ in it.

The black-colored semen that was clinging to her right arm, her side, area under her right breast and a bit over the inflated belly began to ooze upward, sliding across her skin and dripping from her fingers in a very viscous matter.

Black's eyes trailed over every inch of my form like he was admiring an artpiece. "Join me, Sawaki Kyousuke, become a member of NOMAD."

What?

I shifted uncomfortably.

**"What the hell are you on about?" **I growled.

"Surely, you must be confused, scared, or perhaps intrigued by your new existence, Nomad can help you Mister Sawaki with can give you means and resources to achieve your full potential!" He raised his arms dramatically, and I got to admit, he got a voice for drama. "Or at least, make sense of things, it must be quite traumatic, a transformation like that."

**"That's rich." **The viscous liquid now dripping from Asagi's fingers in a single uniform line, it's alien composition bounding together in unbreakable, mystic-base chemical connections. She closes her fingers over it, finding it remarkably solid. **"Coming from one of the fuckers who cause this!"** I gesture at myself.

"Yes, that is most unfortunate." He said not a bit apologetic, "However, I suggest you think carefully about your answer. After all, where would you go, Mister Sawaki? Back to the Igawa's? To the foolish corp that only delay the inevitable? Who would accept you now?"

**"Ah." **What a cliché, villainous thing to say, if this world didn't feel so real, I would say it came right out of a Bad Hentai. But he is right, I'm a monster now, not one from this world but a monster nevertheless, even if my human form happens gives out a completely human aura, _I _would still know what I could turn into. In some ways, I'm a ticking time bomb.

But.

**"Here is my answer," **I said, relaxing the hold over Asagi.

… Three things happened seemly at the same instant:

Asagi disappeared. _Literally _disappeared. One second she was in my hands, her insides tightly wrapping my cock in a painfully tight grip, and on another, she was blur and air, leaving only a lingering pleasure behind.

Edwin Black's eyes flashed in a deep disappointment before they widened in surprise.

And a voice resonated across the room.

_"Ninja Arts: Sword Battle Petal"_

There was an overwhelming flash of light, and the world _flickered_ for a second like it was missing a frame or several. An ear-piercingly shrill sound and a wet boom of blood and body-parts followed.

The metal floor has been slashed to pieces across a length of almost a hundred meters, creating deep, uneven ravines to where the blood was now pouring into. Asagi landed on my side with a soft sound that I'd never have heard if I was human, she stood in a perfect stance with her new guardless black blade pointing forward, her eyes were large by the destruction caused by her own attack, they flicked to the sword for a second before focusing ahead again.

Edwin Black was at the other side of the destruction, now far away from us. The upper half of his suit has been completely obliterated, showing his sturdy build to the world… a sturdy build that was now spotting multiple cuts along its form.

"A pity-" He began saying, but was interrupted by _me._

I have no idea how I managed to cross the entire distance with a single step, nor did I care. I was too busy _twisting_ my hips to add momentum to my swinging fist. My arm let out an ominous purple glow as I felt the energy traveling along its length.

Edwin Black put up a guard, his skin rapidly darkening into a pitch-black color similar to mine. My fist met his arms with a loud, meaty boom, and the _purple_ followed.

Everything in front of me exploded with a storm of solid purple. For a moment, I could hear nothing but the loud, booming sound of metal twisting and snapping and several floors giving up under the destructive wave of the unknown purple energy.

The input ended, leaving me with my colossal arm raised toward a dark crater I created. I immediately snapped back, finally letting my instincts take over.

They're still urging me to _run, _which doesn't bode well.

**"Asagi!"**

"Ky- N-No, d-d-don't LooOkkkkkk~~~!"

What!?

Asagi has… fallen to the metal floor, her ass right in the air as it bucked against the wind. From her gaping pussy, gallows of black-colored semen was pouring out.

Looks like the pressure inside her finally found an escape valve now that my oversized penis wasn't clogging the only way out. And by the looks of it, the sensation of this messy exit felt so amazing that provoked multiple orgasms on it's way out, shattering every semblance of composure she had gathered.

Crap!

"Where you will go, Sawaki Kyousuke?"

Ignoring the sudden voice, I snatched Asagi with my hands and pulled her to my chest. She lets out a wail of delight as she presses against my black skin.

"Back to your apartment to try to put all this behind and live a normal life?"

Don't think, don't look back, don't stop, just go!

My back arched, neck snapped up, head raised high. The lines over my body shone purple as the energy rose upward; _a star_ converged inside my throat and erupted as a localized supernova in my following roar.

The world _**shook**_, but the voice was unaffected.

"Back to the clutches of your parents, to become part of their machinations in exchange for their protection?"

The pillar of purple light fizzled out, leaving behind a path of destruction that rose through dozens of reinforced metal floors. Scorched, half-melted pieces of wreckage began to fall around me as I stumbled back, enduring a wave of exhaustion. With a couple of deep breaths, I forced my head back up hoping to all the gods to-

The silvery light of the Moon invigorated me like nothing ever would again.

"Back to the Taimanin corp and their ineffective, outdated ways, to beg them to take back something they had thrown away?"

My tentacles stretched fair as they rooked on the metal structure by the sides and latched me into a speedy rise. Some surviving Flying demons placed themselves on my way.

I popped open my torso and inserted a still climaxing Asagi into the loving hold of my inner tentacles so I could focus on them.

"It matters not."

I burst towards the skies in a through a curtain of gore and blood, and almost cried with the vision of Tokyo's airline. The sounds of every emergency vehicles hummed across the city as the civilians tried to deal with the freaking Purple pillar of energy that had pierced the sky and created a hole the size of a sports stadium not even ten minutes ago.

Even then, I could hear the fucking voice, like it was speaking at the base of my ears.

"Wherever you go, Sawaki Kyousuke, no matter how far. _I will find you."_

Clamping down my fears, I shot a tentacle to the nearest skyscraper and finally started to make my way of that god-forsaken place.

Edwin Black's roaring laughter followed close behind.

* * *

This takes place in the end of episode 2 of the OVA, I think that's the end of the first game. Anyway it's pretty early in the timeline.

Essences used: 

**Essence of the Blank**  
By taking this essence, you gain but one benefit:  
Your potential becomes limitless. You can learn any discipline or skillset, even if you shouldn't be capable of it, without forgetting it and practice them into mastery, no matter how many you learn. Any abilities you have from other Essences will increase where possible and develop in ways beyond their initial purposes.

**Essence of the Echidna  
**

Gain the ability to transform into a monster of your own design with any associated powers it would come with, its power will allow it to sweep aside armies of mortals to begin with but can grow with training or tinkering with its form. You may shift to and from it instantly. You may also manifest it separately as an avatar if you prefer. As an avatar you may control it separately from yourself as a puppet like being or make it a loyal companion. It can also take a human or hybrid form. (you may also use this hybrid form) this monster form has the ability to create and manipulate a few supernatural substances that can act (like silk, mud, etc.) that can bind and trap things. anything encased within will be preserved indefinitely unless released needing no sustenance. this material is supernaturally strong. This trait may be applied to elemental powers. Corrupting fire, binding ice, etc. you can freely apply any powers or essences you have to the monster form. You can slowly shift the monster form by having it undergo a metamorphosis to change itself. During this you or the monster form will surround itself with a cocoon and shift over several hours or more depending on the changes made. This cocoon is obscenely tough but not invincible. You have a complete genetic archive of all life on earth through its entire history present in you with perfect understanding of its contents. This archive grows and updates the more species you encounter and take samples of. Can mix and match parts, genes, species to your hearts content and produce them without a partner or implant them in a target who can then be bred to create more. you may also convert targets into monsters through different methods. Any you convert will count as your spawn/creature. You no longer need a partner to create offspring instead budding them off you, forming them from magical power, etc these creatures are innately loyal to you and cannot be willingly turned against you, that includes converted life. These creatures are not restricted to the rules of reality so strictly so you may create monster girls or shark wolves, etc. In the same vein you are able to develop Biotech with the same ease.

**Essence of Corruptive Goo**  
By drinking this, you've gained the ability to emit a corruptive goo.

Anyone who comes into contact with the goo gains an almost unbreakable loyalty towards you. Only severe abuse or something like ordering them on a suicide mission would be enough. The Goo corrupts its victims towards lewd and perverse thoughts, the extent of which is left up for you to decide. You're immune to this effect until you decide otherwise. The goo has mutagenic properties, transforming living beings towards a form you desire. This does require some focus, however. Otherwise, the results tend to be unexpected, but not unpleasant for either you or the target. You can apply this to yourself, of course. You can change the amount of goo you release at will, along with where it comes from. Anything from dripping small amounts from your palms, to sweating small rivers from all over your body. The goo does not have a half-life. As long as it's around, it's operating at one-hundred percent capability. It does tend to evaporate rather quickly even at room temperature, however. You can control the goo however you wish, giving it any form or shape you wish. Anything from ropes to giant hands to other objects. You can also solidify the slime if you wish, giving it more permanence. This obviously comes in use with certain objects and some shapes. Magical objects can be corrupted as well, with their effects perverted to lewd ends and purposes. Frodo Baggins might use the One Ring to disappear and pop back as a shortstack, for example. You can also corrupt the superpowers of anyone you corrupt, turning them to lewd and perverted purposes. For example, Wonder Woman's lasso...Oh wait, that's already pretty perverted. Okay, here's another one: Superman's heat-vision could make its victim really horny. You can alter the color of the goo to whatever you wish, or even change the color of specific parts. One example of what you could do with this is forming a layer of goo over yourself and making it look like an extra layer of skin.

**Essence of Evolution**  
Drinking this imbues you with the power of the ever evolving ultimate life form.

-Adaptive evolution Counter(What doesn't kill you makes you stronger) You're body will adapt and evolve, whether from extreme environments or getting cut by something sharp, your body will make it's counter. -Adaptive evolution Death(What does kill you makes you stronger)If something manages too get past your counter and "kill" you, you will become immune to whatever killed you. -Adaptive evolution Consumption(It taste like chicken they say) Eating something will allow you to store or gain their traits for your evolution. -Adaptive evolution Guided(Sometimes you need to take fate by your own hands) It would take longer but you can enter a state of change where you guide what evolution you want to take place without being exposed to danger or killed.

**Essence of the Dominator  
**

Gain a new body that sits at the peak of your species in capability, you are free to customize your appearance within the realm of what is possible. Have a very noticeable and commanding presence, weaker beings cower or are in awe of you more often then not. Stronger beings will at the very least treat you with a degree of respect even if they wouldn't otherwise. Very good at subduing opponents and keeping them restrained, you can even seal any powers they have leaving them helpless while bound through some method up to you. If deired they can be given a humanoid form that they can switch to or be forced into for easier access. Unmatched in the realm of sexual activities, even the most ennui stricken succubus or goddess of lurid passions could be left a mewling mess. All of your sexual fluids are like a supercharged aphrodisiac, even the iciest composed soul would be reduced to an utter slave begging for another taste. Luckily no one can overdose on it. You can toggle this effect. Your sexual organs are similarly mighty, whether it a sword that Aphrodite would swear devotion too or sheath that could tame the flighty Zeus himself. You would be hard pressed to find any being that wouldn't utterly submit their being to you after a round of sex. Even beings that would normally be extremely resistant if not immune will find themselves defenseless to you. You have perfect control over your fertility/virility, your line will never suffer from any issues of inbreeding or unwelcome mutation. Possess inexhaustible stamina

**Essence of the Involate Self**  
Drinking this essence confers you the blessing of inviolability of the body, mind, and soul:

You now no longer need to eat, drink, breathe, produce human waste, or sleep, and are immune to the harmful effects of radiation alongside extreme environments ranging from the bottom of the ocean to the vacuum of space. Total immunity to all forms of poison, sickness, or disease, mundane or otherwise. Any existing ailments of physical, mental, or spiritual nature that plagues you will be completely cured upon drinking this essence. You are biologically immortal and utterly tireless, possessing unlimited stamina - you will be be aged/reverted to your physical prime, but no longer age further. Infinite willpower to keep going through any amount of hardship; even bloody and broken you will not stop, and you will forevermore be protected from the effects of despair, boredom, ennui, etc., that will make living forever a pain in the ass. Your freedom is also inviolate, protecting you from being imprisoned, incapacitated, trapped, bound, sealed, etc. against your will, automatically freeing you from such situations and teleporting you to the nearest safe location. You are completely immune to any attempt to forcefully change, control, or manipulate your body, mind, and soul against your will in any fashion no matter what method is attempted or used. Those that use supernaturally boosted persuasion are equally stymied, being forced to rely on simple mundane arguments against you as anything beyond that flatly fails to work. You are also immune to memetic effects or the maddening effects of eldritch beings or phenomena. Your soul cannot be targeted as a vector of attack - the only thing you are still vulnerable to will be actual physical violence, if such things can cause damage to you. No Oracles or any other form of precognition can account for you, ever. Any predictions that are made will be made without taking you in account, and if seeking you out directly, all they get is static. In addition, you are not bound by fate anymore; your destiny is only what you make of it. This extends to the point that people and events that are deemed unstoppable or even unkillable, just because they are destined to, can be killed by you permanently. You are also immune to reality warping shenanigans, such as being caught in time paradoxes, time stops, not existing due to someone killing your mother when she's pregnant with you, etc. - your very existence is inviolate. Note: You can still be injured or killed through direct physical damage, if such things are capable of damaging you; all this Essence does is preventing your body, mind, and soul from being affected by other forces without your consent. 


	20. A Runner Walk Across The Multiverse

Setting: Multicross (Warcraft/Magic: The Gathering).

* * *

A Runner Walk Across The Multiverse

Chapter 01

* * *

_The bow creaked as the tension of the string pulled back its wooden curve; there was a brief quiver on the muscles of my arms and back, confessing hours of tireless practice._

_The metal of the arrowhead met the middle of my middle finger while the index stayed pointed on the targeted. Three breaths I took to gauge the distance and speed of the wind, and then I moved my aim upwards and released the arrow._

_It only made a sound when it left the bow, cutting the air in a shrill chirp then continue its way in utter silence. Its blur disappeared against the orange of the late afternoon skies as it reached the apex of its arc, only to appear again on a distant mountain hundreds of meters away, where the target line was set._

_With my keep eyes, I could see it piercing straw circle right at the very edge of it, joining its brothers and sisters on the area furthest away from the bullseye. _

_Another failure, I groaned my frustration loud out and tightened the grip of my bow, just why can't I… _

_The sounds of muffled giggled drew my attention._

_"Salarian, Cynthia!" I shouted at my littlest of cousins who were once again laughing at my shame. "What have I told you!?" _

_I snap one of the last arrows out my quiver, making a show of settling it against my bow that had the desired effect of making the children let out giggling squeaks and haste away. _

_Before I could pursue, however, I noticed the unmoving form of the tall man standing nearby._

_"Ah, uncle!" I said, quickly putting my bow away. What must he be thinking!? An aspiring ranger about to engage in a childish squabble. I tried to control the warmth spreading across my face. "Er- What… What brings you here?"_

_He pays no attention to me for a few moments; his eyes were draped over the horizon. _

_Finally, he says._

_"At least you are hitting the target now."_

_…I closed my eyes and tried to rein back the anger, I am not the same man I was years ago, I'll not going to snap for something so small as one of uncle's backhand insults._

_"Still trying to be a ranger?"_

_"I will be a ranger," I said, a bit firmer than I should._

_"Hum." He trailed his slightly glowing eyes away from the distant mountain and settled on me. I took a breath and stared back at them. _

_"Your mother calls…"_

A gasp echoed as I awoke, it was sharp and gurgling, a dreadful ode to sickness itself. I lay there amidst what appeared to be hazy light, colors, and a ringing sound, my mind just starting to clear enough for me to make sense of things. Then the _pain_ exploded over my chest, making my entire body churl and provoking another gasp.

I realized then that the gasps were coming from me.

_"You called for me, mother?"_

_The officer was at the very peak of the spire. She sat on the high table illuminated by the afternoon sunlight that pierced through the western and northern windows. This is and has always been a very airy room; it's an arcane wonder how the piles of document stayed on the table with the amount of wind that steadily blew past the glassless window. Her vermilion armor gleamed in the light, molding against her chest, shoulders, and arms, leaving her midriff bare only to continue downward to cover her legs. One would wonder with she is wearing it now when her days of battle were relics of the past. One would also be very foolish to wonder that if they knew the life she had lived._

_My mother laid the writing feather over the unfinished document and directed her attention at me. I saw her lips curving upwards slightly. The action alone almost made me let out a deep sigh of relief; it means I'm not in trouble at the very least._

_"At easy." She said with a hint of laughter, and this was what allowed me to relax the rest of the way. _

_This wasn't intentional of her, or at least I don't believe it was, but a Ranger-General of Silvermoon, even a retired one, carries a presence that made you straighten up to attention no matter who you are. And my mother, being who she is, found that highly amusing._

_She gestured me to approach and I did so, climbing the steps to put me at level with the high table. When I stood before her, she slid what appeared to letter towards me._

_"What is it?" I said, picking up the letter._

_"A letter of recommendation from Quenan Heartbirth. The talents you demonstrated in the last Everspring festival had finally been recognized. He offers his guidance and invites you to the capital if you chose to accept it."_

_My mother's words were background noise to my ears; the moment I hear the term 'talents' and 'been recognized' was the moment everything else stopped mattering, and I began devouring the letter with undying fervor._

_However, it quickly became clear who Quenan Heartbirth was._

_"Royal… minstrel!?"_

_Of course, I hadn't picked up a bow at the last Everspring festival. Instead, I went with my pipes and my lute… How could I've been so foolish? _

_"What is this tone of voice?" Mother inquired, her brow furrowing. "Quenan Heartbirth is recognized as the best songster over the last ten centuries, his tunes and lyric reach the ears of king Anasterian Sunstrider himself first before they are released to the wider public. His words can move nations and shape history, my son. To be acknowledged by him is a great honor."_

_"Acknowledged as a songster!" I argued._

_"And rightfully so, as anyone that hear your voice would add."_

_My slap my hands over the table in a loud thud. "You know I want to be a ranger!"_

_One look from my mother's eyes and I knew I'd gone too far. I quickly straightened my back and took a step back. "My apologies."_

_She signed, ignoring my insolence. "We are all born with gifts to give this sunlit world. Archery is not one of yours, my son." _

_I clenched my jaw and looked down, my leather glove creaking by the tightening of my fist. I knew what they thought. I knew what they all thought; I had this exact conversation with many of my family, both in long rants and short occasional comments. This shouldn't be affecting me like this._

_"Even Vereesa managed…"_

_There was a soft rustle as mother stood from her chair and circled around the table. She laid her hand on my shoulders._

_"Lirath, you don't have to prove anything…"_

_It was the way her words trailed off that made me focus on her again just as I was starting to roll my eyes. I noticed she had tilted her head, her expression betraying no emotion as her eyes steeled on something behind me._

_"What?" I said, looking back as she quickly moved past me and to one of the windows._

_It didn't even take three steps to reveal the approaching warships._

_"…They have come for Quel'Thalas." _

"Garhh!" I groaned, trying to shift my stiff body over the surface I was laying on. My arms feel like great bounders, impossible to lift, my legs moved with the awkwardness of a toddle, and my chest, my chest blasted with piercing spears of agony each time I moved, it would have yanked a few screams from me had my throat not been so sore and dry.

I blinked firmly, desperately trying to push through the haziness and figure would where I was and what was happening. Pain came in each gurgling breath, sweat came with the pain, and the world was a shifting nightmare of blues and white that my mind couldn't make sense of.

A form appeared on my vision, an amalgamation of white and gold and blue that thankfully seems to converge in the shape of a quel'dorei woman. I took solace on the familiar sight, and my mind finally concentrated enough to recognize the white of a healer's robes.

A healer, I'm in a healer's tent, why?-

A deep, watery cough broke its way across my throat and left, and the following agony left a metallic taste in my mouth.

The healer started to fret over me.

_"Uncle!" I shouted, releasing the arrow with an almost instinctual aim. It flew across the courtyard and through uncles' blonde locks before lodging itself deep in the neck of the green monstrosity that was lunging towards him._

_Without pause, he finished the chanting and unleashed a ray of pure fire over the encouraging monsters, scorching their skins and melting their armor to their bodies as they scream and retreat._

_My uncle spared a look and a nod on my direction before going back to chant the next spell. _

_My chest swelled with pride. _

_I was pulling the next arrow and hoisting it against my bow when a rough pull disturbed my balance. Panic prevented me from leash out, but instead of the weapon of the enemy, I was met with the hard eyes of my Aunt._

_"You have done enough. Evacuate."_

_No further explanation… But then again, this was Aunt Sedrise._

_"Right." I start following after her. "We have to clean the west side, call uncle Farris back and-"_

_"Not us. You."_

_"What!" I stopped on my track, but Aunt Sedrise kept walking. "Wait, what do you mean!?"_

_There was a pulse of magic and flash of light, and cousin_ _Sarina stepped out a portal on my side._

_"Lirath, to me."_

There are several healers over me now; I could feel the warmth of the Light washing over my body. It helped to soothe the pain but little else. My breaths are still coming rattled, my limbs still heavy like mountains, my chest still basted in agony. So much so that it was hard to keep track of everything happening around me.

One blink and there was three healers with their shining hands hovering over me, another and there was one changing bloody bandages and two talking in the background. Yet, another and I was alone in the tent with the place noticeably darker. This continued for an endless period of time.

Somewhere along the way, the white robes of the healer were replaced by green and brow ranger armor with golden lining.

I raised my way-too-heavy hand towards the blurry imaged that was quickly forming into a familiar face.

"Alleria?" My voice was small and raspy; I barely realized it was mine.

_"No…NO!" I shouted, shaking Sarina's hold off my arm. "I won't abandon them! I'll stay and fight!"_

_She reaches out and grips my arm tighter, "This is not the time, you fool! They've taken the beach, lady Alelianna and the others are doing everything they can to buy us time to escape! We have to go, Lirath. The Windrunner spire has fallen."_

_"Not while I draw breath!" I roared. "If these filthy invaders they can just come here and-"_

_"Stop trying to be a hero and think! We can't afford to-"_

_A powerful pulse of heat and pressure was projected by the portal and knocked my cousin aside, making the spell flicker off._

_"Sarina!" I shouted, starting to make my way to her downed form before I heard Uncle Varlemar's howl._

_"Get down!"_

_The world turned into a whirlpool of image and sound for a moment. _

_When I came to be, my vision was clouded with blood that poured from my forehead, and my whole body was aching in places I didn't even know existed._

_After wiping the blood the best I could, I raised my eyes. And found myself among the debris of my home, facing a green-skinned horde as they marched forward._

_Fear poured down my soul and crawled over my bones; my body was paralyzed for a few moments before a sense of resignation and duty washed over. Pushing back the fear, I rose to my feet, leaving my crushed bow behind, and reach out for the light of the Sunwell that was connected to my very soul. I'm not the most talented user of its energies, but I'm not defenseless either, no true quel'dorei are._

_I'll make sure these green-skinned monsters, these orcs, know that._

_My hands lit out with raw arcane energy as I strode towards the laughing horde, I would make sure they'd pay for this-_

_A bestial roar echoed, I turn around just in time to see the enormous orc bring a cursed axe downwards._

"Oh, little sun," Alleria said as she gently cradled my raised hand and brought it to her tearstained cheek, it was a surreal experience to hear Alleria Windrunner, the mightiest and most steadfast of us all speak in such, small, broken voice.

At that moment, I knew what had happened, the confusion of these last few days cleaning instantly by the harsh realization brought by my older sister.

I was going to die.

"Did… did we win?" I managed to ask before a series of bloody coughs engulfed my breaths and made my chest throb painfully.

"By the Light Lirath, don't… Don't speak." She placed a hand on the uninjured side of my chest, looking helpless.

"I…" I rasped out, ignoring her plead, "I got them… With my bow…" I grinned through bloody teeth. "I'm… I'm a ranger."

Alleria let out a grief-stricken sob. "Yes you are, little sun, yes you are."

My sister's tearful face was the last thing I saw as my eyelids became too heavy. Her heartfelt sobs were the last thing I heard.

Then, through the deeping dark, somewhere, somewhen, someone let out a surprised gasp.

And I plunged into death.

-0-0-0-

Death was remarkably like the post-injury haze I've been experiencing over my last days, a whirlpool of light and colors rolling away in an endless fall.

There are some differences; the overwhelming smell of strawberries was a particularly confusing one, as are the flickering specks of light that jutted over the shifting mass of colors like tiny fireflies in a tall grove.

There is no pain here. In fact, all of my senses appeared to not be working properly. I could feel the general shape of my body, my limbs, my torso, my head, but I couldn't see it, nor did it feel like something concrete. Time here was very hard to perceive; the only thing that seems to matter was the endless fall across the pit of colors.

I thought I had been absolved by the Light, that I've done my duty upon the mortal world, and now I'd be rewarded with the Light's embrace. For a few moments and a few eons, I lamented the fact that the afterlife was not, in fact, a concrete paradise where we could meet those we lost, but instead, it was an experience that transcends physical understanding that turns us into part of the holy force.

But eventually and immediately, I found comfort at the inevitability of my fate.

Just as I was preparing myself to surrender my consciousness to it. The… _discomfort_ started.

It wasn't something I could put into exact words; 'discomfort' was the closest I could get. It didn't encroach me from the shifting the lights like a maleficent entity, nor did it gnaw at my thoughts or anything similar, it just… appeared, one day, or year, or instant, I suddenly stop feeling comfortable here, and I wanted to get out.

'Wanting to get out', this feeling, no, this _urge_ only grew. As the endless mass of colors became more and more uncomfortable, more and more it made me want to get out.

Because of this urge, I learned to move across this space, and as my every thought and reason melt way into a singular notion of 'getting the hell out' I focused on one of the specs of light. And _reach_ out.

For one moment, I felt the whole new cosmos.

_Then it sucked me in._

-0-0-0-

The cold made my body tremble before I even woke up.

The first thing I did was to pull a deep, loud breath following some primordial instinct that demanded me to breathe and live; no gurgling this time, part of my brain noticed.

The second was to jump away from the bone-chilling surface and curl over myself for the coldness in general.

"Merciful sun!" I cried and wished hard for it, hugging my shirtless body and rubbing my hands over my arms to try to produce some semblance of warmth.

I was never formally trained in the military arts, but coming from a family known for its adventurers and rangers, I'd picked up some useful teachings over the years. And after this moment of confusion, I started to properly situate myself and look for a weapon and an escape route.

I was in a… burrow of some kind made from ice and… metal. Icy blocks of all shapes and sizes had been stacked over each to form a poorly put together dome of unmentionable shape. There was metal everywhere also, some part of the walls and ceiling, some littered around the place in unknown contraptions and half-broken compartments. My mind briefly traveled to a book I once read on a visit to Silvermoon's grand library about the many races of the world, more precisely, the diminutive race of the gnomes and their affinity metal trinkets.

Is this a gnome nest?

All questions faded away when I saw what appeared to be a lager metal boiler in the middle of the room.

_Fire!_

I stumbled forward with a speed I didn't know I had, my naked feet scratching the ice and metal along the way. I practically threw myself on my knees before the fire, letting its blessed warmth bring some feeling back to my limbs.

"Oh blessed sun, thank you," I said when the clicking of my jaw became more manageable; I brought myself as close as I could get without touching the red-hot surface.

With the matter of the cold momentarily dealt with, I turn my attention to more pressing issues.

'What happened' was at the forefront, but nothing I came up with, came even close to break the mist of confusion that surrounded the question, so I left it alone for know.

What happened to my body was another pressing one that was just as unexplainable as the first. I quite visibly remember having my chest cleaved by an unreasonably large cursed axe, yet instead of the long gash that had given me unending agony over these last few days, there was a long, gaggled scar running from my right shoulder to my hip. It didn't hurt or impede my movements in any way. It wasn't even ugly, just a long, discolored line across my skin like it had decades or even centuries to heal.

This too, was fairly difficult to answer.

What it wasn't difficult to answer, were the corpses.

Right beside me, going unnoticed until now, there were two half-frozen human corpses. They didn't wear any recognizable armor, and it was impossible to determinate how long they've been dead without magical means, but the fact is; they are dead, there were dead bodies in this unknown nest, and it was most likely work of the one that lives here.

Finding a weapon became an even greater priority after that.

… And of course, given how my luck was running lately, I came face to face with two figures that appeared in the mouth of a hallway at the farthest end of the room.

"Sorry about the mess! Everything Jack kills, he dumps here - bandits, Vault Hunters, CL4P-TL units… If I sound please about this, it's because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!"

The one beaming in an obnoxious cheerful voice was a… thing, a metal thing with a wheel at its base and spidery metal arms, the glowing, circular lens focused on me were uncannily like an eye.

Following close behind it was a human woman of blue hair and blue lips. She wore a yellow and black armor that hugged her womanly form like those of the Silvermoon's rangers, but her right arm was left free to show the sky blue lines of a tribal tattoo that stretched around the entire limb.

Later, I would admonish myself for missing their voices as it bounced across the hall, and for not reacting to their presence like I proper ranger should. Part of me wanted to blame this on the series of shocking events that had surely shaken my spirit, but the fact remains that I was caught by surprise, and stood there like a deer on torchlight.

"A stranger!" The odd metallic creature announced in its extremely obnoxious voice.

That broke the spell over me, and I tensed my muscles, ready to throw myself to cover. The surge of arcane light from the woman's tattoo gave me pause, however.

"Wow there, pretty boy. I like myself a shirtless hunk as much as the next gal, but I had a _really_ shitty day so far, so no sudden movements, m'kay?"

Her words were punctuated by a dark blue orb of the oddest arcane energy I'd ever felt manifesting over her palm. I narrowed my eyes at her implied threat.

"OH BOY, a stranger with funny eyebrows has appeared in my lair! what an unexpected twist!" The Metallic creature chirped, throwing his hands in the air. "I wonder what will happen next!"

Just who are these people?


	21. New Game New Life

Setting: Multicross.

* * *

A/note: So I've been going through the worst Writer block of my life, over these last weeks I must have started and deleted up to ten projects including for my official stories, this was the first thing I've manage to finish in a while and I'm pretty happy about that, hope this is a sign things will get easier.

Anyway, this is my first attempt at a Multcross story, I've always liked the idea but I never seen it executed well, I'm going to try it because why not? Now, I won't simply throw a bunch of characters from different settings in a room and call it a day, I plan to be smart about it, and adapt some setting together if they can fit. There is a setting I'm using as my 'main' one (It'll be easy to see which one) so I'll probably adapt the others around it, but I promise to not make anything unrecognizable and keep the characters intact if possible.

* * *

Chapter 01

* * *

Once you find yourself trapped inside an out of control crazy train, all you can do is enjoy the ride. That was the sentiment that was carrying me throughout the day.

"Ahh, where is it? I swear I put it somewhere around…"

The small, porky vice-principal was rummaging through his messy officer desk in search of my application. He looked as unprepared to deal with me as I was to deal with my day… almost if my and my family's entire existence was suddenly inserted into this new reality, and now the innocent people just following their ordinary fates were getting confused as fuck every time I get too close.

Oh, and of course, just to crown things out, there were words flouting above his balding head.

**Ishiyama Daisuke  
Furinkan High's overworked vice principal.  
Level: 08**

Gamer powers, because why not?

"Meehh, there it is, ah, Ōe-kun." He says, reading from some documents I'm sure didn't exist until today, "I'm so very sorry for the delay. You have come in an awfully busy time I'm afraid, haha." He tried to laugh it off.

By the state of his office, I reckon every day is an 'awfully busy day' for this guy…

I sighed, halting this thought process, no use taking on a guy who was just trying to do his job.

"Yes, Ishiyama-vice principal, I understand and apologize for my family's unreasonable request," I say, letting the instinctual Japanese politeness that came packed in this new body slip through.

"No, no, it was no problem at all! In fact, everything seems to be in order." He places down the documents without more than a passing glance, but I was expecting something like this. It was for the same reason the vice presided himself was greeting me; the Ōes, this mysterious family I was now part of, were apparently filthy rich. "Now, now Ōe-kun, I'm happy to inform you your application has been accepted. Welcome to the Furinkan family!"

"Thank you very much, Ishiyama-vice principal."

He smiled at my politeness, probably thinking I would be no trouble at all. Boy, he could not be more wrong; I am a Gamer sponsored by a ROB and now a resident of Tokyo's Nerima ward of anime Japan in the early nineties. I dread to think about the amount of trouble I'll cause by merely existing.

Nevertheless, it doesn't hurt being polite. Vice-principal certainly seems to think so by the way he enthusiastically bounced up from his chair.

"Wonderful! Now, if you would follow me, I'll escort to your classroom."

And quietly explain my presence to the confuse teacher, no doubt.

We were about a few steps into the corridor when he abruptly stops, the back of his neck suddenly dripping beads of sweat, body paralyzed mid-stride, and looking as tense as he could ever get. As if he has just remembered something horrible and has also just fuck something up.

And that was about the time the distant shouts started.

"TENDO AKANE! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"LET'S US MAKE A STRIKE OF LOVE!"

"LET'S DANCE THE BOULEVARD OF PASSION!"

The shouts continued, but now they were accompanied by the sorrowful noise of flesh bruising, bone-breaking, and hearts shattering.

I lean into the window, watching the admittedly impressive sight of a short, blue-haired girl mowing down an entire crowd of fit guys like she was the star of a bad kung fu flick.

"… Ah." There is nothing to say. I was suspecting something like that would happen ever since I figure out where I was, but to see it first hand was… an experience. "She's good?" I commented, also catching the distant sight of the boy in a red chinese shirt gopnik squatting on the wall. Of course, he would be there too. "Does this happen often?"

"Ahhnn." He moaned nasally, Japanese bowing in my way. "I'm so so very sorry."

Then Tatewaki Kuno appeared, the sky darkened, and the world became a little crazier.

I got a feeling I'll be saying that a lot.

-0-0-0-

There was something to be said about this reincarnation. I mean, I'm a squishy human now, but with the Gamer that could easily change, yet there is no… overall thread I would need the gamer to deal with. This might feel presumptuous, but I think being the Gamer in a universe that was basically a slapstick comedy was kind of a waste.

The students of Class 1-F stared at us, probably marveling at the oddity of not one but two transfer students getting in their class at the same time… or marveling at Ranma Saotome's muscles. Say what you will about the boy, but he was built like a lean warmachine, and it showed.

I wanted to sigh. My poor inferior muscles, I was so happy you were at least there this morning. Outclassed by the protagonist.

"It seems we have two new students today." The forgettable teacher stated in case there's still any doubt. "Their names are Saotome Ranma-kun and Ōe Hiroshi-kun, and it seems that Ranma has just returned from a trip to China, so let's all be sure to give him a big 'Nihao' now." He laughed at his own joke without even changing the tone of his voice.

Every single person in this room, including Ranma and me, engaged in the obligatory reaction to any and all teachers joke: staring blankly ahead until he finished laughing and making us sad.

"Hehehehehe…Ahn, well, maybe be not…" You think? "Be that as it may, it doesn't excuse the fact that he and Akane were late, so go stand in the hall you two. Ah, Ōe-kun, you may sit at the free seat near the window."

It was easy to see who Akane was, even among Anime Japan's more diverse hair colors blue still stand out a lot, that and the fact that she was one of the most attractive girls in the class. I could her features trembling in anger, but it quickly disappeared as she reins her feelings back in. Ranma just shrugged; in fact, he even seems happy for not having to stay in a classroom.

I sat on my protagonist chair and let my thoughts wander off from the protagonists for a bit, mostly because I had… other things to worry about.

My eyes slid to the right.

**Fujimori Yuka  
Yakuza Princess  
Level: 05**

**Himiko Kenji  
Vegan Werewolf  
Level: 09 **

**Tomo Sakura  
Budding witch  
Level: 08**

**Gosunkugi Hikaru  
Voodoo enthusiast  
Level: 02**

My eyes slid forward.

**Katagiri Sayuri  
Closed Masochist  
Level: 05**

**Kuroba Daisuke  
Aspiring Superhero  
Level: 07**

**Koba Satoru  
Evil Genius  
Level: 07**

**Koike Miiko  
Murderous Yandere  
Level: 10**

Finally, I sneak a look at the chubby boy sitting behind me.

**Onigiri Kouki  
Furry  
Level: 01**

Dear god…

There isn't anyone in this class that isn't a freak in some way!

**New Quest: Memories of youth.  
**_**Your class is full of new and interesting people. Get involved in their lives and make precious memories along the way.**_**  
Reward: **

**100.000 exp.**

**Increase relationship with every member of class 1-F.**

**Failure: **

**Become a social outcast.**

**Deadline: Until next the school year.  
Accept/Refuse.**

So there you are quest system, where were you when I was doing the dishes or cleaning the apartment, you know, easy shit to start the game with! But noooo, fuck tutorial! Let's give this fucker a year-long quest that requires him to dive headfirst into Nerima madness, and let's tempt him with a shit load of exp to his level 01 ass while at it.

Whatever, the exp is not that tempting.

… I'm in control, damn it!

**Quest accepted!**

Don't judge me!

"Ranma Saotome!" A strong, prideful voice could be heard from the corridor, hell, it could be heard from the other side of the school even. It was easily able to overtake the droning lecture from the teacher. "I won't allow it!"

"This engagement of your to Tendo Akane. I, TATEWAKI KUNO, SHALL NEVER, EVER ALLOW IT!"

There was a moment of silence so the appropriate pin could drop. Then a stampede of hormonal, drama-deprived, Japanese teenagers trampled their way to the classroom's windows and partially tore it open to woe, curse and generally shout at the new couple and the crazy samurai outside.

"Ahh! C-Calm down, Calm down, we're still in class!" The teacher tried to plead to the crowd, but his monotonous voice was lost in the screaming commotion.

The only ones not by the windows were me, who was still sitting on my chair, and Gosunkugi Hikaru, who was twitching on the ground after being trampled half to death.

I sighed.

Gosunkugi twitched.

Well, at least Ramna is doing a good job keeping the budding Nerima bullshit from spilling out on me.

… And of course, that was the time my body decided to shiver as a sensation I'd never felt before drew my attention to a specific direction.

**Skill created: Spiritual Senses, level 01.  
**_**A skill shared by people sensitive to exoteric energy, allows you to detect supernatural creatures and phenomenon in your vicinity.**_

The fuck?

**New Quest: Like, onmyoji and shit…  
**_**A mischievous Yokai has entered the premises, do something about it!**_**  
Rewards: **

**500 exp.**

**Failure: **

**A wave of misfortune cast over Furinkan High's student population.**

**Possible injury or death.**

**Three girls traumatized for life.**

**Deadline: Until the end of the school day.  
Accept/Refuse.**

I slowly placed a hand over my face and groaned. Of course, even thinking like that would provoke the universe; this is goddamn Nerima after all.

Fine! Ok! I'm already ass deep in bullshit anyway, what a few more centimeters gonna do.

-0-0-0-

It was easy to sneak away while the whole school was distracted with Ranma ½ shenanigans, it was even easier to find the equipment shed and help myself in. Soon I was exiting it with a nice aluminum baseball bat, and a bulky nailgun.

The rest was simply following this new… sense. It was like a little bird chirping in the back of your head, or an annoying bee buzzing in your ear, I couldn't shut it down, and it was distracting as fuck, but at least I had a general feel of where to go.

**Spiritual Senses leveled up! **

Yeah yeah.

My new skill led me to a fire staircase discretely positioned beside the building, away from the front entrance and a short distance from where Ranma and Kuno were going at it if the giant pillar of water was any indication. There was a bubble of distorted reality in the middle.

Seriously, it was like a giant, man-sized glass ball that was distorting the light around it, the images of a continuing stairway contracting and expanding inside its transparent form. I poked it with my baseball bat, causing ripples of distortion to softly traverse the surface.

Alright then, here it goes nothing.

**You have entered an Illusion Barrier.**

The first thing that was apparent was the sound, or rather, the lack of it. People really take for granted the small sounds that make up the background noise of their life. The chirps of birds, buzzing of insects, breathing of other people, even the distant urban noises of a moving city were all components of what people would consider an average hearing experience. Pieces so familiar that they fell out of conscious thought in favor of more immediate noise.

But take _that_ away, and it's _impossible_ not to notice. It was unnatural, unbalancing, and just plain creepy.

I stood on the next step of the stair I would have taken in the 'real' world. Existing on a Furinkan high school of another, empty, reality. With my new annoying senses bearing down on me from every direction.

I had to grab the rails of the stair for support, trying to steady my unbalancing legs, my eyes closed as I pushed the wrongness of the lack of noise to the side while I tried to make sense of the new storm that was my supernatural senses.

It's twigging like mad because I'm _inside_ a supernatural phenomenon, but it can't help me like this.

I spend a few minutes just focusing on breathing, calming the body and mind just enough so I could function.

**Spiritual Senses leveled up! **

**Spiritual Senses leveled up! **

That's better.

Pushing through the wave, I took my first steps and made my way through the empty school.

Not so empty school apparently, but not in any way that would lessen the creepy factor. There were… images? Impressions? Ghost of students walking through the corridors, talking animatedly in voices only they could hear, conglomerating on the windows to watch the fight, or make sense of the aftermath now.  
It was on the first floor, the third years' floor for some reason, that I found the 'yokai'.

"Kiki! Ki ki KI!" The tiny creature cried enthusiastically as it knuckled it's way behind a female image and looked up her skirt.

Whatever I was expecting from the yokai, it wasn't this. Hell, it looked more like an ugly pokemon than it did a monster of Japanese legend, and it also wore a white buddhist monk uniform for some reason.

**Infant ****Satori****  
Vagrant Yokai  
Level 05 **

You got to be kidding me, right? The thing's the size of a rat. It's a hairy monkey the size of a rat! Fuck, I thought it would be a tiger monster or something.

The creature, a Satori apparently, followed behind the class as they got into their seats, for a moment I was creeped out by the vision of a ghostly classroom before focusing back on the little creature.

I followed behind the Satori as it flipped beneath the desks and made a few ghostly images flinch.

That makes me raise an eyebrow. It can interact with the ghost? I can't do that.

"Fuck." I cursed as I lost sight of the thing in one of its dashes, now I have to crouch and look beneath each desk.

I did that… and frankly, I don't understand what the monkey's excitement was all about, it just looked like a blue-ish outline between the girl's legs for me, like the kind you'd find in a naked Barbie doll or something. But then again, I don't understand the japaneses' obsession with panties in general. I was always much more interested in what they hid.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the…

The ghost of the girl was slowly curling over herself, her notebook raised to hide the expression she was making, and by the hand on her mouth, the sounds she was letting out. Her other hand was crunching her skirt, trying to set it down while the monkey creature lodged it's head deep between her legs.

Ok, that's just not right.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I said harshly, maneuvering my baseball bat through the girl's ghostly hips and peeled the thing out of her.

"KiKI! KikikiKIIII!" It screeched loudly as it fell to the floor and started to throw a tantrum. I was about to kick it in annoyance when it suddenly snapped a murderous glare in my direction.

Hoh, it wants a go?

I tightened my grip and readied my bat, let's do this!

-0-0-0-

"THIS IS NOT HOW IT SUPPOSE TO GO!"

"KIKIKIIIIIII!"

I ran/hopped away from the little devil. Reaching and throwing my body hard against a window, it promptly shattered all over me and left fun little wounds as I made a bad landing on the other side, I didn't care about that as I force myself to my feet and continued to run.

Humans can ignore an amazing amount of pain when they are trying to stay alive, but I've got to say the wound in my inner thigh, where a piece of me has been _bitten off_ was really starting to bug me.

I have Gamer body, why the fuck I'm getting all bloody-UFF!

"KIKI!" Screeched the hairy cannonball as it threw us to the floor and sank its fangs in my shoulder

"AH!" I screamed as I practically hear the flesh tearing more than I felt, probably shook and adrenaline working its magic. I twisted, trying to pin the monster with my weight only to cry out as it crawled away, making me brush my new wound on the dirt.

I moved, thrashing about was the creature roamed all over me like a squirrel hooked on caffeine, biting and scratching and making me _bleed._

Like with the baseball bat, it managed to slip around every single one of my strikes like it was reading my damn mind, my every attempt to get rid of it was met only with blood and pain.

Only my quick thinking kept me alive, and by that, I mean I blocked its access to my neck with my arm and hand, but it left practically everything else the open.

"GET OFF!"

"KIKIKIIII!"

I can't. I couldn't.

We rolled around like crazy, each moment the monkey causing more painful injuries sinking its fangs a bit deeper.

"NONONO!"

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was the goddamn gamer! I'm a Gamer in a possible self-insert story! I can't-

"KIKIIII!"

I can _die_ like this-ITS IN MY FACE GODDAMN IT'S IN MY FACE!

I shook my head madly, the monkey screamed and thrashed with me. Overwhelming pain exploded from my left side; I could feel the blood dripping down madly over my cheek and ear, it's metallic scent mixing with the monkey's reek.

I screamed.

It was hurting me. It was killing me. It was freaking _eating_ me!

"NO NO FUCK GET ME AWAY FROM IT HELP HELP GET ME AWAY!"

**Skill created: Illusion barrier escape lvl 01.  
**_**Allow you to escape from Illusion Barriers that are empty or only have low-level monsters.**_

And suddenly, it was no more. I lay there, on Furikan high's grass field, catching my breaths and looking at the blue sky with a single eye, my ears blasting with the wonderful noise of the world in full movement.

It felt like an eternity before I moved again, slowly raising my arm towards my mangled face and over my eye.

… I didn't cry, I just… gather my bearing for a while…

**Skill created: Meditation lvl 01.  
**_**Raises your mental focus and increase your Hp and Mp regeneration as long as you don't move.**_

-0-0-0-

Turn out I did have the fucking Gamer Body. I mean, I knew that as I had read it before, but only _now _it decided to appear.

In all seriousness, it seems I have a more 'realistic' version of the Gamer body; my health _is_ regulated by my HP, but my 'apparent damage' is also tied to it, meaning I would really experience every wound as it dipped by HP down, and feel every pain that it entails.

It was not all glom and doom; it was still _The Gamer Body_, so it was still bullshit: All my fatigue utterly vanished after a short rest, and my HP regenerated from red to full health in about twenty minutes. And because my 'apparent damage' is tied to my HP, I was now good as new, complete with a brand new eye and everything.

So, slightly less bullshit than the usual Gamer, but still Bullshit.

I used my baseball bat to prompt me up, how I managed to keep a hold of the thing only god knew. I had dropped the nailgun though, but it was bulky and heavy and practically useless when your target is a tiny monkey that could move like a pinball.

My uniform was bloody and in tatters, even if the body beneath was clean and pristine. I looked over the gaps in the fabric and the bloody scratch holes and trembled.

Something tried to eat me. There was a sort of primordial fear in that.

It's time to… retreat.

No way I'm fighting that thing again. No, I shouldn't have been fighting it in the first place. I mean, I just got into a fight a genuine monster with a baseball bat and no training, just… _what the fuck was I thinking!?_ The difference in levels alone should have been enough to tell me how much of a bad idea it was… Yeah, No, just no, I'll search for something to kill that is more around my level, get stronger first _before_ throwing myself into crazy shit like that again.

With this resolve in mind, I start walking, no use going back to class with my uniform in this state, I'll just have to bear with the teachers' disappointment for now.

As I walked, I started to… recall the 'fight', I was doing good really, just with one or two fearful shudders, nothing to write home about, but yeah, not putting myself in a situation like that ever again.

But then I remember… the text about the consequences of failure… and what the monkey was doing with the girl.

I stopped — the wind rustling like a dramatic scene from an overacted Japanese soap opera.

Fuck… I… I don't really have a choice, do I?

"CHE! 'Go find water on your own!' Why!? All I did was give her some pointers! Tsk, that… uncute tomboy!"

And just like that, a raspy but not at all unpleasant to hear female voice echoed in the distance, getting closer.

I sighed, surrendering to this destiny with the corner of my mouth curling just a tiny bit. I should have known…

I looked up and saw the _very _attractive red-hair walking and grumbling on the path opposite to mine. Her red Chinese shirt was damp and molding over an impressive bust that looked even bigger due to her short stature. She had her pants draped over her shoulder for some reason, leaving her gleaming, sculptured legs free to all leering eyes. Bits of male underwear showed itself from under the hem of her shirt in each step.

**Saotome Ranma  
Cursed martial artist  
Level: 25**

She, He?... fuck it, she paused when our ways inevitably crossed, her eyebrows raising at the state of my uniform. "The hell happened to you?" Were her first words to me.

"I'm having a really, really shitty day." I explained slowly, and that earned me a sympathetic snort; "You're Saotome Ranma, right?"

"Yeah-I mean!" The martial artist suddenly twisted her body into an innocent stance, her big blue eyes blinking in adorable confusion. "Saotome Ranma? I don't know who that is, mister~."

I shook my head. "I'm familiar with magic, kinda. And I saw what happened after you fell in that pool earlier." Well, not personally, but I had seen this very event on my tv about seventeen years ago.

She held on to the façade for a few more seconds before she clicked her tongue annoyingly. "Agh! If I'd know I was already busted to the whole school I'd have kicked that damn samurai way harder."

"To be fair, I don't think people made the connection yet." I shifted my weight between my feet, resting my baseball bat on my shoulder. "Say… are you up to hunting a yokai that's haunting the school?"

Because if siccing the highest-level person in the region on the monkey's ass didn't work, I don't know what would.

"Eh? Yokai?" She blinked.

"You know, like the legends-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what a Yokai is. Just never fought one before." Then she smiled and whoa, I could see why so many characters became smitten by this form. "Tell you what! You get me some warm water, and I'll help you out."

-0-0-0-

"This is fun!" Saotome Ranma, now a handsome teenage boy wearing pants, punched the thick wall of concrete, drilling his entire arm into it. Then, with an additional effort, he purposefully yanked his arm to the side, increasing the gap of destruction even more before pulling out.

I couldn't do anything but gawk at the martial artist's propensity for destruction, in a way it was a fascinating thing to see; the way a solid, unmoving object just crumbled away under the power of pure human strength, and how deep and fast the cracks could spread out across a construction. In another, it was really worrying that Ranma's first instinct after realizing he was in a pocket dimension was to 'test it out' by trying to bring down the school.

"Hey, Hiroshi!" The Japanese part of my brain frowned by the free use of first names. The rest didn't give a fuck. "You're sure nothing that happens to this school is going to happen to the real one, right!?" He asked for the third time.

"Pretty sure, I broke a few chairs and windows last time I was here, nothing was translated to the order side."

All and all, Ranma was taking this whole 'whisk away to a pocket dimension' remarkably well… maybe a little too much to be honest.

I sighed.

"Hey Ranma, I don't want like a stick in the mud here, but we really need to get going, the yokai monster still around!"

"Right! Sorry sorry." He twisted and delivered one last kick at some of the still-standing debris, completing the structural damage he has caused on the main school building. It looked like what would happen if a truck invaded the school and isekai'ed an entire classroom, or if a wrecking ball decided to visit, or both.

"So, how we're gonna do this." He says, loosening his shoulders.

I closed my eyes, focusing on activating my new senses to discern between-

OH SHIT!

"ABOVE!" I shouted suddenly, fear gripping my heart as I threw myself to the side and out of the trajectory of that damn Satori.

"KIKIKIIIIIII!"

Not gonna lie, that sound almost made me lose control of my bowels.

But suddenly, the monkey noise from hell ended in a gurgling gasp and a meaty smack. I snapped my head from my new position on the ground, watching the tiny yokai bounce on the concrete floor in the distance and crash against the school's front gate.

"Is that the thing that was giving you so much trouble?" Ranma had his right leg casually raised in a 180-degree angle. "Man, you're kind of a wimp, you know that?"

I don't want to hear this from you, mister level 25.

"K…i…Ki…KIKI!" The tiny monkey yokai jumped back to its feet with a cry, spat a gobble of blood to the side, and entered in an honest-to-god kung fu stance. _"Kiki."_ It declared with a deep resolute-sounding tone.

"Ooh, it still wants to fight," Ranma answered by entering a stance of his own.

For the second time today, I bore witness to a scene right out of a kung-fu movie, only this time it was closer, faster, and a whole lot more impressive.

Seriously, I had always thought that those Chinese wuxia flicks where the actors hang by a rope to 'fly' around and fight looked silly as hell. But Ranma and the monkey yokai taught me what _true_ areal combat looked like; I had no other word to describe it other than _awesome._

"HYAHH!"

"KIKIIII!"

Still, even for me, it was clear who was winning; the Satori has received a direct hit from Ranma early and has apparently decided it wants nothing to do with that again; it was weaving and dodging his attacks while desperately trying to land one of its own. To its credit, it was doing an impressive job at that, especially against someone 20 levels above it. But it was clear it couldn't handle another hit.

"Stay still you freaking chimp!"

"KIKIIII!"

However, I could see how it was using Ranma's impatience against him.

The battle moved close to the school building, now the combatants weren't even touching the ground, preferring to meet in the air and somehow hop on the side of the building to keep altitude, concrete was cracking and glass was shattering everywhere.

I continued to watch all of that and progressively felt more and more useless.

I mean, is that what I wanted to do with myself? Watch by the sideline? It was a silly thought I know, and part of me wanted to blame on my new teenage brain but I knew better. I was doing the logical thing, hell the right thing even, but… Fuck, I didn't think my gamer adventure would start by me cheering on the sideline while the hero saved the day.

It… pissed me off a little.

So much so that I didn't even realize when my legs started to move and only came back to myself when I crossed the last steps of the school stairs, getting closer to the fight form inside the building.

What was I doing!? Fuck, I don't know, I don't know but…

"Ranma!" I stick my head out of the window and shouted. The really close, really dangerous fight continued, of course- no it changed slightly, I don't know how but I can kinda follow…

**Skill created: Battle eye lvl:01.  
Lets you seen the pattern of a fight and increase your field awareness. **

I see it! Ranma was leading it here!

My bat rose horizontally, I kept it in a 90-degree angle, both of my hands tightened around the handle and my back muscles tensed in preparation. My eyes never left the fighters; their movements were a blur, but the direction they were moving…

**Battle eye leveled up!**

Five seconds!

Four.

Three.

My bat trembled by the tension.

Two.

_ONE!_

"ARGHHH!" I shouted as I swung the bat with all my strength. It's aluminum length flew past the window frame in the apex of its arch, perfectly meeting the back of the furry form that happened to be leaping back on that _exact _moment. The yokai let out a yelp of pain that was so damn satisfying to hear and was launched forwards like a furry ball, only to have its ugly mutt squashed by Ranma's knee.

_That_ brought it down.

I stood that breathing hard as Ranma finally stop edging gravity and let it do its work. Now alone in the corridor, I couldn't help but grin at the trembling waves that were assaulting my arms and the drops of blood that now painted my baseball bat.

Hot damn, that was a rush!

Remembering where I was, I wiped down some sweat over my brow and proceeded to rush back down the stairs.

Ranma was gopnik squatting in the middle of the courtyard when I emerged from the school building.

"Did you finish it?" I asked, rushing over… and finding the thing.

The Satori was… thrashing on the ground screeching and screaming madly, like it was having an epileptic attack. I could see droplets of blood spilling from the wound of its head, and for a moment I wondered if I knocked something important there.

"What's happening?" I asked out loud, Ranma shrugged on the side.

Then the noise it was making started to quiet down, and I don't mean it was stopping, I meant the volume of the screams was literally lowering. And then its body started fading away until it was gone.

It… left something behind.

"The hell?" Ranma comment as I walked closer to see what it was.

A sharp little fang with a cord tied to it, mean to be used as a collar, and 2.500 yen.

Heh, my monsters leave loot.

"Is that cash!?" Exclaimed the martial artist, seeing the notes in my hand, "Do yokais leave cash!?"

"Don't know, this was the first yokai I've seen."

"Wait, seriously?"

I looked at the loot, easily reaching a decision.

I pocked the collar and handed Ranma the money. Wasn't really scrapping for money right now and knowing the bullshit that Ranma goes through, or will go through, he needs it more than me.

"Here."

"Sweeeet."

He didn't even question… I guess his father raised him well?

"Thanks for the help," I say.

"Hum?" He looked up from money and blinked. It took a few seconds for him to process what I had said. "Oh! Sure man, you're welcome." He _beamed. _"It was fun!"

Chuckling at the guy's simple joy, I directed my attention to the pop-ups that were clogging my vision.

**Quest completed: +500 exp.**

**Level up!**

You damn right I did.

Unable to contain my curiosity, I pulled up another mental command and thanked the gods my version of the Gamer could be interacted mentally; otherwise, I would look like a crazy person.

**Ōe Hiroshi  
The Gamer  
Level 02  
Hp: 110/110.  
Mp: 360/360  
Str: 07  
End: 09  
Dex: 13  
Agi: 09  
Int: 05 (+30)  
Wis: 05 (+30)  
Cha: 19 (+20)  
Points available: 10  
Core Trait: Reincarnated soul.**

Hum, ok, so leveling up work on base 10. I get 10 new points to spend and 10 more points on HP and MP, that's… actually sounds pretty good escalation-wise. I could, for example, suddenly increase a particular stat 10 points if I'm in a pinch. But I'd prefer if I had a point of reference for the stats before I declare anything.

"Hey, Hiroshi."

"Hum?" I looked at the martial artist.

"Do you know how we get out of this place?" He grinned and waved the money he earned. "I'm up for some Takoyaki, what do you say?"

Was he inviting me? I smiled. "We still have classes, you know?"

"Ugh! Then let's stay here. Hey, wanna bet how quickly I can bring this building down?"

I chuckled, fumbling around with the felling of my Illusion barrier escape skill.

**Skill created: Illusion Barrier Erase.  
**_**Lets you erase Illusion Barriers that are empty or have monsters that have lower levels than you.**_

-0-0-0-

Thankfully, the rest of my fragmented school day went pretty normally. I even managed to dick around with some game system like Inventory and Equipment, and managed to figure out that I could mentally use the two to change clothes in a flash. Now I was walking back across the darkening streets of Nerima on the way to my new apartment.

The apartment I've woke up in and had the biggest freak out of my life. At the start of the day, I was dreading doing just about anything, but now I only wanted to go back there, marinate in the small tub for a while, and go to fucking sleep. Funny how things change in a single day.

It was nothing to write home about, definitely not a big ten plus stores building with large apartments or anything, just a well put together two stores building with exposed metal staircases, run by a kind, near deaf old woman who lived in the number one. Not at all where people would imagine the direct heir of a wealthy family would live.

Well, the Ōes, which I still know nothing about, apparently had a 'rite of passage' of short: An Ōe child is to spend their high school years fending for themselves, with only tangential support from the family wealth and connections. It's supposed to be a rite of manhood or something I wasn't paying attention to the call I got from the head of the family lawyer team. I got to admit this is not a bad custom to have, putting a kid against the world young to make him grow up faster and tougher, but still, I would like some more parent involvement rather than a mother shopping in Paris and an eccentric father doing god know what in god knows where.

It works for me. In fact, it's ingenious; I get a place to stay, some support but not too much, parents too rich to bother with their child, and a family tradition that put some distance between me and the Japanese elites' social tango for a couple of years. Perfect place to be inserted into, eh ROB?

I sighed, climbing the metal stair to the second floor.

Gamer powers, Ranma 1/2, freaking Nerima, it still feels unreal, and not without reason. But what I've experienced today was terrible… and awesome.

I'm… kinda glad this is happening, I wanna see how far can I go with this, and this is a fun universe to live in, even if I don't remember much about the show.

But all that rumination wouldn't fill my stomach or take care of my tired bones, so warm bath and food here I goooo…

Of course Nerima wouldn't let my day end peacefully.

There was something- no, some_one_ lying on the ground right in front of the door to my apartment. They were a tangle of limbs awkwardly sprawling out in uncomfortable directions hidden under layers of thick, puffy clothes that made them look like a homeless person. Their extremely long, straight black hair was tangled all over their prone body like a horror movie, and their face was lying in a puddle of vomit.

To complete the picture there was a discarded bottle of hard sake close by, because the universe thought I've never seen a drunk person before and wanted to make sure.

I sighed, getting close… and deciding that the figure was either a woman or a trap because her hips were comically stuck high in the air and the thick fabric of the long skirt was molding over an ass so magnificent I refuse to believe it was attached to a man.

Now, the gamer power gives me another form of identification…

…

…What?

**Uehara Rin  
The Sparkling Taimanin  
Level: ?**

Tai… _Taimanin!?_

_What!?_

**New quest: Taking care of the depressed Taimanin.  
**_**A smoking hot woman is at your door, drunk, miserable, unconscious, and all-around vulnerable; you know what to do... Be**__** a gentleman and take care of her for the night.**_**  
Rewards: **

**200 exp.**

**Vastly increase closeness with Uehara Rin**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Uehara Rin becomes suicidal**

**?**

**?**

_**Accept/Refuse.**_

_WHAT!?_


	22. New Game New Life 02

Setting: Multicross

* * *

Chapter 02

* * *

Uehara Rin stirred with the first sunlight and the cries of the morning birds.

"You're awake," I said, sending a tentative side look to where she was. "Before you freak out. Yes, I took out your clothes, they were too dirty to stay on. And no, I didn't do anything to you." Other than wash the vomit from your skin, but I'm not sure it'd be a good idea to bring that up now.

She didn't move at first, just stared at the ceiling while it was slowly brightened by the sunlight that leaked from the half-drawn curtains.

I held my gaze for a few seconds, deciding that a 'suddenly finding herself naked' freak out that was expected from this universe wasn't going to happen, plus if she wanted to kill me there isn't much I could do to about it. So I look away from her and back to the pan, frying in the tiny stove.

"Your clothes are beside you if you hadn't seen them. They are a little damp. I hadn't had the time to dry them." Flipping the Omelet one last time, I transferred it to the plate on the side, adding the bacon soon after.

Finally movement. I heard the fabric of the blanket rustling over her form.

"I found you last night at my doorstep. This is the 15's. You missed your place by one." I've checked that with the landlady early, and yep, she was my next-door neighbor, because fate works like that apparently.

Placing the plates, glasses, and cutlery on the trays, I picked up the two in my hands and turned.

… Of course She wouldn't bother to cover herself, what was I thinking. The blanket had fallen to her lap, giving me a full view of her mammoth-sized breasts clad in an equally large lace bra and her creamy-white, slender back whose sides sloped into impressive childbearing hips, all hugged a panty that was a bit too small to be considered decent. A vision that has tormented my thoughts throughout the entire night, and would undoubtedly send many teenage boys into a frenzy.

Me? I just pause for a second and continued on.

"Here," I said, setting the breakfast on her side, and sitting close by. Not much space in the apartment, just a bathroom, a kitchenette, and a living room with a tiny balcony attached to it. We would stay close no matter where I sat. "I only know how to do western style. Hope you don't mind."

Bacon, eggs, sausages, orange juice: a very standard hangover breakfast. And touching on the subject, I really got to learn Japanese cooking, the ingredients to make western are too expensive around here.

More controlled movements, the shape of her long legs curled under the blanket until she was kneeling. I tried hard not to look, but it was hard; this woman was _hypnotically _gorgeous. Even her hair was beautifully messed, a trait that few women could achieve, and especially impressive considering the length of it.

Her eyes didn't move around a lot, nor did they change from the serene look. They did focus on the food though, and with slow, endearingly unfamiliar movements she began to eat.

By that point, I remembered my own food and yanked my eyes out of the Yamato Nadeshiko in the room.

Goddamn, are all taimanins this beautiful? It makes things even more tragic knowing their usual fates…Yes, their fates which are tied to a hentai franchise set in a futuristic setting that _shouldn't _have anything to do with nineties Japan, or Ranma freaking ½ in the first place.

No. Let it go, I stayed up the whole night freaking out about the possibilities and implications of what this could mean, and it's not like me, a completely random stranger, could ask a freaking _demon slayer_ _ninja_ about things I shouldn't have knowledge about, I can't see how this would end well for me.

And frankly, I'm tired of freaking out.

We eat in silence, her movements with fork and knife becoming steadier by the second. I'd like to say she was copying me, but I wasn't sure she looked at me even once

She finished around the same time I did, then gently pushed the tray away and fully turned towards me. I gulped, she did all of that in her underwear and even now made no effort to cover herself, it was… stimulating, in a very awkward way.

Damn teenage body with no self-control!

"Uehara Rin." She introduced herself in a polite tone. Her voice fit the rest of her; a melodic, feminine cadence that blends nicely to the background, yet it was distinct enough to linger.

… I coughed, realizing I let the silence go on for a bit more than necessary. Goddamn distracting sexy ninjas.

"Ōe Hiroshi, it's a pleasure to met you."

"Ōe Hiroshi-sama." She leans in, her hands sliding forward until the tip of her fingers were touching the tatami floor, and her back was in a perfect 30-degree angle, a flawless respectful bow, only… she was in her underwear, meaning the pose showed me the _mother of all cleavages_. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. This one vow to one day returns it to you in kind."

"Ah, you're welcome?" I said, a little taken aback by the odd way she phrased. Now if I could only stop ogling her so blatantly…

"Then," She straightens herself, "I must take my leave." She briefly bowed one last time, before rising to her feet. And boy, that was an experience; all the right things in her _jiggled_, even confined as they were. I watched her as she gathered her clothes and left. For not a single moment she lost control of her movements or her eyes stopped looking serene.

I sighed, letting my shoulders slump. That's it, I guess.

**Quest completed: **

**+200**

**Your closeness with Uehara Rin has vastly increased.**

**?**

**?**

Yeah yeah, you say that but it certainly doesn't feel like it. I mean, it _could_ have gone a lot worse, but I feel it could have gone a lot better also.

And was she really depressed? She didn't look depressed to me.

"Ah." I breathed, catching the number on the electronic clock. I've better get started if I wanted to get some things done before school.

…Wait a second… did she just go out in her underwear?

-0-0-0-

There was a taimanin in Nerima.

I'm arrogant enough to believe I know everything there is to know about Ranma 1/2 's universe from the show alone, but I'm fairly certain it didn't have the plot of Taimanin Asagi running alongside it, mainly due to the difference in time period, or differences in world-building.

Yet I can't deny the existence of Uehara Rin simply because I didn't want her to exist. I must accept the fact that this isn't the Ranma world I'm familiar with and react appropriately.

Nevertheless, my objective still the same, and it's the same objective of every other person with The Gamer out in the multiverse; get stronger to increase survivability. This is more vital than ever now, considering there are Taimanins running around, which meant there are rape demons and worse.

I shivered at this thought. Much _much_ worse; got to watch out for news about Edwin Black.

**Quest completed. **

+**10 exp**

"Thank you young man. My back isn't what it used to be." Said the old lady I've just helped set up her stop.

**Quest completed. **

+**20 exp**

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Said the mother who I just helped reunite with her child.

**Quest completed. **

+**10 exp**

"Here you go boyo, for the trip. You really save my hide there, hahaha!" Said the honest-to-god kettle seller, as I finished fixing his kettle cart. So many kettles… and I now have one…

I jogged across the narrow streets and low houses of Nerima, doing random quests that popped up along the way.

Today, I'm planning to continue testing out the gamer system; some vital things I'll have to try after school, because I wanted peace and concentration, but it doesn't mean that I couldn't test out some smaller things on the short time I have before school.

I continued to jog, feeling my heart racing on my chest, my breaths quickening due to the effort, my legs swing fast and rhythmically, the wind flapping against my tracksuit. I felt a grin marking my features. My body has never felt this light before, nor was I ever able to run this fast, for this long.

**\+ 1 End**

I gasped and almost tripped over my feet, when I managed to get my equilibrium back I threw my arms up and cheered.

"HELL YEAH, IT WORKS!" I was so happy I couldn't keep it inside.

I was worried as _fuck _about this. The game system I'm stuck with is very schizophrenic; some things are easy as hell to achieve while others are hard as fuck. For example, it took me minutes to figure out my Illusion Barrier Erase skill, but even now I can't see to crack the classic 'Observe' skill and that's just _watching _things.

I was worried I didn't have the 'gain stats through effort' thingy, but thankfully I was wrong. This opens a lot of possibilities and pretty much lock my usage of free points for a while, I don't know if it becomes hard to gain extra points when my stats are high level but I don't want to try, better to get as much extra stats while they're still low and…

… I just realized this is the path of more effort because as it means I have to work for the stats rather than gain them through level-ups… ah well.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping of something distinctly mentality. Followed by a sharp _"Shit!"_ the universal reaction for something going terribly wrong.

I jerk my head to the side and saw an open garage a short distance away, a quick jog forward and I could make out a red sport car and legs kicking beneath it.

My eyes widened, oh shit.

**New quest: Small action, big consequences.  
**_**A stranger just got into an unfortunate accident nearby, save her life or help her avoid any serious injuries. **_**  
Reward: **

**+100 exp.**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Possible end of the world.**

**?**

**?**

**Accept/Refuse **

_OH SHIT!_

I _ran_ into the garage.

"Are you ok!? What happened!?" I asked the flapping legs of the girl whose dead or injury would trigger the end of the world, quickly asserting the situation while at it.

The fucking car jack had snapped, it was obvious to see that. But thankfully it had not snapped all the way, just enough to painfully press the vehicle on the girl's abdomen rather than crushing it. Fuck, can't pull her out like this, and the busted jack is starting to creak ominously.

"The drawer!" She called out breathlessly. "The big drawer next to the worktable, hurry! Arh!"

Following her instructions, I nearly yanked the drawer out of its hinges, but I found an extra car jack among the heavy tools. Picking it up, I slid close to the car and jammed the thing next to the busted one. It a lot of grunting and my full weight to get the lever of the damn, outdated thing to move, but eventually, I managed to raise the car enough for the girl to roll out. She crashed on the shelves and fell from the board, curling over herself on the ground.

I pulled away the busted jack just in case and directed my attention to her.

"You're ok?"

_"_Y-_Yeah."_ She spoke in a high-pitched cough, her breathing still affected by the near-death experience. "Give me a moment."

I stood close and let her gather her composure, meanwhile having a look at the girl that was apparently vital to the safety of the world. She was wearing a bulky overall that covers most of her body with a grimy white shirt under it, she has dirty blonde hair but in anime japan this isn't really unusual, and kept it in a low ponytail that reaches just below her shoulders. Her face was locked in a shaky expression of concentration as she tried to rein in the pain and her breathing, I could see she has rather striking features; thought more 'handsome' than 'pretty'.

I… don't recognize her, but her floating tag was visible now.

**Tenou Haruka  
Closet Lesbian  
Level: 10**

… I'm reasonably sure I _should_ recognize that name, and it _is_ familiar. Like, it was sitting in the back of my mind but I can get it for the life of me… Urg, I don't remember her in the Nerima's wrecking crew. Is she from Taimanin?

"Ah." Her hand gripped the side of the garage's worktable and she starts pulling herself up. "Thank you, if you hadn't come. _Urg!_" She barely managed to stand before a wave of pain made her curl again.

"We need to get you to a hospital." I looked at the side door that led to the house. "Are you parent home? We have to warn-"

_"No!" _She cuts in. "No parents, no hospital." She leans into the table for support. "I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Girl… you just had a car fall on top of you." As if my words were a reminder she grunted and held her abdomen. "See, it agrees with me."

"…What? My injury? I don't-" She started but I cut her off by poking her sweaty forehead.

"Twas a joke don't worry about." I smiled a bit and crossed my arms to lay my ultimatum. "But as things stand, I ain't going to leave until your injury gets treated, and I'm don't know anything about medicine, so it got to be someone else."

She frowned a little bit. "That's a bit unreasonable don't you think?"

"I can't help it, I've come to this world to meddled and help, this way I can get experience points and level up!"

Aha! I got a tiny smile.

"That's a bizarre logic." She decides.

"It's the truth, now how are we gonna do this?"

She rubbed the injured area of her abdomen and tried to briefly straighten her back, only to jerk back to curling again. Finally, she sighed.

"There is a clinic just down the street. We could go there."

"Great!" I step closer. "Here lean on me."

She passed her arm over my shoulders and I circled mine over her waist. It was quite awkward because she was on the taller end for a girl; we were nearly the same height.

She managed three steps with my help before yelping in pain and folding.

"Humm… It seems we got no choice."

She snapped a look at me.

"Not my parents-"

"I'll have to carry you."

She blinked, her lips chewing on my words before she raised an incredible eyebrow.

"Don't actually do that."

"I'm gonna do it."

Saying that I carefully lowered myself and passed my arm over the back of her knees and gently pulled her up, slowly as to not aggravate her injury.

She was heavy, not enough for me to struggle to carry her around but I'm thankfully for this new, stronger body. This says something about my old one because strength is my weakest stat.

"See, better now, right?" I grinned.

"Mm." The noise she made with her throat was kinda agreeable. She didn't blush like a girl of her age would at being carried like that; she just cradled her abdomen and rolled her eyes.

Then she smiled; it made her look cool.

"You might be the oddest person I'd ever met…" A deliberate pause.

"Ōe Hiroshi, and you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Hooh. Tenou Haruka, I'm intrigued to see if you can back that up."

**Quest Completed**

**+100 exp.**

**Your closeness with Tenou Haruka has increased**

**?**

Oh yeah, there was a quest.

-0-0-0-

Japan and the Japanese people will always hold the trophy of 'weirdest inventions integrated into society', no matter if it's normal Japan or an alternative anime version of it.

I held the bread to my face. Sniffed it. Tasted its texture. Then took a bite.

… I don't know who has the bright idea to put yakisoba in a bread, but I shall find him… and I'll kiss him.

"Mmmmm!" My moan of overwhelming pleasure didn't go unnoticed by the class, a few chairs got pushed away from me, and a few judging stares were thrown in my direction.

I don't actually care all that much, but I actually made a pretty bad first impression to my peers. There are a pretty strict set of rules that regulates Japanese society, in fact, there are so many rules that each niche of a person life has their own; like, to the point you have to use slightly different languages to address various people of various social hierarchies in various social situations. These rules are hammed into a Japanese child on the moment they are born until they become second nature to them and the child turns into a good little nail to serve the shogun/daimyo/emperor/politician and continue the way of glorious Nippon.

Yesterday I broke several of these rules by blatantly skipping most of my classes, on my first day no less, and having the audacity to turn up to the last period like nothing had happened.

That firmly set me as a 'problem child' in their eyes, and nobody wanted to be associated with the problem child.

"Hey, Hiroshi." Ramna dropped his desk and chair in front of mine and sat on it. "You got any more yokais to fight man. I'm bored."

Oh yeah, Ranma was right there with me yesterday, but he wasn't being ostracized for some reason. Hum, now that I think about it; a lot of kids in this school should be shunned by the Japanese spirit grinding system, but aren't. Kuno get a pass cuz he's rich and the principal son, but the boys assaulting Akane everyday? Yeah, that's not proper Japanese nail behavior.

Maybe is because I'm not eccentric enough? Do all sufficiently weird people get a pass? That would explain a lot.

Ranma squinted his eyes as I kept slowly chewing on my delicious bread and staring blankly at him, once he realized I was fucking with him I swallowed and smiled.

"Sorry man, I'm not getting anything today."

"Really? Not a single hint?"

"It's not something I can do it on demand."

_Yet. _If Illusion Barrier Escape and Illusion Barrier Erase are a thing, then Illusion Barrier _Create _is only a powerflex away. It's one of the things I'm planning to work on once I find a barren terrain for me to train.

"You can always fight Kuno if you have an itch," I suggested.

"I'm going to do that later," He takes a folded paper from his pocket. "Got a challenge letter and everything, only…" He leans in, putting a hand beside his mouth to whisper conspiratorially. "Is for my other form."

"Ah." What happens during these times again? My clearest memories of Ranma ½ are from when the whole cast is present. The beginnings are quite murky. But I know for sure Kuno has a crush on girl Ranma, maybe this is when it starts. "Why would he want to fight you like that?"

He grinned arrogantly. "Heh! Cuz I kicked his ass in that form before. He got a bruised ego and wants revenge, I know the type!"

Pretty sure you are the type.

"And how does that work exactly, your whole…" I gesture to his body with a half-eaten piece of bread.

"Che." He leans back with a little frown but answered anyway. "Cold water turns me into… you know. Warm water gets me back to normal. Ruined my life." He grumbled.

Yeah, I'm not going to argue with him on that, at least not now. He wouldn't respond well no matter the argument. Instead, I moved in another direction.

"Right, but do you know the details?" I tapped my chin. "Like how hot or cold the water has to be to change you. Or how much water can provoke a change, and how much of your body has to touch it. Like, can you change by submerging only the tip of your finger in water? Or what about sweat and saliva? Can they provoke a change?"

Ranma blinked rapidly, his shoulders tensing a little bit. "I dunno man. Why are you asking me this?"

I shrugged and waved my bread around. "Curiosity, knowledge, understanding. Understanding a problem is the first step towards solving it?" I finished by taking a bite.

"Oh, that's ok." He relaxed and opened a smile. "Sound's great even! I don't know any of that you asked but I can't try out a few things."

I nodded.

"And what 'bout you? Your thing's magic right? Like when you took us to that weird mirror world thing."

"Eh, kinda, I think it's a bit too soon to say that magic is my thing exactly. My situation is kinda…" Now how to explain it in a way he'd get it. I doubt Ranma would comprehend the full extent of the Gamer power, and I don't think is wise to spread around knowledge about my true ability. "Alright, to put it in simple terms;

I'm awakened to the mystic side of things only recently, and yeah I got some magical ability out of it, but no deep understanding on how it works, I was just another high school boy until a few days ago, so I'm still pretty green about all of this."

"Oh." His eyes flashed in disappointment for a moment but he carries on. "So that really was the first yokai you ever saw. Then, not bad at all, totally didn't look like your first time."

"Thank you." Though I can't say you are being genuine or patronizing me with that tone.

Ranma grinned. "But you can use some magic, right? You said so. What you can do?"

"Well…" I looked around, it didn't look like anybody was paying attention, excerpt for Akane on the other side of the room which was occasionally sending us some curious stares.

Ah, fuck it.

I brought up my inventory screen, and thank the gods once again for the highly interactive system I had. Most Gamers could only summon their screens by voice command and they were only static holograms that had to be touched physically.

With me? I could do everything with a thought, without raising a single hand, and my screens moved pretty much everywhere I wanted as long it was around me.

I made the inventory screen fly horizontally until it was hovering over the desk; Ranma was, of course, none of the wise, until I raised my hand that's it. Then he closely followed my flashy movements

"Give me… bread!" I declared and poked the screen for above, ejecting the extra bread I had bought in case I didn't like the Yakisoba one. It landed on the desk with a thud.

"Bread!" Ranma exclaimed loudly, drawing some attention to us. "Awesome! It came out of nowhere!" He reaches out and picks it up. "Ohh, I can touch it and everything."

I laughed at his amusing reaction. "It's real… help yourself if you want."

"Reashy, sweeesh!" Ranma already had his mouth full of melon bread. "Thansh Hiroshi!"

I nodded and finished the rest of my own meal.

Then I took another one from the inventory immediately after it.

These funny tasting breads are the shit!

-0-0-0-

The clerk stared me with an exhausted look in his eyes, he kept trailing from my smiling face to the pile I presented to him.

I didn't have to vocalize it, but I didn't it anyway. It'd be funnier.

"I would like to purchase these, please."

He aged ten years at that exact moment. Yes, that was the face of someone experienced with teenagers coming into his bookstore, buying a few Kung Fu manuals to aid the fate as the next coming of Bruce Lee, only to whine and threaten to sue when their dreams crash and burn before the horrible requirements of effort and dedication.

Still, he indulged me, and I exited the store a few yens poorer, but with a modest collection of how to hit people in hard and flashy ways.

This was a regular bookstore, not an ancient, magical one I have no doubt exist around here. The reason I went to the former was because I don't know where the later is yet. If it doesn't actually exist I would be very disappointed with Ranma ½ and anime japan in general.

The books I had purchased went along the lines of 'Martial art for dummies', 'Self defense for beginners', 'The principle of so on and so on style. I had about twenty of them.

Now, I know that you can't really learn martial art by reading about it in a book, but I had the Gamer so I imagine I have an edge on most people.

I drop the sack of books on a bench in an isolated part of the local park. Picking the book on the top of the pile and admittedly the one I wanted to know most about.

It was a smallish white book with big black letters saying Jeet Kune Do in the cover.

Now, if I am the Gamer it probably means…

I opened the book in the middle.

**You have encountered a book! Do you wish to integrate the information?  
Accept/Refuse. **

The pop up came, and a shit-eating grin split my face. I never hit Accept so fast in my life, even physically raising my hand to do so.

A strangled breath broke its way through my throat as I flinched back and sagged downwards, my vision fading for a second while the weight of information _assaulted _my mind. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but suddenly knowing the position of every letter, the meaning of every paragraph, and the vision of every print and illustration inside the book made for quite the overwhelming experience.

I gasped, instinctually grasping the edge of the bench to keep myself from falling to the ground face first. I found myself on my knees, my head aching slightly from the new imprint.

Alllllright, that was not quite what I was imagining, gotcha remembers my version of the Gamer is more… painful than normal. Upsides and downsides I guess.

I pull myself on the bench and waited for my head to stop aching. Fifteen minutes later it was like it never hurt in the first place, and I realize something.

I know kung fu.

Well, what the book had to teach about kung fu at least. I, quite literally, have the book on my head, can recall everything and anything in it, and understand everything it wanted to convey.

I laughed in jubilant glee, now I know how freaking Bruce Lee fights, how many people can say that!?

And I wasn't finished.

Fishing another book, this time one titled in Chinese, with a Japanese translation saying 'Bājíquán' beneath.

I grinned and absorbed it, bracing for the pain and confusion.

It was only after I've eaten almost all of the books I realize something important.

_I wasn't getting skills. _

-0-0-0-

My body moved slowly and deliberated, going through several of the now hundreds of stances archived in my head.

Have you ever watched a really good kung fu movie… Oh, who am I kidding, have you ever watched Ip Man, got so excited about the prospect of martial arts, and bought a book after so you could 'try it out' to see if it was your thing, and in that book, there were various illustration? Yes? Now answer me, what happens when you try it out?

That was my problem.

No one ever learned martial art from a book. The books can show you images, they can tell you how to do it, and how it works, but they can't tell you how to do it _properly_, they can't stop and tell you if you are right or wrong, if you have a bad habit that's getting away of a stance, or even how to move from one stance to another.

Book gives you the information, it does not teach you the skill.

And that frustrated the fuck out of me. Now I know _about _martial arts, but I don't _know _martial arts. Oh, I'm doing better than the most, having the ability to perfectly recall pages of the book gets rid the necessity of stopping to look what the next move was, but still, I'm only mirroring, not doing it.

I sighed.

Ok, the ability to absorb the information of a book and perfect recall them, that's good, overpowered even, and undoubtedly useful. But it can't give me skills on a subject if it isn't an academic one. I'm ok with that.

I kicked some dirt that was at my feet.

All right, next thing, one that I'm confident about because it came easily to me before.

I sat down, wiped my blow and set off to concentrate on the feelings of my skills, unintentionally setting off 'Meditation' while at it.

It helped. The noise of the world fade away into a dim muffle, there was only my thoughts, the beating of my heart, the little contract of muscles there and there. I was focused like few times before.

…It was a type of energy, I knew that, but it didn't feel like one. It felt like mundane reactions, albeit in unusual sharpness and malleability. The frustration I felt at the early stunt surged from my chest, increasing the beating of my heart. The underline pain I tried to hide chilled its way through my veins to join it, the throbbing excitement climb up to enter the mix, and more, happiness, trepidation, anger, disgust, and many others, feeling both good and bad reflected outward, shaping an energy that was so utterly _me _it was blinding.

And it was that energy that moves when I activate some of my skills.

Now it's moving again to the rhythm of two of my skills, while adding experimental twists and turns as I try to shape it into something different but similar. In my experiment I did _something_, and then I realize that it was my _intent and will_ joining the mix and sending everything into a wonderfully violent chemical reaction.

It exploded and I could feel my MP dropping.

**Skill created lvl 01: Illusion Barrier Creation.**

A pulse of the energy… Mana? Prana? Raw magic, I don't know, but a pulse was expelled from my body, rapidly shaping and connecting and… I lost track.

When I opened my eyes out of meditation. The world was silent and dark.

Night? It has been this long…

Regardless, I'm back at the silent, grayed world with the ghost of people, this time one of my own creation.

I've got what I came for.

**Skill created lvl 01: Illusion Barrier creation.  
Let's you create Illusion Barriers in the area around you, the deepness of barrier as well as the content inside changes according to the level.**

**Level 01: Empty.**

I let out a breath. This changes everything.

This is the essential skill that would allow me to get stronger, the one skill every Gamer should have, the skill that gives you a mobile grinding zone and source of income. I cannot convey the sheer usefulness of this; hell, depending on the level I could have my very own hyperbolic time chamber.

This deserves a cheer of its own, the biggest of the day, for the sheer effect it would have in my future.

Yet…

_*Yawn*_

I don't feel like overreacting, in fact, I was fairly chill, and very relaxed.

So I just sat back in my own little world.

… and skunk back into the wonders of my Magic.

-0-0-0-

I was still yawning as I made my way up the stairs to my apartment.

It was very late, an hour that no respectable Japanese youth would want to be found out. I had taken a nap in the park, then I waked up and took another nap; directly feeling magic is a very trippy experience.

This was a very productive day, It could have been more if I had ground my ID create skill or at least try _experimenting_ with my magic rather then just chilling inside it, but I was happy. There wasn't really anything urgent that required me to get stronger fast, it doesn't mean I plan to be sloth about it, but it means that times like this, where I just get distracted and chill out won't make me lose my sleep.

I stretched my arms once I managed to work my tired legs through the steps. Ready to get a good night's sleep.

There was a homeless person curled into a pathetic ball at my doorsteps.

Really? That's the second time… Goddamn Nerima.

I got closer to the tight ball of bulky coats and scarfs, and kick it lightly.

"Hey, you are in my way, get out please," I said as gently as I could manage through my irritation. Politeness, my Japanese self cried, politeness to the bitter end!

"Guuuuuuu." Was the draw out, feminine sounding noise that it produced in response- Wait a second.

The figure unfolded, head rising up to me wearing a puffy hat that would fit on Oliver the hungry orphan and a pair of large circular glasses with the lens so opaque it was practically white, there were also images of a silly spiral on them for some ungodly reason.

However, the few skin I managed to make out from that horror of fabric was smooth and unblemished, and the traces of the face told something remarkably feminine.

…There was also snot dripping from that feminine nose.

"Ō-Ō-Ō-Ōe Hiroshi-sama! Ah!" The figure threw herself at my feet, doing its best imitation of a frog. "T-This one is so, _so _sorry for bothering you so soon."

...It can't be, no, no way there are things in this world that just aren't possible… Oh, how am I kidding?

"Uehara…san?" I tried.

"H-Hai!" The woman who looked _nothing _like the one I've met this morning reflexively jerked up at the sound of her own name. "Ō-Ōe-sama remembers! Ah, this one is so happy~ _guh!"_

She freezes… and then promptly falls rigid to the side.

A _motorboat_ roared inside the corridor at that very same moment.

"G-guuuu, so hungry~" Uehara Rin, the Sparking Taimanin, the woman whose level was so high I can't even see it, moans pitifully against the floor with tears and snot tracing down her face to form a puddle.

My hand… attempted to fuse with my face.

She's a resident of Nerima. How could I've forget that?


End file.
